Primer amor (Yuyu)
by Daiki Aki
Summary: Yuuri es un pequeño incomprendido, nadie entendería que un niño de seis años se había enamorado de un adolescente. Nadie tomaría en serio sus sentimientos solo por ser pequeño, pero aun así no se daría por vencido porque él sabía muy bien por quien su corazón se aceleraba tanto.
1. 1

¿Qué hacer cuando eres un niño enamorado de alguien mayor? Por supuesto que tus sentimientos serán tomados en consideración, pero jamás seriamente porque ¿Cómo un niño podría saber sobre el amor romántico? Los adultos solo piensan que un infante puede amar a alguien de la misma manera que a un familiar, pero nunca como algo que perduraría en el tiempo como para obtener una relación formal.

Yuuri Katsuki era un niño de seis años, quien estaba enamorado de su lindo vecino quien era un joven rubio de dieciséis años. En ese instante la diferencia de edad entre ellos se veía enorme pero en el futuro no se notaría tanto. solo eran diez años de diferencia, diez años que para la mente inocente de un niño no significaban nada puesto que en su imaginación él podía ver claramente como con el pasar del tiempo crecería y el chico rubio seguiría siendo de la misma edad, logrando así que ambos tuvieran la misma estatura. Porque así son los niños, algo egocéntricos y piensan que mientras ellos avanzan, el mundo se detiene.

Hace un año Yuri Plisetsky había llegado a vivir a su nuevo hogar, a su padre lo habían trasladado debido a su trabajo por lo cual él, su abuelo y padre se habían mudado de ciudad. Para el rubio de ojos verdes había sido un total fastidio, no porque dejaría amigos atrás sino porque el empacar cosas era una molestia, además de tener que aprender nuevamente como ir a la escuela y que transporte usar. Nikolai, su abuelo, siempre decía que todo era para mejor y que las cosas pasaban por algo así que Yuri intentaba no quejarse tanto.

La casa era bastante amplia y tenía jardín, donde vivía antes era un departamento por lo que el espacio era un poco reducido. El rubio pensó que tal vez su abuelo tenía razón y no sería tan malo después de todo, así que llevó sus cajas a la que sería su habitación y comenzó a desempacar, los de la mudanza habían dejado las camas armadas por lo que solo quedaba organizar las cosas lo cual haría rápido para tener tiempo de ayudar a su abuelo.

Yuri podía recordar el primer día como si fuera ayer ya que al terminar sus labores y salir al jardín delantero pudo escuchar a niños pequeños. Al principio pensó que jugaban, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaban discutiendo. Se asomó por sobre la cerca observando que había tres pequeños, aunque uno de ellos era menor que los demás. Pudo notar que un chico grande estaba molestando al más pequeño, mientras una niña regañaba al abusivo por ser así. No pudo evitar meterse en medio, si bien no era de su incumbencia, era molesto escuchar una discusión de enanos.

— ¡Hey tú! Descerebrado… deja al cerdito en paz —no sabía su nombre por lo que únicamente pudo ponerles apodos. Los niños se quedaron callados al notar que alguien mayor había venido a verlos, como siempre los chicos que hacen bullying se ven indefensos cuando se saben descubiertos por lo que el abusivo le saco la lengua al más pequeño y entro en la casa— tsk. Cobarde.

—Esto… ¿Gracias? —le dijo la niña, algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida en los labios— soy Yuuko ¿Tu eres el nuevo vecino? —Preguntó con curiosidad— ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes?

Los niños solían ser muy curiosos y por lo tanto molestos— no te importa mi nombre y soy mayor que tu niña, ahora dejen de hacer alboroto —les exigió ya que no quería escuchar a mocosos escandalosos. Observó al niño menor quien permanecía en silencio y con los ojos llorosos— oye ¿Estas bien? —no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco, la expresión del pequeño era tierna de algún modo y eso lograba que mantuviera su interés y no se retirara de inmediato.

La niña se acercó y abrazó al menor— ya Yuuri, sabes que Takeshi es así —le dijo calmándolo. El rubio se sorprendió por como llamó al chico ya que compartían nombre. Lo que le faltaba… compartir nombre con un niño llorón.

El primer año Yuri aprendió mucho de sus vecinos ya que los veía todos los días. La señora Hiroko era muy amable y siempre le regalaba algún postre a él o a su abuelo para que pudieran disfrutar, ella tenía dos hijos: Yuuri de cinco años y Mari de doce. Al parecer aquella mujer también cuidaba a los hijos de unos amigos, todos provenían de Japón por lo que Hiroko siempre decía que debían apoyarse unos a otros y como ella no trabajaba, aprovechaba de cuidar a los niños mientras sus padres estaban ocupados.

Los niños que vió la primera vez eran Takeshi y Yuuko, ambos de siete años, aunque el chico parecía mayor al tener un cuerpo un poco más grande de lo común.

Cuando Yuuri cumplió seis fue el primer acercamiento real que tuvo con la familia Katsuki, entrando por primera vez a su casa puesto que el menor lo había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Aunque a Yuri le parecía molesto, pensaba que de alguna manera le debía bastante a Hiroko puesto que ella siempre se preocupaba por él.

El pequeño japonés siempre parecía bastante retraído, aunque al parecer le gustaba la danza y dibujar por lo que contaba su madre, así que le regaló un set de crayones y libros de colorear. Nikolai también había ido ya que se llevaba muy bien con los señores Katsuki, pero como siempre su padre no podía estar ahí debido al trabajo.

Ese día se dio el tiempo de compartir con Yuuri, pinto con él y le enseño a hacer aviones de papel con los dibujos que había coloreado mal y que al verlos hacían que el menor pusiera un rostro triste— si algo resulta mal, transfórmalo en algo mejor. Eso dice mi abuelo —le comentaba a Yuuri mientras doblaba las esquinas del papel. Nikolai le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero era la primera vez que él intentaba utilizarlas con alguien más.

A partir de aquel día Yuuri comenzó a hablarle más cada vez que lo veía, tanto que terminaba aburriéndolo, pero de todos modos lo aguantaba. En ocasiones llevaba sus cuadernos de la escuela para que el rubio le enseñara cosas que no entendía bien ya que a veces se ponía nervioso en clase y no lograba prestar la suficiente atención.

—Oye, aprovechador. No soy tu tutor —le decía cada vez que lo veía llegar con la mochila a su habitación. Nikolai dejaba que Yuuri viniera cuando quisiera y Yuri reclamaba, pero no hacía nada para impedir que el menor entrara a su habitación.

—Pero si preguntaba en clase… me regañarían —explicaba siempre cabizbajo irritando al rubio.

— ¿Regañarte? ¡¿Y quien se cree que es ese maestro?! Le pagan por enseñarte ¿Sabes? —se quejaba en voz alta mientras palmeaba el colchón para que Yuuri subiera a la cama y se sentara a su lado— estúpida gente, siempre haciendo las cosas que les da la gana.

El pequeño japonés sonreía al verlo tan enojado por algo como eso, para él Yuri era como un defensor, alguien en quien podía confiar y que sentía que lo protegería de cualquier cosa. Aunque en ocasiones este tirara de sus mejillas cuando no le prestaba atención por perderse en sus hermosos ojos verdes o aunque a veces le hiciera cosquillas para que dejara de estar triste por no tener amigos.

—Yura… ¿Somos amigos? —preguntó con algo de timidez llamando la atención del mayor.

Yuri se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, realmente jamás había pensado en eso ya que era costumbre para él pasar tiempo juntos, ayudarlo con sus tareas y escucharlo hablar sobre su día aunque él no contara mucho ¿Qué podría decirle a alguien tan pequeño? Sus problemas de adolescente no tenían cabida en una cabecita tan inocente.

— ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? —preguntó de vuelta viendo como el azabache asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza lo cual lo hico reír— ah, pero los humanos y los cerditos no pueden ser amigos —respondió haciéndolo sonrojar. El menor estaba un poco gordito ,pero era normal para un niño de su edad.

—Hay una película donde lo son, la vi en la televisión el otro día —respondió de inmediato y Yuri volvió a reír por eso. Al parecer estaba dispuesto a ser un cerdito con tal de ser su amigo.

—Somos amigos, cerdo. Ahora ponme atención —le dijo revolviéndole el cabello y volviendo a la lección.

Yuri no sabía que para el menor él era algo más que un amigo, solo que no lo entendía en ese momento. El rubio era para Yuuri alguien demasiado importante, alguien que lograba que su corazón se acelerara, alguien a quien quería hacer feliz porque sabía que Yuri extrañaba que su padre pasara tiempo en casa, aún si este no le contaba las cosas, los niños oían a los adultos hablar cuando estos creían no ser escuchados.

Yuuri quería ser quien le diera felicidad a Yuri.

**Continuará...**


	2. 2

Los días con Yuri eran mejores, su madre siempre le preguntaba a Nikolai si no era una molestia que su hijo pasara el tiempo en su casa y el mayor siempre sonreía para luego responder "para nada. Yuuri es un buen muchacho". Hiroko se sentía tranquila de saber que su hijo tenía un amigo, aún si este no era de su edad. A ella siempre le había preocupado la idea de que Yuuri no compartiera con nadie y siempre se guardara todo para el mismo, así que se sentía agradecida de que vecinos como los Plisetsky llegaran a vivir a su lado.

Yuuri se sentía muy a gusto en el cuarto del rubio, podía hacer lo que quería tranquilamente sin tener que escuchar los insultos de Nishigori o aguantar que Yuuko siempre le preguntara por la escuela y si tenía amigos. No le gustaba hablar de eso con ella porque no quería preocuparla, con Yuri era distinto porque este le entendía y no preguntaba más de lo que debía, además de que jamás lo miraba con lastima o pena. Su amigo rubio siempre lo trataba como un igual y le decía lo que pensaba directamente.

— ¿Otra vez aquí? —aquella frase era cosa de todos los días cuando había clases, Yuri llegaba después que el pequeño azabache por lo que el japonés usualmente lo esperaba desde minutos antes en su habitación— tienes tu propia casa ¿Sabes? —lo fastidiaba con rostro enojado solo para ponerlo nervioso, una vez que lo lograba le sonreía a medias y le revolvía el cabello.

—Si no quieres que venga, entonces ven tú a mi casa —respondió esta vez Yuuri inflando infantilmente sus mejillas. Aquello había sido extraño, normalmente se ponía nervioso y tartamudeaba.

— ¿Ir yo? ¿Y para que quiero ir a una casa llena de mocosos molestos? —respondió tirándose en la cama mientras el menor estaba sentado en la silla giratoria junto al escritorio— contigo me basta y el abuelo me regañara si te digo que te vayas así que… —se levantó solo para precionarle las mejillas con sus índices logrando que botara todo el aire acumulado en ellas— deja de enojarte y se agradecido. Eres el único que acepto que venga.

"El único", aquellas palabras lo hicieron sonrojar al instante a la vez que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, jamás había visto a alguien más junto a Yuri y eso que lo conocía hace algún tiempo, eso significaba que tal vez ambos eran iguales y solo se tenían el uno al otro. Se sentía tan feliz de solo pensar en eso.

—Cuando las vacaciones lleguen seguiremos viéndonos ¿Verdad? —preguntó de repente, su excusa para ir a la casa del rubio siempre eran los deberes escolares por lo que los fines de semana no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos a no ser que le hubiesen enviado tarea.

—Somos amigos ¿No? —nuevamente se tiró a la cama y como siempre palmeo el lugar junto a él para que Yuuri se sentara ahí, era como un cachorro puesto que dejaba que le acariciara la cabeza. Aunque nunca había sido mucho de perros ya que le gustaban más los gatos, este cachorrito era la excepción a la regla.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza y se apresuro a ir a su lugar en la cama, sentándose junto a Yuri quien estaba recostado— somos amigos.

—Entonces no necesitas excusas para venir a verme. Solo debes venir —esas palabras alegraban el inocente corazón del japonés. Eso significaba que el rubio lo quería ahí, que no era solo un niño que causaba molestias en aquel lugar.

—Permiso —la voz de Nikolai se adentró en la habitación captando la atención de ambos Yuris. El abuelo se enternecía de que su nieto se llevara tan bien con el niño de al lado, Yuuri había logrado que su Yuratchka dejara de quejarse sobre la mudanza ya que enfocaba toda su atención en lo que él llamaba "el cerdo molesto" mientras ponía mala cara, aunque Nikolai sabía bien que su nieto quería mucho a ese niño— Yuuri, tu madre dice que deben salir.

El rostro del menor se entristeció, quería pasar más tiempo con su amigo, pero tenía deberes que atender. Tenía que ir a cortarse el cabello, además de comprar algunas cosas para la escuela. Con pesar se levantó de la cama y se despidió del rubio con la mano y sin decir nada.

— ¡Hey, cerdo! —La voz de Yuri lo detuvo, volteó a verlo y se encontró con sus hermosos ojos verdes— es viernes ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir luego de acompañar a tu mamá? —no era lo que el ruso tenía en mente, pero vio al pequeño tan triste que su corazón se encogió de cierto modo— haremos piroshkis ¿Quieres ayudarnos? Si no quieres puedes ir a aburrirte a tu casa.

— ¡Sí quiero! —Exclamo el azabache al instante— sí quiero, sí quiero.

— ¡Ya! Ya entendí. Deja de repetirlo —fingió molestia cuando en realidad le alegraba poder hacerlo feliz de alguna manera— tsk, mocoso bullicioso.

—Gracias Yura —lo abrazó fuerte para luego correr hacia la puerta, quería tardar lo menos posible en sus quehaceres— no vemos. Adiós señor Nikolai —hizo una pequeña reverencia, como le habían enseñado en casa para demostrar su respeto al mayor y se fue contento.

—No me mires así, no tuve opción —le dijo algo sonrojado a su abuelo, no le gustaban los abrazos además de los de su abuelo, pero los pequeños brazos de Yuuri se habían sentido cálidos.

—No sé de que hablas, Yuratchka —respondió con simpleza Nikolai mientras se reía un poco y se retiraba de la habitación. Tendrían un invitado así que debía ver si tenía los ingredientes necesarios para preparar piroshkis. Aquel platillo era uno muy especial, además de ser el favorito de Yuri, este solo ayudaba a prepararlo cuando su padre se aparecía por la casa. Aquel gesto que el rubio tenia para con Yuuri era algo muy especial y sabia que significaba mucho para el rubio.

Yuuri actuó impaciente todo el camino a la peluquería y luego a la tienda, quería que todo terminara pronto para poder ir a dormir a la casa de Yuri.

—Yuu-chan te ves ansioso ¿Ocurrió algo? —le preguntó su madre con una pequeña sonrisa, ella ya sabía lo que pasaba puesto que Nikolai como adulto responsable, obligó a su nieto a que llamara a la señora Katsuki para informarle de su invitación. El rubio se negó al principio para luego reunir coraje y hablar con la mamá de Yuuri.

—Es que… —había olvidado por completo preguntarle a su madre sobre ir a quedarse a la casa de su amigo, jamás había ido a dormir a otra casa sin sus padres así que no sabía cómo comenzar— Yuri me invitó a su casa a dormir hoy ¿Puedo? —preguntó mirándola expectante.

Hiroko le sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su pequeño— por supuesto que puedes, cariño. Me hace feliz verte compartiendo con tu amigo —el corazón del menor se llenó de alegría al saber la respuesta.

Al llegar a casa se dio una ducha y su madre lo peino y le escogió ropa, jamás pensó que su hijo se preocuparía tanto por cómo se veía hasta que fuera un adolescente, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Guardo una pijama en la mochila del menor quien la saco inmediatamente— esta no, es de bebés —le dijo frunciendo el ceño y mostrándole la pijama celeste que tenía estampada varios caniches azules en ella.

— ¿De bebés? Pero si te encanta este pijama —respondió Hiroko algo sorprendida por la actitud de su hijo, pero pronto entendió. Yuri era un adolescente, un chico grande y su hijo quería estar a la altura de este— entonces ¿Cuál deberías llevar?

Yuuri lo pensó y lo pensó, pero todos sus pijamas eran infantiles ¿Cómo dormían los niños de la edad de Yuri? No tenía idea así que simplemente guardo su único pijama que era de un solo color, su color favorito: azul. Su madre sonrió enternecida de que su hijo estuviera creciendo, aunque mantenía sus pensamientos infantiles.

Al estar todo listo se despidió de su familia la cual ya estaba toda reunida y se dirigió a la casa de al lado, siendo vigilado desde la puerta de entrada por su madre. El azabache tocó a la puerta y Nikolai abrió enseguida, haciéndolo pasar amablemente como siempre.

Yuri ya estaba alistándose para comenzar a cocinar, poniéndose un delantal con un estampado de animal print— llegas tarde, cerdo —lo regañó para luego notar que este pasaba una mano por su cabello, haciéndole notar que se lo había cortado un poco.

—Lo siento Yura —respondió desviando la mirada y volviendo a pasar la mano por su cabello, se sentía extraño cuando lo cortaban.

—Ven aquí y ayúdame —Yuuri dejó su mochila en el sofá para luego seguir al rubio a la cocina— por cierto, te ves más grande con ese corte —mencionó mientras terminaba de sacar los ingredientes de la despensa para luego doblar un delantal con la intención de que le quedara al menor. Se veía muy tierno ya que le cubría hasta los pies.

El comentario de Yuri nuevamente lo hizo sonrojar— gr- gracias —le dijo apenado para luego comenzar a ayudar con la preparación de aquello que llamaban "piroshkis". Estaba curioso de saber lo que eran y a que sabían.

Nikolai no interrumpió, simplemente los observo desde la entrada a la cocina. Era muy lindo ver como su nieto le enseñaba al menor mientras suspiraba de vez en cuando pidiendo paciencia al cielo ya que el azabache era algo torpe a veces. El abuelo pensaba que su nieto gritaría en cualquier momento, pero admiro como el rubio se había contenido y se armó de paciencia por primera vez, estaba seguro que si hubiese sido con cualquier otra persona ya habría tirado todo, además de maldecir al niño e irse a su habitación.

Los piroshkis estuvieron listos en poco tiempo, Yuuri puso la mesa tal y como le indicaron para luego sentarse los tres juntos a comer— vamos, prueba el primero —le dijo Yuri alcanzándole un piroshki que había quedado un poco deforme.

El menor dio un bocado a la vez que cerraba los ojos, esperando que el sabor fuera desagradable, ya que él lo había preparado, luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir el delicioso sabor en su boca— ¡Esta rico! —dijo luego de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

— ¿Verdad que si? —Yuri le dio una hermosa sonrisa al menor, se sentía feliz de compartir esto con su amigo— es porque la receta del abuelo es infalible.

— ¿Qué es infalible? —pregunto Yuuri y el ruso menor se quedo pensando.

— Es como… infalible —respondió entrecerrando los ojos y sintiéndose tonto. Sabía la respuesta, pero por alguna razón se le olvidaba justo cuando le preguntaban.

—Algo que no puede fallar —respondió Nikolai riéndose de las caras que hacía su nieto. Yuri era para el japonés alguien que lo sabía todo, por lo que el rubio tenía una reputación que cuidar ante el menor.

—Eso mismo. Ya lo sabía —se defendió para luego comenzar a comer su porción.

La cena paso tranquila, entre frases del rubio que molestaban al menor, las risas de Nikolai y los cambios en el rostro de Yuuri al sentirse feliz y luego enojado porque Yuri lo fastidiaba. La hora de dormir llegó pronto, ambos se lavaron los dientes al mismo tiempo, Yuri ayudo al menor a quitarse toda la pasta de dientes que le había quedado alrededor de la boca y luego fueron a su habitación. El japonés observo atentamente como Yuri se quitaba la ropa, quedando solo en interiores para luego sacar una camiseta algo decolorada y ponérsela.

— ¿Duermes así? —le preguntó al instante— ¿No tienes pijama?

— ¿Pijama? Esa cosa es molesta, esto es más cómodo —respondió Yuri— ¿Te pondrás pijama o quieres dormir como yo?

Por alguna razón sentía que sería inapropiado si solo se quedaba en ropa interior así que simplemente le mostró su pijama al mayor para luego cambiarse frente a él. No había malos pensamientos, eran un niño y un adolescente, ambos hombres así que no había nada de malo en ello, aun así ambos se sentían inquietos de algún modo.

Se acostaron en la misma cama y Nikolai fue a besar sus frentes diciéndoles "buenas noches" para luego apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta. Yuuri dormía con una pequeña luz encendida en casa, pero aquí debía ser valiente, ya no era un bebé así que no diría nada.

— ¿Qué pasa cerdo? —pregunto Yuri con los ojos cerrados— ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Necesitas a tu mamá? —el menor negó con la cabeza al instante.

—No pasa nada —Yuri suspiro, a veces olvidaba que el azabache era solo un niño pequeño. Recordó que a su edad él se iba a dormir con el abuelo por miedo a que los monstruos tiraran de sus pies en la noche, así que volteo hacia Yuuri y lo abrazó. El corazón del chico latía fuerte así que debía estar asustado— ¿Yuri?

—Nada pasará, yo estoy aquí ¿Sabes? —prefirió no decirle que sabía que estaba asustado, porque no quería avergonzarlo. De alguna manera Yuri sentía la necesidad de proteger a ese pequeño cerdito, así que eso es lo que haría.

**Continuará...**


	3. 3

La mañana siguiente, luego de quedarse a dormir en la casa de Yuri, el japonés despertó al sentirse un poco aplastado por algo; al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que tenía un pie muy cerca de su rostro. Con un poco de fuerza movió lo que lo aplastaba para luego sentarse y observar la habitación a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba al revés, con la cabeza hacia los pies y doblado de una forma que no creía lograr imitar.

—_Yura —_le habló con voz bajita, como si tuviera miedo a despertarlo— _Yura —_volvió a decir, pero esta vez moviéndolo un poco— _¡Yura! —_exclamó al ver que no se despertaba para nada, empujándolo y botándolo de la cama.

Lo único que escuchó fue un "¡Ouch!" antes de correr fuera de la habitación y encerrarse en el baño, seguramente al adolescente no le había hecho mucha gracia el despertar de aquella manera y querría venganza. Yuri simplemente se levantó aún medio dormido y observando que el azabache ya no se encontraba ahí, pensó que tal vez estaba apurado por ir al sanitario así que no le tomó importancia, asumiendo que si estaba en el suelo era porque se había caído por su cuenta ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

—_Oye cerdo, apresúrate que también necesito entrar —_le habló con voz adormilada, apoyando su espalda en la pared junto a la puerta del baño y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

Para Yuuri fue un alivio no escucharlo enojado, dio un suspiro y procedió a hacer sus necesidades para luego lavarse las manos y arreglar un poco su cabello ya que no quería que el rubio lo viera así. Salió del lugar encontrándose a un lindo Yuri despeinado. El japonés pensaba que incluso así era perfecto.

—_Bu- buenos días —_saludó, ya que era de mala educación no hacerlo.

—_Buen día —_respondió, pasando por el lado del infante y revolviéndole el cabello, arruinando el peinado improvisado.

Yuuri fue a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa y ordenar su mochila. No sabía a qué hora debía volver a casa, pero esperaba que no fuera pronto porque pasar el tiempo con el ruso le gustaba, aún si habían veces que solo permanecían en silencio escuchando la música que Yuri ponía en su habitación.

Nikolai avisó que el desayuno se encontraba listo y los Yuris bajaron, sintiendo un aroma dulce que lograba hacer gruñir sus estómagos. Grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con hotcakes sobre la mesa, se veían realmente apetitosos y seguramente así era, ya que el abuelo cocinaba demasiado bien.

—_Gracias por la comida —_dijo Yuuri, agradeciendo como le habían enseñado en casa. Nikolai le sonrió, gustoso de tener un niño tan educado en su mesa mientras Yuri solo se dedicaba a devorar lo que había en su plato.

—_Puedes venir cuando gustes Yuuri, eres bienvenido a quedarte a dormir —_el menor se sintió feliz tras aquellas palabras que salieron de la nada mientras comían y es que, además de sentir que quería demasiado al rubio, tenía un gran aprecio por el abuelo de este.

—_Muchas gracias —_respondió sonriendo y con la boca manchada gracias al jarabe que le había puesto a su desayuno.

—_Ven aquí —_le dijo el rubio con voz fastidiada mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba la boca del menor— _estas sucio, quédate quieto —_Yuuri simplemente se dejo, le hacía feliz recibir la atención de Yuri, aunque lo tratara como un niño pequeño.

Aquel sábado transcurrió normal, solo que las cosas que hacía en su casa ahora las estaba haciendo ahí. Ayudo a Yuri con los quehaceres que le correspondían, lavaron los platos y limpiaron la casa mientras el abuelo ponía a lavar la ropa y limpiaba la cocina y el baño. Lo último fue ordenar la habitación de Yuri, donde el azabache fue regañado al intentar sacar algo que se sentía como un libro que estaba debajo del colchón mientras ayudaba a ordenar la cama.

— _¡No metas las manos ahí! —_Se exalto el rubio un poco sonrojado— _puede… puede salirte una araña o algo. Mejor lo hago yo —_bajo su tono de voz al ver que había asustado al menor y puso una excusa con tal de que no encontrara la revista que escondía bajo su cama. No sabría como explicarle aquello a un niño de seis años.

Yuuri entendió que el rubio solo se preocupaba por su bienestar, aunque el hecho de encontrar algo ahí le daba curiosidad a su mente, por otro lado si Yuri había dicho que no debía meterse ahí, no lo haría. No había razón para desobedecerle ya que lo que menos quería era ser odiado por él.

Para amenizar el momento, Yuri decidió que compensaría al japonés por su actitud. Por supuesto que no se disculparía, pero podía alegrarlo de otra manera, así que se metió a su closet buscando una caja que no había abierto desde que se habían mudado ahí hacía casi un año. El objeto estaba lleno de polvo, pero lo que había en su interior estaba intacto. Se sentó en la cama y abrió la caja bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuri, dejando ver una consola antigua de videojuego.

—_Esta, me la dio mi padre hace mucho tiempo —_le explicó— _aún funciona ya que es tan antigua que es inmortal —_la saco de la caja y la conecto al televisor en su habitación, aun recordaba cómo ponerla.

Al estar listo conecto los controles y puso un juego de pelea ya que así podrían jugar de a dos, le dio uno al menor y le enseño como se utilizaba. Yuuri aprendía rápido, nunca había tenido un videojuego en sus manos y eso lo emocionaba bastante. Pasaron toda la tarde jugando y haciendo trampas para ganar, cuando el rubio sentía que iba a perder le hacía cosquillas al azabache para que este se desconcentrara. Rieron bastante y siguieron con lo mismo luego del almuerzo, hasta que llegó la hora en que Yuuri debía ir a su casa.

La despedida fue simple, después de toda vivían al lado y podían verse cuando quisieran. Yuri le había dicho al menor que cuando fuera a visitarlo y llegara antes que él a su habitación, estaría el videojuego conectado para que se entretuviera mientras él no estaba. Aquella consola había estado guardada puesto que le traía recuerdos al rubio, recuerdos de los tiempos en que su padre pasaba más tiempo en casa y le prestaba atención, recuerdos donde ambos jugaban tranquilamente mientras Nikolai los observaba riéndose por cuando su hijo y su nieto se enojaban por perder y pedían la revancha. No eran recuerdos malos o tristes, pero no había querido tener en su mente algo que no volvería a repetirse. Ahora que había decidido usarla de nuevo, se daba cuenta que podría crear nuevas memorias, unas que intentaría no se quedaran en el olvido.

Durante el siguiente mes, Yuuri se había hecho una nueva rutina la cual consistía en ir a jugar a la casa del rubio mientras esperaba a que este llegara de la escuela, pasando etapas de un videojuego que lo tenía muy intrigado ya que quería llegar al final para saber qué sucedería. También se iba a dormir a la casa del ruso todos los viernes y se quedaba hasta el sábado, a pesar de que su madre pensaba que podría ser una molestia para los Plisetsky, Nikolai le insistía en que Yuuri era una agradable visita en su hogar y que en vez de darle problemas, ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

El japonés pensaba constantemente que quería que su vida fuera así por siempre, jugar con Yuri hacía que su día a día fuera muy agradable a diferencia de cuando no lo conocía. Eran amigos y eso nadie iba a cambiarlo o al menos eso era lo que creía.

Un día que esperaba a Yuri en su habitación, la realidad lo choco de frente, dejándole ver que había mucho más que solo los momentos que ellos dos pasaban juntos. Habían mas personas en la vida del rubio, habían más cosas que solo pasar el tiempo juntos.

—_Cerdo. Lo siento, pero hoy no podremos jugar —_le dijo Yuri al llegar a su habitación— _hoy tengo un invitado —_explicó mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la silla junto al escritorio.

El japonés no entendía a que se refería su amigo hasta que vio entrar por la puerta a un chico moreno, un poco más alto que Yuri y con rostro serio— _buenas tardes —_lo saludó el extraño, sin cambiar su expresión.

—_Buenas tardes —_saludo Yuuri levantándose del suelo y estirando su mano para estrechar la de aquel chico desconocido. El mayor correspondió el gesto, aún si no sonreía le parecía algo tierno que el niño quisiera actuar como adulto.

—_Cerdo, este es Otabek. Otabek, este es el cerdo —_los presentó rápidamente— _es el niño de al lado, del que te hable._

¿Desde cuándo solo era "el niño de al lado"? él pensaba que eran amigos, no cualquier persona.

—_Yuri, no deberías insultarlo —_lo regañó el moreno mientras también dejaba su mochila sobre la del rubio— _debes darle un ejemplo, es menor que tú y aprende de lo que haces._

El rubio puso mala cara, pero no dijo nada, era la primera vez que Yuuri lo veía tragarse sus palabras ¿Quién era ese que lograba dejar callado al fiero rubio? No lo sabía, solo entendía que su nombre era Otabek y que al parecer venía a robar su lugar.

—_Está bien —_dijo fastidiado— _Yuuri, hoy tenemos una tarea importante que hacer y no podré estar contigo —_habló con normalidad— _es mejor si vas a tu casa por hoy._

Yuuri solo asintió con la cabeza, entendió que estaba sobrando en ese lugar ya que tenían deberes escolares, además de que no tenía nada que hacer ahí si Yuri ya estaba acompañado— _adiós —_se despidió bajito y salió de la habitación sin escuchar respuesta. Quería a su mamá, algo dentro de él hacía que le dieran ganas de llorar, aunque se contuvo pensando que aquella situación era cosa de una sola vez. Solo tenían un trabajo escolar, cuando lo terminaran seguramente aquel chico no volvería a esa casa o al menos eso esperaba.

Al llegar a su casa, abrazo a su madre sin decirle nada. Esta le preguntó la razón por la que había vuelto tan temprano ya que se le hacía extraño, pero Yuuri no respondió, simplemente se fue a su habitación y se encerró en ella luego de sentirse mejor al haber estado en los brazos de mamá.

Yuuri tenía miedo, no quería ser reemplazado, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él si solo era "el niño de al lado"?

**Continuara…**


	4. 4

Yuri no conversaba con nadie en su nueva escuela, no era muy diferente a la anterior o a la que hubo antes de esa y es que su carácter y los cambios de domicilio le impedían ser estable en una amistad. Primero porque muy pocos soportaban su mal carácter y segundo porque cuando encontraba a alguien capaz de aguantarlo, terminaban mudándose.

Para el rubio Yuuri era su amigo, aún con la diferencia de edad y las escuelas distintas, pasaban los días juntos, hablaban de cosas del día y jugaban, así que podía considerarlo como uno. No podía verlo como un hermano menor, ya que tenían crianzas distintas y porque el cariño que le tenía no era como el que sentía por su abuelo, así que por lógica, no era un amor familiar.

Aunque pasaba sus días con el infante de al lado, siempre se guardaba cosas que no podía contarle, después de todo se llevaban por diez años así que no podía decirle a Yuuri sobre cómo se sentía respecto a su padre o lo que ocultaba bajo su colchón. El pequeño azabache no lo entendería aunque se lo explicara, además de que no tenía ganas de simplificar una conversación, por eso fue un alivio conocer a Otabek.

Otabek Altin era su compañero de salón, jamás habían hablado hasta que el maestro los obligo a sentarse juntos. Yuri peleaba con cualquiera que estaba a su lado, así que lo pusieron con el más serio y callado de su clase para evitar que discutiera y tenían razón. Otabek era tan distante, que no había motivos para hablar con él.

No fue hasta que el chico moreno saco una consola portátil que a Yuri le entro la curiosidad, pero no por el chico, sino por lo que hacía el chico. Otabek al verlo interesado le ofreció jugar y al principio el rubio se negó, pero luego al ver que el otro perdía en momentos estúpidos, se lo quitó de las manos para poder pasar él mismo las etapas.

—_Se hace así —_le decía en tono molesto mientras jugaba, sin darse cuenta que a Otabek poco le importaba el juego, al parecer se divertía mas viendo como jugaba el rubio.

Día tras día, entre un juego y otro la conversación se fue abriendo paso entre ambos, llegando a hablar temas en común como lo adictos al trabajo que eran sus padres. Para Otabek, su padre nunca pasaba en casa, aunque jamás se había mudado de ciudad ya que su madre no quería. Así fue como se hicieron cercanos y Yuri encontró un chico de su edad con quien habar, con quien desahogarse, pero ¿Cómo haría congeniar sus tiempos ahora?

La primera vez que llevó a Otabek a casa fue por un trabajo escolar, así que con una molestia en su pecho, tuvo que pedirle al menor que se retirara ya que debían investigar sobre temas de guerra e incluso ver imágenes. No quería que alguien tan inocente como Yuuri viera cosas sangrientas, menos cuando eran de la vida real, no era necesario ya que el había decidido cuidar del menor y eso significaba cuidar su inocencia también.

El moreno supo enseguida quien era el niño que salió triste de la habitación, Yuri pasaba hablando de su pequeño vecino aunque cuando notaba que solo decía "Yuuri, Yuuri" a cada instante, se detenía y comenzaba a quejarse, comenzando a nombrarlo como "el cerdo" o "el vecino". Aún así era fácil darse cuenta de que el rubio le tenía un gran aprecio a aquel niño.

Yuuri se sentía excluido, pensó que ese chico extraño solo iría una vez a la casa del rubio. Su corazón se alegro al no verlo ahí al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni varios días después de eso. Yuri volvía a tener tiempo solo para él, aquel instante en que se sintió triste ya había pasado y su corazón volvía a estar contento por ahora.

Otabek volvió a visitar la casa de los Plisetsky, pero esta vez para jugar en la consola con Yuri. En aquella ocasión no le pidieron al menor que se retirara, sino que jugaron todos juntos, pero por alguna razón el ambiente se sentía extraño. Yuri lo trataba distante, se burlaba de él más seguido y lo mataba rápidamente en el juego de pelea a diferencia de otras veces que mantenía el round por más tiempo. Otabek era callado, pero Yuri le hablaba bastante, nombraba momentos del día que el menor desconocía ya que no iban en la misma escuela, logrando que este se sintiera completamente excluido.

Yuuri solo esperaba que ese día terminara pronto, que fuera pasajero como la vez anterior y que al día siguiente volvieran a ser solo ellos dos. Quería que Yura solo fijara su atención en él, que le hablara a él y que lo mirara a él, pero no podía decirle eso, no cuando el rubio se veía tan contento con ese amigo de la escuela. Yuuri comenzaba a sentir que ya no era cómodo estar en la habitación del ruso, que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar especial.

Lo peor vino cuando esa situación se convirtió en algo de todos los días o por lo menos sucedía día por medio. Si Otabek no iba a la casa de Yuri, era el rubio quien iba a la casa del moreno, dejando a Yuuri esperando y haciéndolo sentir triste y abandonado.

—_Yura… ¿Ya no me quieres? —_le preguntó una tarde cuando estaban solos.

— _¡¿Sh?! —_Exclamó el rubio sin entender— _¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

Yuuri no respondió, no sabía cómo expresar que estaba celoso de aquel compañero de clases del rubio. No tenía nombre para aquel sentimiento en su pecho de querer acaparar todo el tiempo de su amigo.

—_Escucha cerdo, sabes que eres importante. No necesitas otra respuesta —_le dijo Yuri quitándole importancia al asunto.

Yuri no entendía lo que le sucedía al menor, había estado intentando incluirlo cuando Otabek lo visitaba, aún si era difícil hacerlo, aún si no podían hablar de todo lo que querían porque había un niño presente. Yuri quería que el pequeño japonés estuviera ahí junto a él, pero también quería al moreno a su lado e intentaba pasar tiempo con ambos, por esa razón no entendía por qué Yuuri sentía que no lo quería. Esperaba que con su respuesta le quedara claro, pero la mente de un infante funciona diferente, simplifican las cosas a un "me quieres" o "no me quieres" y Yuri no le dijo que lo quería, así que la respuesta para él era obvia.

Yuuri entendió que si quería seguir al lado del rubio, debería aguantar a ese amigo que tenía. No le quedaba de otra, así que lo haría sin quejarse y sin volver a preguntar ya que Otabek hacía a Yuri feliz y esperaba él poder hacer lo mismo.

—_Abuelo ¿Dónde está Yuuri? —_preguntó el rubio con voz preocupada luego de llegar a con Otabek a su habitación y no verlo ahí, esperando como siempre.

—_Hoy no vino —_respondió Nikolai con simpleza—_ no se ha asomado por esta casa, tal vez tenga cosas que hacer._

Yuri lo pensó un momento para luego volver a su habitación, el abuelo tenía razón, después de todo Yuuri también tenía una vida y una familia.

— _¿Qué sucede? —_preguntó Otabek al ver a su amigo pensando más de la cuenta.

—_No es nada —_respondió algo cabizbajo— _juguemos un rato._

En todo el tiempo que estuvieron solos en la habitación, Yuri no dijo ninguna palabra, no estaba parlanchín como habitualmente era. El moreno prefirió no decir nada, pensaba que ya se le pasaría a su amigo así que prefirió hablar él. Le conto sobre sus discusiones familiares, sus peleas con su hermano menor y otras cosas, todo mientras Yuri solo asentía con la cabeza o respondía con un "aja".

Al final del día el moreno se retiró a su casa y Yuri se fue a dormir sin cenar, no tenía hambre, era como si su día hubiese estado vacío, como si le faltara algo.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente Yuuri no estaba en su habitación, pero esta vez no iba a dejar las cosas así ¿Quién se creía que era ese enano? Se suponía que eran amigos y que se acompañaban mutuamente. Dejó a Otabek solo en la habitación, sin decirle una palabra de a donde se dirigía. Una vez que llego a la casa de los vecinos, golpeo la puerta, Hiroko salió a atender enseguida saludándolo con una sonrisa como siempre y preguntándole como estaba. Yuri intento responder educadamente, pero de manera rápida. Había ido por una sola razón.

— _¿Está el cer…? Digo ¿Está Yuuri? —_preguntó con impaciencia y la mujer soltó una pequeña risa por la actitud del rubio.

—_Está en su habitación. Si vas a ir, por favor ve en silencio, ha estado algo enfermo —_respondió con voz suave.

Yuri se sorprendió por aquella información, el menor estaba enfermo y él ni enterado. Entró con rapidez y ágilmente como un felino subió las escaleras, rápido y silencioso hasta llegar al cuarto de Yuuri, abriendo la puerta sin golpear. El azabache se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, con un paño sobre la frente y los ojos cerrados. Yuri se acero y acaricio la mejilla del pequeño notando que estaba caliente, tenía fiebre y respiraba con dificultad.

—_Deberías ponerte una mascarilla, tiene gripe y te contagiara —_susurró Hiroko, quien lo había seguido.

Yuri negó con la cabeza y la mujer no volvió a insistir, solo salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. El rubio volvió a acariciar la mejilla del menor y este abrió lentamente los ojos, observando que Yuri estaba frente a él. No sabía si estaba soñando o era real.

— _¿Yura? —_Preguntó con la garganta seca y Yuri rápidamente le paso el vaso con agua que había en el velador el cual Yuuri bebió de inmediato— _¿Por qué estás aquí? te vas a enfermar —_lo regañó.

—_Yo soy inmune a las enfermedades, cerdo. No soy un debilucho como tú —_respondió el rubio— _ahora duérmete o tu mamá va a pegarme —_le dijo poniendo una mano sobre los ojos del menor.

—_Yura, lo siento —_se disculpó— _no pude estar contigo ¿Vas a dejar de quererme? —_al decir lo último su voz tembló, cuando supo que estaba enfermo tuvo miedo de que al no poder visitar a su amigo, este lo olvidara, pero aquí estaba Yuri, junto a él. Sentía que podía contarle lo que lo hacía sentir triste ahora.

Al rubio le dolió el corazón al escuchar aquello— _¡No seas tonto! —_exclamó para luego regañarse mentalmente por hablar alto. Quitó su mano de los ojos de Yuuri para que pudieran mirarse— _¿Por qué dejaría de quererte? —_preguntó serio.

—_Porque tienes a Otabek y ya no me necesitas —_dijo haciendo un puchero y con los ojos llorosos, el estar enfermo lo hacía estar más sensible.

Yuri suspiró para luego acariciar los cabellos azabaches— _Tu eres el más importante —_le respondió con sinceridad— _si tú no estás, mi habitación se siente rara porque Beka no podría reemplazarte aunque quisiera. Tu eres el único cerdo que tengo —_vio que Yuuri sonrió levemente por lo último— _oye, era un insulto. Deberías enojarte, no sonreír —_lo fastidio y el menor rió un poco para luego toser— _¡Pero no mueras! _

Con la última frase terminaron los dos riendo y siendo regañados por Hiroko ya que Yuuri necesitaba descanso. El rubio tuvo que despedirse, pero no sin antes prometerle al menor que vendría a verlo hasta que se recuperara y viniera él a su casa.

—_Ya sabes, vendré a molestarte todos los días._

—_Yura ¿Podrías darme un beso de "buenas noches"? —_preguntó antes de que el adolescente se fuera. Yuri lo pensó un par de segundos para luego acceder.

—_Solo porque estas convaleciente —_respondió y lo besó en la frente.

— _¿Qué es "convaleciente"? —_preguntó y el rubio frunció el ceño.

—_Convaleciente es convaleciente, ¡Ahora duérmete! —_Yuuri rió mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio y caía dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Continuará…**


	5. 5

Yuri visitó al pequeño japonés todos los días, prohibiéndole a Otabek que lo acompañara a casa porque tenía algo importante que hacer— ¿Más importante que estar conmigo? —le preguntó el moreno luego de ser rechazado durante tres días seguidos.

El rubio se quedó pensando un momento ya que jamás lo había analizado, era como si le estuviera haciendo elegir entre ellos cuando para él ambos eran sus amigos, pero de manera distinta ya que no podía tratar a Otabek como un niño, como hacía con el menor y no podía tratar a Yuuri como alguien de su edad como hacía con el moreno. Los quería, pero de diferentes maneras.

—En este momento, "eso" que debo hacer es más importante que cualquier cosa —respondió con seriedad esperando que su amigo entendiera.

Otabek se rindió de pedirle ir a su casa o invitarlo a la propia, así que simplemente le pidió a Yuri que le avisara cuando podrían verse después de clase y este accedió. Yuri sabía que Otabek tampoco tenía más amigos, que solo se tenían el uno al otro a la hora de socializar y hablar de sus problemas, pero si debía priorizar, Yuuri iba primero ya que él no podía levantarse para ir a su casa y tampoco dejaría que Otabek lo acompañara a visitar al menor cuando sabia que este se sentía celoso de su nuevo amigo. Porque lo sabía, sabía bien que Yuuri quería acapararlo, pero él no iba a ceder ante los caprichos de un mocoso así que lo único que podía hacer era demostrarle al menor que para él era importante su amistad.

Las clases terminaron y Yuri se apresuro para ir a dejar su mochila en casa, saludar y despedirse de su abuelo, para luego ir a la casa de al lado. Yuuri ya estaba mejor, aun no podía ir a la escuela y su sobreprotectora madre no lo dejaba salir de casa por miedo a una recaída, así que el día anterior le había llevado su consola y le había pedido permiso a Hiroko para llevar el televisor pequeño que tenían en el comedor a la habitación del japonés. Por supuesto que ella acepto ya que eso significaba que su hijo se quedaría en cama guardando reposo.

—Muchas gracias, Yurio por venir a visitarlo, él se pone muy feliz cuando te ve —le dijo ese día la mujer de rostro amable. Por supuesto que a Yuri no le gustaba para nada ese apodo, pero si era Hiroko quien lo llamaba así, podía soportarlo.

—No hay de que —respondió algo apenado y subió a ver al menor.

Al entrar en la habitación pudo escuchar una discusión. Takeshi al parecer le había quitado el control a Yuuri y no quería devolvérselo, Yuuko no se veía por ningún lado así que supuso que hoy no estaría en esa casa. Cuando entro y el chico robusto lo vio, soltó el joystick de inmediato, puesto que no era la primera vez que molestaba a Yuuri y el ruso llegaba, quien al ser más alto se veía imponente y más con su expresión enojada.

—Sal de aquí —fue lo único que le dijo Yuri mirándolo fijamente y el pequeño cobarde se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Yuuri volteo el rostro para que el rubio no lo viera llorando, no quería que le dijera "llorón" como siempre hacía.

El ruso simplemente se sentó junto al menor y soltó un suspiro para luego revolverle el cabello logrando que este volteara a verlo— lo siento —se disculpó.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas tú? —Preguntó sin entender— ese mocoso es quien te debe una disculpa, tú estás en cama y ni así deja de fastidiar. Juro que quiero lanzarlo por la ventana.

El azabache soltó una pequeña risa al imaginarse a Takeshi volando hacia afuera, la mente de los niños iba demasiado rápido— lo siento por ser llorón —volvió a decir ya más calmado.

—Es parte de tu esencia, ya me acostumbre. Siempre lloras.

— ¡No es cierto! Ya no lloro… tanto —se defendió— cuando me caigo, me aguanto para no llorar.

Yuri siguió fastidiándolo un rato más para luego jugar juntos un juego de mesa que Hiroko le había dado a Yuuri ese día. Estuvo hasta tarde y la señora Katsuki les llevo de comer a la habitación igual que los días anteriores, dejándolos a solas para que compartieran cómodamente.

— ¡Achu! —estornudó el rubio y Yuuri paro de comer.

— ¿Te contagie? —preguntó preocupado— si fue mi culpa, prometo que voy a cuidarte todos los días. Seré tú enfermero —habló con seriedad mientras le pasaba la caja con pañuelos.

—No creo que sea grave, deja de preocuparte, niño —respondió riendo por la propuesta del menor.

Al parecer desde el día siguiente, Yuuri iría a su casa nuevamente ya que podría asistir a la escuela con normalidad, aunque tendría muchas cosas que hacer ya que debería conseguir los deberes que tenía atrasados por ausentarse. Yuri le dijo que llevara las tareas a su habitación y le ayudaría a hacerlas, después de todo no eran tan difíciles para un adolescente, así que acordaron que las harían juntos.

—Hoy puedes ir a mi casa, si quieres —le dijo a Otabek apenas llegó al salón, pues el moreno siempre llegaba antes que él.

— ¿Qué tal si tengo planes? —preguntó solo para ver la expresión del rubio.

—Pues, te jodes. Fastidiaste varios días para venir a mi casa, así que ahora vienes o vienes —respondió con fastidio y el moreno rió. Si algo le gustaba de Yuri era su carácter fuerte y su manera directa de decir las cosas— además te dije "si quieres", no "si tienes algo que hacer" y sé que quieres.

—Entonces no tengo opción —respondió con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Cómo sigue Yuuri? —Preguntó con curiosidad haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco al sentirse descubierto— dijiste hace un par de días que estaba enfermo, supongo que fuiste a cuidarlo ¿No?

—Está mejor —respondió cortante para luego cambiar de tema y preguntarle sobre alguna cosa de la escuela. Al parecer el moreno lo conocía bien.

Las clases fueron aburridas como siempre, pero debía poner atención ya que no había más opción. En los recesos estuvo con Otabek vagando por los pasillos como era habitual, una chica de cabellos rojos le pidió al moreno hablar con él a solas y se le confeso, pero este la rechazo de inmediato diciéndole que ya tenía alguien que le gustaba, dejándola con un rostro decepcionado. La pregunta se formuló automáticamente en la cabeza del rubio ¿Quién era la persona que le gustaba a su amigo?

Se suponía que se contaban todo, entonces cual sería la razón para que este le hubiese ocultado algo tan importante. No tuvo el valor de preguntarle algo tan vergonzoso así que dejó pasar el tema cuando este le contó lo sucedido con la pelirroja, muchos chicos se acercaron a Otabek a decirle que era tonto por rechazar a una mujer tan bella puesto que era muy popular entre los hombres de la escuela, pero el moreno solo los ignoro.

Aquel día salieron antes de clases puesto que un maestro se había ausentado, así que Otabek y Yuri se dirigieron directamente a la casa del ruso como habían acordado, en realidad, como había ordenado el rubio. Al llegar a casa, Nikolai saludo con amabilidad al amigo de su nieto, molestándolo al decirle que lo habían cambiado por Yuuri durante estos días.

—Parece que el cerdo aun no llega —pensó en voz alta mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la silla junto al escritorio.

— ¿Vendrá hoy? —le preguntó Otabek sentándose en la cama de su amigo.

—Siempre viene —al terminar la frase, la puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando a un cansado Yuuri, traía su mochila casi a rastras y se veía pesada, al parecer tenía un par de quehaceres atrasados.

Otabek se acercó y tomó la mochila del menor para ponerla sobre la cama a la vez que lo saludaba con un simple "hola" que Yuuri respondió de la misma manera. El pequeño japonés había decidido que no le importaría si Yuri tenía más amigos, porque él se esforzaría por ser el mejor amigo siempre.

— ¿Traes piedras? —Se burló el rubio al acercarse y sentir el peso de la mochila— hay mucho que hacer, empecemos luego —le dijo al menor y este asintió con la cabeza. Desocuparon la silla para que Yuuri se sentara y comenzara con sus deberes mientras el rubio le ayudaba de vez en cuando con cosas que este no entendía bien. Otabek también ayudo cuando se daba cuenta que a Yuri le costaba explicar con amabilidad algunas cosas, él tenía más paciencia así que hizo su aporte, aún si Yuuri no parecía contento con su cercanía.

El moreno sabía que a Yuuri no le agradaba su presencia, sabía que en la cabeza del menor, él estaba ocupando su lugar y lo entendía, nadie quería que una persona cercana dividiera su atención para entregársela a alguien más. A él tampoco le gustaba compartir el tiempo de Yura con el menor, pero no le quedaba más opción.

El día siguiente salieron aun más temprano, ya que los profesores tenían una reunión importante así que las clases de la tarde se suspendían. Antes de que pudieran ir a casa, mientras Yuri esperaba a Otabek quien había ido al sanitario, la chica pelirroja se acercó a Yuri para conversar, intento sacarle información sobre quien le gustaba al moreno, como era ella y unas cuantas cosas más. El rubio simplemente le respondió que dejara de andar de arrastrada, que si él la rechazo simplemente debía aceptarlo y si no quería debía hablar directamente con Beka, porque a él no le correspondía darle esa información.

La chica se fue indignada y Yuri se quedó pensando nuevamente que además de no querer darle esa información a la pelirroja, desconocía aquello que ella le preguntaba. Él también quería saberlo, más ahora que la chica lo había llenado de preguntas que no podía responder.

Otabek apareció y se fueron a la casa del rubio en silencio, Yuri formulaba en su cabeza la manera de preguntarle a su amigo que chica era la que le gustaba y la razón de por qué no le había contado antes si eran tan amigos. Decidió que lo haría directamente como siempre, ni siquiera sabía por qué le avergonzaba hacerlo.

Al llegar a casa y ya a solas en su habitación, decidió que era el momento ya que Yuuri llegaba más tarde— Beka ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le dijo nervioso mientras se sentaba en la silla junto al escritorio y el moreno estaba en la cama.

—Lo que quieras —respondió con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos. Ya suponía lo que su amigo quería preguntarle.

— ¿Quién… quién es la persona que te gusta? ¿La conozco? —fue directo al grano como era habitual.

Otabek soltó un suspiro, era hora de decirle la verdad así que se levantó y se acercó a Yuri de frente, apoyando sus manos en los apoyabrazos de la silla. Lo miró a los ojos y le respondió— eres tú ¿No te has dado cuenta? —sin dejarlo responder se atrevió a besarlo, dejando al rubio perplejo y sin poder moverse.

—Yu-ra… —la voz del pequeño japonés interrumpió el momento, Yuri empujo automáticamente al moreno viendo como Yuuri los observaba sin entender lo que veía.

**Continuará…**


	6. 6

Otabek no planeaba que Yuuri llegara en ese momento, no había sido su intención que el menor los viera en esa situación, ni tampoco incomodar a Yuri. Solo siguió el impulso de querer besar esos labios que lo traían fantaseando desde hacía bastante tiempo, ahora se arrepentía un poco por lo que había hecho.

Yuri se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el japonés, pero este dio un paso atrás aun sin entender nada. El rubio se detuvo al ver que el menor tenía cierta desconfianza al no saber, el ser humano tiene la tendencia a aborrecer lo que no conocía, lo que su mente no podía comprender.

Yuri respiro hondo, no era momento de ser agresivo, aunque ganas no le faltaban de gritarle a Otabek por hacerlo pasar por esto. Se agacho y estiro su mano hacia Yuuri, dejando que este se acercara solo, necesitaba explicarle lo que había visto aun si no sabía cómo— _cerdo, ven aquí —_Yuuri miró a Otabek con algo de recelo— _Beka, puedes salir un momento. Tú y yo hablaremos luego —_le dijo entre dientes, no quería sonar agresivo simplemente porque quería hablar con Yuuri de manera tranquila.

El moreno asintió, no era como si tuviera opción. Salió de la habitación, pasando junto a Yuuri quien ni siquiera lo miró, solo entonces el menor tomó la mano del rubio adentrándose en la habitación— _Yura —_volvió a repetir su nombre mientras miraba el piso— _¿Por qué…? —_no sabía cómo formular la pregunta adecuadamente, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza como el por qué dos hombres se besaban, si eso podía hacerse y la más importante— _¿Por qué te gusta Otabek? —_le preguntó con timidez. Si bien quería saber muchas cosas, la que más atormentaba su mente en ese instante era la razón por la que a Yuri le gustaba tanto el moreno como para besarlo ¿Sería cosa de grandes? ¿Cuándo el creciera podría hacer eso también?

De todas las preguntas que el menor podría haberle hecho, tenía que ser la más complicada. Podía explicarle sobre un beso entre dos hombres, pero ¿Cómo haría para explicarle sobre un beso sin sentimientos? Porque a él no le gustaba Otabek, aún si su amigo gustaba de él, el sentimiento no era correspondido.

— _¿Por qué crees que me gusta Beka? —_preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta de Yuuri, necesitaba ganar tiempo para pensar.

—_Porque se besaron y eso se hace solo con quien te gusta. Eso dijo mi mamá —_explicó el japonés como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Aun en su cabeza no había cabida para cosas como besar a alguien sin sentir nada por esa persona.

—_Yuuri —_pocas veces eran las que el rubio pronunciaba su nombre y la manera en que lo dijo provocó que su corazón latiera con fuerza— _no me gusta Otabek, pero a él si le gusto yo. Él me beso, pero yo no quería ese beso ¿Entiendes? —_quería que el menor lo entendiera, no quería confundir su cabeza con cosas innecesarias.

El azabache no entendía por completo la situación, solo sabía que el enojo crecía dentro de él en contra del moreno. Si Otabek había hecho aquello sin permiso de Yuri, estaba mal, no era correcto y le debía una disculpa. Las personas no podían ir por ahí robándole besos a cualquiera solo por gusto.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza indicando que había comprendido— _Yura —_la siguiente duda apareció en su mente, se sonrojo por lo que iba a preguntar ya que la curiosidad iba más por un sentimiento egoísta que por las ganas de información— _¿Está bien que dos hombres… se besen? ¿No te gusta Otabek porque es un chico?_

Bien, esa pregunta era más simple de responder— _bueno, las personas pueden enamorarse de quien quieran. Uno no manda los sentimientos —_le explicó mientras se levantaba, debía decirle a Otabek que ya podía entrar, así que se acerco a la puerta.

— _¿De quien quieran? ¿Y de alguien mayor? —_preguntó Yuuri mirándolo fijamente y con cierto tono de emoción en su voz.

Yuri se detuvo y observó al menor, esperaba que no le gustara alguien mayor realmente porque alguien podría aprovecharse de él y cualquier maldito que lo intentara se las vería con él— _depende de que tan mayor, pero es mejor que no pienses en eso hasta que crezcas un poco, cerdo —_le revolvió el cabello y fue a llamar a Otabek quien estaba conversando con Nikolai, este lo molestaba por haber sido desterrado de la habitación de su nieto.

Yuri le dijo que ya podía entrar y el moreno se apresuró a ir— _Yura yo... —_comenzó a hablar, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

—_Ahora no. Cuando estemos solos, hablaremos —_sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente y que en algún momento sucedería, pero no la tendría con Yuuri presente.

Otabek entendió y entró a la habitación, Yuuri lo miraba fijamente como si lo odiara. En cierto modo lo entendía, porque el japonés a su corta edad ya sabía lo que eran los celos, aunque él mismo no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Tal vez por eso actuó de manera repentina, en cierto modo se sentía amenazado por un niño de seis años y el cómo robaba la atención de Yura.

—_Traeré algo para beber, enseguida vuelvo —_les dijo el rubio y salió rápidamente del lugar, necesitaba un respiro. No había alcanzado ni siquiera a pensar detenidamente en lo que había sucedido con su amigo, había pasado todo tan rápido que le dio prioridad a hablar con Yuuri antes de analizar lo que había pasado y sobre lo que él sentía.

Yuuri y Otabek se quedaron solos, el menor en la silla junto al escritorio y Otabek sobre el colchón. Ambos mirándose fijamente y con el rostro serio.

—_Te voy a decir algo, así que e-escúchame —_habló Yuuri luego de reunir coraje, necesitaba dejar las cosas en claro.

—_Te escucho —_respondió el moreno con tranquilidad ¿Qué podía decirle un niño?

—_No te acerques a Yura —_dijo en tono firme— _no puedes besar a otros de esa manera, los besos son para los novios y ustedes no lo son, ni lo serán —_intento que su voz no temblara al hablarle, quería sonar maduro e imponente como un chico grande.

— _¿Cómo sabes que no lo seremos? ¿Crees que porque somos chicos no se puede?_

—_No, es porque a él no le gustas —_respondió con firmeza.

Si Otabek pensaba que el hablar con el niño no le provocaría nada, estaba equivocado. La última frase había dolido un poco, aunque dolería más cuando la escuchara de la boca de Yuri si es que esa era su respuesta. El japonés podría estar mintiendo. Iba a responderle, pero el rubio llegó con refrescos, dándole un vaso a cada uno y notando el ambiente tenso, aunque no dijo nada ya que no quería más problemas por ese día. Quería un poco de tranquilidad de una vez por todas.

No conversaron mucho, Otabek fue el primero en retirarse y cuando iba a despedirse del rubio Yuuri corrió a abrazarlo para que el moreno no se acercara más de lo necesario. No iba a pelear con un niño, así que solo dijo "Adiós" y se retiró del lugar. Una vez yéndose, los Yuris escucharon un poco de la música que le gustaba al ruso y de la cual Yuuri disfrutaba simplemente porque era lo que le gustaba a su amigo, hasta que fue su momento de retirarse cuando escuchó la voz de Nikolai avisándole que su madre lo llamaba.

—_Adiós Yura —_se acercó al rubio quien estaba acostado en la cama y beso su mejilla— _nos vemos mañana —_el acto había requerido mucho valor para el japonés, así que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Se despidió con un beso, pero no uno que incomodara al rubio como había hecho Otabek.

Cuando Yuri por fin se quedó a solas en casa con su abuelo, pudo recién respirar con tranquilidad. Se sentó junto a Nikolai en el sofá a ver televisión, aunque en realidad no le estaba prestando atención ya que su cabeza daba vueltas pensando en Otabek y lo que le había confesado. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, jamás había pensado realmente en si le gustaba alguien, él era su primer amigo así que le era difícil decidir qué hacer.

— _¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —_habló el mayor repentinamente, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

— _¿Por qué crees que algo me preocupa?_

—_Porque ya casi no te quedan uñas, si sigues así te comerás los dedos —_respondió riéndose de su nieto quien no se había dado cuenta que se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

—_Otabek me besó y dijo que le gustaba —_confesó directo. Sabía que con Nikolai podía hablar de cualquier cosa, aunque después de decirlo recién se percato de que podría haberle causado un ataque al pobre anciano.

— _¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? —_dijo el mayor con sarcasmo— _si no me lo dices, jamás hubiera notado que le gustabas._

Yuri se sonrojo hasta las orejas, si hasta su abuelo se había dado cuenta era porque había sido demasiado notorio para todos menos para él. Se sentía idiota, y odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

— _¿Qué debería hacer? —_preguntó, ya que no había nada más que explicar.

—_Creo que deberías pensar bien en una respuesta. Pregúntate que es lo que sientes por él ¿Te gusta? ¿Es solo un amigo? —_Nikolai hablaba con tanta naturalidad como si se tratara de una chica y no de dos chicos y es que a él solo le importaba que su nieto fuera feliz.

—_Se merece una respuesta adecuada —_pensó el rubio en voz alta.

La conversación no continuó, el resto le tocaba a Yuri así que no había nada más que hacer que pensarlo detenidamente como había dicho su abuelo.

Al día siguiente se fue a la escuela con una idea clara en su cabeza sobre que responder, solo le faltaba encontrarse con Otabek y decirle todo lo que tenía en la mente. El moreno llegó poco después que él, saludándolo como siempre. No tuvieron tiempo de hablar antes de comenzar las clases así que ambos tuvieron que esperar al receso para conversar adecuadamente. Una vez que la campana sonó anunciando el inicio del receso, ambos fueron al lugar donde siempre solían ir a conversar. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar.

—_Creo que quieres una respuesta a tu confesión ¿No es así? —_preguntó Yuri solo por iniciar la conversación de alguna manera.

—_Si puedes darme una, estaría bien para mí —_respondió con seriedad el moreno— _pero sin importar tu respuesta, no quiero que dejemos de hablarnos Yura._

El rubio entendió que Otabek lo valoraba lo suficiente como para no querer perderlo, que esto no era un simple capricho. Ahora era su turno de responder a los sentimientos de su amigo.

**Continuará…**


	7. Especial de navidad

_Primera navidad con Yuri, antes de que este conociera a Otabek_

La navidad llegó pronto, después de todo su cumpleaños era en noviembre y la navidad en diciembre, había estado compartiendo con el vecino nuevo cada vez que podía y ahora pensaba en que podría regalarle. Tenía solo seis años, no tenía dinero propio y mucho menos la edad para salir a comprar solo.

Yuuri pensaba y pensaba en que podría darle al ruso que lo pudiera hacer feliz, fue entonces cuando recordó algo. A Yuri le gustaban los gatos, pero ¿Qué podría hacer con esa información? Aún no lo sabía ¿Un dibujo tal vez? Pero no era bueno dibujando, aunque si coloreando, pero sentía que si imprimía un dibujo y lo pintaba sería trampa.

Volvió a pensar, aún faltaban un par de días para que la navidad llegara, así que tenía un poco de tiempo. Hiroko observaba como su pequeño fruncía el ceño mientras intentaba escribir en un cuaderno, con una letra exageradamente grande, algo que parecía una lista. No le preguntaría que era, sabía que no le diría, además de que a Yuuri le gustaba resolver las cosas por él mismo o sentía que daba problemas.

—_Yuu-chan —_le habló con cariño, mientras le daba una taza de chocolate caliente— _si necesitas algo, solo dime ¿Si, cariño? —_le acarició la mejilla luego de que este asintiera y recibiera la taza.

—_Gracias, mamá —_respondió para luego soplar un par de veces aquel liquido caliente, logrando que cayera un poco en el cuaderno que había dejado sobre sus piernas. No le importo, después de todo no había nada ahí que pudiera servirle, bebió un sorbo de su bebida y procedió a seguir pensando. Hiroko prendió la televisión y se sentó junto a Yuuri en el sofá, entonces algo que apareció en la pantalla llamó la atención del menor, dándole una grandiosa idea. Se notaba en sus ojos brillantes de emoción que era algo que de verdad parecía ser bueno, además de que dejó su taza sobre la mesita de la sala para ir corriendo a su habitación. Esperaba que su idea le agradara a ese ruso gruñón.

A Yuri no le agradaba la navidad, después de todo su padre nunca estaba en casa así que no podían pasarla en familia como en otras casas. Sentía un poco de envidia por el pequeño vecino de al lado, el tenía a su familia y la pasaría con ellos, aquella envidia se esfumaba en el momento que veía como su abuelo se esforzaba por armar el árbol y ahí iba él como buen nieto a ayudarle.

— _¿Qué le pediste a santa, Yuratchka? —_era la tradicional pregunta que Nikolai le hacia todos los años al poner los adornos y que desde hacía ocho años recibía la misma respuesta.

—_Santa no existe, abuelo —_le respondió— _le dije a papá que me comprara un par de patines, pero creo que los traerá un poco antes de año nuevo, cuando vuelva de su viaje._

A Nikolai le entristecía un poco el hecho de que su hijo no fuera un padre presente, se notaba que Yuratchka lo había necesitado, pero al menos él podía ser parte de ese papel tan importante en la vida de su nieto, aunque no pudiera reemplazar del todo a su hijo.

Yuri había dejado de creer en santa en la navidad de sus ocho años. Vladimir, el padre de Yuri había quedado de traer el regalo de Santa y ponerlo bajo el árbol mientras Nikolai llevaba al menor a dar una vuelta, pero al volver a casa se encontraron con que, bajo el árbol, no había nada. Cuando Nikolai llamó a su hijo este le dijo que se retraso porque lo había llamado un cliente importante y que no lo podía hacer esperar. cuando habló con Yuri le dijo que más tarde le traería su regalo, rompiendo así su ilusión de que Santa era quien entregaba esas cosas.

Nikolai podía recordar que Yuri se aguanto las lagrimas y reemplazaba la tristeza por enojo, gritándole a su padre y a él que le habían mentido todo el tiempo.

El veinticinco de diciembre llegó, Yuri no quería levantarse pero su abuelo lo llamaba a desayunar, así que no podía negarse. Seguramente estaba emocionado de darle su regalo.

—_Yuratchka, antes de desayunar, abramos los regalos —_le dijo el abuelo mientras se sentaba junto al árbol siendo imitado por el rubio, quien no tenía ánimos de nada— _llegó hoy un regalo especial para ti._

— _¿Especial? —_preguntó el adolescente viendo hacia donde Nikolai apuntaba. Había una caja un tanto grande y no podía saber que era— _¿Quién lo envió?_

—_Fue el vecino, el pequeño que tiene tu nombre —_Yuri puso mala cara a la mención de aquel detalle, pero su rostro volvió a suavizarse al entender que un niño le había hecho un regalo tan grande.

—_El cerdito de al lado ¿Eh? —_murmuró y Nikolai rio.

Yuri se acercó a la caja, poniéndose de rodillas. No estaba cerrada, sino que las solapas estaban sobrepuestas dejando un espacio pequeño donde se podía ver la oscuridad en el interior de esta. La curiosidad le ganó al rubio, por lo que abrió la caja rápidamente dándose una gran sorpresa.

— _¡Feliz miauvidad, Yurio! —_exclamó el menor saliendo de la caja con un disfraz de gato negro.

Nikolai volvió a reír másfuerte al ver el rostro confundido de su nieto— _Yuuri pensó que como te gustaban los gatos y no te dejaban tener uno, él podía ser el tuyo por un día ¿Qué te parece?_

Esa mañana el anciano había sentido que tocaban la puerta, al abrir vio una caja afuera de esta que decía con una letra bastante deforme "para Yurio". El mayor la abrió encontrándose con Yuuri al cual miró con ternura. El menor se explicó y Nikolai le ayudó a entrar y a instalarse bajo el árbol.

—_Tú… se supone que eres un cerdo, no un gato ¿Qué pasa contigo? —_le dijo en tono molesto, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, de esas que no se pueden evitar hacer. Se levantó y levantó a Yuuri por debajo de sus brazos para mirarlo con detenimiento— _eres un gato gordo… me gusta —_le dijo con más amabilidad y Yuuri se aferro al cuerpo del rubio para que este lo alzara bien.

—_Miau —_le dijo el menor logrando que el adolescente se derritiera de ternura, llegando a sonrojarse levemente.

—_Mejor así a que me digas "Yurio" —_le dijo mientras lo llevaba a la cocina— _¡Abuelo, necesitamos pescado para este gato! —_gritó desde el lugar. Había sido una verdadera sorpresa, de verdad valoraba que el niño se hubiese esforzado por regalarle algo que le gustara.

Pasaron juntos el día de navidad, Yuri dejo que el menor se llevara una manta con estampado de tigre como obsequio de navidad y Yuuri le dijo que se acordaría de él cada vez que se fuera a dormir. El rubio debía admitir, que esta había sido una hermosa navidad.


	8. 7

—_Mami —_le habló Yuuri a su madre luego de haber estado en la casa del ruso— _¿Dos hombres pueden enamorarse? —_le preguntó algo avergonzado por hablar de ello con su progenitora.

Hiroko simplemente le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, quería que su hijo entendiera que con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa, sin miedo o vergüenza— _si, cariño. Amor es amor, siempre que haya respeto entre ambos._

Yuuri sonrió ante las palabras de su madre. Respeto significaba no obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quería, entonces podía quedarse tranquilo porque Otabek realmente no amaba a Yuri, porque él no lo había respetado, según su percepción de las cosas. Pero entonces, eso significaba que Yuuri si amaba al rubio. El pequeño japonés se quedó pensando en ello largo rato antes de quedarse dormido, dando vueltas en la cama y pensando que cuando creciera entonces podría preguntarle a Yuri si también lo amaba.

A Otabek lo mataban los nervios, aunque no lo demostraría. No por orgullo, sino porque no era de los que externalizaba su sentir, el hecho de besar a Yuri había sido luego de tomar el valor necesario y lo besó porque era en ese momento o nunca. Si no hubiese actuado rápido, jamás se habría confesado.

—_Creo que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos… todavía —_respondió un poco sonrojado. Yuri no tenía problema con si era un chico o una chica, aunque jamás había pensado detenidamente en las relaciones a pesar de tener dieciséis— _no sé… si tal vez más adelante eso cambie._

La respuesta sonó sincera y Otabek entendió que Yuri necesitaba tiempo para pensar bien y con detenimiento el asunto. Por su parte, sus sentimientos no cambiarían y esta situación le daba la oportunidad de demostrar que podía ser la persona adecuada para el rubio.

—_Entiendo, no voy a presionarte Yura —_le habló con voz calmada mientras pensaba en que ese niño había tenido razón— _solo sigamos como amigos y si en algún momento sientes algo más, házmelo saber._

El rubio respiró aliviado de haber aclarado el asunto, no quería dejar de ser amigo de Otabek simplemente porque este se había declarado. Asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender de qué haría lo que le pedía. El resto de la jornada pasó con normalidad, ambos se comportaron como si nada hubiese pasado, pero estando conscientes de que si había sucedido. Compartieron el almuerzo, conversaron y jugaron como hacían habitualmente. Por alguna razón, Yuri quería volver a casa pronto y pasar tiempo con el cerdito, era como si se sintiera culpable en ocasiones por prestarle demasiada atención a Otabek.

Ese día fue solo a su casa, encontrándose con un Yuuri muy serio en su habitación. El rubio alzó una ceja al verlo sentado en la silla, observándolo con los brazos cruzados como si fuera un adulto que quiere hablar de algún tema importante.

—_Yura, tenemos que hablar —_le dijo el pequeño japonés y el rubio evito reír.

—_Te escucho cerdo, ve al grano —_respondió mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la cama, para luego sentarse sobre el colchón y prestarle atención a Yuuri.

Yuuri se acomodo mejor, poniendo las manos sobre sus piernas y mirando fijamente al rubio— _yo, te respeto —_le dijo con seriedad y el ruso no supo que responder puesto que no entendía a que venía aquello— _y Otabek no lo hace —_prosiguió, hablando pausadamente como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas para poder decirlas en voz alta— _mi mamá dice que si alguien te ama, te respeta y yo… yo te respeto._

—_Espera —_lo paró de inmediato el rubio viendo hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación— _¿Te estás confesando? —_Yuuri negó con la cabeza— _¿Entonces qué?_

—_Cuando sea tan grande como Yura, quiero que tomes en cuenta mis sentimientos —_volvió a hablar con la misma seriedad. Era extraño ver a un niño actuando como alguien mayor, quiso reír, pero creía que sería una falta de respeto para el japonés.

—_Para eso faltan diez años ¿Qué pasa si encuentro a alguien que me guste? —_su personalidad le impedía ilusionar al menor, necesitaba mostrarle un poco de realidad. Yuuri sintió que su corazón se apretaba con esas palabras, no quería ver a Yuri con nadie más.

— _¿Te gusta Otabek? —_le preguntó con la mirada gacha mientras con su mano derecha tocaba su pecho— _antes… dijiste que no._

—_Las personas cambian, Yuuri. No sé que pasará en tanto tiempo —_le dijo con sinceridad para luego revolver el cabello del niño— _pero, puedo prometerte una cosa —_Yuuri levantó su mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes que solía admirar cada vez que el ruso hablaba— _cuando cumplas dieciséis, si aun sientes amor por mí. Prometo ser tu primer beso de verdad, claro, si puedes guardarlo para mí._

El corazón de Yuuri se aceleró sin entender la razón, recién había logrado darle nombre a lo que sentía por Yuri así que aun le costaban los otros, como los celos y la emoción. El azabache asintió enérgicamente, diez años pasaban volando ya que eran unos cuantos cumpleaños y para los niños el tiempo pasaba distinto en sus cabezas. Aquella conversación quedaría grabada en la cabeza del japonés por años, jamás olvidaría esa promesa que Yuri le hizo y esperaba que este tampoco lo hiciera sin importar lo que sucediera, puesto que él guardaría su primer beso para Yuri.

Por otro lado, el rubio solo lo había dicho como una forma de mantener contento al menor. No se entendía a sí mismo, el solía ser directo sin importar si era hiriente, pero al parecer algo le impedía dañar a Yuuri o a Otabek, el cariño que les tenía era algo parecido al que sentía por su abuelo y eso ya era decir bastante.

El año paso con rapidez, los días eran rutinarios puesto que siempre era lo mismo. Yuuri ansiaba que diez años pasaran en un pestañeo para poder tener la oportunidad de ser novio del rubio, porque si lo besaba significaba que eso sería, ya que si ambos estaban de acuerdo en besarse era porque serían una pareja como su mamá y su papá.

Otabek no insistió con el tema de su atracción por el rubio, pero tampoco dejó de sentir cosas por este. Sus sentimientos aumentaban en la medida que el tiempo avanzaba, con cada encuentro, conversación y roce involuntario. Realmente el moreno se perdía en los ojos de Yuri cuando este hablaba y había notado que a Yuuri le sucedía lo mismo, al parecer realmente el primer amor de aquel niño era el ruso que a él también le robaba el sueño ¿Qué tendría Yuri que atraía tan fácilmente a las personas cuando se lo proponía?

— _¡Hey! Beka ¿Me estas prestando atención? —_preguntó molesto Yuri a su amigo y el moreno se disculpó por estar distraído— _son los exámenes finales, me estoy dando el tiempo de enseñarte y tú te das el lujo de pensar en algo más. Tsk —_se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos— _tú y el cerdo son iguales a la hora de estudiar._

— _¡No es así! —_exclamaron los azabaches ante aquella aseveración.

Yuuri estaba en la cama, haciendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas que entrarían al día siguiente en uno de sus exámenes. Por su parte, Otabek estaba estudiando química con el rubio ya que a este se le daban bien todas las materias, a excepción de cuando les preguntaban por definiciones de palabras.

Se les había hecho costumbre el ayudarse entre ellos, ya casi iba a ser un año desde que compartían todos el mismo lugar para reunirse. Otabek y Yuuri habían tomado confianza entre ellos y de vez en cuando se daban miradas desafiantes o se sacaban la lengua cuando el rubio no los miraba, para luego reírse porque lo encontraban gracioso. Era como una especie de amor-odio lo que tenían, pero al parecer ambos lo estaba llevando bastante bien o al menos así era.

En la fiesta que organizaban los chicos de la escuela como despedida al final de año, Otabek y Yuri asistieron solo por insistencia del abuelo. Nikolai quería que su nieto lo pasara bien en su adolescencia, viviendo a concho cada experiencia, así que lo convenció de ir y este convenció a Otabek para no estar solo.

En el gimnasio de la escuela, la música sonaba fuerte, las luces te cegaban, el aroma a cigarrillo era asfixiante y el alcohol pasaba de mano en mano a pesar de estar prohibido. Siempre alguien colaba en las fiestas algo que no se debía.

Ni Otabek, ni Yuri quisieron beber. No creían que para divertirse aquello fuera necesario, así que simplemente se sentaron en un par de sillas a conversar entre ellos hasta que Mila, la chica pelirroja que se había confesado al moreno, se acercó pidiéndole bailar y este acepto. Otabek era un caballero y no podría dejar a la chica con la mano estirada, así que se dirigieron dóndeestaban los demás danzando.

Yuri observó desde su lugar como ellos bailaban. Algo en su interior se removía, como si no le gustara lo que veía, como si no quisiera que ella lo tocara o se pusiera tan cerca de su amigo. Porque Otabek era suyo, él lo había conocido primero y jamás habían estado separados cuando se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

El moreno terminó de bailar y volvió junto a Yuri encontrándolo con el ceño fruncido— _¿Qué sucede? —_le preguntó preocupado, pensando que tal vez alguien se había acercado a molestarlo.

—_Nada, estoy aburrido así que mejor me voy —_respondió secamente, levantándose para poder marcharse.

—_Voy contigo —_se apresuró Otabek.

—_No es necesario, ve con tu "amiga" —_le respondió molesto para luego comenzar a caminar. Para Otabek aquella frase se había escuchado muy graciosa, al parecer Yuri estaba celoso y eso lo favorecía.

— _¿Celoso? —_se atrevió a preguntarle una vez que salieron del recinto y el rubio detuvo sus pasos para devolverse y encarar a su amigo.

—_Sí, claro. ¿Por qué yo tendría celos? —_le preguntó molesto y Otabek sonrió.

—_Porque no te gusta Mila._

Yuri no dijo más, sabía que lo que sentía no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo. Suspiró molesto para luego pasarse sus manos por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás al no saber qué contestar ya que cualquier cosa sonaría a una confesión. Tal vez, era momento de intentarlo, tal vez debería preguntarle si aun quería intentar algo con él.

—_Beka yo…_

— _¿Quieres ser mi novio? —_preguntó al ver que a Yuri le costaba.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo le indicó que al parecer había acertado. Se acercó lentamente y al ver que Yuri no se alejaba, se atrevió a poner las manos en las mejillas del chico.

—_Sí… —_respondió sin mirarlo, no sabía bien cómo afrontar la situación, pero si tenía claro que desde hacía unos días atrás había comenzado a darse cuenta que sentía cosas por Otabek. Tenía claro que no era amor, pero si una atracción, lo cual era normal para su edad— _pero… no le digas a Yuuri. Por favor._

Lo último salió como una súplica, como si aquello fuera lo más importante que pudiera pedirle al moreno y este entendió que Yuri le tenía demasiado aprecio a ese niño. No era como si no se hubiese dado cuenta antes, tampoco como si le molestara, pero si le preocupaba que Yuuri tuviera ilusiones de algo que jamás podría ser por la diferencia de edad.

—_Está bien, lo que tú quieras Yura —_respondió y eso alegró a Yuri. Otabek sería su primera pareja y esperaba que pudieran llevarse igual de bien que cuando eran amigos.

Yuuri sabía que el rubio iría a una fiesta esa noche, cuando Otabek paso por el rubio, el japonés le pidió que por favor lo cuidara y el moreno le dio su palabra. Yuuri se acostó tranquilo, sabiendo que Otabek no dejaría que le sucediera nada a Yuri. Esa noche soñó algo muy extraño, él y Yuri tenían la misma edad y estaban tomados de las manos. Parecían una pareja, sobre todo cuando dentro del sueño pudo sentir los cálidos labios del ruso sobre los suyos. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y las ganas de que aquel momento no terminara nunca comenzaban a invadirlo.

**Continuará…**


	9. 8

Yuri comenzó una relación con Otabek, aunque casi nada cambió entre ellos ya que la regla del rubio que protegía a su pequeño vecino les impedía besarse o tocarse más de la cuenta cuando Otabek visitaba la casa del ruso. Era una situación un tanto frustrante para el moreno, después de todo eran pareja, no había nada de malo en demostrarse afecto, pero él había accedido a lo que Yuri quisiera y por alguna razón, su novio creía más importante que Yuuri no se enterara de eso.

Nikolai por su parte estaba informado, si bien Otabek le parecía un buen muchacho, no creía que su nieto estuviera enamorado, aunque sí sentía atracción por él, aquello tampoco era impedimento para ser novios. Después de todo estaban en la edad de experimentar, cometer errores y aprender de ellos, solo esperaba que las caídas de su nieto no fueran demasiado fuertes ahora que comenzaba a darse con más personas o se cerraría como antes.

Yuuri por su parte estaba en una burbuja, una que Yuri armaba para él con la intención de no dañar las ilusiones de un niño pequeño. Aún si creía que los sentimientos del japonés eran debido a su inocencia e inexperiencia, no quería que el menor pensara que los estaba pisoteando de alguna manera. Los besos, abrazos y caricias tuvieron que limitarse a la escuela y a los pocos momentos que compartían en la casa de Otabek.

—_Esto es molesto, Yura —_le había dicho un día el moreno, mientras caminaban hacia la casa del rubio y poco antes de llegar el chico soltó su mano— _no podemos seguir así, él va a enterarse alguna vez y es mejor que sea de tu boca._

—_Si no te gusta puedes irte, Beka. Nadie te retiene —_le habló mientras lo miraba desafiante, lo quería mucho y sentía que no podía estar lejos de él, pero no aguantaría que nadie le dijera que hacer con su vida y Yuuri era parte de ella, no de la vida de Otabek. El moreno soltó un bufido, sabía que Yuri era llevado de sus ideas y no le molestaba, pero también sabía que el menor tenía un inocente enamoramiento por el rubio y que en algún momento se daría cuenta de todo. Yuuri no era tonto, de hecho era perceptivo con muchas cosas y él con el tiempo le había agarrado aprecio a ese niño.

Entraron en la casa y esta vez fue Otabek que subió primero las escaleras, luego de saludar a Nikolai. Estaba molesto y por el momento no quería estar cerca de Yuri.

—_Hola, Yuuri —_saludo al menor que ya se encontraba en la habitación y parecía concentrado leyendo un libro.

—_Hola, Beka —_respondió con una sonrisa y dejando su lectura a un lado.

— _¿Qué lees? —_Le preguntó viendo que era un libro de "Las crónicas de Narnia"— _¿No eres muy pequeño para esto? —_le pregunto alzando una ceja.

—_Pronto cumpliré siete, ya no soy tan pequeño —_dijo inflando infantilmente sus mejillas y Otabek rio. La relación de ambos era más cercana y de alguna manera eso se sentía agradable, conversaban más a veces dejando a Yuri de lado quien se ponía celoso e interrumpía la conversación en busca de atención.

—_Beka, ¿Aún te gusta Yura? —_le preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara porque le daba vergüenza hablar de asuntos amorosos. Hace poco, desde la ventana de la habitación, los había visto tomados de las manos al llegar y eso le causo curiosidad. Yuri le había dicho que las personas cambiaban, tal vez eso quería decir que los sentimientos también.

—_Sí, mucho —_respondió con sinceridad, no había necesidad de mentirle a aquel que consideraba su amigo.

—_Ustedes ¿Son novios? —_cuestionó con la voz apagada y entrelazando sus dedos para distraerse jugando con ellos.

—_Lo somos —_le respondió, rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a su novio. No podía mentirle a Yuuri cuando este intentaba comportarse lo más maduro que podía.

—_Entiendo —_respondió bajando la mirada y con el rostro triste— _Beka… ¿Respetas a Yura? —_preguntó nuevamente y eso enterneció el corazón del adolescente.

—_Lo hago, no haré nada que Yuri no quiera —_respondió con firmeza en sus palabras para que Yuuri entendiera que eran ciertas. El menor lo miro con los ojos llorosos un segundo y luego le sonrió, Otabek admiraba ese tipo de valentía, aun siendo pequeño y afrontando las cosas de esa manera. A su edad, el habría corrido del lugar como un cobarde.

Yuri entró en la habitación, rompiendo el ambiente que se había formado entre Otabek y el menor. Enseguida se dio cuenta de los ojos llorosos y frunció el ceño— _¿Qué le hiciste? —_preguntó a su novio mientras se acercaba al japonés y le revolvía el cabello.

—_No he hecho nada —_respondió con más seriedad de la normal, aún seguía molesto con Yuri por la pequeña discusión. Aunque más que molesto, estaba dolido ya que lo había tratado como si fuera algo desechable.

—_Beka no hizo nada —_le respondió el menor dejando que el rubio siguiera revolviéndole el cabello— _solo hablábamos de que el te respeta y que ahora son novios —_habló con inocencia, no sabía que era algo que debía estar oculto para él.

Yuri detuvo la caricia para mirar fijamente al moreno, se suponía que tenían un trato y Otabek había incumplido haciendo llorar a Yuuri. Eso no estaba bien— _¿Por qué le dijiste? —_estaba molesto.

—_Él preguntó —_respondió sin inmutarse por la forma en que su novio le hablaba.

Yuuri se sintió como en un campo de batalla, al igual que las pocas veces que sus padres discutían y el estaba escuchando. Solo que esta vez, él parecía ser el causante de la discusión.

—_Aun así, lo hiciste llorar._

—_No, tu eres el causante por no ser sincero —_respondió poniéndose frente al rubio.

Las voces no llegaban a los gritos, pero si eran altas por lo que Nikolai subió a ver qué era lo que sucedía, encontrándose a los dos adolescentes en una discusión y a un tímido Yuuri sentado en la cama, cubriéndose los oídos y con los ojos cerrados.

—_Yuuri ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? —_ofreció con voz amable y estirando su mano hacia el menor quien levantó levemente su cabeza para mirar al mayor. Solo entonces los otros dos se dieron cuenta de que se habían enfrascado en una pelea por no dañar a Yuuri y al final le estaba haciendo peor.

El japonés se levantó de la cama y tomó la mano de Nikolai quien le regalo una reconfortante sonrisa, para luego mirar con desaprobación a su nieto. Amaba a Yuratchka, pero aún le quedaban cosas por aprender y él debía ser quien se las enseñara.

—_Lo siento —_se disculpó el infante mientras bajaban la escalera— _fue mi culpa, por preguntar mucho._

—_Está bien preguntar lo que no sabes —_le dijo el mayor mientras lo guiaba a la cocina y hacía que se sentara en una de las sillas junto a la mesa, mientras él preparaba el chocolate— _ellos son los que deben medir sus palabras._

—_No puedes protegerlo del mundo, pero puedes explicarle como funciona —_le dijo Otabek a su novio— _él quería saber y la ventaja de Yuuri, es que no es egoísta. Él solo quiere que seas feliz, Yura._

El rubio estaba de brazos cruzados sentado sobre la cama, sabía que era su error por querer ocultar información, pero no o admitiría en voz alta— _podrías haberle respondido que no._

—_No iba a mentirle._

—_Tsk_

Llevaban apenas un mes de novios y ya tenían una discusión que tal vez acabaría con todo, Otabek no quería que las cosas quedaran así por lo que tal vez sería mejor darle su espacio al rubio para que pudiera pensar adecuadamente. Camino hacia la puerta sin decir nada, sin despedirse siquiera.

—_Si sales por esa puerta, olvídate que somos novios —_le dijo Yuri sin mirarlo.

—_Si no vas a seguirme, no hay razón para seguirlo siendo —_respondió mientras salía, él también tenía su orgullo y no dejaría que Yuri lo tratara de esa manera cuando ni siquiera estaba intentando arreglar la situación. Otabek bajó la escalera con su mochila al hombro, encontrándose con Yuuri en la sala bebiendo chocolate y Nikolai junto a él— _¿Quieres chocolate, muchacho? —_preguntó con amabilidad el mayor.

—_No, muchas gracias. Debo irme —_respondió respetuosamente.

— _¿Ya te vas? ¿Es por mi culpa? —_se preocupó Yuuri casi derramando su bebida al levantarse bruscamente.

—_No es tu culpa, es culpa del otro Yuri —_respondió y de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

El japonés frunció el ceño haciendo reír a Nikolai. Otabek y Yuuri podrían ser amigos ahora, pero el menor jamás dejaría que hablaran mal de su Yuri, aunque tuvieran razón.

—_Dijiste que lo querías y ahora lo dejas solo —_le dijo volviendo a sentarse— _entonces me preocupe por nada —_habló sin mirar a Otabek— _si vas a irte siempre, entonces yo estaré aquí para él._

El moreno quiso responder, pero la mirada que le dio Nikolai le dio a entender que aunque él tuviera sus razones para irse, no las tenía para discutir con un niño y eso marcaba la diferencia de ambos— _¿Aún puedo aceptar esa taza de chocolate? —_preguntó derrotado. No se iría, pero tampoco volvería a la habitación.

—_Por supuesto —_respondió el mayor y Otabek se sentó junto a Yuuri.

Tal vez la situación era menos grave de lo que él la veía, tal vez solo debía tener más paciencia o tal vez…

— _¡Beka! —_gritó mientras bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras el chico de rubios cabellos, encontrándose a su novio tranquilamente sentado junto al menor quien le dio un sorbo a su taza cuando Yuri bajó— _yo… no estuvo bien lo que dije —_habló avergonzado.

El asunto entre la pareja se arregló tras una conversación calmada entre ambos, Otabek había hecho bien al ser paciente y esperar, Yuuri había tenido razón. No iban a separarse todavía, pero Yuuri se sentía tranquilo de alguna manera. "las personas cambian" le había dicho Yuri, así que como los sentimientos de su rubio vecino habían cambiado ahora, podrían hacerlo en un futuro. Aun le debía un beso, así que solo esperaría a crecer lo suficiente.

**Continuará…**


	10. 9

**Dos años después…**

La relación de Yuri con Otabek se mantuvo en el tiempo más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese imaginado, dos años donde ambos compartieron muchas cosas y aprendieron a soportarse mutuamente cuando algo les molestaba del otro, así como también aprovechaban los buenos momentos transformándolos en hermosos recuerdos, pero no todas las relaciones están destinadas a durar para siempre. Pocos son los privilegiados o maldecidos, según como se vea, que logran estar en una relación hasta la muerte como predica el matrimonio.

Al parecer Yuri y Otabek no eran del tipo de pareja que duraría para toda la vida y eso lo supo Yuuri al poco tiempo de haber cumplido ocho años, el día en que fue a visitar a los que llamaba sus amigos, entrando fácilmente ya que la puerta se hallaba entreabierta y encontrándolos a los gritos, mas bien, encontró a Yuri gritando y Otabek escuchando con su rostro serio, observando fijamente al rubio que levantaba la voz y movía sus manos intentando con eso darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

— _¡No puedo creer que hagas esto! —_gritaba el chico con sus ojos verdes que amenazaban con asesinar al moreno.

—_Yura, cálmate —_intentaba apaciguarlo Otabek, con la voz tranquila, pero con un leve tono autoritario— _creo que es lo mejor para ambos, esto ya no da para más —_se sincero el chico.

Yuuri escuchaba tras la puerta, no se atrevía a interrumpir aquel escenario donde sabía que podría ser víctima de alguna palabra hiriente del ruso. No era tonto, conocía a Yuri desde hacía tiempo y sabía que por su temperamento atacaría a cualquiera cuando estaba enojado.

—_Es lo mejor para ti ¡Para ti, maldito egoísta! —_le gritó nuevamente, pero el moreno ni se inmuto. El hecho de que el rubio gritara no era algo nuevo, mucho menos su actitud un tanto agresiva y era por eso que pensaba que no eran compatibles, al menos no cuando el chico tenía ataques de celos constantes que terminaban en discusiones con insultos hacia su persona— _porque tu solo quieres ir con alguien más._

—_Ya hablamos de esto, Yura. Que hable con otras personas, que tenga amigos y salga con ellos no significa que quiera algo más que una amistad —_le respondió al instante y es que ese día en particular, la actitud del rubio lo había sobrepasado. Yuri casi había agarrado a golpes a un amigo suyo solo porque vio que el chico se abrazaba a su novio mientras reía.

—_Si cuando sales con ellos y no conmigo —_le dijo con el rostro rojo por el enojo. El rubio se había acostumbrado a que los años en la secundaria fueran solo ellos dos, siempre juntos y sin que nadie se acercara o le quitara el tiempo con su pareja, pero ahora que ambos estaban en la universidad y en instituciones distintas, poco era el tiempo para verse— _estoy harto de esto._

—_Yo también —_nunca Otabek había sido tan directo, lo único que le demostraba eso era que de verdad el chico quería terminar la relación de ambos, que ya no había vuelta atrás. Yuri ni siquiera sabía porque quería retenerlo, tal vez era por costumbre o porque le costaba conocer nuevas personas y tener confianza, lo cierto era que nunca sintió mas allá de un gusto por estar con el moreno.

Yuuri se atrevió a abrir un poco la puerta del dormitorio al no escuchar las voces de los chicos, asomándose un poco y alcanzando a ver el momento justo en que Otabek, quien estaba de pie, se acercaba al rubio que estaba sentado en la cama y lo abrazaba con delicadeza.

—_Estoy… asustado —_confesó el chico con la voz temblorosa. Siempre fue sincero con su novio, Otabek lo entendía y viceversa. Eran como mejores amigos que hacían cosas de novios y ahora tenía miedo que al terminar no se hablaran nunca más.

—_Yura, no dejaremos de hablar por esto —_le dijo el chico casi en un susurro para calmarlo— _podemos seguir como amigos._

Yuuri pudo ver desde su involuntario escondite, como el decir aquellas palabras le afectaba más a Otabek que al ruso. No entendía la razón por la cual parecía doloroso el "seguir como amigos", él precisamente guardaba sentimientos por Yuri y se conformaba con eso. Jugó con sus dedos algo nervioso, quería entrar y abrazar al rubio que para ese momento tenía los ojos llorosos. También un poco a Otabek, pero no tanto porque había provocado que su Yuri tuviera el rostro triste.

Yuuri había estado viendo aquella relación todos los días, si bien al principio fue un tanto triste porque sentía que sus ilusiones se le escurrían de las manos, con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que no era tan malo. Otabek era un buen chico, siempre paciente con Yuri y siempre amable con él, jugaban juntos y la pareja a veces lo incluían para salir al parque, ir por helados y otras pequeñas cosas que podían compartir solo entre ellos, pero preferían invitar al menor. Por eso mismo, si bien la noticia de que aquella relación llegaba a su fin le alegraba, sentía su corazón dividido, porque sentía el pecho apretado al saber que Yuri estaba triste y sentía pena por Otabek.

—_Cerdo chismoso —_escucho la voz del rubio y con vergüenza abrió la puerta por completo y se adentro en la habitación.

—_Lo siento… no quería… yo… —_no hallaba las palabras para excusarse por escuchar una conversación privada, sobre todo porque se quedo ahí a sabiendas que estaba mal, pero la curiosidad le había ganado.

—_Tranquilo Yuuri, todo está bien —_le dijo Otabek mientras soltaba al rubio que se pasaba bruscamente las manos por los ojos— _debo irme —_anunció mirando al rubio y este solo frunció el ceño y miró en otra dirección— _lo siento, Yura —_pronunció por última vez, besó la frente de su ex novio y se retiró, no sin antes revolverle el cabello a Yuuri de paso— _adiós._

Yuuri se quedó quieto un par de segundos para luego correr tras el moreno— _¡Beka! —_le gritó desde arriba de la escalera para que lo esperara y así bajar hasta donde estaba— _yo… ¿No vas a volver? —_le preguntó con un poco de timidez. Se habían conocido gracias a Yuri, por esa razón ya que ellos no eran novios, tal vez no volverían a verse.

—_Si Yura quiere, sí —_respondió para luego agacharse y quedar a la altura del niño que estaba bastante más alto que cuando lo conoció— _si tú quieres también puedo visitarte._

Yuuri se sonrojó un poco por la proposición, pero le pareció que era una buena manera de seguir viendo a su amigo. Si bien Yuuri se había hecho de un amigo en la escuela el cual se llamaba Phichit, al llegar a casa solo compartía con Yuri y Otabek puesto que su madre estaba ocupada cuidando de Yuuko y el pesado de Takeshi como para llevarlo a la casa de su amigo de la escuela y el invitarlo se le hacía molesto porque sabía que Takeshi haría algo para alejar a su nuevo amigo.

—_Sí quiero —_le respondió y Otabek le regaló una sonrisa. Eran contadas as veces en que el moreno había hecho esa mueca para él y estaba agradecido por ello— _pero no vuelvas a pedirle a Yura ser novios —_le aclaró lo que quería decirle en el momento que salió de la habitación para alcanzarlo.

Otabek soltó una pequeña risa, al parecer su pequeño rival seguía siéndolo aún después de terminar su relación sentimental con el rubio— _está bien._

Se despidieron y por fin el moreno se retiró.

Yuuri corrió escaleras arriba para encontrarse con un rubio tirado boca abajo en la cama y con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos que a la vez le servían de almohada. El menor se acercó despacio como si temiera molestarlo, se sentó junto al chico y se atrevió a poner una mano sobre los cabellos dorados para comenzar a acariciarlos. Pasaba sus dedos con delicadeza, en un movimiento que relajaba al ruso que permanecía callado.

Yuuri no sabía si aquel silencio era bueno o malo, solo entendía que si el chico no lo había apartado, significaba que no odiaba aquel toque. El azabache se detuvo, pensando que tal vez sería bueno ir a la cocina y traer la caja del cereal favorito de su amigo, esos que eran de chocolate y que tal vez lo alegrarían. Siempre veía en las películas que las personas con el corazón roto, comían cosas dulces.

—_No te detengas, cerdo —_dijo con la voz ahogada por sus brazos, pero en un claro tono de orden. Yuuri se sorprendió de escuchar aquello, pero siguió con las caricias ya que si Yuri se lo pedía, él lo haría con tal de que este se sintiera bien.

No tardó mucho en escuchar como el rubio roncaba levemente, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido. Reunió toda la fuerza que un niño de ocho años podía tener y movió al chico para que quedara de costado, le daba miedo que este se ahogara al estar boca abajo. Observó el rostro tranquilo, pero enrojecido de su vecino, aprovechó de acariciarle las mejillas ya que ni loco se atrevería a hacerlo con él despierto, para por último besar su frente pensando que con eso borraba el beso que Otabek le había dejado como despedida.

—_Yo cuidare de ti, Yura —_le dijo con voz firme, creyendo sus propias palabras como si fueran una promesa. Se acomodó junto al rubio y se durmió con él.

—_Tonto —_le dijo el chico que supuestamente dormía. Apenas Yuuri lo movió despertó, pero fingió seguir durmiendo para no contestar preguntas. Se enterneció por las palabras del menor y el beso en su frente, así que como agradecimiento lo abrazó con fuerza como si necesitara algún soporte en ese momento y solo ahí lloró un poco por su relación fallida. Tenía dieciocho, sabía que las relaciones no eran eternas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no doliera despedirse de esa parte que compartía con el moreno. Ahora solo eran amigos.

Nikolai llegó a casa luego de haber salido de compras, encontrándose con conocidos en el camino de vuelta lo que le había hecho alargar el tiempo fuera de su hogar. Supo que Yuuri estaba en casa ya que sus zapatos yacían junto a la puerta, el chico estaba acostumbrado y su Yuratchka siempre le dejaba unas pantuflas para que el menor usara. Subió para avisarle a su nieto que ya había llegado, encontrándose con los dos Yuris durmiendo tranquilamente y envueltos en un tierno abrazo. No había rastros del novio de su joven rubio, lo cual era algo extraño.

Tapó a los chicos ya que comenzaba a hacer frío y les tomó una fotografía con el celular, tal y como Yuri le había enseñado un par de meses atrás. Esa imagen la guardaría como un hermoso recuerdo, recuerdo que les mostraría años después.

**Continuará…**


	11. 10

Yuuri se preguntaba si él también cuando estuviera con alguien terminaría de la misma manera que el rubio, pensaba en que las personas cambiaban tal y como le había enseñado Yuri y eso le provocaba cierto miedo. Si Yuri y Otabek habían dejado de ser novios, significaba que las relaciones tenían un final ¿Qué le hacía pensar que su amistad con Yuri duraría para siempre?

Si observaba más ejemplos de su diario vivir, podía ver a su madre, quien se veía siempre muy enamorada de su padre. Eso significaba que había relaciones que duraban por el resto de la vida, tal vez debería enfocarse en aprender de ellos. De cualquier manera las cosas cambiarían, tal vez Otabek ya no estaría en la casa de su vecino y eso le entristecía un poco. No iba a negar que una parte de él se sentía feliz de ver a su rival fuera de combate, pero su gran corazón opacaba esa parte y le decía que quería al moreno cerca, aprender alguna que otra cosa de él y ver la sonrisa que Yuri le regalaba cada vez que estaban juntos. Quería que el rubio fuera feliz.

— _¡Yuuri! —_el grito de Phichit en su oído lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba en la escuela y la clase ya había terminado ¿Hace cuanto? No lo sabía, pero al parecer había sido suficiente tiempo como para que su amigo llegara hasta su asiento y le gritara en la oreja— _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás triste? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres que llame al maestro?_

El japonés le sonrió con tranquilidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo hiciera mil preguntas en base a una sola cosa sin sentido— _estoy bien, solo pensaba en…_

—"_Yura" —_completó Phichit al instante, sonriéndole y sentándose junto a su amigo— _siempre que estás pensando es en eso, no es justo. Yo quiero ocupar la mente de Yuuri._

— _¿Mi mente? —_preguntó el japonés algo sorprendido por aquello.

—_Sí, así no solo sería tu amigo._

— _¿Quieres ser más que mi amigo?_

—_Sí —_respondió el moreno con convicción— _quiero ser el mejor amigo que Yuuri pueda tener, pero ese "Yura" está siempre ahí —_le dijo mientras posaba su índice en la frente de Yuuri.

El japonés rio levemente por eso— _pero puedo tener dos mejores amigos, Phichit —_tomó la mano de su amigo y entrelazo sus dedos— _además Yura será mi novio, así que eres el único mejor amigo._

— _¿De verdad? —_le preguntó con entusiasmo— _¿Y se van a casar? yo voy a ser el… el… ese tipo que está junto al novio y tiene los anillos._

Yuuri se sonrojó, Phichit era su amigo por una razón y era porque ambos se entendían bien. Nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos por Yuri con nadie más, al menos no de manera seria, de algún modo comenzó a darse cuenta que las parejas "normales" se constituían de un hombre y una mujer. Fue Phichit quien le dijo que no importaba eso, que solo importaba el amor que se tenían las personas y él lo sabía bien ya que tenía dos madres.

—_Si, serás eso —_respondió contento.

—_Y tomaré muchas fotos —_le dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo. Estaba prohibido para ellos al ser tan pequeños el tener ese tipo de aparatos, pero Phichit se las arreglaba para esconderlo de los maestros y sacarlo en los recesos.

Los amigos hablaron un poco más, para luego decidir salir del salón. Querían ir a jugar a algo, ya se estaban aburriendo de estar encerrados— _¡Yuuri! ¡Tú las traes! —_le gritó el moreno luego de darle un pequeño empujón en la espalda con su mano derecha, para después salir corriendo mientras reía. Yuuri reacciono tarde, comenzó a correr para atrapar a su mejor amigo, pero este era muy veloz, además de que su peso no le ayudaba mucho en ese tipo de juegos, aún así le gustaba siempre y cuando fuera junto a Phichit.

Yuuri corrió y corrió, cuando estaba a punto de agarrar a su amigo no se dio cuenta que había un chico frente a él y chocó dolorosamente con este— _lo siento —_se disculpó al instante.

—_Un lo siento no arregla nada, niño —_un joven con rasgos parecidos a los suyos, pero que se veía un poco mayor, le respondía molesto. Al parecer había derramado el jugo que llevaba en la mano y se había ensuciado la camiseta.

—_Fue… fue un… accidente —_dijo Phichit quien llegó corriendo a defender a su mejor amigo, hablando agitado.

—_Tsk. Eso pasa por correr, son un par de tontos —_los insulto mientras prácticamente los asesinaba con la mirada.

—_D- De verdad lo siento —_volvió a disculparse Yuuri, ya más nervioso al ver que el chico no aceptaba las disculpas, pero tampoco se iba.

El mayor se acercó a Yuuri y lo tomó de la camiseta— _mi mamá va a regañarme por esto y es tu culpa, gordo —_le habló con el ceño fruncido.

Phichit no sabía qué hacer, el chico era un poco más alto, debía tener unos diez años— _por favor, suéltalo ¿Si? —_le pidió, pero el mayor no le prestó atención.

— _¡Seung! —_La voz de otro chico se hizo notar y el nombrado miro en esa dirección, al igual que los dos menores quienes estaban curiosos de saber quien llamaba al otro niño— _déjalo ¿Qué no ves que está asustado? —_la imagen frente a los menores los desconcertó un poco, la voz era masculina al igual que su ropa, más su aspecto era delicado, los rasgos de su rostro en cierto modo le recordaban a Yuuri a los de su vecino, aunque aquel chico tenía el cabello largo plateado y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Seung soltó a Yuuri y sin responderle al platinado se retiró del lugar ofuscado. El platinado simplemente negó con la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria, ese chico era demasiado gruñón, pensaba.

—_Gracias —_le dijo Phichit al ver que Yuuri estaba en shock, parecía algo embobado con el otro alumno.

—_No hay de que —_respondió con una hermosa sonrisa— _¿Estás bien? —_Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia un Yuuri que estaba totalmente recluido en su propia mente— _¡Hey! ¡Niño bonito! —_dijo el platinado y automáticamente a Yuuri se le colorearon las mejillas.

— _¡No soy bonito, tu sí! —_se le salió rápidamente de los labios, sin poder detener las palabras. Se tapó la boca luego de soltar aquello, avergonzado por decirle eso a un extraño— _lo siento —_se disculpó nervioso.

El de los ojos azules rio por la situación, estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, pero ese niño era realmente tierno— _eres lindo, como un cerdito —_al instante la imagen de Yuri diciéndole "cerdo" se le vino a la cabeza al japonés.

Phichit no entendía como eso podía ser un halago, pero si Yuuri no se ofendía él tampoco. No era como cuando ese tal Seung les había dicho tontos, ese chico sí que era un maleducado, pensaba el moreno.

El sonido de la campana interrumpió el momento, alertando a los menores de que debían dirigirse hacia su salón y suponían que el platinado también— _debo irme, adiós —_le dijo Yuuri mientras tomaba la mano de Phichit y corría hacia el aula que les correspondía. Aquel encuentro había sido bastante raro, el chico que lo defendió le recordaba mucho a Yuri, el acento al hablar, el apodo y su belleza, aunque al parecer no eran iguales en carácter. Yuuri no entendía la razón por la cual su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho, pero quería ver a Yuri, estar con él y sentirlo cerca.

Phichit se dejó arrastrar, divertido por toda la situación, jamás en su vida había tenido tanta emoción y eso le parecía interesante.

Yuri había llegado cansado de la universidad, últimamente estaba sobrecargado con deberes y uno que otro examen por lo que estaba completamente agotado. Solo esperaba poder ver a Yuuri y recargarse con su energía como siempre hacia, porque la sonrisa del menor le daba años extra de vida aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Si lo dijera sonaría como un pedófilo y él no era eso.

—_Hola, abuelo —_saludó a Nikolai quien estaba en la sala, dejó un beso en la mejilla del anciano mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—_Hola, Yuratchka. Te esperan arriba —_le informó como siempre. Desde hacía años que era una rutina ver al menor en su habitación cuando llegaba.

— _¿Otra vez? Ese niño no tiene vida —_refunfuñó mientras se acercaba a la escalera.

—_Tu tampoco —_lo fastidió el abuelo mientras se reía.

—_Eso es traición —_se quejó y comenzó a subir para llegar a su habitación. Efectivamente ahí estaba su pequeño vecino, se veía nervioso lo cual era extraño— _hola, cerdo ¿Paso algo? —_le preguntó mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la silla junto al escritorio y se sentaba en el suelo junto a la cama donde Yuuri se encontraba mirándolo mientras movía sus pies.

—_Yo… empuje a un niño —_confesó sintiéndose mal por haber hecho aquello.

— _¿Te hizo algo? —_Yuuri negó con la cabeza para luego proceder a contar todo lo que había acontecido ese día. El rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar como otro niño que no conocía, se había atrevido a tratar mal a Yuuri— _¿Quién se cree que es? ¿A qué hora sales mañana? Veré si puedo ir y poner a ese niño en su lugar —_habló mientras empuñaba las manos, sabía que no podía hacer mucho puesto que él ya era un adulto, pero podría asustar a ese enano idiota que había creído que era buena idea meterse con su cerdo.

—_No, un chico ya le dijo que estaba mal —_respondió el menor llamando la atención del rubio, entonces explicó como el otro alumno de cabello largo y plateado se había metido en la disputa, omitiendo el momento vergonzoso.

—_Ya veo —_fue lo único que dijo el rubio mientras pensaba en quien podría ser aquel que hacía que Yuuri se viera tan contento. Conocía al menor desde hacia tiempo y lo había visto feliz al contarle que había hecho un nuevo amigo, ese que se llamaba Phichit, pero la expresión nerviosa y las sonrisas tímidas que hacía al hablar del platinado, no eran reacciones que el menor tuviera normalmente— _entonces todo está bien._

—_Sí —_respondió mientras bajaba del colchón y se sentaba junto al rubio. Por alguna razón sentía que quería tenerlo cerca, así que apoyo su cabeza en el brazo del contrario— _tuve miedo y pensé que si hubieses sido tú, lo habrías pateado —_dijo riendo.

—_Por supuesto, cuando Beka se entere de esto también querrá matar a ese chico ¿Sabes? —_habló sin pensar. Con Otabek aún se mantenían en contacto con mensajes y se informaban sobre lo que hacían en sus días y lo que hacia Yuuri, era como una rutina.

— _¿Quieres matarlo? Pero, pero, te irás a la cárcel si haces eso —_se espantó Yuuri, levantándose rápidamente y mirando asustado al rubio logrando que este riera.

—_Es una forma de hablar, no es verdad —_respondió riendo para luego atreverse a estirar sus brazos y acercar al azabache hacia sí mismo para abrazarlo— _no tengas miedo, si algo pasa siempre puedo ir e intimidar a quien te moleste ¿De acuerdo? Nadie puede hacerte daño, Yuuri._

De alguna manera, Yuri se sentía desplazado por el chico desconocido que parecía como un héroe ante los ojos de su pequeño vecino. No quería que eso sucediera, Yuuri siempre había tenido ese tipo de nerviosismo para él, siempre había tenido ese tipo de mirada para él y eso no debía cambiar, no podía ¿Verdad?

**Continuará…**


	12. 11

Yuri no pudo evitar hablar con Otabek sobre lo que había sucedido con el menor, explicándole como otro chico había ayudado al pequeño japonés. Otabek solo pudo decirle que debía estar agradecido de que alguien interviniera y que por ahora no había nada que hacer, después de todo ellos tenían dieciocho y se vería algo mal que fueran a intimidar a un niño de diez años.

—_Ya lo sé, pero no puedo esperar a que ese niño esté ahí siempre que al cerdo le pase algo _—le respondió a su amigo quien lo observaba extrañado al darse cuenta que Yuri parecía más irritado de lo usual.

Estaban en un parque cercano a la casa del rubio, había ido a visitarlo con la intención de también ver a Yuuri ya que le había prometido compartir con él también cuando fuera, pero el menor se encontraba con sus padres en una salida familiar.

—_Bueno… no es como si pudieras meterte a su escuela y vigilarlo, Yura —_respondió con calma.

Otabek tenía razón, además le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, después de todo ya habían pasado un par de días después del incidente y Yuuri no había vuelto a hablar sobre algo parecido, solo las mismas cosas de todos los días que a veces le mareaba escuchar. El rubio observó la hora en su celular y pensó que ya era tiempo de volver a casa para comer algo, cuando iba a comenzar a caminar escucho el grito de un niño que podía reconocer en cualquier parte.

— _¡Beka! —_lo malo era que no gritaba su nombre, sino él de su amigo quien sonrió al instante al ver al menor correr hacia él. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que se habían visto la última vez.

—_Hola, Yuuri —_lo saludó revolviéndole el cabello cuando llegó junto a él, con las mejillas rojas por correr y su rostro emocionado— _¿Cómo a la escuela?_

—_Va bien, como siempre —_respondió mientras quitaba la mano de su cabeza y fruncía el ceño. No le gustaba que lo despeinaran cuando estaba frente a Yuri, además que al hacer eso lo hacían parecer un niño pequeño.

—_Al parecer soy transparente —_se quejó Yuri al ya no tener la atención de los dos chicos que acostumbraban a estar siempre atentos a él.

Yuuri se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura, ya que era al lugar que llegaba del rubio— _Yura, hoy hice muchas cosas y mi mamá me dio esto —_le dijo mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba dinero de él— _para que te invitara a un helado —_habló emocionado. Realmente lo hacía feliz poder ver a Otabek, pero en realidad venia más animado por poder invitar al ruso a comer algo.

— _¿Ah? ¿Me invitaras con el dinero de otra persona? —_lo molestó un poco, pero se arrepintió enseguida al ver el rostro serio del menor.

—_No es de otra persona, yo lo gane —_el menor miró fijamente al rubio, con determinación en sus ojos— _ayudé a mamá y a papá en muchas cosas hoy para ganar esto, así que es mío._

Otabek y Yuri se sorprendieron por ello, no se esperaban ese tipo de respuesta, de hecho el moreno ya estaba por regañar a Yuri diciéndole que no debía ser así con el menor. El rubio le sonrió a Yuuri para luego agacharse un poco para quedar a su altura y así poder hablarle de frente.

—_Lo siento, cerdo —_se disculpó enseguida— _se me olvida que ahora eres más grande —_aquel fue el mejor halago que podría haber recibido Yuuri en su vida, sobre todo porque salía de la boca de aquella persona que consideraba demasiado importante. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran y que su semblante serio se transformara en uno nervioso.

—_Yo… soy grande ahora —_respondió desviando su mirada, no podía mirar a Yuri a los ojos en ese momento.

—_Yo también quiero un helado —_comentó Otabek y al instante recibió una fea mirada del rubio.

—_Bueno, cómprate el tuyo abusador —_le dijo al instante Yuri— _me estaban invitando a mí, tú ni siquiera estabas en los planes._

—_Ah, pero si compramos unos que cuesten menos, alcanzará para los tres —_dijo Yuuri a modo de solución sin darse cuenta de que el rubio realmente estaba discutiendo porque quería acaparar esos momentos con el menor, le hacía feliz que el chico hiciera ese tipo de cosas para él.

—_Esa idea suena bien, Yuuri —_dijo Otabek y el menor sonrió al sentir que había hecho algo bueno y se dirigió con los adultos a la tienda para comprar.

Yuuri había pasado un buen fin de semana, había visto a Otabek y Yuri no tenía tantas tareas de la universidad por lo que pudieron pasar un tiempo juntos, jugando videojuegos y conversando. Incluso había ayudado a Nikolai en la cocina, como lo hacía con su madre y había aprendido algunas cosas sobre cómo le gustaban algunas comidas a Yuri, lo cual era información valiosa para él. Algún día le pediría al abuelo Nikolai que le enseñara a hacer piroshkis y los prepararía para el rubio, así como también le haría katsudon, su platillo favorito.

El día lunes comenzó animado, se sentía feliz y podía sentir que flotaba ya que su mente estaba en las nubes. Entró distraídamente a la escuela, sin observar mucho a su alrededor ya que tenía muchas cosas en su pequeña cabeza, su imaginación volaba lejos mientras pensaba en como sería el rostro de Yuri si le preparara su comida favorita. Tan metido en sus pensamientos iba, que no se dio cuenta que había alguien en frente, chocando y cayendo al piso de inmediato.

Al sentirse en el piso y entender lo que había sucedido, se asustó, pensó en lo que había pasado la última vez que había chocado con alguien, así que tenía miedo de mirar con quien había tropezado— _¡Lo siento! —_se disculpó enseguida mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

— _¿Estás bien, cerdito? —_la voz familiar de aquel chico platinado le indico que todo estaba bien, así como la mano sobre su mejilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con los azules preocupados del chico frente a él— _¿No te hiciste daño? —_volvió a preguntar mientras quitaba la mano de su mejilla para tomar la del japonés y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Yuuri negó efusivamente con la cabeza y el chico se sintió aliviado— _de verdad lo lamento… esto… ¿Cuál es tú nombre? —_recordó que no sabía aquel dato tan importante, era un maleducado y eso no estaba bien.

El platinado soltó una hermosa risa para luego responder— _mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov —_respondió sin soltar la mano de Yuuri— _¿Y el tuyo? —_preguntó mientras se inclinaba levemente y llevaba la mano ajena a sus labios besando el dorso de esta, como si fuera un príncipe.

—_Yu… Yuuri Katsuki —_habló tartamudeando, habían comenzado a atraer la atención de unas cuantas personas en el pasillo y eso lo ponía nervioso.

—_Yuuri es un lindo nombre ¿Japonés? —_interrogó aún sin soltar su mano y el menor asintió— _amazing! —_Exclamo al instante sobresaltando a Yuuri con ello— _¿Quieres que te acompañe a tú salón? Así evito que te golpees con alguien más por ir distraído —_le ofreció Víctor, pero antes de que el chico pudiera responder, alguien se lanzo sobre este.

— _¡Yuuri! Te extrañe —_dijo el niño moreno que el platinado reconoció de la vez anterior— _¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana? —_Le preguntó emocionado mientras lo apretujaba en un abrazo que casi le quitaba el aire, para luego mirar a Víctor quien parecía divertido con la escena— _hola, soy Phichit —_lo saludo sin soltar al japonés.

—_Hola, soy Víctor —_respondió para luego decidir retirarse— _bueno, creo que ya estás en buenas manos así que me retiro. Nos vemos en otro momento Kobuta-chan —_fue lo último que dijo para luego irse a su propia aula.

— _¿Kobuta? —_sabía por Yuuri que el "chan" se utilizaba para llamar a alguien como un niño o de cariño, pero la otra palabra no la entendía.

—_Significa cerdito —_respondió Yuuri con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas.

Los encuentros con Víctor se hicieron frecuentes esa semana, aunque ya no había vuelto a chocar con él, este se acercaba a saludar a Yuuri cada vez que lo veía, siempre con su hermosa sonrisa y sus llamativos ojos azules. Para el jueves, el japonés ya se había acostumbrado a hablar con él, aunque no a su cercanía y a su poco respeto por el espacio persona; Phichit podía traspasar esa línea, pero era porque ya llevaban un tiempo siendo amigos, en cambio Víctor simplemente traspasaba esa barrera como si un fuera nada.

— _¿Qué hacen aquí? —_les preguntó Seung un día que se encontró a los dos menores en la entrada de su salón.

—_Víctor le prestó algo a Yuuri y él venía a devolvérselo —_respondió Phichit, pero sin sonreírle como lo hacía con todo el mundo.

—_Dámelo, yo puedo entregárselo —_respondió de manera apática.

—_No, Yuuri va a dárselo —_lo contradijo el moreno ganándose una mirada amenazante del otro.

Habían descubierto que Seung y Víctor iban en el mismo salón aunque no eran amigos, tenían doce años y eran los mejores de la clase, aunque el platinado siempre iba primero en todo. Seung tenía ascendencia coreana y por eso sus rasgos se parecían un poco a los de Yuuri, para Phichit eso era lo único que tenían en común porque Seung era molesto y Yuuri un amor de persona.

—_Haz lo que quieras —_respondió mientras se daba vuelta para entrar a su salón, enojado porque unos niños no le hicieran caso. En ese país no había respeto por los mayores.

Esperaron hasta que llegó la hora que tuvieran que irse a su salón, no vieron a Víctor por lo que decidieron volver por él a la salida de la escuela. Víctor le había prestado un libro a Yuuri y este ya lo había terminado por lo que quería devolvérselo lo antes posible ya que no le agradaba quedarse con cosas que no eran suyas, era demasiada responsabilidad. Cuando llegó la hora de salir, Yuuri se sorprendió de encontrar a Víctor en la puerta de su salón. Se acercaron a él con Phichit y le devolvieron el libro, agradeciéndole por haber sido tan amable y comentándole que le había encantado. Phichit se despidió de los chicos que comenzaban a conversar, puesto que su madre debía estarlo esperando afuera.

—_Tengo otros que pueden gustarte —_le ofreció Víctor— _tal vez un día podrías ir a mi casa —_se atrevió a preguntar, Yuuri era bastante interesante para la edad que tenia, parecía un poco mayor cuando hablaba y eso le gustaba ya que a veces ni entre sus mismos compañeros podía encontrar a alguien con quien hablar de esa manera.

—_Mmm no lo sé —_respondió Yuuri— _podría preguntarle a mamá._

—_Sería bueno —_respondió Víctor mientras tomaba la mano de Yuuri para comenzar a caminar a la salida, al parecer el japonés era algo distraído y si no lo llevaba se quedaría ahí.

—_Esto… Víctor… —_el platinado lo miró mientras caminaban, se veía tan lindo el menor sonrojado— _¿Por qué tomas mí…?_

— _¡Hey, tú! ¡¿Por qué estás dándole la mano al cer… a Yuuri? —_preguntó un molesto rubio justo en la entrada de la escuela. Yuuri enseguida zafó su mano de la de Víctor, por alguna razón ser descubierto de esa manera lo ponía nervioso como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

**Continuará…**


	13. 12

Víctor escuchó a aquel tipo rubio que le estaba llamando la atención ¿Sería algún familiar de Yuuri? No parecía ser asiático y no le gustó la manera en que le hablaba. Pudo notar que Yuuri se ponía nervioso de alguna manera, logrando que el encendiera sus alertas mentales, pensando que ese chico no era algo bueno si lograba que el azabache se pusiera tímido.

—_Yura… él es…_

—_Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov —_se apresuró a presentarse el platinado, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del mayor como le habían enseñado a hacerlo por educación— _¿Y tú eres? —_se atrevió a preguntar con una sonrisa fingida mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes del chico. No se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

Yuri observó la mano extendida, pero no la tomó en ningún momento— _Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky —_respondió con molestia en su voz— _Yuuri, tú mamá no pudo venir hoy y me pidió que pasara por ti a la escuela —_comenzó a hablar dejando de mirar a aquel platinado que reconocía bien por las descripciones de su vecino— _¿Nos vamos? —_le preguntó estirando su mano para que el azabache la tomara, sentía una necesidad enorme de ser él quien llevara a Yuuri de la mano.

Yuuri le sonrió al rubio y fue a coger la mano de este, pero Víctor lo interrumpió agarrando él su mano— _¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? —_preguntó mirando con desconfianza al rubio. Había muchos casos de niños que los iba a buscar un extraño a la escuela, un tío, un vecino, diciéndoles que su mamá los había enviado, pero que luego era mentira. Aquellos chicos terminaban desaparecidos y él no podía permitir que alguien se llevara a Yuuri así sin más, necesitaba algo más convincente.

—_Tú__ no te metas mocoso —_le habló entre dientes al chico que en altura le llegaba hasta el pecho ¿Quién se creía que era?— _soy su vecino, Yuuri me conoce desde hace bastante y soy de confianza para su familia. Ahora suéltalo —_le ordenó con su voz cada vez más enojada. No sabía que le molestaba más, si el hecho de que estuviera tomando la mano del menor nuevamente o de que se metiera en el asunto cuando no le correspondía. Ese chico no era nada, con suerte conocía a su cerdo desde hacía una semana y se creía con el derecho de acercarse tanto y fastidiar. Si alguien tenía derechos sobre Yuuri era él.

—_No —_respondió Víctor aun más alerta al sentir a aquel tipo enojado, estaba dispuesto a llamar a un maestro para que llamara a la madre del chico y así corroborar la historia.

—_Víctor. Conozco a Yura, es mi vecino y él no mentiría —_intentó tranquilizar la situación, agradecía que el platinado lo cuidara, la verdad es que le hacía muy feliz que se preocupara por él, pero también sabía que el rubio disponía de poca paciencia y si tenía que decidir a qué mano aferrarse sería la de Yuri. Siempre seria Yuri.

Víctor le sonrió al menor y soltó su mano entendiendo que nada podía hacer si el chico quería irse con el rubio— _está bien —_respondió el platinado— _pero por favor ¿Podrías llamarme cuando llegues a casa? —_Le preguntó con una preocupación que supo disimular con su sonrisa— _ para saber que todo está bien._

Yuuri asintió para luego darse cuenta de un detalle importante— _pero no tengo tú numero —_respondió y Víctor se rio por lo despistado que era a veces. Se quito su mochila y arranco una hoja de uno de sus cuadernos para anotar su número y dárselo al azabache.

—_Aquí tienes, llámame —_le dijo mientras le entregaba el papel y le guiñaba un ojo logrando que se sonrojara.

Yuri tomó el papel antes de que el japonés lo recibiera, logrando ver como Yuuri fruncía el ceño levemente cosa que no le gustó— _yo lo llevo, cerdo o se te perderá —_mintió mientras metía el papel en su bolsillo.

—_Está bien —_respondió el menor para luego mirar a Víctor y despedirse— _adiós Víctor, nos vemos —_le dijo mientras le sonreía levemente y movía su mano a modo de despedida.

—_Adiós, Kobuta-chan —_respondió el platinado acercándose a Yuuri y dejando un beso en la mejilla. Le encantaba ver como este enrojecía hasta las orejas, era tan lindo— _adiós, señor Plisetsky —_sin esperar respuesta, Víctor se retiró al ver el auto de su madre cerca de la entrada de la escuela, hizo una seña con su mano a modo de saludo y se adentro en el vehículo dejando a los Yuris solos.

—_Tsk. Que chico tan molesto —_se quejó el rubio cuando lo vio irse.

—_Yura, no seas malo con él —_se discutió el japonés inflando levemente sus mejillas, cosa que le pareció tierna al rubio— _es un amigo._

— _¿Y yo que soy? —_respondió celoso, ni siquiera él podía creer que estuviera celoso de un niño y por un niño. Era tan patético.

—_Tú eres mí Yura —_respondió el menor prendiéndose de la mano del rubio, contento de que este pasara por él a la escuela— _gracias por venir por mí, yo… estoy muy feliz —_le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y Yuri se sintió más tranquilo.

—_Eres una molestia, cerdo. Te debería haber dejado tirado y que volvieras solo —_lo molestó mientras emprendía el camino y noto como Yuuri lo conocía tan bien que solo soltó una pequeña risa. El japonés sabía que en realidad Yuri era así, que aun así le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

— _¿Quieres un helado? —_preguntó recordando que tenía un poco de dinero en su mochila y el rubio acepto, solo porque sabía lo importante que era para el menor sentirse grande e invitarlo.

Llegaron a casa alargando el tiempo todo lo que pudieron, comieron helado y pasaron a un parque cercano donde el rubio se sentía fuera de lugar con tanto niño alrededor, pero aun así jugando con el azabache con tal de olvidar que había otro niño molesto ocupando la mente de Yuuri. Al llegar, el menor le exigió que le entregara el papel con el número y este a regañadientes se lo entrego, esta vez Yuuri quiso ir directo a su casa para llamar a Víctor y Plisetsky fue quien lo siguió, quedándose en el cuarto del menor mientras este llamaba.

—_Muchas gracias, Yurio —_habló Hiroko cuando lo vio en la casa— _de verdad me ayudaste mucho y Yuuri está muy feliz._

—_No es nada, tenía que pasar por ahí de todos modos —_mintió, no le quedaba para nada al paso aquella escuela, pero no iba a negarse a la petición de la señora Katsuki. Ella siempre había sido muy buena con él, siempre entregándole el calor hogareño que a veces le hacía falta al no tener a su madre.

Yuuri tardaba hablando, se escuchaba muy animado e incluso llamó a su madre para que hablara por el auricular. Luego de cuarenta minutos se apareció por su habitación—_ listo —_comentó mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cuadernos donde tenía deberes pendientes.

—_Te tardaste —_Yuri se encontraba desparramado en la cama del menor, ni siquiera sabía porque se había quedado esperando, debería haberse ido a su casa.

—_Es que estábamos organizando el ir a su casa —_respondió Yuuri con naturalidad logrando que el rubio se sentara de manera repentina.

— _¿A su casa? ¿Para qué? —_Preguntó demasiado interesado para su mismo gusto— _digo… eres muy pequeño para ir a la casa de un extraño._

—_No soy pequeño y no es un extraño —_respondió con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que Yuri lo minimizara, él menos que nadie ¿No le estaba demostrando que podía hacer cosas de grandes también?— _iré porque él me invito y es muy amable, no iba a rechazarlo._

—_Tsk —_chasqueo la lengua Yuri, molesto porque el menor se enojara— _lo conoces hace una semana y tienes ocho, eres un niño —_respondió enojado y logrando que el menor se sintiera mal por su edad. Nuevamente la diferencia de edad afloraba y le molestaba al japonés, tenía claro que se llevaban por diez años, pero se estaba esforzando por ser más maduro yal parecer Yuri seguía viéndolo como un niño.

—_Bien, si soy tan pequeño entonces deberías irte a tú casa —_las palabras se salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas, como un impulso que no pudo controlar. Se tapó la boca apenas estas se escaparon y miró a Yuri.

—_Perfecto, me voy —_respondió molesto. Parecía una discusión de pareja, sonaba tan estúpido, pero eso era lo que parecía. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, sintiendo como Yuuri se abrazaba a su cintura.

—_No te vayas. Lo siento, Yura… por favor —_le pidió al borde del llanto, se había molestado y había dicho algo que no debía, pero que sabía que si había querido decir.

Yuri suspiró con cansancio, estaba siendo inmaduro y egoísta, eso no estaba bien ya que no tenía quince años, él era un adulto y debía cuidar del menor, no hacerlo sentir mal— _no me iré, cerdo tonto —_respondió mientras le revolvía el cabello azabache— _yo también lo siento ¿Quieres que yo te lleve a su casa? —_no entendía porque le ofrecía aquello, pero sabía que Hiroko no podía llevar a Yuuri a la casa de otros compañeros y vigilarlo, así que se sentiría más tranquilo si lo acompañaba aunque sea hasta la puerta para saber donde quedaba el endemoniado lugar.

— _¿Puedes hacer eso? —_preguntó mirando hacia arriba con sus ojos brillantes y encontrándose al instante con los verdes de Yuri que tanto le encantaban— _¿Me llevarías?_

— _¿Acaso eres sordo? —_frunció el ceño molesto, no repetiría su oferta. Yuuri le sonrió feliz al saber que el rubio sería quien lo llevaría, eso lo animaba mucho más que pasar tiempo con Víctor, aunque debía admitir que el conocer la casa del platinado lo ponía ansioso de alguna manera.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo sus deberes juntos, Yuri en la cama del japonés usando su portátil y robando Wifi, mientras el menor estaba en el escritorio con sus cuadernos. De vez en cuando Yuuri le preguntaba al rubio algo que no entendía y en una ocasión tuvieron que llamar a Otabek para que le explicara a Yuuri puesto que, si bien el rubio sabia que se debía hacer, no tenía vocación como maestro y se irritaba fácilmente. Otabek no tenia problema alguno en ayudar siempre y cuando no estuviera atareado con sus propios deberes, en ese momento se encontraba con un amigo en su habitación, amigo que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos Yuris al estar en una video llamada.

— _¿Quién es ese? —_preguntaron los tocayos al mismo tiempo al ver un chico que se asomo por el costado de la cámara. Otabek quiso reír por el ceño fruncido de ambos Yuris y como le exigían con su mirada una respuesta.

—_Un amigo, metiches —_los fastidio y pudo ver como el rubio chasqueaba la lengua y salía de su campo de visión. Yuuri seguía ahí, pero con su ceño aún fruncido.

— _¿Me vas a enseñar o estarás conversando con él? —_preguntó algo celoso porque sentía a Otabek como su amigo y este ya no venía seguido, seguramente por estar con ese otro chico que él no conocía.

—_Voy a ayudarte, Yuuri —_respondió Otabek, otra vez con una sonrisa asomándosele en los labios al percibir la molestia de los otros— _se te están contagiando las actitudes de Yura —_le mencionó al menor logrando que se pusiera completamente rojo.

Cuando Yuri salió de la habitación para ir a buscar vasos con bebida y algunos aperitivos que Hiroko le había ofrecido. Yuuri le habló a Otabek del chico nuevo y lo emocionado que estaba de conocer su casa, el moreno escuchó atento y contento de que Yuuri expandiera su círculo de amigos, así como él había hecho al entrar a la universidad.

—_¿Sabes? pero no le digas a Yura —_le advirtió al moreno y este le prometió silencio absoluto— _Víctor es muy lindo —_se atrevió a comentarle algo avergonzado— _¿Es posible que te gusten dos personas, Beka?_

**Continuará…**


	14. 13

Yuri mordió sus labios evitando así ser imprudente y adentrarse en la habitación para interrumpir aquella conversación que debía ser secreta para sus oídos. Si alguien le preguntaba cómo se sentía en ese momento, el respondería con una pregunta ¿Qué debería sentir? Porque ni él mismo lo sabía, en su interior había una mezcla de muchas cosas. Yuuri era un niño, su vecino y alguien muy importante en su vida; él era un adulto y se suponía que sentimientos más allá de un "querer" no se podían dar por un menor. Se sentía desplazado de algún modo, pero ¿Qué esperaba? En algún momento Yuuri iba a encontrar más personas que le agradaran, nuevos amigos y gente que llamara su atención y lo atrajera, era normal y parte de la vida.

El rubio apoyó su espalda contra la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación del azabache mientras seguía manteniéndose al margen de lo que pasaba en el interior de esta. Con la bandeja llena de aperitivos en sus manos que comenzaban a temblar levemente por enojo y un poco de miedo, no le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse apartado. Su padre prefería al trabajo antes que él, siempre pudo vivir con eso porque Nikolai estaba a su lado, luego llego Otabek y este también lo reemplazo con nuevos amigos y ahora… Yuuri. Quería ser egoísta, si él quería podía manipular la mente del menor para que se alejara de otros, pero él no era esa clase de persona. Solo estaba celoso, molesto y triste.

—S_í, pueden gustarte dos personas —_respondió Otabek con su tono serio— _pero amar y gustar no es lo mismo. Lo sabes ¿No? _

Yuuri asintió inmediatamente, claro que lo sabía. Desde que conoció al rubio sintió algo inexplicable, en cambio cuando conoció a Víctor sintió que su forma de ser lo atraía, no podía expresar con palabras la diferencia entre sus sentimientos por uno y por otro, pero si sabía bien que algo le pasaba con el platinado.

—_Beka ¿Aun amas a Yura? —_Preguntó con inocencia el menor— _¿Ustedes terminaron porque también te gustaban dos personas? —_tenía la necesidad de saber cosas que para él eran en cierto modo prohibidas por ser temas de conversación de grandes.

Afuera de la habitación el rubio puso más atención, quería saber aquello, necesitaba escuchar lo que Otabek tenía para decir aunque sabía que lo más probable es que endulzara la verdad al estar hablando con Yuuri.

—_Quiero a Yura, ahora como un amigo —_respondió el moreno— _y no. No me gustaron dos personas, solo era Yura._

Por alguna razón aquello alivió un poco el corazón de Yuri, el hecho de saber que Otabek no se sintió atraído por alguien más mientras estaban juntos y el saber que su relación simplemente termino porque era necesario, lo dejaba más tranquilo y ahora solo le quedaba pensar que con Yuuri era lo mismo. El japonés necesitaba más amigos, relacionarse con más gente aun si a él lo ponía celoso y molesto.

— _¿Qué tanto hablan? —_preguntó Yuri entrando repentinamente en la habitación y logrando que Yuuri se sobresaltara por estar conversando algo que era secreto.

—_Nada —_respondió al instante el menor mientras se alejaba del computador portátil como si ahí estuviera la evidencia de todo.

Se despidieron de Otabek para poder comer con tranquilidad y dejarlo con su amigo, tal vez ellos estaban molestándolo de alguna manera al interrumpirlo. Yuri no mencionó lo que había escuchado, iba a ser un observador silencioso por el momento así que estaba decidido a acompañar a Yuuri cada vez que este quisiera ir a la casa de Víctor o si este decidía visitar a su cerdo.

La visita a la casa de Víctor llegó pronto, con la dirección en mano y perdiéndose un par de veces en las calles, los Yuris lograron llegar al lugar donde el japonés se divertiría mientras el ruso solo podría maldecir mentalmente su suerte, la suerte que el mismo había armado con tal de mantener a Yuuri vigilado.

— _¿Hola? —_dijo una voz por el citófono que se encontraba fuera de una casa que parecía un poco más grande que la de Yuuri.

—_Es Yuuri Katsuki, viene a visitar a —"al mocoso molesto" _pronuncio su mente el rubio— _Víctor Nikiforov._

— _¡Oh! El amiguito de Vitya. Por favor pasen —_volvió a oírse la voz de la mujer que al parecer debía ser la madre del platinado.

La entrada hizo un sonido extraño y se abrió, los Yuris atravesaron el bello jardín que se notaba bien cuidado para luego llegar a la puerta principal donde Víctor se encontraba sonriendo alegre a la espera de Yuuri.

—_Hola, Yuuri —_saludó con un beso en la mejilla al menor— _que bueno que pudieras venir._

—_Gracias, Víctor —_respondió el azabache, tocándose la mejilla con la palma de la mano y sonrojándose por el gesto— _estoy feliz de poder estar aquí —_se sinceró mientras Yuri rodaba los ojos, era demasiado para él.

Se adentraron en la casa y una mujer de largo cabello plateado los recibió con la misma efusividad de su hijo— _hola ¿Cómo están todos? —_Preguntó mientras besaba la mejilla del rubio y luego apretaba las del azabache— _tú debes ser Yuuri, eres tan lindo —_le dijo la mujer para luego soltarlo— _ustedes pueden ir a jugar tranquilos, que los adultos estaremos por acá sin molestarlos ¿Si?_

—_Gracias, mamá —_respondió Víctor para luego tomar la mano de Yuuri con la intención de que este lo siguiera, pero el menor quedó mirando fijamente al rubio como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.

—_Ve tranquilo, no me iré de aquí sin ti —_Yuri tuvo que reunir toda la madurez mental posible para no decirle a aquel platinado que soltara al japonés, además que ya se había mentalizado en que seguramente los niños estarían con los niños y adultos con adultos. Lastimosamente él ya pertenecía al último grupo— _ve —_volvió a repetirle al rostro preocupado de su vecino.

—_Está bien —_respondió Yuuri para dejarse llevar por Víctor a su habitación. No estaba preocupado por él, sino por Yuri a quien no le agradaba mucho conversar con otras personas, seguramente el rubio se sentiría fuera de lugar y todo por su culpa.

—_Tengo muchos juegos de mesa y también una consola por si quieres jugar, Kobuta-chan —_Víctor hablaba, pero la mente de Yuuri estaba en otro lado y eso el platinado podía notarlo, por lo que tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos para que lo mirara fijamente— _ese chico es un adulto, va a estar bien —_le afirmó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Yuuri asintió y solo entonces Víctor lo soltó, su amigo tenía razón después de todo Yuri ya era un adulto. Por alguna razón ese pensamiento lo hizo poner algo triste, el estaba catalogado como un niño y Yuri como un adulto, aquello bajo cualquier circunstancia se veía mal y por ello el rubio no podía venir a jugar con ellos. No entendía bien aquellas reglas, pero estaba en una casa ajena y era mejor hacer caso a la mamá de Víctor.

Yuri se mantuvo pensando en si el japonés podría desenvolverse bien, conocía lo retraído que podía llegar a ser, aunque no se veía tan tímido cuando dejo que ese Víctor le tomara la mano— _¿Pasó algo? —_preguntó la mujer puesto que Yuri estaba frunciendo el ceño notoriamente.

—_No, nada. Solo pensaba —_respondió obligando a su voz a sonar calmada, debía estar tranquilo para poder acompañar a Yuuri cada vez que este quisiera visitar al platinado.

Tal y como el rubio pensaba, las conversaciones de adultos eran aburridas. Sobre todo porque a su edad, donde estaba en el límite entre la adolescencia y la adultez, las preguntas siempre eran las mismas y esa vez no era la excepción.

— _¿Cuántos años tienes? —_preguntó ella, recibiendo de manera cortante el numero dieciocho como respuesta— _¡wow! Eres muy joven, aunque eres muy alto —_lo halago tal y como la mayoría hacía, no sabía ni para que la dejaba hablar si siempre era lo mismo, sin importar quien preguntara— _¿Estás estudiando? —_Yuri se explayo un poco hablando de sus estudios, pero no tanto como para dar mucha información personal— _¿Tienes novia? —_preguntó la platinada y Yuri supo que este arco de la conversación les duraría un par de horas cuanto menos.

—_No —_respondió cortante.

— _¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Eres tan lindo e inteligente ¿Cómo no vas a atraer a alguna chica? —_cuestionó asombrada, según su modo de pensar, un chico como ese debería tener al menos una novia y unas dos chicas más. Después de todo era joven aún.

—_La verdad es que hace poco salí de una relación —_respondió Yuri con su voz neutral.

—_Oh, entiendo ¿Cómo era ella? —_preguntó mientras servía un poco de jugo para el rubio y luego para ella.

—_Era un "él" —_respondió y a la mujer casi se le cae el líquido que estaba vertiendo en el vaso.

—_Oh, está bien —_fue lo único que dijo. Aquella fue la única manera que encontró Yuri para acallar las preguntas de esa mujer, eran demasiadas y no quería explotar repentinamente por su carácter.

Yuuri y Víctor jugaron a distintas cosas mientras conversaban sobre la escuela, sus amigos y otras cosas. En general Víctor preguntaba sobre la vida de Yuuri y este le hacía la misma pregunta de vuelta luego de responder, así comenzaron a conocerse un poco más y a ser más cercanos. Con cada conversación, Yuuri sentía que Víctor le gustaba un poco más, aunque también podía ser porque jamás había conocido a alguien como él.

Víctor era alegre y espontáneo, sabía que decir en los momentos indicados, así como de un momento a otro irrumpía en su espacio personal, logrando que Yuuri no supiera cómo reaccionar. Para el final del día terminaron acostumbrándose un poco a la compañía del otro, a las actitudes de cada uno y de esa manera convivir con mayor normalidad.

— _¿Tocas algún instrumento? —_Preguntó Víctor y Yuuri negó con la cabeza— _yo sé tocar el piano, un poco ¿Quieres que te enseñe? —_el platinado quería mostrarle todo lo que había en su casa a su nuevo amigo, si bien en la escuela conversaba con mucha gente, nunca profundizaba sus lazos, así que el hecho de que Yuuri viniera a su casa era una gran alegría. Tal vez podrían ser mejores amigos en algún momento, aunque estaba Phichit.

— _¿En serio me enseñarías? —_a Yuuri le emocionaba el aprender algo nuevo, además que el sonido del piano era algo que siempre le había gustado.

—_Sí, pero debes venir seguido si quieres que te de clases —_respondió el platinado guiñándole un ojo.

Yuuri enrojeció al instante y Víctor se sintió satisfecho por tener por fin toda la atención del japonés en él— _está bien, pero debo hablar con mi mamá y con Yura —_fue lo que dijo el japonés.

— _¿Por qué con Yura? _

—_Porque sin él, no vendré —_para Yuuri era importante que el rubio estuviera cerca, lo hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo.

La idea no le agradó del todo al platinado, este prefería que Yuuri viniera con su madre o su padre, pero nada podía hacer. Si tenía que aceptar a Yura en su casa para tener a Yuuri como amigo, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Víctor llevó a Yuuri a la habitación donde había un gran piano, le explicó al japonés que le había pertenecido a su abuelo, así que era una herencia familiar. Se sentaron ambos en el banquillo y Víctor se preparó para tocar, Yuuri jamás en su vida había escuchado un piano tan de cerca, podía sentir lo que Víctor quería transmitirle con cada nota musical, tanto que cerró los ojos para poder interpretar mejor la música que invadía sus oídos.

Víctor sonrió al ver que Yuuri cerraba sus ojos, tal vez podría robarle un pequeño beso al estar tan concentrado. El platinado siguió tocando aunque de manera más pausada, la melodía la conocía de memoria por lo que habían notas que podía tocar sin estar tan pendiente de las teclas. Poco a poco se acercó hasta el rostro de Yuuri con sus intenciones claras, era ahora o nunca.

—_Nos vamos —_dijo la voz de Yuri junto al azabache mientras con su mano hacia que este girara la cabeza hacia él— _ya se hizo tarde, Yuuri —_le habló, pero no lo miró, sus ojos estaban clavados en los azules del otro niño sentado en el banquillo.

Yuuri abrió los ojos al instante en que sintió la voz del rubio, se sintió un tanto expuesto al haber estado disfrutando tanto de la música que no lo sintió llegar. Víctor compartía la misma sensación, solo que él estaba disfrutando demasiado del momento, aún así no aparto su mirada de los ojos verdes.

**Continuará…**


	15. Especial de San Valentín

Yuuri ya casi tenía nueve años y el día de san Valentin se acercaba, estaba decidido a darle chocolates a sus amigos y persona amada por lo que le pidió a su madre que lo llevara a comprar moldes y que le enseñara a hacer chocolate casero. Hiroko por supuesto que accedió, le pareció una buena idea que su hijo hiciera algo así para sus amigos, si así se sentía bien. Además aprovecharía para hacerle también a su esposo.

El pequeño japonés sabía que en Japón era tradición dar chocolates hechos a mano, así que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo de esa manera este año y así lo haría. Hiroko vio como su hijo elegía cinco moldes distintos para hacer: de corazón, de caniche, de hámster, de oso y de gato. Yuuri estaba seguro de que a todos les gustaría mucho.

El hacerlos fue un poco complicado ya que era la primera vez del menor, pero con ayuda de su madre logró que salieran como quería. Estaba feliz con el resultado y usando materiales que tenía en casa confeccionó cajitas para cada uno. Verde para Phichit, azul para Víctor, negra para Otabek y amarillo para Yuri. En cada cajita puso chocolates distintos: en la verde puso los de hámster puesto que sabía que su amigo tenía muchos en casa, en la azul puso los de caniche, en la negra los osos y en la amarilla los gatos. Sabía de memoria que a Yura le encantaban los felinos, pero además de eso decidió agregar unos cuantos con forma de corazón, con la intención de demostrar su amor hacia él.

Puso todas las cajitas sobre una mesa y sin tapa para ver como habían quedado, observo la azul un rato antes de decidirse. Sonrojado tomo dos corazones de chocolate y los puso en la caja azul, se sentía algo traicionero con Yuri al hacer aquello, pero también su corazón sentía que era adecuado. Volvió a observar las cajas y tomo todos los corazones que quedaban para ponerlos en la caja amarilla, como si eso compensara lo que había hecho. Su madre lo observaba y reía para sí misma, su hijo tenía problemas más grandes que él mismo o por lo menos él los veía más grandes de lo que eran. Negó con la cabeza y observó como el chico cerraba las cajas, costándole un poco la amarilla ya que estaba muy llena.

Yuuri guardo todo en el refrigerador y al día siguiente llevó a la escuela los de Phichit y Víctor, dándoselos en el receso.

—_Gracias, Yuuri —_dijo alegre Phichit mientras sacaba su celular y le tomaba fotos a la caja, para luego abrirla y fotografiar su interior—_ ¡Son hámster! Qué lindo —_se emocionó el moreno.

—_Gracias, Kobuta-chan —_le dijo Víctor y beso su mejilla para luego darle una tarjeta con forma de corazón— _amazing! —_Exclamo el platinado al ver los caniches y corazones en el interior de su caja— _¿Los hiciste tú? —_Yuuri asintió y el corazón de Víctor latió con fuerza.

— _¿A ver? —_Se asomo Phichit para luego tomar una foto de la caja de Víctor— _¡Ah! Nikiforov también tiene corazones ¿Por qué yo no, Yuuri? ¿Por qué? —_se quejó el moreno fingiendo tristeza al hacer un puchero.

Yuuri sintió su rostro enrojecer al sentir la mirada de Víctor sobre él y sentirse tan expuesto— _fue sin querer —_respondió Yuuri avergonzado y el platinado quedó decepcionado.

La hora de la salida llegó rápido, muchos chicos llevaban tarjeras de san Valentin puesto que eso era lo que se acostumbraba en ese país. Yuuri estaba feliz de tener en su mochila una de parte de Víctor, hecha por él mismo. Con esa felicidad iba saliendo cuando se encontró con Yuri esperando por él afuera de la escuela, sintió su pequeño corazón latir con fuerza y su cara sonrojarse demasiado.

—_Al fin sales —_le dijo el rubio con rostro molesto— _¿Recibiste muchas tarjetas? —_preguntó en tono burlón y Yuuri negó con la cabeza rogando que Yuri no preguntara mas, no quería mostrarle que Víctor le había dado una— _bien, ten entonces —_le dijo el rubio y se agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla al niño luego de asegurarse que nadie miraba en esa dirección.

Yuri saco la mano que tenía escondida tras su espalda y dejó ver una rosa blanca— _¿Para mí? —_preguntó Yuuri confundido, nunca le habían dado flores.

—_Sí. Feliz día del amor y la amistad, cerdo —_respondió levantándose de su lugar. Yuri había pensado en comprarle algo al menor, pero se había arrepentido de sus pensamientos tontos. Aquel día Hiroko le pidió que fuera a buscar a Yuuri a la escuela y le dijo como secreto que su hijo le había hecho chocolates caseros, fue entonces cuando Yuri retomo la idea de un regalo y fue a una florería por una rosa y le dijeron que llevara una blanca porque denotaba pureza e inocencia. El problema es que se fue antes de escuchar el resto del significado, las rosas blancas son significado de amor eterno y un futuro solido, por eso las novias a veces las llevan en sus ramos.

Yuuri se puso aun más rojo si era posible, abrazó la flor contra su cuerpo y sonrió feliz. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba demasiado— _muchas gracias, Yura —_murmuró contento para luego tomar la mano del mayor e irse a casa. Quería llegar pronto y darle aquellos chocolates que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado para su primer amor.

Apenas llegaron le pidió al rubio que lo esperara y corrió dentro de su casa para tomar los chocolates y dárselos a Yuri— _aquí, mi regalo —_le dijo el azabache— _si los aceptas, es porque aceptas mis sentimientos —_le dijo con firmeza, puesto que eso era lo que significaba en Japón y quería que el rubio lo supiera.

Yuri iba a tomarlos hasta que escucho lo que dijo el azabache, se sintió contrariado, era un adulto y el otro un niño. No estaba bien, pero tampoco quería rechazar el regalo— _Yuuri…_

—_Solo significa que los aceptas, no quiere decir que los correspondas —_le dijo con los ojos cerrados y extendiendo su mano con la caja en ella.

Yuri suspiro y recibió el obsequio— _gracias —_le dijo y volvió a besar la mejilla del menor— _Yuuri, te quiero —_le dijo al oído para luego excusarse que tenía cosas que hacer y retirarse. No sabía porque había dicho aquello, estaba mal, estaba confundiendo al menor. Se estaba confundiendo el mismo… aquello era peligroso.

Yuuri durmió feliz esa noche, había recibido una rosa, una tarjeta, dos besos de Yuri y un "te quiero". Atesoraría ese recuerdo por siempre. En unos años más volvería a hacer chocolates y esa vez sí que le diría a Yura que si los aceptaba debía corresponder sus sentimientos, por ahora debía esperar a crecer.


	16. 14

Después de dejarle en claro a la madre de Víctor sus gustos, la mujer no volvió a preguntar sobre ello y solo se centró en hablar sobre los estudios del chico y preguntarle sobre su familia. La señora Nikiforov no era homofóbica, pero tampoco era del tipo de persona que congraciara con los homosexuales, podía tolerarlos si estaban fuera de su círculo familiar, pero moriría si su hijo o algún pariente cercano terminaba siguiendo esos pasos. Para su suerte, Víctor era un chico que atraía la atención de muchas niñas en la escuela y eso se notaba cuando iba a recogerlo, las miradas de esas chicas siempre estaban puestas sobre su hermoso hijo.

Yuri vio la hora luego de seguir con su charla, dándose cuenta de que lo mejor era irse pronto puesto que no disponían de vehículo propio para trasladarse. Se disculpó con la "amable" señora y fue en búsqueda de su cerdo, ya era hora de devolverlo al corral, fue lo que pensó divertido. Al caminar por un pasillo pudo escuchar el sonido de un piano, alguien tocaba bastante bien y ese alguien debía ser el platinado, así que sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a una habitación, guiado por la armoniosa melodía y notando como Yuuri parecía disfrutar de la música mientras Víctor movía sus dedos hábilmente por las teclas.

El rubio se dijo a si mismo que dejaría que la melodía terminara para avisarle a Yuuri que debían retirarse, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Víctor tenía otras intenciones al parecer_. "Mocoso aprovechado" _fue lo que Yuri pensó al instante y a pasó rápido, pero silencioso; acercándose al par de chicos, tomado rápidamente a Yuuri del rostro para que volteara a verlo y así evitar lo que seguramente el platinado quería hacer. Las intenciones del adolescente eran claras para el rubio, después de todo acercaba su rostro lentamente al del azabache quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—_Nos vamos —_habló con tranquilidad aunque por dentro quería tomar a su vecino y llevárselo casi corriendo— _ya se hizo tarde, Yuuri —_volvió a hablarle mientras veía de reojo como el azabache abría los ojos algo sorprendido por verlo ahí. Los ojos verdes de Yuri desafiaron a los azules del platinado, no le importaba si era menor, no dejaría que hiciera algo que a Yuuri no le gustara. _"Yura, yo te respeto" _fue la frase que se le vino a la mente mientras se paraba y Yuuri hacía lo mismo para que se marcharan, entendió mejor aquellas palabras y la preocupación de un Yuuri dos años menor cuando vio que Otabek lo besaba sin permiso.

— _¿Se van tan pronto? —_preguntó Víctor también levantándose del banquillo.

— _¿Para qué quieres más tiempo? —_le dijo Yuri al adolescente y este lo ignoro. A Víctor no le importaba el rubio, él no era padre de Yuuri, ni siquiera un familiar, así que para él no era alguien que impusiera autoridad.

—_Yuuri, pregúntale a tu mamá para que pueda enseñarte a tocar —_le dijo al azabache y este asintió entusiasmado, cosa que al rubio no le gusto mucho— _si no tienes quien te traiga, puedo hablar con mi mamá y te vamos a buscar en el auto —_le propuso con la intención de sacar de la ecuación a Yuri.

—_No, está bien —_respondió el azabache— _Yura dijo que podía traerme cuando quisiera —_habló animado y miró al rubio con una sonrisa alegre, este le devolvió el gesto, aliviado de que no aceptara aquella oferta. Ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía más tranquilo así.

Los menores se despidieron, como siempre Víctor besó la mejilla de Yuuri y la madre de este hizo lo mismo con el menor y el rubio. Para la señora Nikiforov, la actitud de su hijo para con el japonés era normal, después de todo Víctor siempre quiso un hermano menor y de seguro por ello quería tanto a ese niño. Ella no quería tener más hijos, así que se sentía aliviada de que Víctor hubiese encontrado a un niño en el cual reflejar ese anhelo.

Los Yuris se retiraron del lugar y en el camino a casa el azabache no pudo evitar hablar todo el tiempo, contándole a Yuri todo lo que había hecho con Víctor, a todo lo que habían jugado y lo mucho que le había gustado el sonido del piano. También expresó sus ganas por aprender a tocar aquel instrumento y también su entusiasmo porque Yuri lo escuchara tocar.

El rubio llevó de la mano todo el tiempo a su vecino, necesitaba ese tipo de contacto con el menor, sentirlo seguro y aferrado a él de alguna manera. Por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que ese Víctor quería algo con Yuuri y eso no le agradaba, el japonés aún era muy pequeño para besos, tal vez más adelante— _no, tampoco —_murmuró.

— _¿No qué? —_preguntó Yuuri intrigado y ahí el rubio se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

—_Nada —_respondió al instante y algo sonrojado por sus ganas de privar a Yuuri del contacto con otras personas. Algún día aquello que no quería aceptar pasaría, él lo sabía, pero prefería negarlo por ahora, aquel niño era su Yuuri, el niño que estaba enamorado de él, el vecino molesto y el único por el cual se preocupaba constantemente aparte de su abuelo. Hablaría con Víctor a solas, buscaría el momento y le dejaría las cosas claras, después de todo él era un adulto y si le hablaba, este tendría que escucharlo.

Los días pasaron y Yuuri no paraba de hablar de Víctor, hasta su madre estaba sorprendida de escuchar a su hijo hablar tanto de alguien que no fueran Yuri u Otabek. Hiroko estaba feliz de que su pequeño encontrara a alguien más cercano a su edad para compartir, si bien no le molestaba la relación que mantenía con el vecino, pensaba que su hijo necesitaba de niños de su edad como ese chico llamado Phichit y ahora Víctor.

—_Por supuesto que puedes ir a aprender, Yuu —_respondió la mujer cuando su hijo le preguntó entusiasmado.

Yuuri estaba feliz, todos los días en la escuela se habían vuelto mucho más agradables al tener ahora dos amigos. Phichit constantemente le decía a Yuuri que parecía enamorado de Víctor, pero el azabache lo negaba de inmediato, convenciendo al moreno de que en realidad solo tenía ojos para Yura. Convenciéndose de que el sentimiento ya conocido era mejor que el que estaba naciendo en él ahora.

Víctor compartía con los dos menores a veces y otras compartía con sus propios compañeros, Yuuri a veces notaba como las chicas de la edad del platinado se acercaban a él para que les enseñara algo que no entendían y por supuesto que el de ojos azules las ayudaba, era un buen chico después de todo. También se había topado con el chico serio, aquel del cual Yuuri olvidaba su nombre constantemente porque no le interesaba realmente.

—_Su nombre es Seung —_le repetía Phichit cada vez que Yuuri lo nombraba como "el chico serio" o "el chico malhumorado".

—_Bueno, es igual —_le respondía el japonés.

Los días pasaban y se acercaba la fecha en que Yuuri comenzaría a ir a la casa de Víctor para tomar clases de piano con él. Estaba muy emocionado, Yuri lo había llevado como la vez anterior, pero en esta ocasión la madre del platinado no se encontraba ya que tuvo una junta con sus amigas. Víctor les abrió la puerta, se encontraba solo en casa, pero ya era un chico grande, con doce años podía ser un buen anfitrión así que les ofreció a sus invitados algo de beber y puso bocadillos en recipientes para que compartieran.

El momento que Yuri estaba esperando llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba, Yuuri tuvo que ir al baño dejándolo a solas con Víctor. La instancia perfecta para hablarle claro a ese mocoso y que entendiera bien que no podía hacer lo que quería cuando quería.

—_Oye, mocoso —_le habló de manera hostil, no estaba el japonés por lo que no había necesidad de fingir amabilidad cuando estaba seguro de que el adolescente sabía que no le caía bien y viceversa.

—_Mi nombre es Víctor, señor —_recalcó la última palabra, indicándole al rubio que era mayor.

—_Tsk, como sea. Escucha bien esto, porque solo lo diré una vez —_los ojos azules del chico lo miraron fijamente a la espera de sus palabras, Yuri estaba seguro que el menor intentaba intimidarlo de alguna manera, pero él no dejaría que eso sucediera—_Yuuri aún es un niño, más te vale no intentar nada como lo del otro día._

— _¿Qué cosa del otro día? —_preguntó el platinado fingiendo inocencia y sonriendo.

—_Tú sabes a que me refiero ¿O es que quieres que tu madre lo sepa también? —_Yuri sabía que eso era jugar sucio, pero no le importaba, había decidido que si era Yuuri quien daba el primer paso lo dejaría pasar, pero no admitiría que alguien le robara un beso.

Víctor abrió mucho sus ojos, sorprendido por la clara amenaza de Yuri. El platinado tenía claro los pensamientos de su madre ante esa clase de comportamientos, si bien antes no le importaba porque nunca sintió interés por nadie en especifico, ahora aquello era un problema, más cuando él mismo notaba que dentro suyo crecían las ganas por mantener cerca a Yuuri.

—_Eso no volverá a suceder, Yuuri es un chico y yo también —_respondió consciente de que estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo, pero prefería eso a ser expuesto ante su progenitora. Amaba a su madre y no toleraría que esta lo mirara con desprecio.

—_Bien —_respondió Yuri. Por un momento el rubio se sintió mal al ver la expresión de Víctor, un chico que no podía hablar con su familia claramente sobre sus preferencias era algo que no le deseaba a nadie. Él mismo siempre tuvo apoyo de su abuelo y su padre jamás estaba enterado de nada, tampoco era como si le importara su opinión— _mira, solo espera a que sepa lo que hace y no me entrometeré más —_decidió aclarar, sintiendo la boca amarga luego de decir aquello.

—_Como si pudieras —_dijo el platinado con sarcasmo justo antes de que Yuuri apareciera en la sala.

—_¿Ya me vas a enseñar? —_preguntó entusiasmado el azabache y Víctor asintió con la cabeza para luego llevarse a Yuuri de la mano hacia la habitación que tenía el piano. Yuri se quedó en la sala, no quería ser una distracción para el japonés, sabía que este se pondría nervioso.

Yuuri parecía un aprendiz rápido, Víctor logró enseñarle un par de cosas antes que la hora de que este se fuera llegara. Por supuesto que el tocar aquel instrumento dependía mucho de la práctica, lo cual para Yuuri sería complicado al no disponer de un piano en casa, pero Víctor esperaba que aunque fueran pocas las veces que asistiera a su casa, este pudiera aprender algo.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Víctor se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Yuuri y luego estiró su mano para estrechar la del rubio. Era su manera de decirle que por el momento había una tregua entre ambos, Víctor estaba de acuerdo en que Yuuri debía crecer aún y quien sabía, tal vez y los sentimientos del platinado cambiaban con la espera.

**Continuará…**


	17. 15

**Cuatro años después…**

Cuatro años era mucho y bastantes cosas podían cambiar en esa cantidad de tiempo, como la estatura, la madurez y el nivel educacional. Al parecer los años lograban acrecentar unas cosas y disminuir otras, como la inocencia y la imaginación a la hora de jugar. Yuuri Katsuki de doce años ya era un preadolescente, uno que ya no creia en santa Claus, que ya no jugaba tanto a correr en los recesos, que tenía sus propios secretos bajo el colchón, que ahora pensaba con más claridad sobre lo que era una relación amorosa y que mantenía sus sentimientos por el vecino intactos. Aún después de cuatro años y de que su cuerpo hubiese cambiado, su rutina diaria seguía siendo la misma.

— _¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Es que acaso tus amigos no te soportan? —_preguntaba un cansado rubio que había tenido un molesto periodo de exámenes en la universidad, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir. Todo el camino fue pensando en cómo sería el tirarse a su cama y descansar, cosa que no podría hacer si no encontraba a Yuuri como siempre ahí, aunque fingiría que no tenía ganas de verlo porque sabía que el chico se privaba de juntarse con otros después de la escuela solo por venir junto a él.

—_Mis amigos me aman, Yura —_respondió el menor— _y tú también —_le dijo mientras intentaba mantener su rostro serio. Phichit le había dicho que debía comenzar a mostrarse más seguro de sí mismo si quería atraer a un adulto y eso es lo que haría.

— _¿Yo también? —_preguntó el de ojos verdes mientras alzaba una ceja. Podía ver como el azabache intentaba parecer algo que lejos estaba de ser, quería reírse, pero prefería aparentar estar molesto. Este juego donde Yuuri intentaba usar distintas tácticas para conseguir "quien sabe que", se le hacía gracioso y tierno— _déjame decirte, pequeño cerdo… —_se acercó lentamente a Yuuri quien estaba de pie junto a su escritorio, lo tomó del mentón para alzar su rostro y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. El chico mantenía su expresión segura aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso ¿Habría funcionado?— _yo te adoro, pero esto no funcionara —_rio levemente y lo soltó para después alejarse y comenzar a quitarse los zapatos para poder descansar— _ya puedes respirar, Yuuri —_comentó y el chico soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras permanecía serio, pero con el rostro completamente rojo.

— _¡Yura! Eres muy cruel —_reclamó para luego tirarse de cara a la cama para ocultar su fuerte sonrojo, algo que no lograba ya que sus orejas estaban del mismo color.

— _¡Hey! Es mi cama y quiero dormir —_le dijo mientras con el pie corría al azabache y lo hacía rodar hacia un costado del colchón— _dame espacio, cerdo. Ocupas toda la cama —_cuando su lado estuvo libre, se acostó de lado para que ambos quedaran bien. Yuuri había crecido mucho y ya casi no cabían en la cama, tal vez debería comprar una más grande… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? El chico debía irse a su casa, esa era una mejor opción.

— _¿Co- como te fue hoy? —_le preguntó el japonés y Yuri cerró sus ojos por el cansancio.

—_Bien, creo que por lo menos aprobaré con la nota mínima —_respondió mientras intentaba no quedarse dormido para darle un poco más de atención al menor.

—_Eso no está bien, Yura. Deberías pasar con la calificación más alta —_lo regañó, él sabía que el rubio era muy inteligente, además de guapo. Yuri era perfecto y él tenía un grave problema de amor no correspondido.

—_Sí, si. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? ese… Víctor —_al nombrarlo hizo una mueca de asco que provocó que Yuuri riera levemente— _¿Te estuvo acosando de nuevo? —_no era que el platinado realmente acosara a Yuuri, solamente se le acercaba constantemente a abrazarlo y darle la mano como si tuviera algún derecho. Para ese entonces, Yuuri ya iba solo a la casa de Víctor así como a la casa de Phichit. También un par de veces aquellos chicos habían venido a la casa de Yuuri al igual que otros nuevos amigos como un chico chino, unos hermanos que parecían ser muy unidos y un rubio que se veía bastante depravado y le daba poca confianza a Yuri.

—_Él no me acosa. Vitya es muy bueno conmigo, ya lo sabes —_respondió algo molesto, no entendía porque Yuri y Víctor no se llevaban bien, el platinado era muy educado y el rubio era un adulto, pero parecía que ninguno soportaba al otro.

—_Bien —_fue lo último que dijo y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a Yuuri. Este se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda— _hace calor, me sofocas._

—_Pero si no lo hago, no te duermes —_en los últimos días Yuri había tenido la costumbre de dormir junto al japonés, era como si la presencia de este lo relajara luego de los exámenes. Un día Yuuri llegó más tarde de lo usual y el rubio había dado vueltas por la cama intentando encontrar comodidad, pero cuando el azabache llegó y se acostó junto a él, el sueño llegó de inmediato.

Yuri no le respondió, se había quedado dormido al instante en que los brazos del menor se afianzaron a su cintura. Yuuri le daba tranquilidad, debía ser por su personalidad calma.

— _¿Vienes a mi casa hoy? —_preguntó Víctor a Yuuri cuando habían terminado las clases de ese día. El platinado ya tenía dieciséis, era todo un adolescente y por supuesto que se notaba la diferencia de edad con el japonés. El chico seguía pareciéndole lindo, las ganas de mantenerlo cerca seguían ahí y el tocarlo seguía siendo su mayor afición.

—_No puedo, Yura tenía examen. Hoy era el último —_respondió el menor mientras le daba una sonrisa un poco triste a Víctor, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero si tenía que elegir entre él y Yuri, escogería al rubio. Siempre sería Yura.

—_Un adulto que depende de un niño… creo que no da mucha confianza —_le dijo Víctor con el rostro serio, Yuuri ya le había comentado que el de ojos verdes no podía dormir si no estaba a su lado. Eso no le agradaba para nada.

—_Bueno, será su novio algún día —_habló Phichit tras ellos y pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Yuuri— _lo siento por ti, Nikiforov —_molestó al platinado.

—_Phi- Phichit —_se avergonzó Yuuri al instante por aquellas palabras. Decirlas cuando era más pequeño no le parecía tan malo, pero ahora que había crecido, sentía que tenían mucho peso y no para él, sino para Yuri. Todos pensarían mal de Yuri si alguien escuchaba aquello.

—_Pero si es la verdad —_comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

— _¿Qué es "la verdad"? —_preguntó un Seung aún más serio que cuando tenía doce. Ahora con dieciséis parecía más adulto, la diferencia era que se juntaba seguido con Víctor, Yuuri y Phichit.

—"_La verdad" es que a Chulanont le gustas y mucho —_se apresuró a decir Víctor con malicia, solo para fastidiar al moreno, pero vio con molestia como el chico ni siquiera se inmutaba.

—_Él ya lo sabe. Se lo digo todo el tiempo, pero no quiere darme una oportunidad —_aclaró Phichit mientras tomaba su teléfono y se colgaba del brazo de Seung, quien era más alto, para tomarse una selfie junto a él—_ sonríe —_aquello era algo habitual y el chico ya se había acostumbrado, si accedía a eso, el moreno lo dejaba en paz un rato.

Yuuri siguió caminando sin mirar a sus amigos, Phichit era el más cercano así que era obvio que él ya sabía sobre los sentimientos que el moreno estaba teniendo por Seung. Por su parte, Víctor no sabía que más decir, quería fastidiar al amigo de Yuuri, pero no le resultó como esperaba. Se despidieron todos en la entrada, como siempre Víctor beso la mejilla de Yuuri causándole un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Doce no era una edad donde alguien no pudiera dar su primer beso ¿O sí? Era lo que el platinado se preguntaba mientras veía al japonés alejarse por su propio camino, tal vez podría robarle uno algún día y ver su reacción.

Phichit se fue a su casa junto a Seung, ambos iban en la misma dirección así que les servía la misma locomoción. Al ruso lo seguía yendo a buscar su madre, fin de semana por medio Yuuri venía a su casa para practicar piano, se había vuelto bastante bueno en ello y ahora incluso podían tocar juntos.

Yuuri se fue todo el camino de regreso pensando en lo que había dicho Phichit, el moreno siempre le decía que Víctor sentía algo por él, pero el japonés no podía creerle aquello. Había visto al platinado coquetear con una u otra chica por ahí, aunque el moreno solo le decía que el platinado debía ser educado y eso no era que en verdad quisiera ser amable con ellas. Yuuri simplemente no quería creer aquello, si llegaba a hacerlo significaría tener que confrontar la atracción que sentía por Víctor y no quería eso. El azabache no quería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que era una mejor opción estar con Víctor que esperar a ser grande e intentar tener algo con Yuri, ahora sabía que lo segundo sonaba demasiado utópico y que de seguro para cuando él fuera adulto, el rubio ya tendría una pareja estable.

Dio un suspiro unos pasos antes de llegar a casa— _¿Pareces cansado? —_Habló Otabek tras él mientras le quitaba la mochila para cargarla— _¿Está todo bien? —_le preguntó algo preocupado.

Yuuri sonrió al ver quien era— _todo bien, Beka —_respondió mientras avanzaban juntos. Últimamente se veían poco con Otabek, ya que este tenía sus propios amigos y sus quehaceres— _¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? _

—_Bien, ya terminamos los exámenes y quise pasar a verlos._

—_Ah… te acordaste que existíamos —_respondió haciendo un leve puchero que a Otabek le hizo gracia.

—_Siempre me acuerdo de ustedes, pero no siempre puedo venir —_respondió mientras le revolvía el cabello a Yuuri.

—_Existe el teléfono ¿Sabías? —_Yuri apareció frente a ellos, había llegado antes a casa y salió para ver si Yuuri llegaba pronto. Quería dormir.

Otabek rodó los ojos, cada vez que venía a visitarlos pasaba esto. Era como tener dos novios celosos y controladores, los Yuris juntos eran un dolor de cabeza muy lindo, uno que adoraba tener una vez al mes y por eso los seguía visitando.

Entraron todos en la casa, Yuuri corrió a saludar a Nikolai con un abrazo que el anciano recibió gustoso. Otabek le estrechó la mano y el gesto fue inmediatamente correspondido— _parece que tendré que hacer más piroshkis —_le dijo a su nieto cuando lo vio entrar.

—_No es necesario, porque no les daré nada —_respondió el rubio y Nikolai rio por la actitud egoísta de aquel a quien aún veía como un niño.

—_Tal vez a ti no te de nada, Yuratchka. Por ser egoísta —_respondió el mayor y pudo escuchar al rubio quejarse mientras hablaba de traición al ir a su habitación tras los dos azabaches.

Yuri quería dormir, pero Otabek estaba aquí y no podría porque no cabían los tres en la cama… negó con la cabeza para sacar sus pensamientos. Aunque la cama fuera más grande, no dormirían los tres, no quería a Otabek cerca de Yuuri y de seguro Yuuri no querría a Otabek cerca del rubio. El moreno se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio mientras los Yuris tomaban lugar en la cama. Conversaron por un rato para ponerse al día entre los tres, había mucho de qué hablar, muchas cosas sobre las que descargarse y quejarse. Nikolai les trajo refrescos y botanas para pasar el rato, a lo que los jóvenes estuvieron muy agradecidos aunque para Otabek y Yuri hubiese sido ideal beber una cerveza, lo malo es que estaba Yuuri y no querían beber frente a él.

—_Yura, en unos meses más tendrás que hacer prácticas ¿Cierto? —_pregunto al rubio y este asintió con la cabeza— _si no tienes donde, un tío necesita personas en práctica para lo que estas estudiando. El problema es que está en otro estado._

—_Pero eso quedaría muy lejos —_respondió el rubio.

—_Lo sé, pero tendrías donde quedarte y sería solo por el periodo de práctica. Podrías volver los fines de semana._

Yuuri escuchó la conversación con atención, si había entendido bien, Yuri se iría a vivir a otro lugar en unos meses más. En pocas palabras se alejaría de él por un tiempo. Por alguna razón se le quitaron las ganas de comer, incluso de decir algo.

**Continuará…**


	18. 16

—_Yuuri ¿Qué ocurre? —_la voz de Phichit lo trajo al presente, los últimos días habían sido como si su mente se hubiese quedado pegada en el momento en que la realidad lo golpeó de repente. Cuando supo que Yuri era lo suficientemente adulto como para irse por días y vivir una vida lejos de él. _"estúpido Beka", _fue lo que pensó y se sintió mal por ello, porque adoraba a Otabek y sabía que este solo estaba intentando ayudar a Yuri.

—_Lo siento, Phi. Estaba distraído —_respondió sin tener ganas de hablar realmente. Estaban en el primer receso, sentados en una de las bancas del patio mientras miraban a los otros chicos jugar o pelearse.

—_Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea ¿Verdad? —_Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, pero sin mirar a su amigo— _entonces hazlo cuando te sientas listo._

Phichit sabía que su mejor amigo era algo retraído en ocasiones, que callaba cosas para no molestar y que constantemente tenía que recordarle que siempre estaría ahí para él. Esta no era la excepción, intuía que el problema tendría algo que ver con ese chico rubio, porque con Víctor todo parecía normal. No le quedaba de otra que esperar y seguir reiterando sus palabras, que siempre estaría ahí para él.

— _¡Yuuri! —_el japonés se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Víctor tan cerca, no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de tener los brazos del joven envolviendo su cuerpo desde atrás— _¿Qué ocurre? Te ves hermosamente deprimido._

—_Solo está cansado —_respondió Phichit salvando a su amigo, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— _¿No dormiste bien? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Es por mí? —_preguntó el platinado logrado que el japonés riera por lo último. La verdad es que no sabía qué haría si no tuviese amigos.

—_Dormí bien, no estoy enfermo y no me cansas, Vitya —_respondió aclarando todos los puntos. Aún lo ponía nervioso la cercanía con el de ojos azules, pero en cierto modo había aprendido a controlarlo para que no se notara tanto.

Víctor no sabía porque Yuuri no hablaba con él, el fin de semana había cancelado su junta para tocar el piano y eso lo puso triste. Algo le pasaba y quería saber que era, dudaba que tuviera problemas con sus padres y suponía que solo había una persona capaz de cambiar el estado de ánimo del azabache. El vecino molesto de Yuuri.

—_Olvídate de él —_le susurro al oído sintiendo como el menor se tensaba entre sus brazos— _solo quédate conmigo, Yuuri._

El japonés se sintió expuesto, al parecer era evidente para todos el hecho de que estaba distraído por Yuri, peor aún era que en ese momento lo último que quería era que Víctor se le apegara más. Quería a Yuri, necesitaba aprovechar de pasar tiempo con él ¿Qué hacía en la escuela? Debería haber fingido estar enfermo e ir junto a su vecino, junto a su primer amor.

Yuuri se deshizo con cuidado de los brazos del palatinado y se levantó—_lo siento, necesito ir a la enfermería. No me siento bien —_se disculpó con todos y apuró su paso, no quería que sus amigos lo siguieran porque no quería hacerlos parte de su mentira.

Phichit detuvo a Víctor antes de que fuera tras Yuuri, si el japonés estaba fingiendo debía ser por algo y era mejor dejarlo hacer las cosas a su manera. Si necesitaba ayuda se las pediría o lo obligaría a pedirla, podía ser muy persuasivo si la situación lo ameritaba.

Ir a otro estado no era una decisión fácil, volvería para los fines de semana, pero eso significaba dejar a su abuelo solo durante toda la semana. Dejar a Yuuri solo durante toda la semana, dejar de verlo cada tarde ¿Qué haría Yuuri sin él? ¿Qué haría él sin Yuuri?

—_Que estupidez —_murmuró mientras terminaba de enviar un correo donde Otabek le había indicado, con su información personal para que pudiera hacer sus prácticas. Se había detenido justo antes de apretar "enviar", solo para pensar nuevamente y por décima vez en los pros y contras de la situación, decidiendo finalmente hacerlo. No podía limitarse por otros, el hacer las cosas como se debía significaba que podría obtener un trabajo con buen sueldo pronto y con ello llevarse a su abuelo a vivir con él, donde su padre no estuviera presente o por lo menos donde no tuviera voz ni voto en su vida.

Releyó el correo y se reprendió mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes, tenía un par de faltas ortográficas, pero ya estaba enviado y nada podía hacerse. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que le avisaran cuando podía comenzar para arreglar sus cosas, ya lo había conversado con Nikolai y este se había alegrado de que tuviera una oportunidad tan pronto.

Yuri se tiró en su cama, tenía tiempo antes de que el cerdo llegara a fastidiar, tal vez podría dormir un rato. Cerró los ojos, se acomodo de la manera que más le gustaba y se dejó ir por el sueño. No supo cuánto durmió, solo que su celular sonó y lo contestó entre dormido y despierto, aunque se desperezó enseguida al escuchar lo que decía la mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Disculpe ¿Es usted el niñero de Yuuri Katsuki? —_preguntó la persona y el rubio frunció el ceño, de seguro Yuuri pidió que lo llamaran a él.

—_Sí —_respondió solo para no dejar al niño de mentiroso. Tal vez había roto algún vidrio o algo y no quería que sus padres se enteraran.

—_El joven Katsuki se encuentra un poco enfermo ¿Habría la posibilidad de que viniera a retirarlo? _

Yuri rio dentro de sí, entonces el chico astuto quería que lo fuera a sacar antes de clases. Jamás se imaginó a Yuuri mintiendo tan descaradamente y no era que le gustara, pero le hacía gracia ya que era algo muy infantil. Era obvio que no era para ir a otro lugar, porque estaba claro de que si Yuri iba por él, no lo dejaría escaparse a ningún otro sitio.

—_Voy enseguida —_respondió y corto y para luego ir a lavarse el rostro, cambiarse de ropa e ir por su cerdo.

No tardó en llegar, el chico realmente se veía pálido, tal vez estaba realmente enfermo. Firmó unos papeles y retiró al chico, luego de eso caminaron un rato en silencio. Yuuri realmente parecía metido en sus propios pensamientos.

— _¡Hey! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Estás enfermo? —_le preguntó al menor mientras se tomaba la libertad de poner una mano sobre la frente ajena para corroborar que no tuviese fiebre.

"_¿Es por mi?", _fueron las palabras que se le vinieron a la mente, pero esa pregunta no fue formulada por Yuri, sino por Víctor cuando estaban en el receso. Si hubiese sido Yuri, podría responder que sí, que era por él, que era su culpa que se sintiera de esa manera, tan triste.

—_No pasa nada —_murmuro molesto y sin saber por qué. Aparto la mano de su frente y comenzó a caminar.

— _¡Oye, tú! Cerdo —_se exaltó por la actitud del menor, lo tomó del brazo para que este no siguiera caminando— _haces que venga por ti, lo hago y te pones así ¿Es en serio? —_Yuuri no volteó a verlo, no quería mirar a Yuri a los ojos— _mírame cuando te hablo, eres un mocoso malagradecido —_le dijo enojado.

— _¡Es tu culpa! —_respondió enojado. Estaba molesto con el mundo porque Yuri se iría y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo; estaba molesto con Otabek por aquella propuesta y con Yuri por aceptarla— _vas a dejarme solo. Eres una mala persona, Yura —_de la nada rompió en llanto, sacando todo lo que tenía adentro desde hace un par de días, aquello que se había guardado para él.

El rubio se quedo sorprendido por la escena, además de que Yuuri le gritaba, la gente comenzaba a observarlos y eso no era bueno.

—_Tsk, vamos por allá —_arrastró al japonés del brazo a un lugar un poco más apartado, ya no podía levantarlo en sus brazos como cuando era un niño. Ahora Yuuri era mucho más alto que en ese entonces, aunque aún le faltaba por crecer.

Ninguno sabía que más decir, Yuuri comenzaba a avergonzarse por su arrebato, así que dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran silenciosas mientras pensaba en una manera de disculparse por la escena. Yuri quería abrazarlo, decirle que se verían los fines de semana y que no sufriera por algo que podía solucionarse con llamadas. Que lo que él veía tan grave a su edad, en realidad no lo era, pero no hizo nada de eso. El rubio no quería ser apartado de nuevo, estaba enojado y dolido en cierto modo, tan infantil como siempre.

—_Lo siento, yo… no sé qué pasó —_se atrevió a decir el azabache mientras usaba una mano para agarrar la camiseta del rubio, sabía que debía estar enojado por su actitud de niño pequeño.

—_Yuuri, creo que debemos hablar… hablar bien —_comenzó a decir Yuri mientras tomaba entre sus manos la que se aferraba a su camiseta— _esto no está bien —_tenía que ser un adulto, tenía que dejar las cosas en claras y tomar distancia porque esto le estaba afectando demasiado al menor—_ tienes que comenzar a salir con tus amigos._

—_Lo hago…_

—_No es de esa manera a lo que me refiero. Creo que debes reemplazar el tiempo que pasabas conmigo, por tiempo con ellos —_aclaró y vio como el rostro del japonés quedaba asombrado— _no es que no te quiera, es que no está bien. Esto no está bien… a ti no te hace bien —_ordenó sus ideas en voz alta, lo mejor sería esto y él como adulto, era quien debía hacerlo— _Yuuri, no puedes ir más a mi casa._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Es por tu bien._

— _¿Por mi bien? ¡¿Tú que sabes de mí bien?! —_preguntó exaltándose, quitando su mano de entre las de Yuri. No se entendía a sí mismo, en ese día había estado triste y enojado, ahora arrepentido y luego molesto. Era demasiado para él— _me enamoras, me das esperanza y luego me la arrebatas —_escupió las palabras mientras se alejaba de Yuri.

— _¿Enamorarte? ¿Darte esperanza? —_Preguntó incrédulo el rubio— _¿En qué momento hice eso, enano? Lo que tú sientes, no es mi asunto —_soltó también enojado el "adulto".

Yuuri se sintió aún más enojado por las palabras de Yuri— _en el momento en que me prometiste un beso, en ese momento me diste esperanza. Ahora te vas a ir sin cumplir con nada._

—_Un beso a los dieciséis. Tienes doce, Yuuri —_sintió el peso de sus palabras años atrás, palabras de las que nunca esperó tener que hacerse cargo, porque creyó que un niño como lo era Yuuri en ese entonces, cambiaría de opinión en algún momento, le gustaría alguien más— _además… las cosas cambian._

— _¿Quiere decir que te volviste un mentiroso? —_preguntó Yuuri y se acercó de manera repentina al rubio, tomándolo con fuerza de la camiseta y acercándolo hacia él, poniéndose de puntillas y quedando muy cerca de sus labios sorprendiéndolo. Yuri jamás se esperó aquel movimiento, mucho menos en plena calle, tenía más fuerza que el azabache, pero la sorpresa no lo dejaba reaccionar— _porque yo no he cambiado, Yura. Estoy enamorado de ti, además… aún te respeto —_apenas dijo las últimas palabras, soltó al rubio y se seco las lágrimas que aún tenía en los ojos.

Yuri recordó aquella conversación sobre besos robados, relaciones con personas mayores y la promesa de su primer beso a los dieciséis. Soltó un suspiro, no entendía por qué no se movió, si Yuuri lo hubiese besado ¿Qué habría hecho? Era un niño, no estaba bien y no lo haría. Esto no podía volver a repetirse.

Yuuri dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin esperar al rubio, Yuri no sabía si era mejor dejarlo irse, que se desilusionara más y así lograr que se olvidara de él o ir tras él, abrazarlo y decirle que cumpliría cuando fuera el momento, que en realidad no quería que dejara de ir a su casa, pero era lo mejor. Se decidió por una opción intermedia.

Fue rápidamente tras Yuuri, lo abrazó por la espalda y se agacho levemente ara apoyar el mentón en el hombro ajeno— _cumpliré, pero tú también debes hacer tu vida. Es mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo._

_**Continuará…**_


	19. 17

"_Es mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo"_

Yuuri aun podía escuchar aquella frase resonando en su cabeza. Una semana exacta había pasado desde aquel evento y aún no podía creerlo, parecía un mal sueño, como si en algún momento fuera a despertar y darse cuenta de que todo seguía igual que antes, que continuaba yendo todas las tardes donde Yuri, que compartían como siempre y que hablaban con normalidad, pero la realidad era otra totalmente distinta. No sabía cómo había logrado continuar con su día a día de manera habitual, parecía estar en modo automático, donde hacía todo por inercia, porque así era todos los días y no porque pensara sus acciones antes de ejecutarlas.

Phichit lo había estado apoyando bastante, porque sí, tuvo que contarle sobre lo que estaba pasando. Yuuri se había desahogado contándole todo a su mejor amigo, llorando en su hombro y dejando que este lo abrazara y le brindara apoyo emocional. Si bien estaba claro que por la adolescencia los problemas se veían más grandes de lo que realmente eran, Yuuri sabía que esto era realmente malo. Tenía el corazón roto de alguna manera, no podía ver a Yuri porque este se lo había pedido y él no iría en contra de aquello. El moreno solo pudo escuchar, sin poder decir mucho al no saber cómo actuar puesto que jamás había estado en una situación similar, solo podía odiar a ese rubio en silencio, no porque hubiese hecho mal, sino porque había hecho llorar a Yuuri y en su cabeza eso merecía la pena de muerte sin importar quien fuera el causante.

Víctor se dio cuenta de que el japonés actuaba extraño, distante, pero en vez de entrometerse, optó por intentar subirle el ánimo. Lo invitó a distintos lados después de la escuela, escuchando mil excusas para negarse, por lo que el último día de la semana, prácticamente arrastró a Yuuri a una heladería y lo obligó a pedir un helado.

—_Lo siento —_se disculpó el menor, sabía que estaba preocupando a Víctor, pero no podía decirle a él sus problemas. Eran cercanos, pero no hasta ese punto.

—_No sé de qué te disculpas, yo te rapte hasta aquí —_respondió el platinado sonriéndole y limpiando con su pulgar la comisura de los labios del azabache, tenía un poco de chocolate ahí.

Yuuri agradeció internamente que el ruso no le preguntara más, que se hiciera el desentendido y que le diera su espacio a su manera. Porque Víctor no podía mantenerse alejado físicamente de Yuuri, pero sí le daba espacios para pensar y sumirse en sus problemas personales.

—_Entonces… gracias por traerme —_le dijo mientras se sonrojaba por el gesto de Víctor.

El momento fue agradable, aunque no extenso. Yuuri quería volver pronto a casa y Víctor no pudo retenerlo más tiempo. Le preocupaba Yuuri, pero no podía obligarlo a permanecer con él para siempre y aunque pudiera no lo haría, él quería que Yuuri lo eligiera por sobre otros, sin sentirse obligado, sino por el gusto de permanecer con él.

El azabache se fue a su casa pensando en que no podía ver al rubio, quien en un par de días mas ya no viviría a su lado. De un día para otro Yuri ya no era su amigo, ya no podía visitarlo y pronto ya no sería ni su vecino, entonces ¿Qué les quedaba? ¿Acaso ya no eran nada? _"Por un tiempo" _había dicho él, pero… ¿Cuánto era un tiempo? ¿Cuánto duraba? No lo sabía y no podía preguntar tampoco. Esto era su culpa, se comportó infantilmente luego de intentar siempre estar a la altura del rubio, de aparentar una madurez que no correspondía a su edad con tal de equiparar un poco sus edades, pero había sido imposible, al parecer siempre lo había sido, pero él no lo había visto hasta ahora.

Llegó a la entrada de su casa y observó la de al lado. Tenía tantas ganas de ir ahí, de lanzarse a los brazos de Yuri y decirle que no quería un tiempo, que no quería que estuvieran lejos y mucho menos quería "hacer su vida" sí no era cerca de él. Quiso llorar por ser tan cobarde, por hacerle caso cuando podía fácilmente ir de todos modos a su casa, por no poder ser un adulto y por no poder conversar con alguien que lo entendiera.

— _¿Qué haces ahí parado? —_Otabek apareció de la nada, asustándolo al estar tan cerca sin que él lo hubiese sentido.

—_Ah… yo… iba a mi casa —_murmuró nervioso al verse descubierto observando la casa del rubio que se robaba sus pensamientos.

— _¿A tu casa? ¿No irás donde Yura? —_preguntó extrañado por aquello, Yuuri se caracterizaba por ser la sombra del rubio, siempre cerca aunque este no quisiera.

—_Yo… tengo muchas cosas que hacer —_mintió sin mirar al moreno a los ojos, no quería que supiera que habían discutido y que estaban tomando distancia. No quería que Otabek hablara con Yuri y lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, porque sí el rubio quería verlo debía ser por su cuenta, no porque alguien más se lo dijera.

—_Entiendo ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? —_se atrevió a preguntar. Iba de visita a ver a los Yuris, pero no tenía mucho sentido si no estaban juntos, además parecía que algo le pasaba al preadolescente, algo que le impedía dejarlo solo. Otabek tenía un instinto protector muy marcado para con Yuuri, después de todo eran cercanos.

— _¡Ah! Sí, tengo tarea que no entiendo bien —_recordó el japonés al escuchar la pregunta del moreno. Había estado muy distraído en la semana y había olvidado preguntar al maestro algo que no entendía, de seguro Otabek podía ayudarle— _ven, pasa —_invitó al mayor a su casa y este entró sin siquiera pensarlo.

Otabek saludo a Hiroko, ya la conocía puesto que había sido el novio de Yuri durante dos años. Para la madre de Yuuri era normal ver a aquel chico, le daba confianza al igual que Yuri, siempre los sintió como hermanos mayores para su hijo, aunque tenía claro que para su pequeño bebé, el rubio era más que un hermano, tenía sentimientos por él desde que lo conoció. Para Hiroko aquello había sido amor a primera vista, ese tipo de amor que era demasiado puro e inocente por venir de un niño que apenas entendía lo que sentía.

Desde la casa vecina, Yuri había salido para ir a comprar algo que le había encargado su abuelo y logró ver como Otabek entraba a la casa de Yuuri— _traidor —_murmuró, puesto que Otabek sabía un poco lo que había sucedido, era su mejor amigo después de todo, así que le había contado gran parte de lo sucedido, siendo regañado por el moreno quien le dijo insensible.

Yuuri y Otabek estuvieron toda la tarde con los deberes del menor, el moreno no pensó que la relación entre los Yuris se hubiera vuelto así. El rubio le había contado algo, pero pensó que sería pasajero, al ver al menor afuera de su casa, con ese rostro tan triste, entendió que al parecer el rubio había tomado una decisión y no se retractaría. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Yuri, no hubiese podido dejar al japonés solo.

— _¡Listo! —_exclamó contento Yuuri al haber terminado con los deberes atrasados. Jamás le había pasado aquello de acumular las tareas por tanto tiempo y es que había estado con su mente en otro lado— _gracias, Beka. Siempre me ayudas mucho —_le dijo contento mientras le daba un rápido abrazo.

—_Somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan —_respondió con una pequeña sonrisa— _ahora ¿Vas a decirme que sucede?_

—_No sé de que hablas, Beka —_se desentendió el menor, aunque sabía que no podía engañar a Otabek por mucho tiempo. Se conocían bien, así como conocían a Yuri.

—_Yura ya me lo dijo, ahora quiero saber cómo estas tú —_confesó el mayor, no le daría más vueltas al asunto.

—_Yo… —_Yuuri mordió su labio inferior que había comenzado a temblarle. No quería externalizar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, le avergonzaba llorar en frente de Otabek. El moreno se acerco y lo abrazó, sabía que debía ser difícil para él, un preadolescente, lidiar con todo lo que traía dentro, pero la vida continuaba. Si algo compartía Otabek con Yuri, era el pensamiento de que Yuuri debía hacer mas amigos, desligarse un poco de ellos que tenían vidas de adultos y disfrutar de su adolescencia como ellos habían hecho en su momento, pero no le había gustado nada la forma en que el rubio alejó al japonés. Se supone que ellos como amigos debían guiarlo y apoyarlo, no alejarlo.

—_Está bien, solo dale tiempo a Yuri. Sabes cómo es —_intentó suavizar la situación, logrando sacarle una pequeña risa a Yuuri al escuchar o último. Sí sabía como era, se molestaba por cualquier cosa y siempre hacía todo a su manera— _el domingo, el señor Plisetsky hará un almuerzo para despedir a Yura. Estoy seguro de que estas invitado —_le comentó— _demuéstrale que no dependes de él, creo que solo así podrán volver a hablar como antes._

Yuuri escuchó el consejo y asintió con la cabeza para luego ocultar su rostro en el pecho del mayor, había comenzado a llorar y no quería que este lo viera. Otabek tenía razón, Yuri quería que él siguiera su propia vida y aunque él no quería, aparentaría que sí con tal de que el rubio lo dejara mantenerse a su lado. Aun era demasiado joven para comprender que todo aquello era por su bien, para él era más un castigo que una oportunidad de tener experiencias de vida.

Para Yuri la semana había sido horrible, no había logrado dormir adecuadamente debido a que le daba muchas vueltas en su cabeza al asunto con Yuuri. Pensaba en como estaría, sí estaría triste o pensando en él. Descartó esas ideas al ver que no había venido a verlo, si bien él mismo había dicho que tomaran distancia, no pensó que el chico haría caso a sus palabras y no sabía si eso le alegraba o le molestaba. Otabek lo había llamado "bipolar" por su actitud, además de regañarlo por ser tan cruel con Yuuri y decirle que invitaría al menor a su almuerzo de despedida. Yuri no pudo negarse a aquello, porque el también quería ver a Yuuri.

Aquel día sintió el enojo crecer dentro de él al ver a Otabek entrar en la casa del menor, se suponía que lo venía a ver a él, pero en lugar de eso se fue con Yuuri. Por otro lado el japonés había invitado a Otabek a pasar ¿Por qué lo invitaba a su casa? De seguro también lo dejaría entrar en su habitación, lugar que ellos habían compartido tantas veces al conocerse desde hacía tiempo. No entendía por qué tenía tantos celos, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que el sentimiento era ese y por fin podía admitirlo. Le daba celos saber que Yuuri se divirtiera con alguien más que no fuera él, lo ponía celoso el pensar que no lo necesitaría nunca más y encontraría a alguien más que ocupara su lugar, pero era un adulto y Yuuri necesitaba chicos de su edad. Podría soportar a personas como Víctor y eso hasta cierto punto, pero que Otabek fuera quien ocupara su lugar… eso estaba fuera del límite. Hablaría con su mejor amigo, le diría que no lo quería ver rondando a Yuuri cuando él no estuviera presente y esperaba que este le hiciera caso.

**Continuará…**


	20. 18

El almuerzo de despedida para Yuri llegó pronto y con este dos invitados, uno con el cual el rubio estaba molesto y otro que quería ver desde hace días, pero con el que había decidido tomar distancia. Nikolai dejó entrar a ambos chicos, sintiéndose contento de ver a Yuuri nuevamente en su casa, los últimos días solo lo había saludado desde su jardín cuando lo veía irse y volver de la escuela. El mayor había querido hablar con su nieto, pero este, antes de que pudiera interrogarlo, le había respondido que por favor no le preguntara nada. Se veía tan afligido que decidió acceder a su petición.

— _¡Bienvenidos! Pasen, pasen_ —les dijo con alegría el abuelo mientras les dejaba el espacio suficiente para que ambos jóvenes entraran en su casa— _los estábamos esperando. _

—_Buenas tardes, señor Plisetsky_ —saludó Otabek de manera educada y estrechando la mano del mayor.

—_Buenas tardes, abuelo Nikolai_ —saludó el más joven, inclinándose levemente cómo indicaba su cultura y recibiendo a cambio la mano de Nikolai sobre sus cabellos, revolviéndolos.

Yuri los observó desde la Sala, no dijo nada ya que aquellos dos sabían lo que sucedía, no necesitaba explicarles que Yuuri no debía estar ahí realmente. El moreno llegó hasta donde él primero y empujó al joven japonés para que se animará a saludar a aquel rubio que daba miedo por cómo los miraba. Yuuri sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía al no verse bienvenido en aquella situación, quiso salir de ahí y devolverse a su casa, pero el moreno no lo dejó, lo empujó desde su espalda baja nuevamente para que avanzara hacia Yuri.

—_Ho- hola, Yura _—tartamudeo el preadolescente—_ yo... Yo vine para despedirme de ti adecuadamente _—intentó que su voz sonara segura y madura, Yuri tenía que ver que él podía comportarse.

El de ojos verdes escaneo con su mirada al menor, se veía nervioso y sabía que era su culpa, pero también la era de Otabek por traerlo sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraban. El moreno estaba torturando a su cerdo trayéndolo y ahora él estaba obligado a tranquilizarlo.

—_Hola, Yuuri _—por alguna razón, al japonés no le gusto escuchar su nombre en los labios del rubio. Se escuchaba tan frío, cómo si una distancia se interpusiera entre ellos. Siempre había sido "cerdo" para Yuri, aunque sonara tonto que quisiera su sobrenombre de vuelta— _te ves bien. _

Yuri intentó ser amable, pero aquello no parecía funcionar, de hecho, podía ver cómo el semblante del menor se hacía más triste si es que eso era posible.

—Gracias, tú también —respondió sin mirarlo y comenzando a jugar con el borde de su camiseta para desviar su atención— Yura... Yuri, de verdad espero que te vaya bien en tus prácticas —le hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de respeto, cómo debía actuar frente a un adulto y se retiró a la cocina para ayudar a Nikolai con lo que necesitara.

Yuri realmente sintió cómo se le partía el corazón en dos al ser tratado cómo un adulto cualquiera. No quería esa distancia entre ambos, pero era lo adecuado— _esto es tu culpa_ —murmuró para que solo Otabek lo escuchará, estaba realmente enojado, justamente era aquella dolorosa situación la que quería evitarle a Yuuri. La que quería evitarse él.

—_Hola Yura ¿Cómo has estado? yo muy bien. Gracias por preguntar _—respondió el moreno ignorando las palabras del otro. Discutir con Yuri era un caso perdido, así que optó por esquivar.

—_Hola Beka, estoy muy mal porque un amigo me traicionó _—respondió en tono de sarcasmo y se sentó en el sofá enfurruñado.

Altin suspiró cansado y se sentó junto a Yuri, el rubio también era su amigo después de todo y sabía que aquella situación era complicada, pero huir no era la solución de nada. A Yuuri no le ayudaría el verlo marcharse sin decirle una palabra siquiera, porque al ser tan joven y por su personalidad, solo se quedaría dándole vueltas a la situación, tal y cómo estuvo haciendo la última semana y aquello no era sano para un chico de doce años.

El moreno le explicó a Yuri todo lo que pensaba y esperaba que este, a pesar de su enojo, pudiera ver. El rubio estaba siendo egoísta y la verdad era que solo buscaba protegerse a sí mismo y eso no estaba bien. Ellos eran los adultos, ellos debían velar por el menor al ser sus amigos y eso es lo que Otabek estaba haciendo. Yuri lo entendió, pero aún así se sentía traicionado, aunque se le pasaría en un período breve de tiempo, cuando los piroshkis estuvieran listos y pudiera degustarlos junto a sus personas queridas. Porque si de algo en estaba seguro, era que tener a todos ahí lo hacían sentir feliz y triste, no quería estar tantos días lejos de ellos, pero era necesario y a tal vez hasta era lo que necesitaba el cerdo y él para poder aclarar todo este enredo emocional en el que se encontraban envueltos ahora mismo.

Yuuri paso toda la comida compartiendo de manera cercana con Otabek y tratando a Yuri con el mismo respeto que le dedicaba a Nikolai. El anciano quería reír al ver que su nieto estaba a punto de explotar por aquel trato tan distante de parte del pequeño japonés, pero prefirió guardarse sus bromas esta vez y ver cómo acontecía todo. El rubio por su parte, le seguía el juego a regañadientes al preadolescente. No perdería si él mismo había iniciado esto, aunque ganas no le faltaban de acercarse más y molestarlo un poco, revolverle el cabello y hasta abrazarlo antes de despedirse para cuando este tuviera que volver a su hogar.

El momento de separarse llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban, porque el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando te divertías y cuando te quedaba poco de este. Ambos Yuris querían alargar más aquella instancia, pero Hiroko le había dicho a su hijo que debía llegar a una hora específica y el menor debía cumplir, además de que Otabek se había comprometido a llevarlo a esa hora, a pesar de que vivían al lado.

—_Es momento de irnos _—habló el moreno tras ver la hora en su celular.

—_Está bien _—respondió con la decepción marcada en el rostro— _muchas gracias por todo, me alegro de haber podido venir _—les dijo a los Plisetsky, sin nombrar a nadie en específico.

El corazón del rubio repentinamente se sintió desesperado, palpitando fuerte y rápido en su pecho, cómo si le pidiera a gritos que detuviera el tiempo, que detuviera a Yuuri antes de que se marchara y lo dejara ahí, solo. Solo, cómo estuvo toda esa semana sin él.

—_No hay de que, sabes que eres bienvenido acá. Aun si mi Yuratchka se comporta mal, tú puedes venir y lo encerramos en su cuarto cuando me visite_s —le ofreció Nikolai al menor, haciéndolo reír mientras Yuri no sabía que decir o cómo actuar.

—_Está bien, gracias. Adiós_ —Yuuri hizo una reverencia y Otabek también se despidió para que luego ambos se dirigieran a la puerta.

— _¡Espera! Cerdo, espera _—le dijo el rubio tomando del brazo al menor, antes de que saliera por la puerta— _puedes... Puedes quedarte a dormir, cómo antes. Solo por esta vez, olvida todo lo que dije y quédate. _

Para Yuri aquello requirió reunir mucho valor y dejar su instinto de lado, la parte de él que le decía que esto no estaba bien y que debían tener distancia. Ahogo todas esas voces, solo por pasar un poco más de tiempo con Yuuri, con su vecino. Su amigo.

Yuuri se sorprendió por las palabras del ruso, miró a Otabek quien cómo siempre se mantuvo al margen dejando que las decisiones las tomara él solo— _lo siento, Yuri. Mi mamá me quiere en casa pronto, mañana tengo escuela y debo ser responsable _—le dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no tener que ver aquellos ojos verdes. Tenía que ser fuerte y maduro, tenía que mostrarle al rubio que las palabras y las acciones tenían consecuencias y esta era una de ellas, Otabek le había dicho que si decidía algo debía ser firme y él había decidido seguir lo que Yuri le había pedido. Tomarían distancia, aunque seguirían siendo conocidos.

Aquella respuesta dejó al rubio sorprendido y a Otabek orgulloso, no sabía que responder a eso ¿Quien era el niño en esta situación? Parecía que era él. Quiso reír por eso, quiso reír para no largarse a llorar por el rechazo de un infante, no... De un preadolescente y no cualquiera, sino el que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Se sentía patético.

—_Tienes razón _—respondió regalándole una sonrisa al menor— _entonces, nos estamos viendo, Yuuri _—tras decir lo último, se acercó y beso al menor muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, dejándolo sonrojado. Luego de eso se retiró a su habitación, la noche que venía sería demasiado larga y debía intentar dormir un poco.

Otabek dejó al menor en su casa, ninguno dijo nada sobre el asunto de Yuri. El moreno pensaba que aquel último acto había sido demasiado infantil por parte del rubio, cómo si fuera la única manera de ganar en aquella situación en la que él mismo se había puesto, aun así se sentía orgulloso de Yuuri. El menor había tenido la madurez de negarse a Yuri y de no seguirlo después de aquella despedida, si hubiese sido antes, el menor habría ido tras el rubio y hubiese aceptado emocionado el dormir ahí antes de que este se marchara.

Yuuri llegó a su casa y apenas saludó a su madre. El último beso, ese que era de despedida, había sido demasiado para él. Demasiado para un Yuuri preadolescente que lo único que quería esa noche era hacer las cosas bien, demasiado para un joven corazón enamorado que fingía una madurez que no tenia y un desinterés que no era parte de él.

El menor de los Katsuki se fue a dormir, aunque no pudo conciliar el sueño. Intentó pensar en mil cosas que no fueran Yuri, pero le fue imposible así que se dijo a sí mismo que solo por esa noche dejaría que sus pensamientos vagaran por última vez en lo que pudo ser y no sería. Yuuri dejó que su cerebro ideara muchas fantasías que jamás se harían realidad, convenciéndose de que aquella sería la última noche que se permitiría aquello, porque desde el día siguiente, comenzaría a pensar en otras personas, en otras cosas.

Desde el día siguiente muchas cosas comenzarían a cambiar, poco a poco, paso a paso, nunca hacia atrás, siempre avanzando. Los Yuris tendrían muchas cosas por pasar, situaciones que afrontar y momentos importantes donde tal vez no estaría el otro para apoyarlo o aconsejarlo. Desde el día siguiente cada uno seguiría su camino solo hasta que volvieran a cruzarse de alguna manera y pudieran retomar la cercanía que tenían.

**Continuará…**


	21. 19

La primera semana sin Yuri no fue tan difícil como pensó, al saber que ni siquiera estaba en la casa de al lado, le facilitaba el reprimir sus ganas de verlo, porque aunque quisiera, no estaba ahí. De todos modos iba de vez en cuando a visitar a Nikolai, quien debía sentirse algo solo sin el rubio en casa. Ahí conversaban y obtenía noticias de su vecino.

El primer fin de semana que Yuri regresó a su casa, no se vieron, ni se hablaron. Yuuri se marchó por ambos días a la casa de Phichit y se quedó allá con el permiso de su madre. Hiroko pensaba que el compartir con más personas ayudaría a que su hijo dejara de estar triste, porque aunque su pequeño le mostrara una sonrisa, ella lo conocía bien y sabía que su tristeza debía ser porque el chico de al lado ya no estaba ahí. Por su parte Yuri espero en algún momento ver al pequeño japonés, aunque fuera por casualidad, yendo a comprar cada vez que su abuelo necesitaba algo, con la clara intención de toparse con Yuuri por "casualidad"… una casualidad bastante forzada. Al encontrarse con la madre del azabache, se enteró de que este no estaría en su casa durante el fin de semana, así que sería imposible que se vieran, por lo que Yuri se resigno a estar en casa con Nikolai y aprovechar el tiempo.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron parecidas, con la diferencia de que Otabek de vez en cuando iba también a visitar a Nikolai y aprovechaba de invitar a Yuuri para que se juntaran a conversar o salieran a pasear un rato después de la escuela de este. Se hicieron más cercanos que antes, Yuuri le contaba al moreno todo lo que hacía en el día, le pedía consejos e incluso en un par de ocasiones le pidió que lo fuera a buscar a su colegio para que conociera a sus amigos.

—_Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Otabek Altin —_se presentó el moreno ante los menores que estaban frente a él. Al chico moreno y alegre ya lo había visto un par de veces en la casa de Yuuri y el japonés le había comentado que era su mejor amigo, el otro era un chico bastante serio y que no parecía agradarle sociabilizar, por último estaba el platinado que reconoció a pesar de no haber visto nunca. Ese chico de ojos azules era quien había dejado confundido a un pequeño Yuuri hacía ya un tiempo.

Todos lo saludaron, Víctor con una amabilidad fingida ya que había sentido el camino libre al irse el rubio y ahora llegaba otro adulto a ocupar ese lugar. Aquello no le gustaba para nada, podía ver la cercanía entre Otabek y Yuuri como si fuera un obstáculo más para sus intenciones.

Otabek a pesar de ser mayor que esos niños, no se sentía para nada fuera de lugar. Todos caminaron hacia un parque cercano y el mayor pudo recordar sus días de escuela junto a su rubio amigo, el mismo que luego fue su novio durante dos años. Se dedicó a observar como Yuuri se relacionaba con sus amigos, con quien tenía más cercanía y como se desenvolvía, había estado preocupado por él. Al parecer el menor lo estaba haciendo bien, se divertía y sonreía seguido gracias a los desplantes de Phichit y a las bromas que Víctor le lanzaba de vez en cuando. También pudo notar como el platinado estaba bastante interesado en el japonés, como todo lo que hacía era en respuesta a lo que el menor hacía. Le hizo algo de gracia porque al parecer Yuuri no se percataba de nada. Aún era demasiado inocente.

El mayor les compró helado a todos y al darle el suyo a Víctor pudo notar por un segundo como este lo miro fríamente. Podía reconocer aquello, Yuri tenía esa mirada constantemente cuando algo no le gustaba, así que podía suponer que su presencia no era bienvenida para aquel adolescente.

—_Yuuri, debo irme ¿Te llevo a casa o te vas después? —_le preguntó luego de ver la hora en su celular, iba a juntarse con unos amigos en la noche para un proyecto de la universidad.

—_Me voy contigo, no creo que a mi mamá le guste que me quede solo —_respondió al instante mientras tomaba su mochila para luego despedirse de sus amigos e ir con el mayor.

—_Hoy traje el auto, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa más tarde —_se apresuró a ofrecer Víctor. Hace unos días había sacado su licencia y con ello adquirió el permiso de su madre para utilizar el auto de vez en cuando. Yuuri lo pensó un momento, si ir con Otabek o quedarse con los demás y regresar a solas con Víctor en su auto. Era algo difícil ya que le gustaba compartir con todos los presentes.

—_Yo vine en la motocicleta, estoy seguro que es más divertida que el auto —_decidió aportar Altin, solo para molestar un poco al platinado y porque no confiaba en dejarlos a solas en un vehículo.

A Yuuri le brillaron los ojos de emoción, quería subir a la motocicleta definitivamente— _gracias Vitya, pero creo que mejor me voy con Beka para que no se me haga más tarde —_se excusó para luego despedirse de todos con un beso en la mejilla y retirarse con el adulto.

Víctor se quedó con mal sabor de boca, otra vez quedaba en segundo plano y eso no le agradaba, porque aquello solo pasaba con Yuuri. Estaba seguro de que si estuviera tras cualquier otra persona sería mucho más fácil, pero también eso era lo que le gustaba del cerdito. La dificultad que representaba para él.

Phichit tomó varias fotografías de Yuuri sobre la moto, aferrado a la cintura del moreno ya que a pesar de que le parecía interesante subirse, el miedo comenzaba a aflorar en su interior. Otabek quedó feliz de que el menor decidiera ir con él, así estaría más tranquilo dejándolo seguro en su casa y con sus padres.

Yuri estuvo la primera semana con cara de amargado, hizo lo que le mandaban y aprendió muchas cosas que en sus clases jamás le habían enseñado— _es mejor aprender haciendo, la teoría no siempre es muy efectiva —_le dijo el chico que estaba a cargo de enseñarle lo que debía hacer. Era muy gracioso porque cuando lo conoció, sintió que dejó a un Otabek para encontrarse con otro ahí, pero descarto la idea al escucharlo hablar. Su mejor amigo era inteligente y maduro, este chico era un idiota con todas sus letras.

—_Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta Leroy —_respondió de mala gana.

Jean Jacques Leroy, era el hijo del dueño de aquella empresa donde él había ido a hacer su práctica. Si bien sabía perfectamente cómo hacer el trabajo y cómo enseñar, en materia de sociabilizar era un desastre según lo veía Yuri. Lo primero que le dijo al llegar fue que no se esperaba a una señorita sino a un hombre, así fue como se ganó el odio instantáneo del rubio.

Los días ahí se le hicieron largos al principio y con el tiempo se fueron acortando, le faltaban horas del día para lograr terminar el exceso de trabajo que se iba aumentando a diario. Mientras más aprendía, más cosas por hacer le delegaban y aunque era cansador, también era reconfortante saber que lo estaba haciendo bien y que había aprendido con rapidez.

Los fines de semana volvía a su hogar. Se iba el sábado por la mañana y regresaba el domingo por la noche, lo cual también era agotador, pero necesario ya que necesitaba pasar tiempo con su abuelo, aunque lo llamaba todos los días para que este no se sintiera solo. Gracias a Nikolai podía informarse sobre cómo estaba Yuuri, porque los fines de semana no lo veía, a pesar de intentar forzar el destino, Yuuri siempre estaba en otro lugar, como si huyera de él de alguna manera. "_Es lo mejor", _pensaba en las noches cuando sentía que extrañaba las conversaciones sin sentido antes de dormir, el miedo infantil a los monstruos en la obscuridad y el como poco a poco la cama comenzó a hacérseles pequeña.

Extrañaba a Yuuri, su voz, sus anécdotas del día, su molesta risa y la manera en que se enojaba cuando lo fastidiaba. Echaba de menos el verlo en su habitación al llegar, sus celos por Otabek y sus tareas que para él eran demasiado difíciles a pesar de solo ser de primaria y él ir en la universidad. Nada podía hacer, lo mejor para Yuuri sería esta distancia y que encontrara en alguien más los sentimientos que tenía por él, porque él no podía corresponderle de esa manera. Lo quería, hasta podía decir que lo amaba, pero no de la manera que el menor quería. Yuuri era más que familia, pero jamás podría verlo de manera morbosa como a una pareja, se podría decir que era un amor puro, aunque pureza era lo que menos tenía el rubio a esas alturas de su vida.

Otabek lo llamaba a diario, aún si él no quería hablar este le insistía hasta que contestara. Eran los mejores amigos, era normal que el moreno quisiera saber de él, así que de mala gana le contaba todo lo que hacía en el día. De lo que más hablaba era del odioso de Jean, no porque fuera importante, sino porque estaba todo el día ahí junto a él y no había cosa del día donde aquel sujeto no estuviera presente, a no ser que hablara sobre sus momentos en el baño, pero no había necesidad de contar aquello.

Un día que había llegado demasiado cansado incluso para llamar a su abuelo, un mensaje llegó a su celular luego de veinte llamadas perdidas por parte de Otabek. En aquella imagen se podía apreciar claramente a un Yuuri realmente feliz, junto a Víctor quien le daba de su helado al japonés. Al moreno le pareció importante que Yuri supiera que su vecino estaba bien, que no estaba deprimido y que su distancia estaba funcionando tal y como él quería.

Al despertar el día siguiente y ver el mensaje, sintió como si su corazón se estrujara. Eso era lo que quería, estaba claro, su mente lo sabía y no tenía dudas de que eso era lo correcto, pero muy dentro suyo se sentía dolido. El pensaba en Yuuri, pero Yuuri estaba bien sin él, era una estupidez que un adulto dependiera sentimentalmente de un niño, no estaba bien.

Yuri comenzó a dejar de preguntar por Yuuri, dejó de responderle seguido a Otabek y de ir todos los fines de semana a casa. Decidió centrarse en otras cosas, conoció más personas tal y como le había aconsejado a Yuuri en su momento y con ello comenzó a salir más y a tener una vida social nocturna. Jean no era tan idiota cuando te lo encontrabas fuera del horario de trabajo, de hecho podía llegar a ser agradable cuando bebía y eso lograba distraerlo de todo lo demás.

Los caminos de los Yuris se estaban distanciando, cada uno encontrando sus propias cosas que hacer con la intención de no pensar de más en temas que no les hacían bien.

**Continuará…**


	22. 20

_**2 años más tarde…**_

Parecía mentira que dos años hubiesen transcurrido con tanta rapidez, que en ese tiempo Yuuri se hubiese topado con Yuri solo un par de veces y que únicamente hubiesen intercambiado un par de palabras con suerte. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esto pasaría en un futuro al Yuuri de seis años, estaba seguro de que se habría cubierto los oídos evitando escuchar sobre un futuro tan doloroso, pero la verdad era que ahora que lo atravesaba, no era tan malo. Al principio había sido difícil, pero el ser humano es un animal de costumbres y por ello el pequeño japonés se había hecho el hábito de no ver a Yuri tan seguido.

Como siempre, seguía visitando al abuelo y manteniendo contacto constante con Otabek. El moreno había tenido el privilegio de ver como Yuuri poco a poco se transformaba en todo un adolescente, como la altura del chico había aumentado considerablemente, así como su cuerpo comenzaba a tener una contextura más delgada gracias a la rutina de ejercicios que tenían juntos. A los trece años, el menor le había expresado a Otabek su preocupación por el hecho de estar un poco subido de peso y aunque al moreno no le parecía que se viera mal de esa manera, lo entendía, después de todo era un adolescente y todos vivían de las apariencias, unos más y otros menos, pero todos se preocupaban de cómo los veían los demás. Salían a correr seguido, así como una vez a la semana tenían una pequeña rutina para apretar su musculatura, nada muy extenuante.

Hiroko, la madre de Yuuri, se sentía tranquila al ver que su hijo tenía amigos que no iban por malos caminos, todos parecían disfrutar de actividades sanas y por ello el menor obtenía cada vez más permisos para poder ir a distintos lugares. Yuuri solía salir seguido, llegar más tarde a casa durante la semana y los fines de semana pasar aunque fuera un día completo fuera de casa en el hogar de alguno de sus amigos. También Hiroko se sentía feliz de recibir seguido a Phichit o a Víctor en su hogar, el primer chico era muy alegre y aligeraba el ambiente de la casa cuando llegaba, además sus madres eran demasiado amables y a la japonesa le encantaba conversar con ellas cuando venían por su hijo; Por otro lado, el platinado era muy educado y se notaba que adoraba pasar tiempo con Yuuri, aunque invadía mucho su espacio personal.

Dos años habían pasado en un parpadeo, pero también habían pasado muchas cosas de las que Yuuri no se daba cuenta. Había crecido tanto física como mentalmente, era más maduro que antes y entendía mucho más las razones por las que Yuri decidió que debían tomar distancia, después de todo se llevaban por diez años, él no podría imaginarse con un niño de cuatro años, sería una locura.

Yuri había mantenido la distancia con el menor, se había alejado durante unos mese de su abuelo viéndolo en pocas ocasiones, pero había retomado sus visitas al poco tiempo al darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Cuando sus prácticas terminaron lo contrataron definitivamente en aquel lugar, luego de graduase tenía aquel trabajo asegurado por lo que rento un departamento cerca de su trabajo para poder vivir con tranquilidad. Por fin podía decir que era un adulto independiente.

Quiso llevarse con él a Nikolai, pero el mayor ya se había acostumbrado a la casa en la que vivía, por lo cual era casi imposible sacarlo de ahí. Yuri sabía que su abuelo se había encariñado también con los vecinos, eran como su familia y él agradecía aquello ya que no podía estar ahí a diario.

Sus encuentros con Yuuri habían sido pocos y así lo prefería. Ya no se calentaba la cabeza pensando en cómo el menor actuaba, se sonrojaba o en como debía lidiar con los sentimientos de este; como debía lidiar con los propios.

— _¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Seung? —_le preguntó Víctor a Yuuri un sábado que compartían en su casa mientras tocaban una melodía a dúo en el piano— _cumplirá dieciocho, así que es un día importante para él. De seguro Phichit ira si o si._

—_Tal vez… no estoy seguro si estoy listo para ir a una fiesta —_admitió el azabache sin despegar su vista de las teclas, algo avergonzado por sentirse tan niño cuando ya poseía la edad suficiente para ir a una fiesta pequeña.

— _¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, cerdito? —_El platinado desvió un momento la vista del piano para fijarla en su compañero— _no irá mucha gente, además estaré ahí para cuidarte. Si quieres puedes ir y si te sientes incomodo te llevo a casa —_ofreció con toda la intención de que el menor fuera. Nada era tan divertido si Yuuri no estaba ahí, aunque le sonara tonto a la gente, para él una conversación con el menor era mejor que las estupideces que hacían los chicos de su edad.

Víctor ya había cumplido los dieciocho años, sabía que ya era un adulto y por lo tanto sería considerado un pedófilo, pero poco le importaba. Cuatro años no eran tanta diferencia como diez, además no era como si quisiera secuestrar a Yuuri y abusar de él. Cuando pensaba en el menor solo se imaginaba en situaciones demasiado inocentes, porque Yuuri aun era de esa manera y él no sería quien lo corrompiera, entendía bien la diferencia de edad y de madures sentimental entre ambos. Víctor tenía un amigo con beneficios, uno con el que había aprendido bastantes cosas y con el que había adquirido experiencia en cierta forma, aunque por supuesto eso era un secreto del que nadie podía enterarse, si su madre llegaba a saberlo moriría y si Yuuri llegaba a averiguarlo él sería quien muriera.

—_Creo que eso estaría bien —_respondió terminando de tocar para luego estirarse con los brazos levantados hacia el techo— _si Vitya está ahí, me sentiré más tranquilo. De seguro Phichit estará junto a Seung todo el tiempo._

Una fiesta, su primera fiesta. Se sentía un poco nervioso sobre aquello, tenía que hablarle a Otabek para saber cómo sería mejor comportarse ya que de seguro habrían chicos grandes en el lugar y si bien sus amigos tenían también esa edad, Yuuri estaba consciente de que Víctor y Seung intentaban comportarse un poco más infantiles cuando estaban junto a ellos, cosa que los demás del lugar de seguro no harían.

Víctor fue a dejar al japonés a su casa, como siempre que este visitaba su hogar. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y luego cada uno se fue por su lado, Yuuri llegó corriendo ya que quería hablar con Otabek, necesitaba contarle sobre la fiesta y saber qué opinaba sobre eso. Corrió hacia la entrada y cuando estaba a punto de introducir sus llaves en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico rubio de cabello corto y con esos llamativos ojos verdes que aun le gustaban tanto.

—_Yuri… ¿Qué haces aquí? —_preguntó un poco descolocado por el repentino encuentro.

El rubio pestañeo un par de veces antes de reaccionar a las palabras del menor— _¿Qué clase de modales son esos? ¿Acaso no sabes saludar? —_interrogó con una ceja levantada y fingiendo estar ofendido.

Yuuri se puso un poco nervioso, estaban frente a frente y en la entrada de su casa— _yo… hola, ¿Qué haces en mi casa? —_volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez bajando la mirada.

—_Hola, vine a pedirle un favor a tu mamá —_explicó para luego observar con detenimiento al menor. En dos años se habían visto pocas veces, casi siempre encuentros en la calle, donde el menor se ponía nervioso y solo gritaba un _"¡Hola!" _antes de echar a correr como si arrancara de él. Lo entendía, aunque no compartía su modo de reaccionar, esta era la primera vez que se encontraban frente a frente y en la casa del azabache, por lo que este no podía huir.

—_Oh, no te apareces por casi dos años y vienes a pedir favores ¿Quién es el de los malos modales ahora? —_preguntó en tono molesto mientras pasaba junto a Yuri para irse a su habitación, aquella actitud lo había hecho enojar, no porque de verdad pensara aquello, sino porque por un momento pensó que Yuri había venido a verlo a él. Se sentía estúpido.

Yuri actuó con rapidez, tomando al menor de la muñeca antes de que desapareciera en el interior de la casa— _¿Crees que puedes hablarme así y luego arrancar? Si vas a confrontarme, por lo menos ten el valor de quedarte ¿O solo aumentó tu estatura, pero sigues siendo un llorón?_

Las palabras del mayor lo hicieron enojar aun más, su rostro se puso rojo por la ira que comenzaba a crecer en él. Volteó para gritarle un par de verdades a Yuri en la cara, con tal de que dejara de creerse tan importante, pero le fue imposible al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente del rubio. Yuri solo lo estaba fastidiando para ver sus reacciones, lo cual lo hizo sentir avergonzado por caer en ese juego, aquel que tenían cuando era más pequeño.

—_Yo no soy un llorón —_respondió casi en un susurro mientras se reprendía mentalmente por volver a caer con esa cara bonita.

—_Haz crecido mucho, cerdo —_el apodo le trajo recuerdos. Yuri soltó su muñeca y el menor tuvo la intención de tomar la mano del rubio para que no se alejara, no sabía cuánto había extrañado a su vecino hasta ese momento.

—_Las personas cambian —_respondió mirándolo a los ojos con el rostro serio y pudo ver como Yuri sonreía de manera algo triste.

—_Tienes razón, lo bueno es que parece que a ti te hizo bien —_le revolvió el cabello al azabache, observando que en poco tiempo lo alcanzaría en estatura—_ estás mucho más guapo, casi eres todo un hombre._

Los ojos del menor se agrandaron considerablemente, quería decir tantas cosas, reprocharle algunas y contarle otras, volver el tiempo atrás y decirle que tenía razón en su manera de actuar. Quería pedirle que fueran a su habitación y se pudieran al día con sus vidas, que durmieran juntos como hacían antes y que dejaran esa distancia de lado, pero fueron interrumpidos por su madre.

—_Yuu, ya llegaste —_dijo la mujer acercándose a su hijo para besar su frente— _veo que se encontraron, Yurio ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Ahora que Yuuri está en casa, creo que sería agradable._

—_Lo siento, señora Katsuki. Tengo que ir con mi abuelo —_se disculpó el rubio y el menor recordó que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como volver a lo que eran.

— _¡Princesa! —_se escuchó una voz desde el jardín de la casa de al lado y Yuri cambio su expresión a una donde parecía querer matar al sujeto que habló— _te estamos esperando para comer._

—_Lo siento por eso también, mi amigo es un poco idiota —_se disculpó nuevamente con la mujer y procedió a retirarse caminando hacia afuera, pero se devolvió tras dar un par de pasos— _adiós, cerdo. Estaré aquí dos semanas, así que… —_apretó sus labios juntos como si quisiera decir algo, pero no podía dejarlo salir— _nada, olvídalo. Nos vemos —_volvió a revolverle el cabello y se retiró mientras se escuchaba como maldecía al hombre que se encontraba al lado.

Yuuri no pudo decir nada, sentía nuevamente mariposas en su estomago, así como una mezcla de sentimientos malos y buenos. Estaba confundido, aun estaba enamorado, pero estaba molesto, además que ahora sumaba los celos a ese mar de sentimientos ¿Quien era ese sujeto que lo llamaba "princesa"? Si bien Yuuri nunca había sido violento, quiso partirle la cara a ese idiota.

**Continuará…**


	23. 21

La irritación de ver a Yuri con un sujeto que le era desconocido no se asemejaba para nada a los pequeños celos que sintió cuando el rubio comenzó a salir con Otabek y se volvieron novios. Aquel extraño se reía fuerte, trataba a su vecino como a una chica y fastidiaba todo el tiempo, Yuuri no podía entender de donde el hombre de llamativos ojos verdes había sacado tal espécimen.

Otabek rio cuando escuchó al menor hablando sobre el nuevo "amigo" de Yuri, fue como si volviera a los viejos tiempos, solo que en ese entonces él era quien estaba bajo la mirada del joven japonés— _Yuuri, no puedes insultar a las personas solo porque estas celoso —_evitó soltar la risa que tenía atrapada en su garganta, debía enseñarle a su amigo a ser educado, aunque no iba a negar que realmente ese sujeto parecía un poco tonto.

Yuuri le había pedido al moreno juntarse para poder conversar, quería consultarle sobre la fiesta a la que asistiría y no supo como terminó hablando sobre su vecino— _sé que no debo insultarlo, pero es un idiota. Todos los días le dice "princesa" o "dama" como si Yura fuera una chica —_se quejó mientras bebía el batido de chocolate que se había comprado poco antes de llegar al parque donde estaban.

Así que había vuelto a ser "Yura" para el menor, había cosas que eran inevitables al parecer de Otabek. Por su parte no se sentía celoso, si Yuri estaba con alguien mas era algo bueno para su amigo y se sentía feliz por él, aunque no podía decirle eso a Yuuri o este se sentiría traicionado— _tal vez a Yura le gusta que le digan así —_comentó con voz dudosa para luego mirar al menor, conectando sus miradas y largándose a reír al mismo tiempo porque sabían que eso era imposible. Ambos podían imaginar al rubio pateando al pobre sujeto.

—_Es un tonto, sobre todo su cabello ¿Quién se corta el pelo de esa manera? —_dijo sin pensar para luego darse cuenta que aquel extraño se parecía un poco a Otabek, aunque a su amigo le quedaba mejor aquel look, fue lo que pensó sonrojándose levemente y desviando la mirada— _pero está bien, no diré nada más._

—_Entonces… me llamaste para hablar de Yura._

— _¡No! Por supuesto que no… yo, te llame por otra cosa —_el moreno asintió y luego le quitó el batido a Yuuri para beber un poco y el menor solo lo dejó— _pronto habrá una fiesta, será el cumpleaños de Seung y estoy invitado aunque soy menor que la mayoría de los que irán._

Otabek escuchó con atención, no pensaba que el asunto fuera un gran problema, pero dentro de él si sentía un poco de incomodidad ya que no estaría ahí para cuidar de Yuuri y él era un poco sobreprotector con el menor a veces… siempre.

—_Si te sientes incomodo, tal vez no deberías ir._

—_Pero Vitya quiere que vaya, además dijo que si me aburría él podía traerme a casa —_comentó mientras entrelazaba sus propios dedos entre si y comenzaba a jugar con sus pulgares, un poco nervioso por el silencio que se había hecho tras nombrar a Víctor. Yuuri sabía que el platinado y el moreno no se llevaban demasiado bien, a Otabek le parecía que Víctor podía ser una mala influencia por hacer las cosas siempre a su manera y para el de ojos azules, el adulto le parecía demasiado grande como para estar cerca de Yuuri.

—_Creo que es normal que vayas a fiestas, tienes catorce después de todo —_pensó en voz alta Otabek, no quería ser una persona demasiado estricta, después de todo y a pesar de la diferencia de edad, eran amigos— _creo que es buena idea que vayas, pero si algo pasa es mejor que me llames y así iré a buscarte ¿Te parece bien o no? —_se ofreció intentando que no pareciera una orden.

Yuuri dudó, no sabía si estaría bien aceptar aquello, después de todo Otabek también tenía su vida y sus propias cosas que hacer. De un momento a otro comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, recordando que dos de sus amigos también comenzarían una vida de adultos pronto y lo dejarían atrás, era demasiado difícil ser el más joven de su grupo y ver como todos avanzaban hacia lugares donde él no podía llegar por ser menor.

—_Si no tienes nada más que hacer… yo no tendría problema —_respondió titubeante.

—_Entonces tienes que decirme cuando y donde es, para estar atento._

El menor asintió para luego darle los datos a Otabek, faltaban solo un par de días para la dichosa fiesta y el menor tenía una mezcla de ansiedad y nervios por dicha celebración. Siguió conversando con el moreno sobre fiestas y lo que los chicos de su edad o más grandes solían hacer en ellas, conversaron sobre el alcohol y las drogas. Falto poco para que Otabek le diera a Yuuri la charla sobre las flores y las abejas, pero este lo detuvo con el rostro muy sonrojado y explicándole que internet ya se había encargado de darle la información necesaria.

Caminaron hasta casa y se despidieron ahí, Yuuri como siempre en ese último tiempo, se acercó a Otabek y dejo un beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida, se sentía bien el haberse vuelto más alto y alcanzarlo sin la necesidad de que el otro tuviera que agacharse un poco— _adiós, Beka. Te llamo entonces —_le dijo sonriendo como siempre para luego borrar ese gesto al ver a Yuri y a ese idiota saliendo de la casa de al lado.

— _¡Beka! Hola ¿Cómo están? —_preguntó Yuri adelantándose a su acompañante. Otabek no pudo evitar notar que tenían el mismo corte de cabello con el extraño, lo observo seriamente mientras el otro sonreía como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

—_Hola, Yura. Estamos bien ¿Cómo va todo? —_respondió acercándose al rubio y dándole un abrazo, hace bastante que no se veían, además que de alguna manera quería fastidiar al sujeto que acompañaba a su amigo.

—_Todo bien —_respondió con una sonrisa— _tengo unos días para quedarme, así que me alegro de verte —_le revolvió el cabello a Yuuri aprovechando que estaban cerca— _¡Ah, cierto! Este idiota de aquí es Jean. Mi compañero de trabajo —_presentó a su acompañante para que los otros dos lo conocieran.

—_Que cruel, princesa —_se quejó el aludido— _buenas tardes, soy Jean Jacques Leroy, pero pueden decirme JJ —_aclaró poniendo sus manos de tal manera que parecieran dos "J" y guiñándoles un ojo.

Yuuri y Otabek se miraron entre ellos para luego reír por lo divertido que era aquel sujeto— _soy Yuuri Katsuki —_se presentó y estiró su mano para estrechar la de Jean, el otro inmediatamente correspondió el gesto.

—_Mi nombre es Otabek Altin —_habló para luego imitar el gesto del japonés y estirar su mano, la cual fue estrechada al instante por JJ.

Se quedaron ahí por un rato, los cuatro entablando una conversación sobre el trabajo de Yuri, como era el rubio allá y que era lo que hacía. Los amigos del rubio se sintieron aliviados de saber que el ruso seguía siendo como siempre, su esencia arisca no había cambiado, lo único diferente era que había hecho un amigo y ese era Jean. Yuri les explico que JJ a pesar de parecer idiota, era simpático en ocasiones y también era bueno dando consejos. Yuuri se sintió contento y a la vez avergonzado por haber odiado al nuevo amigo del rubio solo porque estaba celoso, aunque los celos seguían en su interior, entendía que el rubio se relacionaba con más gente y esto seguiría ocurriendo.

El japonés sacó su celular del bolsillo para ver la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, suponía que al estar en frente de su casa su madre ya sabría que se encontraba ahí, pero aun así era momento de ir a su hogar, mas cuando escucho a los adultos ponerse de acuerdo para ir a algún bar a beber algo. Él lamentablemente no podría participar más de aquella conversación que poco a poco lo hacía sentirse nuevamente cómodo al lado de Yuri.

—_Me tengo que ir —_anunció, llamando la atención de los otros tres, haciéndolos recordar que el chico era menor de edad. Para la gente era fácil olvidar la diferencia que había entre ellos, porque Yuuri siempre estaba a la par con los adultos a la hora de conversar, era demasiado maduro para su edad y le salía fácil hablar de distintos temas, los problemas ocurrían con los chicos de su misma edad, aquello si era un problema para el japonés.

—_Cierto, mañana tienes escuela —_mencionó el rubio— _ve a dormir, cerdo._

Los otros dos también se despidieron y Yuuri se dirigió a su hogar a paso lento, preguntándose cómo había pasado de querer mantener la distancia con Yuri, a nuevamente querer acercarse, estar con él y platicar como en el pasado. Se fue a dormir con aquello en mente, con la cabeza un poco revuelta y repitiéndose una y otra vez que lo mejor era seguir manteniendo la distancia.

El día de la fiesta llegó pronto, Yuuri no sabía cómo debía ir vestido así que volvió a pedir la ayuda de Otabek. Hiroko le había dado dinero para comprarse ropa, su madre pensó que si era su primera fiesta su hijo querría lucir bien frente a los demás, después de todo así eran la mayoría de los adolescentes y al parecer no se había equivocado. El moreno llevó a Yuuri a comprar ropa, lo ayudo a escoger algo que le quedara bien, aunque no muy llamativo puesto que no quería provocar a otras personas para que se le acercaran. Tardaron más de la cuenta en escoger, puesto que Yuuri se avergonzaba de ir al probador y mostrarle al mayor como le quedaba la ropa, siempre salía del lugar con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas y no podía mirar a la cara a Otabek quien se sentía un poco enternecido por la situación. Cuando por fin encontraron algo, lo pagaron y se apresuraron a ir a la casa del menor, donde este se cambió de ropa y Otabek lo peino dejando el cabello del japonés hacia atrás para que dejara su rostro completamente descubierto, uso un gel que compraron para que el pelo no volviera a su forma original por un rato y Yuuri se sintió complacido con su apariencia cuando terminaron. Se sentía como otra persona.

Todo aquel cambio había tomado demasiado tiempo, por lo que iba atrasado al lugar y aquello era lo que menos quería, ya que llegaría cuando todos los invitados ya estuvieran ahí, no quería ser el último ya que todos fijarían su atención en él, así que rogó porque alguno de sus amigos estuviese cerca de la puerta cuando ingresara al lugar. Otabek lo llevó en su motocicleta, aceleró para ir lo más rápido que podía ya que sabía que iban atrasados y aquello no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos, puesto que ambos eran muy puntuales.

Llegaron al lugar con un par de horas de retraso, Yuuri se despidió del mayor con un beso rápido en la mejilla, tan veloz que casi roza sus labios aunque el menor no se dio cuenta de ello— _nos vemos, Beka —_le dijo y se retiró corriendo en dirección a la puerta de la casa para luego tocar el timbre y que le abriera uno de los invitados.

Otabek soltó un suspiro, el chico se veía demasiado lindo y eso le preocupaba un poco, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, Yuuri estaba creciendo y esto era parte de las experiencias de la vida. Arrancó en la moto nuevamente y se fue directo a la casa de Yuri, esperaría ahí por el llamado del menor para ir a buscarlo.

**Continuará…**


	24. 22

Yuuri estaba nervioso, había muchos chicos y chicas mayores que él conversando en distintos lugares de la gran casa. Se dividían en grupos de no más de seis personas y parecían entretenidos en sus propios asuntos. El japonés no sabía cómo podría encajar en aquel ambiente que se veía tan mauro, dudaba que estuvieran hablando de tareas, de dibujos animados o de algún videojuego, después de todo la mayoría eran casi adultos. Mucho menos podía pensar en hablar sobre chicas, a los catorce años ya tenía bastante claro que las mujeres no eran lo suyo, al menos no de la manera que tendían a hablar los demás, destacando los atributos femeninos como grandes pechos o trasero, para Yuuri eso era algo asqueroso, no por nombrar aquellas partes del cuerpo, sino el como parecía que los chicos se babearan por ello como si las mujeres fueran algún trozo de carne y no una persona.

Se adentró en la casa buscando con la mirada alguna cara familiar, para poder acercarse y sentirse más seguro, pero no encontró a nadie. Tuvo la intención de retirarse, de salir corriendo de ahí y llamar a Yuri… A Otabek, si, porque no tenía razones para llamar al rubio si ya casi no se hablaban. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones demostrando la molestia que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él, se suponía que Phichit y Víctor estarían ahí, le habían prometido no dejarlo solo, pero ahí estaba sin saber a dónde ir o donde encontrar a sus amigos. Ni siquiera veía al cumpleañero para poder entregarle su obsequio, había demasiada gente, demasiados rostros y comenzaba a sentir que se ahogaba con tantas personas a su alrededor.

Avanzó un par de pasos más, entonces unos brazos lo envolvieron desde atrás logrando que se sobresaltara por la sorpresa— _ko-bu-ta-chan —_pudo escuchar la voz cantarina de Víctor en su oído y sentir un leve aroma a alcohol, de seguro había estado bebiendo— _¿Qué haces aquí tan solito? —_Preguntó para luego soltar una pequeña risa y esconder su rostro en el cuello del azabache— _te estaba esperando, pero tardaste en llegar. Eso no está bien, Yuuri. Debes ser puntual —_fingió estar enojado con una voz demandante e infantil.

—_L-lo siento, Vitya. No volverá a pasar —_respondió ahora más nervioso por la cercanía, Víctor siempre era de los que invadía su espacio personal, pero esta vez estaba mucho más cerca que en otras ocasiones, logrando confundirlo. Yuuri no sabía cómo debía actuar ¿Debía alejarlo? ¿Debía quedarse quieto? ¿Debía corresponder a sus muestras de afecto? No lo sabía.

—_Mmm… ¡Esta bien! vamos —_respondió rápidamente el platinado y despegó sus brazos para luego tomar la mano de su amigo y guiarlo entre la gente, lo llevaría hasta donde se encontraban Seung y Phichit, estaba seguro de que Yuuri se sentiría mejor estando con ellos, además no iba a arriesgarse que alguien se le lanzara encima al japonés y lo abrazara o toqueteara.

Yuuri se dejó guiar, sabía que si estaba con Víctor todo estaría bien. Ya no pensaba en las demás personas, en no saber encajar, ni sobre que debería conversar, porque si estaba con sus amigos podía hablar de lo que quisiera y no habría problema alguno de sonar infantil, porque ellos lo conocían bien.

— _¡Yuuri! Llegaste, por fin —_le dijo Phichit al verlo y se lanzó a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Estuvo bastante rato mirando hacia la puerta por si su amigo aparecía, pero luego se distrajo conversando con Seung.

El japonés se disculpó por llegar un poco tarde, para luego acercarse a Seung, estrechar su mano a modo de saludo y entregarle su regalo, el cual recibió con una sonrisa. También olía a alcohol, por lo que Yuuri suponía que debía estar bajo los efectos de este y por ello se le veía más alegre de lo normal.

Conversaron un rato para luego ir a bailar con Víctor, este le había estado insistiendo mucho con eso, así que Yuuri había terminado por acceder. Fueron al lugar donde había varias parejas moviéndose al ritmo de la música y el japonés comenzó a menearse suavemente mientras tomaba más confianza. No le costó mucho, después de todo bailar era algo agradable y se sentía cómodo con el platinado, por ello fue soltándose cada vez más, sorprendiendo a más de alguna persona que estaba junto a ellos. Bailaron durante bastante rato, hasta que las piernas de ambos ya no dieron más y decidieron ir a sentarse a algún lugar.

— _¿Quieres algo de beber, Yuuri? —_preguntó el platinado, quien ya sentía la necesidad de ingerir un poco mas de licor.

—_Está bien, pero nada con alcohol —_respondió enseguida.

— _¿Estás seguro? No le diré a nadie que bebiste, deberías relajarte y divertirte un poco —_lo tentó Víctor, pero el menor se negó nuevamente. No bebería, era su primera fiesta y no quería abusar de la confianza que le había dado su madre al darle permiso para asistir. El platinado entendió y respetó su decisión, se retiró para luego volver con una lata de cerveza y otra de gaseosa para Yuuri, quien le agradeció contento.

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, aunque no uno incomodo, solo se dedicaron a observar a los invitados y a escuchar la música. Repentinamente un tema lento comenzó a sonar, varios salieron del lugar que utilizaban como pista de baile, después de todo aquellas canciones eran para las parejas. Víctor le tendió su mano a Yuuri, invitándolo a bailar y este se sonrojo, pero aceptó enseguida. No sabía por qué, pero no le parecía mal bailar con Víctor de aquella manera, más apegados y en un ambiente más intimo entre los dos.

Bailaron mientras escuchaban comentarios estúpidos sobre lo gays que se veían, no les importo y siguieron con lo suyo.

Yuri estaba tranquilamente con su abuelo y Jean, de algún modo el idiota ese había logrado ganarse el cariño de Nikolai y eso le agradaba. Sintió que tocaron la puerta y el rubio fue a abrir, encontrándose con Otabek afuera de su casa. Como era lógico, lo invito a pasar enseguida.

—_Buenas noches —_saludó el moreno y Nikolai le devolvió el saludo estrechando su mano.

— _¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —_preguntó curioso el rubio mientras le traía una taza de café a su amigo y se sentaba en el sofá junto a él. Jean estaba metido en una charla con su abuelo, así que ellos podrían conversar tranquilos sin las interrupciones de JJ por un rato.

—_Yuuri fue a una fiesta y estoy esperando por si quiere que vaya a buscarlo —_explicó Otabek para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

— _¿Una fiesta? ¿Y quién le dio permiso? —_preguntó, comenzando a irritarse. El japonés aun era muy pequeño para ese tipo de ambiente.

—_Su mamá ¿Quién más? —_respondió el moreno, alzando una ceja ante aquella pregunta— _tiene catorce, esto es normal. Tú querías que hiciera amigos y viviera su vida._

—_Lo sé, lo sé —_respondió, ahora enojándose con él mismo— _es solo que… aun lo veo tan inocente —_expresó el rubio, realmente le preocupaba su vecino.

El moreno le dijo que lo entendía, que él sentía lo mismo de alguna manera, pero que debían dejarlo tener sus propias experiencias y aprender de ellas, que a los amigos solo les correspondía estar ahí para levantarlo en caso de que algo saliera mal y para apalear a quien le hiciera daño a Yuuri. El rubio estuvo de acuerdo, esperaba ansioso el día en que Víctor hiciera algo mal para poder golpearlo, después de todo, el frentón ya debía ser mayor de edad a estas alturas.

Conversaron un largo rato con Otabek, Yuri le pedía que mirara su celular cada pocos minutos para ver si Yuuri había enviado algún mensaje o si lo había llamado y no habían escuchado. Para cuando dieron la una de la mañana, el rubio estuvo a punto de salir a buscarlo por su cuenta, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no sabía donde era la dichosa fiesta.

—_Tienes que tranquilizarte —_le había dicho Otabek mientras veía como Jean se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Nikolai había ido a su habitación algunos minutos atrás, ya que se encontraba cansado.

—_Tsk. Me tranquilizaré cuando lo vea sano y salvo en casa ¿Qué tal si le paso algo? ¿Si le pusieron algo en la bebida? —_preguntó preocupado.

—_Está bien, Yuuri no es tonto —_fue lo que respondió Otabek, aunque por dentro se sentía igual que el rubio, pero uno de los dos tenía que ser quien mantuviera la calma.

Yuuri la estaba pasando bien. Bailo, comió y compartió con muchas personas que Víctor le iba presentando, aunque en un momento temió por su trasero cuando un chico rubio lo toqueteo en medio de tantas personas.

— _¡Chris! —_Víctor llamó la atención del rubio, mirándolo a modo de advertencia y este se disculpó, aunque no paró de sonreír coquetamente— _discúlpalo, él es así —_explicó el platinado al menor quien se había apegado a su cuerpo en busca de protección.

—_Está bien —_respondió Yuuri sintiendo como la noche ya le estaba pasando la cuenta, quería volver a casa y dormir, así que llamaría a Otabek para que viniera por él.

— _¿Qué haces? —_preguntó Víctor al ver como el azabache sacaba su celular para llamar.

—_Llamo a Beka para que venga por mí, ya estoy cansado —_explicó y pudo ver como la sonrisa del platinado desaparecía, para luego ser un gesto triste y desanimado.

—_No te vayas, Yuuri —_le pidió mientras lo abrazaba— _o por lo menos, déjame llevarte a casa en mi auto ¿Si?_

—_Pero… bebiste. No puedes manejar así —_respondió preocupado.

—_No bebí tanto, así que puedo manejar bien ¿Acaso no confías en mi? —_preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos del menor, persuadiéndolo.

— _¡Por supuesto que confío en ti! —_Prácticamente grito Yuuri— _está bien, llévame a casa —_accedió para que Víctor no se sintiera mal por negarse.

Se despidieron de todos para luego dirigirse al auto del platinado, Yuuri subió al asiento del copiloto y se fijo que Víctor no tuviera ningún problema para encender el motor y ponerse el cinturón, por lo que pensó que tenía sus reflejos bastante bien como para manejar. Se auto convenció de que todo estaría bien.

El camino fue corto, el platinado no tuvo ningún problema al manejar. Llegaron al hogar del menor y ambos bajaron del auto, Víctor encamino a Yuuri hasta la entrada de su casa, quería demorar las cosas todo lo que fuera posible para pasar más tiempo con el japonés.

—_Yuuri, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho —_comenzó a hablar el platinado hasta que se detuvieron y quedaron frente a frente para conversar— _es algo muy importante._

—_Dime, Vitya._

El mayor relamió sus labios, por fin le diría al japonés lo que sentía por él— _me gustas, Yuuri. Creo que más de lo que debería, hace más tiempo del que imaginas —_confesó— _sé que tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero de verdad me gustas y quiero ser más que solo un amigo._

Yuuri se sorprendió por aquella declaración, él era demasiado ingenuo y jamás pensó que Víctor podría sentir algo por él, al menos no de esa manera. Quiso responder que necesitaba tiempo, que esto era muy repentino y lo confundía, pero sus labios fueron sellados instantáneamente por un beso, uno que el platinado le proporcionó al juntar sus labios con los de Yuuri, dejándolo con la mente completamente en blanco.

**Continuará…**


	25. 23

El beso fue demasiado repentino y Yuuri no supo qué hacer, sus sentimientos estaban completamente revueltos, sentía sus mejillas arder, las ansias por sentir más aquellos labios comenzaban a acentuarse, así como las ganas de empujarlo y salir corriendo. Aquello estaba mal en muchos sentidos, Víctor había robado su primer beso, aquel que le pertenecía a una sola persona en el mundo, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos los cuales cerró con fuerza. No quería ver, no quería saberse ahí, dejando que otro tomara lo que le pertenecía a Yuri, pero tampoco podía alejarse. La mitad de su ser quería aquello, necesitaba aquella sensación cálida que el platinado le estaba otorgando en un momento de su vida donde todo era tan complicado.

Víctor al ver las lágrimas del azabache se sintió triste, entonces se separó un poco para poder disculparse al haber actuado por su cuenta, pero se sorprendió cuando Yuuri enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello volviendo a besarlo una vez más, aunque esta vez duró menos que la anterior— _Víctor idiota —_le dijo cuando se separó para luego empujarlo y alejarse un poco, retrocediendo dos pasos. Ambos estaban muy confundidos, Víctor porque no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía si lo que hizo estaba bien o mal, si a Yuuri le había gustado o no y esto se debía a que el azabache tampoco entendía lo que él mismo sentía, estaba confundido y su cabeza era un caos al igual que su traicionero corazón que latía con fuerza.

—_Yuuri… déjame..._

— _¡No! —_se exaltó el de ojos marrones, mirando a Víctor con lágrimas acumuladas que amenazaban con seguir saliendo— _no te acerques… por favor —_susurró lo último, aunque no se movió de su lugar.

De verdad el platinado no entendía nada, pero sentía que si presionaba un poco más a Yuuri tal vez podría conseguir lo que quería. Se acercó a pesar de la negativa del japonés, asumió que si este no retrocedía significaba que si quería que se acercara aunque su boca dijera "no". Dio dos pazo y entonces una mano lo detuvo empujándolo hacia atrás. Víctor rápidamente buscó al que lo había agredido y se encontró con unos furiosos ojos verdes.

—_Él dijo "no" ¿Tan estúpido eres que no entiendes? —_lo confrontó, con su ceño fruncido y la voz cargada en enojo por lo que había visto. Si bien el beso lo había puesto un poco celoso, el hecho de que aquel idiota no respetara la petición del japonés lo enfurecía demasiado. El rubio se acercó a Yuuri y tomó el rostro de este en sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares, pudiendo ver como el menor evadía su mirada como si estuviera avergonzado.

Víctor por su parte no sabía que decir o como actuar, tenía ganas de ir y plantarle un golpe en la cara al rubio por entrometerse, pero sabía que si hacía eso perdería puntos con Yuuri. Empuño sus manos, pero no hizo nada, solo pudo ver como el azabache ahora se sonrojaba por Yuri. No sacaba nada con quedarse ahí, no rogaría por atención, así que se iría donde Chris, su amigo con beneficios. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su auto, pero nuevamente fue detenido por otra personas, rodó los ojos y observó al sujeto que no lo dejó avanzar.

—_Bebiste y aún así te atreviste a conducir. Dame tus llaves —_la voz de Otabek era seria, no sonaba molesta pero su rostro daba un poco de miedo.

— _¿Por qué te las daría? Es mi auto, déjame pasar —_respondió sintiendo como el enojo acumulado en su interior, empezaba a aflorar.

—_Te llevaré a casa y luego vendré por tu auto, pero no conducirás en ese estado. Dame las llaves, no volveré a repetirlo —_dijo con voz demandante para luego estirar su mano hacía el platinado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos azules que se veían desafiantes.

Víctor soltó un suspiro cansado, al parecer nada saldría como querría ese día— _está bien —_habló en un tono más suave y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para entregárselas al moreno— _¿Feliz? _

—_No, tengo más trabajo ya que debo llevarte a tu casa ¿Quién estaría feliz con eso? —_respondió con la misma seriedad de siempre y le hizo un gesto al platinado para que lo siguiera. Lo guió hasta su moto y le paso un casco— _eres muy descuidado, pudiste haber tenido un accidente y no solo hubieras sufrido tu, sino Yuuri también._

Víctor se sintió apenado por lo último, no era su intención dañar al japonés, el lo quería demasiado, pero aún era joven y actuaba por impulso en algunas ocasiones. Era todo un problema el ser recientemente un adulto, el tener más responsabilidades de la noche a la mañana. Se puso el casco y subió a la moto tras Otabek, abrazándose a su cintura para no caer— _lo siento… de verdad, lo siento mucho —_se disculpó bajito y esperó a que emprendieran la marcha, al llegar a casa tendría que explicarle a su madre lo del auto y su estado, pero aquello no importaba. Si tenía que rescatar algo de aquella noche, era que había logrado probar aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba saborear, además de la hermosa vista nocturna que tenía ahora gracias al viaje en motocicleta.

Yuuri se sentía aliviado en cierto modo de que Yuri hubiese aparecido, ahora solo debía lidiar con el sentimiento de culpa en su interior y no con toda la confusión que Víctor le generaba con su sola presencia momentos atrás. No quería mirar al rubio a los ojos, aunque si quería estar en sus brazos y sentirse seguro, protegido por aquel que le mostró aquella sensación cálida hacía años atrás— _lo siento —_se disculpó ante aquellos atentos ojos verdes que no dejaban de interrogarlo con la mirada, aunque no entendía que era lo que Yuri quería saber— _Víctor… él… él se llevó mi primer beso… lo siento — _volvió a disculparse, sintiendo como sus ojos otra vez se llenaban de lágrimas.

— _¿Por qué te disculpas? —_Le preguntó el rubio con su voz más calmada, no quería hacer sentir mal al menor por experimentar cosas normales a su edad— _no hiciste nada malo, Yuuri. Es normal._

— _¡Pero! —_se exaltó fijando su mirada en los ojos del contrario— _pero… —_susurró un poco avergonzado por haber gritado antes— _ese beso era para ti, dijiste que… —_sintió un nudo en la garganta, se sentía tonto por volver a recordar una promesa tan antigua y más cuando ahora estaban distanciados— _dijiste que me darías mi primer beso a los dieciséis._

Yuri le sonrió de una manera extraña, una sonrisa cálida que solían dar los adultos cuando encontraban tierna alguna acción de un niño y eso no le agrado a Yuuri quien frunció el ceño de inmediato— _tonto cerdo. Te dije que te daría un beso a los dieciséis y que si aún no habías dado el primero, ese lo sería —_respondió— _cumpliré mi promesa, no te preocupes por eso —_acercó su rostro al del contrario y dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios del azabache, con ganas de dejar otro directamente en su boca, pero se abstuvo. Aquello no estaba bien.

El corazón del japonés se aceleró nuevamente, sentía que ese día le daría un ataque cardiaco por tantas emociones. Acortó la distancia y abrazó al rubio, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este, aún había una notoria diferencia de altura, así que tuvo que elevarse de puntitas para poder llegar hasta ahí. Habían sentimientos que no cambiaban, a pesar de las confusiones internas que tenía, a pesar de que pudiera sentirse atraído a alguien más, no era como si dejara de amar a aquel rubio que le robo el corazón desde que era un niño. Tal vez Yuri no era su primer beso, pero si era su primer amor y eso no cambiaría.

Yuri correspondió el abrazo, se sentía bien tener al azabache entres sus brazos, sentirlo seguro y saber que al menos en ese momento lo tenía protegido del mundo que los rodeaba. Aquello no estaba bien para nada, ya que estaba dejando que sus sentimientos por el menor afloraran poco a poco, pero que podía hacer, ya había estado reprimiéndose bastante a través del tiempo, un abrazo de esa forma no le haría mal a nadie.

— _¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo? —_apareció Jean interrumpiendo el momento y provocando que ambos Yuris se separaran repentinamente, los dos completamente rojos por haber sido descubiertos— _vamos, cuénteme —_los fastidió pasando un brazo por los hombros de Yuuri y el otro por los del rubio, con la intención de acercarlos como si quisiera que hablaran de algún secreto.

— _¡No pasa nada, tarado! —_le gritó Yuri mientras se quitaba de un manotazo el brazo de JJ. Le hubiese encantado seguir en aquella burbuja que habían formado con el menor, pero tal vez esto había sido lo mejor.

—_Está bien. No te alteres, princesa —_respondió divertido el otro, soltando a Yuuri al ver que su amigo lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

—_Yo… creo que es mejor que vaya a casa —_se apresuró a decir el japonés, lo que había sucedido recién, debía tomarlo como una señal. No estaba bien la cercanía que estaban retomando, no le haría bien a ninguno de los dos puesto que la diferencia de edad les impedía tener algo más. Se despidió de los otros dos agitando su mano a modo de despedida, puesto que no soportaría tener a Yuri cerca nuevamente, las ganas de besarlo se acrecentaban aún más luego de haber sentido lo que era aquella unión de labios, después de todo solo era un adolescente.

Yuri entendió y dejó que el menor se retirara, ya podrían conversar en otra ocasión, además Jean no sabía nada de lo que pasaba realmente entre su vecino y él… más bien, de lo que querían que pasara y no pasaba, al parecer era un error quedarse tantos días ahí, tal vez debería nuevamente aumentar la distancia o sería arrastrado por Yuuri. Era más fácil echarle la culpa al menor, que culparse a su mismo.

Hiroko se había dormido en el sofá esperando a que Yuuri llegara, era la primera fiesta de su hijo y estaba preocupada por saber que este llegaría bien, pero el sueño le había ganado. Despertó de inmediato al escuchar la puerta de la entrada, fue rápidamente a recibir a su pequeño quien parecía no querer hablar mucho, ella respeto aquello y solo le preguntó si estaba todo bien y si no había tenido problemas en la fiesta, sintiéndose tranquila al recibir como respuesta que todo estaba en orden y que se había divertido. La sonrisa sincera de Yuuri fue la que le trajo paz a su mente y a su corazón de madre, sabía que su hijo debió haber tenido una buena experiencia.

Yuuri fue directo a su cuarto, se quitó toda la ropa menos los bóxers y la camiseta para luego tirarse sobre la cama con la cara contra la almohada. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado esa noche, Víctor lo había besado, reafirmo su promesa con Yuri e incluso sintió que se acercaron más, aunque aquello último le preocupaba un poco. No quería sufrir y sabía que con catorce años aún no podía tener el tipo de relación que quería con el rubio, así que si lo pensaba de forma madura, lo mejor era mantener la distancia que tenían antes, pero el solo era un adolescente y no sabía cuánto podría soportar sin explotar de diferentes maneras. Ya no importaba, tenía sueño y podía pensar en aquello al día siguiente, por ahora solo quería quedarse con el buen recuerdo de los labios de Víctor y la calidez de los brazos de Yuri.

**Continuará…**


	26. 24

Otabek llevó a Víctor a su casa, lo dejó en la entrada y le prometió que iría enseguida por su auto y se lo traería para que no tuviera problemas— _¿Sabes? Si ibas a conducir el auto de todos modos… podrías haberme traído en él en vez de venir en tu moto —_mencionó Víctor ahora que lo analizaba detenidamente, había sido tonto.

El moreno se sintió estúpido, el platinado tenía toda la razón y ni siquiera se había puesto a analizarlo, solo se apresuró a tomar decisiones con la intensión de que el menor no condujera con alcohol en el cuerpo— _tienes razón, creo que no lo pensé bien —_respondió sincero, después de todo había sido su equivocación.

—_Está bien —_respondió Víctor con una sonrisa burlona en los labios— _¿Quieres pasar? Mi madre salió, así que no está —_preguntó insinuante, como si el mayor no fuera a darse cuenta de lo que él quería.

—_Creo que bebiste de mas. Ve a dormir que mañana tendrás un dolor de cabeza horrible —_El moreno a pesar de sentirse un poco halagado de que un chico tan lindo como Víctor se le insinuara repentinamente, sabía que aquello solo era el efecto del alcohol, además de que aun no le caía muy bien al saber que andaba tras Yuuri y que además le había robado un beso. Si, era un hipócrita porque en su momento él también le robo un beso a Yuri, pero al verlo desde afuera, si que estaba bastante mal, increíblemente ahora entendía al pequeño Yuuri de años atrás, aquel que le decía que era un irrespetuoso por robar besos— _traeré tu auto, descansa —_se despidió rápidamente y emprendió su marcha.

Víctor solo se quejó en voz baja, Otabek no estaba nada mal como para pasar el rato, pero si no quería, él se lo perdía. Entró a su casa y llamó a su rubio amigo, Chris era el único que podría hacerlo sentir mejor en ese momento y estaba seguro que este vendría enseguida si lo llamaba. Lamentablemente se equivocó, el chico estaba ya "ocupado", así que el platinado tendría que pasar la noche solo, era una verdadera molestia. Se fue a dormir cuando sintió el sonido del motor de su auto y vio por la ventana que Otabek había llegado con él. Fue corriendo a recibir las llaves, dio las gracias de mala gana y entro de nuevo en su casa, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Yuuri despertó al día siguiente sin saber donde estaba, sentía como si la música aun retumbara en sus oídos a pesar de que la fiesta había pasado hace bastantes horas atrás. Se levanto a beber un poco de agua, agradecía el haberse resistido a beber puesto que había escuchado que las resacas eran lo peor del mundo, aunque tal vez en su siguiente fiesta si se atrevería a probar aunque sea un poco de alcohol, total ¿Qué mal podría hacerle? Estaba seguro que si bebía de más sería igual de tranquilo que hasta ahora, después de todo Víctor no había cambiado tanto.

Desayunó con su familia, pensando en todo lo ocurrido y en como miraría a la cara al platinado, ya que, aunque él no hubiese iniciado el beso, si lo continuó para luego empujarlo. Tal vez Víctor pensaba que estaba loco y dejaba de hablarle.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, recibió una llamada de Phichit donde este le contaba que ahora él y Seung eran novios, aunque aquello no era una sorpresa para Yuuri, puesto que Chulanont era el claro ejemplo del dicho "el que la sigue, la consigue", era perseverante y era obvio que terminaría haciendo aceptar al pobre Seung al final. Aunque claramente no se lo dijo a su amigo, solo se limitó a felicitarlo por su relación y a sentirse mal por ser tan inseguro, ya que si él quería, podría tener a Víctor como pareja.

Yuri se encontró con el menor un par de veces en el día, pero ninguno mencionó nada de la noche anterior. Era lo mejor para ambos, al parecer estaban de acuerdo en que nuevamente debían mantener la distancia, solo que esta vez Yuuri estaba más grande y comprendía mejor la situación, por lo que ya no dolía tanto como en el pasado. Así era como debían ser las cosas, si en un futuro próximo llegaban a tener algo, era porque realmente el destino así lo querría.

Víctor no llamó a Yuuri en todo el fin de semana, aquello había preocupado al menor, pero el miedo le impidió afrontar la situación y ser él quien llamara al platinado, además ¿Qué le diría? Aun estaba confundido y no sabía cómo debería darle la cara a aquella situación.

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que el azabache hubiese querido, dejándolo sin poder arrancar de lo que se aproximaba. Aquel día vería a Víctor aun si no quería, porque iban en la misma escuela y sería inevitable. Llego a su lugar de estudio, rápidamente se escabullo a su salón esperando no encontrarse con el platinado, lográndolo felizmente y dejándolo ya más tranquilo, por lo menos la primera hora de clase podría pensar cómo abordar el tema con el platinado.

Cuando el receso inició, buscó a Víctor con la mirada, pero no lo encontró así que decidió preguntarle a Seung. Se enteró que el platinado no había asistido a clases, al parecer estaba un poco enfermo del estómago o al menos esa había sido la excusa que había dado. Phichit aseguró que eso solo debía ser una mentira para faltar a clases.

La semana completa transcurrió sin tener ni un vistazo del platinado, Yuuri comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que decidió llamarlo, pero este no le contestó. Aquello solo provocó miedo en el japonés, quien se creó mil pensamientos que explicaran el por qué Víctor no asistía a la escuela, pensando en que era su culpa y que tal vez el platinado no quería verlo más. Eso lo ponía triste.

— _¿Qué sucede cariño? —_preguntó Hiroko el jueves en la tarde, al ver a Yuuri llegar tan desanimado de la escuela.

El menor no aguanto más y lloró en los brazos de su madre, contándole superficialmente su problema, omitiendo el beso y el hecho de que Víctor gustaba de él. Hiroko le dijo que si tenía algún problema que arreglar con alguien, lo mejor era ir y hablarlo de frente, le explicó que tal vez no se arreglaría el problema, pero al menos sabría cómo iban las cosas.

Yuuri secó sus lagrimas y asintió a las palabras de su madre, ella siempre sabía que decir en el momento adecuado y ahora él sabía que debía hacer. Al día siguiente iría a la casa de Víctor para hablar con él directamente, no importaba si dejaban de ser amigos, pero no quería estar con la incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo que ocurría entre ambos.

El día viernes, estuvo todo el día nervioso, fue al sanitario varias veces porque se le revolvía el estómago del solo pensar en cuantas cosas le diría Víctor. Aun así, no desistió de su decisión de ir a verlo, necesitaba saber que sucedía y si podían arreglarlo, también necesitaba decirle algunas cosas que había descubierto aquellos días que no habían hablado. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Luego de la escuela, se dirigió a la casa de Víctor, toco el timbre y la madre de este salió a recibirlo— _¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo estás? —_preguntó mientras lo dejaba pasar a su casa— _Vitya ha estado un poco deprimido, pero seguro que tu visita lo alegra —_comenzó a hablar sin dejar que Yuuri respondiera a la primera pregunta, guiándolo a la habitación de su hijo y abriendo la puerta sin tocar siquiera— _Vitya, tienes visita —_anunció y el bulto que se encontraba entre las mantas de la cama comenzó a moverse, para luego dejar ver una cabellera platinada, aunque no como Yuuri la recordaba. Víctor tenía ahora el cabello corto.

—_Mamá, te dije que no quería ver a nad… —_las palabras quedaron estancadas en su boca al ver a Yuuri ahí de pie, en la entrada de su habitación.

—_Entonces, los dejo solos —_comentó la mujer al darse cuenta del silencio incomodo y se retiró del lugar.

—_Vitya, yo… lo siento por lo que paso el otro día, estaba confundido y…_

—_No es así —_se apresuró a hablar el platinado— _no debes disculparte, fui yo quien actuó mal. Te robe un beso y quise acercarme aunque me dijiste que no —_habló arrepentido— _todos estos días he tenido miedo de verte a la cara y que me odiaras por lo que paso —_explicó mientras cubría su rostro con las manos— _pero ahora vienes tú y te disculpas cuando no has hecho nada malo… soy de lo peor._

Yuuri entendió que no solo él había tenido miedo, que no solo él se sentía confundido a veces y no solo él había sufrido de amor no correspondido. Se acercó a Víctor y lo abrazó, en esta ocasión en vez de sentirse protegido, se sintió protector, porque el platinado se veía frágil y él se sentía fuerte— _no pasa nada, olvidemos ese día y comencemos de nuevo ¿Sí? —_ofreció el menor logrando que Víctor destapara su rostro para mirar el de Yuuri.

—_Yo no quiero olvidar ese beso, Yuuri —_expresó el platinado— _tampoco lo que siento, de verdad me gustas —_susurró abrazando al chico por la cintura y descansando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

—_También me gustas, Vitya —_admitió el azabache— _aunque aún mi corazón ama a alguien más —_la última frase fue dolorosa para Víctor, pero había un rayo de luz en todo esto. A Yuuri le gustaba él y no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

—_Entonces dame una oportunidad y veras que con el tiempo, tus sentimientos por mi pueden crecer —_dijo con seguridad en su voz, mirando a Yuuri a los ojos, esperando que este aceptara su propuesta.

Yuuri se quedó callado un momento, aquello era un poco repentino, aunque lo había pensado en algún momento. Se sentó en la cama junto a Víctor, lo miró un momento para luego acercarse y dejar un beso rápido en los labios de este— _creo… creo que podemos intentarlo —_aceptó, dejando al mayor sorprendido con su respuesta y a la vez feliz por haber sido aceptado.

Víctor abrazó a Yuuri con fuerza, prometiéndole que lo haría el chico más feliz sobre la tierra, que no lo haría sufrir nunca y que siempre estaría para él.

Yuuri pensaba que lo mejor era continuar, debía tener sus propias vivencias así como Yuri también las había tenido. Sonaba mal, como si estuviera utilizando a Víctor, pero no era así ya que sus sentimientos por el platinado eran verdaderos, solo que no eran tan fuertes como los que tenía por Yuri.

**Continuará…**


	27. 25

Cada vez que veía a Yuri venir de visita, se ponía nervioso, pero no solo por sus sentimientos, sino porque no quería que supiera que estaba en una relación, al menos no aún. Sabía que era tonto, él no tenía el deber de contarle al rubio nada de su vida, no era su obligación informarle si tenía una pareja o lo que hacía, pero el solo verlo y no decirle nada sobre aquella situación lo hacía sentirse un traidor, un mentiroso. Porque para Yuuri, ocultar información también era mentir.

Recordó cuando Yuri le había ocultado lo que tenía con Otabek y pensó que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, estaba siendo un cobarde porque no había nada de malo en tener un novio, entonces lo decidió. La próxima vez que lo viera, le diría.

Su noviazgo con Víctor iba bien para solo llevar un mes, se llamaban y enviaban mensajes cuando no se veían en la escuela, pronto el platinado avanzaría a la universidad y Yuuri ya no lo vería tan seguido. Salieron a un par de citas y compartieron un par de besos, cosa que para el azabache era bastante y para el de ojos azules, muy poco.

Víctor sabía que debía ir despacio, que Yuuri aún no había experimentado todo lo que él había hecho y por ello tenía que acomodarse e ir lento, pero en ocasiones se desesperaba. Había dejado de tener encuentros con Chris por respeto a su novio, pero las ganas de llamarlo de vez en cuando abundaban en su interior. El sexo se había convertido en una parte relativamente importante en su vida, un vicio que tenía que dejar de lado por el momento hasta que su novio fuera un poco mayor, ya que tampoco quería pervertirlo. Por otro lado estaba el problema de su madre, ya lo había hablado con el azabache y le había pedido que no le contaran nada sus padres, porque si se enteraban no podrían estar juntos, debido a que su madre no entendería lo que ellos sentían y se pondría en contra. Por supuesto que Yuuri no quiso que eso pasara, no deseaba que Víctor se llevara mal con su mamá o que tuvieran una discusión por su culpa, así que accedió a no decirle nada a su propia progenitora.

— _¿Por qué? —_le preguntó Phichit un día que estaban los dos en la casa del moreno—_ es él quien tiene problemas con su madre, la tuya es un amor. No deberías ocultarle las cosas, Yuuri._

—_Porque Víctor dice que tal vez se opondrían también o que querrían hablar con su madre —_explicó el azabache. No quería sermones, solo alguien que lo escuchara. Esta era una decisión suya, nadie debía meterse en ello.

—_Me parece que está mal, pero es tu decisión. Eres mi mejor amigo, no creo que seas de los que solo hacen lo que otros dicen_ —comentó sin querer llegar a discutir, no quería que su amigo dejara de tenerle confianza— _creo que deberías decirle a tu mamá, pero si no quieres es asunto tuyo._

Yuuri solo asintió mientras pensaba. Hiroko era una buena madre, siempre estaba para él cuando la necesitaba ¿Y si ella también estaba para Víctor? Su madre podría ser alguien en quien Víctor podría confiar, un apoyo para su novio y que así no se sintiera tan mal por como era su propia mamá. Lo pensó, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no sería lo mismo, si de algo estaba seguro era que el platinado amaba a su madre a pesar de todo, no sería lo mismo confiar en alguien más. Se quedaría callado por un tiempo más, al menos hasta que pudiera conversar bien con Víctor acerca de esa situación.

Estaba de visita, su abuelo había enfermado un poco y aunque no era algo grave, el cuerpo del anciano ya no era como el de antes y no resistía tanto, por lo que el doctor le había recomendado permanecer en cama un par de días. Yuri estaba preocupado, Nikolai no se hacía más joven y él estaba siendo un mal nieto al estar lejos, tal vez era momento de volver a casa.

—_Abuelo, cuando te recuperes iré por mis cosas y volveré a vivir aquí_ —le dijo mientras le traía el desayuno en una bandeja de madera y la dejaba sobre la cama luego de que el mayor se acomodara.

—_Pensé que ya te había criado. No tengo fuerzas para seguir aguantando niños en la casa —_lo fastidió un poco mientras tomaba una de las tostadas con mermelada y se la llevaba a la boca.

—_Es mi turno de cuidarte, así que deja que me haga cargo —_ignoró el hecho de que lo tratara como un niño aún, lo único que quería era verlo saludable.

Nikolai se sentía feliz de saber que su Yuratchka regresaría a casa, junto a él. Sabía que debía dejarlo ir, que ya estaba grande, que era un adulto medianamente responsable y que debía hacer su vida, pero… pero él lo había educado, enseñado y visto crecer, el tenerlo lejos lograba preocuparlo; no sabía si se alimentaba correctamente, si estaba durmiendo bien o si tenía con quien hablar cuando se sentía triste. Nikolai no sabía si su joven rubio tenía alguien que lo abrazara o le dijera "buenas noches" antes de dormir. Quería a su nieto en casa, cerca y donde él pudiera estar al pendiente, porque el trabajo de un padre nunca acababa y el suyo seguía aún si era solo el abuelo.

— _¿Cuidarme? ¡Ja! Con suerte puedes cuidarte tu —_respondió mientras daba un sorbo a su té— _estoy seguro que vienes porque ya te aburriste de comer chatarra y de no tener quien te levante en la mañana._

Yuri rio un poco por eso, no eran sus razones principales, pero tampoco iba a negar que extrañaba la comida de su abuelo, lo mimado que lo tenía y el cómo lo despertaba cuando no quería levantarse.

—_Me descubriste, abuelo —_dijo riendo y se acercó a darle un suave beso en la frente a aquel hombre que admiraba tanto. Siempre fuerte frente a sus ojos, siempre amable, bondadoso y empático cuando se trataba de él, su único nieto. Nikolai era como su padre.

Yuri pasó el día realizando llamadas mientras su abuelo descansaba, necesitaba conseguir un trabajo rápidamente en esta ciudad, por suerte había adquirido varios contactos con el tiempo o más bien, tenía a Jean y este tenía varios contactos. Llamó también a Otabek, avisándole de su decisión y este se comprometió a ayudarlo con lo que necesitara, después de todo eran los mejores amigos. Luego de sentir que ya había hecho todo lo que podía por ese día, se dedicó a limpiar la casa y cocinar, debía hacer todo ya que Nikolai no podía.

Cuando terminó con todo lo del día, se sentó un momento a descansar y ver la televisión, pero fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta. Gruñó ya que estaba cansado y lo único que quería era quedarse sentado, pero aún así fue a abrir. Se sorprendió al ver a Yuuri en la entrada, llevaba en sus manos un par de recipientes con tapa y en una bolsa algo que parecían naranjas.

—_Hola —_saludó notoriamente nervioso el menor— _no pensé que estabas aquí. Vine a traerle algo al abuelo —_mientras decía aquello levantó los recipientes para mostrárselos al rubio, como si este no le entendiera solo con las palabras.

—_Hola, pasa —_se apartó un poco de la entrada para que el menor pudiese entrar— _vine porque se sentía mal, así que estoy aquí para cuidarlo._

—_Eso es bueno. Él siempre está alegre cuando vienes —_Yuuri siempre intentaba no ir a la casa de Nikolai cuando el rubio estaba ahí, pero esta vez había sido una sorpresa encontrárselo. Su madre siempre le pedía que fuera a ver como estaba el vecino ya que era mayor, además de que no tenía otro familiar cerca que se preocupara por él— _traje comida que mi mamá le hizo y unas naranjas para prepararle jugo —_comenzó a hablar mientras se dirigía a la cocina como si fuera su casa.

Yuri siguió al menor, atento de lo que este hacía— _gracias, creo que esto es mejor de lo que yo puedo preparar —_comentó tomando uno de los recipientes y abriéndolo, pudo sentir el aroma de la deliciosa comida de Hiroko. Siempre le gustó comer en su casa.

—_Si hubiese sabido que estabas aquí, habría traído un poco más._

—_Si hubieses sabido que estaba aquí, no habrías venido —_aclaró Yuri mientras sonreía de lado— _no soy tonto, Yuuri._

El menor se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, que antes estaba sobre los lindos ojos verdes, hacía el piso, el cual parecía más interesante ahora, mientras en su cabeza repetía la frase "tengo novio".

—_T- tal vez —_aceptó el azabache— _pero vine y eso es lo que importa… ahora me voy, ya que estas aquí, no me necesitan._

Dejó las cosas sobre el mesón de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, era increíble que aún su corazón latiera con fuerza por Yuri, aún si este no hacía nada para acelerarlo. Sintió como el otro lo agarraba de la muñeca, evitando que se fuera, logrando que se pusiera más nervioso.

—_El abuelo debe estar despierto, ve y salúdalo —_le dijo mientras lo atraía hacia él, notando que en la muñeca del menor había una pulsera con algo escrito— _¿Estas… saliendo con ese mocoso? —_preguntó al observar con detenimiento y darse cuenta que el nombre grabado en el objeto dejaba ver claramente la palabra "Vitya" en él.

Yuuri retiró su mano de un solo tirón y la escondió tras su espalda, como si así pudiera borrar el momento que recién había ocurrido— _por favor, no le digas a mi mamá —_fue lo único que su mente lo llevó a decir, había olvidado que llevaba aquel accesorio que su novio le regalo ese día.

— _¿Me estás diciendo que además tu madre no sabe de esto? Cerdo, eso no está bien —_lo regañó un poco molesto. Sabía que el azabache no escondería las cosas por sí mismo, entonces la idea debía ser del otro chico.

— _¡No es tu problema! —_se exaltó sin mirarlo a la cara, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo por su actitud.

—_Tienes razón, no lo es —_respondió enojado— _ni siquiera debería preocuparme. Solo ve saluda y vete —_prácticamente escupió las últimas palabras, no sabía que le molestaba mas, que Yuuri, su Yuuri estuviera mintiéndole a su madre o que estuviera en una relación con ese chico frentón.

El menor no esperó a que se lo dijeran de nuevo, dio media vuelta y corrió a la habitación del abuelo. Encontró a Nikolai despierto, estaba leyendo sentado en la cama con sus lentes puestos, se acercó a paso lento y este levantó la mirada encontrándose con un chico de aspecto triste. Prefirió no mencionar aquello, de seguro Yuuri no hablaría sobre lo que sea que hubiese pasado.

—_Yuuri, que alegría verte por aquí ¿Cómo está tu mamá? —_preguntó con amabilidad mientras hacía un espacio en la cama y palmeaba el lugar libre para que el azabache tomara asiento.

El menor se acercó y se sentó, puso una sonrisa que no ocultaba para nada lo que de verdad sentía y se dispuso a hablar con el abuelo. Le contó que su madre estaba bien y a que había venido, hablaron sobre el clima y sobre la salud del mayor, donde este decía que aún era fuerte y no había de que preocuparse. Con aquella conversación Yuuri logro distraerse un poco para luego despedirse, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Nikolai y retirarse de la casa sin dirigirle ni una palabra al rubio.

Tal vez estaba haciendo las cosas mal, tal vez solo era cosa de tiempo para que todo comenzara a tomar su rumbo. No lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que él debía tener sus propias experiencias y tomar sus propias decisiones para aprender en la vida.

**Continuará…**


	28. 26

Yuri estaba molesto, lo cual no era una novedad. Tampoco era nada nuevo el hecho de que aquello lo provocara Yuuri, ese chico y su manía por meterse en la mente del rubio, comenzaba a volverlo loco y eso que no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber tomado la decisión de regresar a vivir ahí. Vivir junto a ese chico que se colaba entre sus pensamientos insistentemente, aquel que era aún un menor de edad.

—_Está en esa edad —_le había dicho Otabek cuando le comentó sobre el asunto— _todos ocultamos cosas a los adultos cuando somos jóvenes, no hagas un gran problema por ello._

—_El asunto es que estoy seguro que la idea es de ese mocoso Nikiforov —_contestó enojado.

El moreno solo suspiró al otro lado de la línea telefónica, para él no era un conflicto importante, como sus amigos y personas que conocían bien a Yuuri, solo debían estar al pendiente de él y nada más. Podían aconsejarlo y guiarlo, pero las decisiones siempre serían tomadas por el menor, porque era su vida y sus propias experiencias, ellos no podían interceder mucho en ello, porque ellos ya habían vivido su propia adolescencia, cometiendo errores y aprendiendo de ellos.

—_Te guste o no, así son las cosas. Creo que sería mejor si le das la confianza de hablarte en vez de ahuyentarlo —_sentía que aquí aplicaba la misma regla, solo podía aconsejar al rubio y este tomaría sus propias decisiones.

—_Ya es tarde, ya lo ahuyente —_respondió intentando sonar indiferente, entonces Otabek entendió para que lo había llamado. No era solo para contarle lo que había sucedido, lo utilizaría como nexo para saber de Yuuri porque él ya había arruinado las cosas.

—_Está bien, Yura. Hablaré con él._

—_Yo no te he pedido nada._

—_Te aviso lo que suceda, me tengo que ir —_fue lo último que le dijo antes de cortarle sin siquiera despedirse. Otabek se quedó un momento pensando en Yuuri, en lo mucho que había crecido con el tiempo y lo lindo que se había vuelto, era normal que tuviera una pareja a esta edad ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa inocencia que irradiaba el menor?

Por su lado, Yuri miró su teléfono indignado porque el moreno le había cortado de forma repentina— _tsk, estúpido Beka —_se quejó a pesar de que el otro no podía escucharlo. Solo quería que el cerdo estuviera bien, que no sufriera y que no hiciera alguna idiotez.

Se sentó en el sofá, la casa estaba silenciosa al ser tan tarde y eso solo lograba que su cabeza siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto. No era tan grave, era lo que se repetía mientras pensaba en aquel beso que había presenciado hace bastante ya. No era su asunto, se decía a sí mismo para autoconvencerse de que debía dejar de analizar que hacía el pequeño e inocente Yuuri con el idiota de Víctor ¿Solo compartían besos? Tal vez tomarse de las manos ¿Qué tal si el platinado ya había intentado algo más? Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó para dirigirse a su cuarto y dormir. No era su problema.

Yuuri se sacó la pulsera al llegar a casa, estaba molesto y triste por lo que había acontecido con Yuri. Todos los días desde que había comenzado aquella relación con Víctor, se sentía mal, se sentía un traidor hacia su propio corazón y no por mentirle a su madre, sino porque aún tenia sentimientos intensos por el rubio. También sentía amor por Víctor, eso no podía negarlo, pero todo lo que tenía que ver con sus sentimientos era tan confuso que no sabía que era correcto y que no. Saludó a sus padres al entrar y se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba paz mental.

Tomó su celular y le escribió a su novio, este le respondió enseguida, casi como si estuviera esperando su mensaje. Hablaron por un momento para luego despedirse con la intención de ir a dormir, ya que era tarde y el azabache necesitaba tirarse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño. El último mensaje de Víctor fue _"sueña conmigo", _Yuuri se puso nervioso ya que no podía responder que si, sabía que era una estupidez, pero no podía, así que solo contestó _"y tu conmigo" _para luego apagar su teléfono, dejarlo sobre el velador y dormirse sin siquiera cambiarse al pijama.

Por supuesto que esa noche soñó con Víctor, aunque no de buena manera puesto que su guapo vecino se encontraba ahí también, ambos tomando una de sus manos. Yuri la izquierda y Víctor la derecha, mientras lo observaban atentos como si esperaran por una respuesta de parte del azabache quien no sabía qué era lo que debía decir, ni siquiera sabía cual era la pregunta— _¿Quién te gusta más? —_preguntaron al mismo tiempo y Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, sintiendo los nervios crecer en su interior. Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, solo podía pensar en que alguien viniera y lo salvara.

En el sueño, Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió, estaba siendo llevado lejos de aquellos dos príncipes de ojos claros. Quien lo había rescatado era Otabek, alguien muy distinto a esas dos personas que atestaban su corazón de sentimientos, fue entonces cuando se sintió tranquilo y a gusto. Con el moreno podía hablar de cualquier cosa, le tenía confianza y lo ayudaba a estar menos confundido.

El azabache despertó justo en el momento en que Otabek iba a hablar para darle todas las respuestas que necesitaba, observó el techo de su habitación y luego la ventana, por la cual comenzaban a colarse los rayos del sol. Necesitaba conversar con alguien y esa persona era justamente la última que vio en su sueño.

Otabek accedió de inmediato a juntarse con el menor cuando escucho que este necesitaba un consejo, se sintió aliviado de no tener que ser él quien abordara el tema por su cuenta ya que no quería alejar a Yuuri siendo insistente con algo que tal vez el chico no quería hablar aún. Conversaron por un largo tiempo, más bien, Yuuri habló por casi una hora, exponiendo todo lo que le preocupaba referente a su nueva relación e incluyendo el hecho de que aún tenía sentimientos por el rubio.

—_Si quieres mi opinión sincera, creo que deberías basar tus decisiones en lo que a ti te haga sentir mejor y no en lo que Víctor crea que es mejor —_respondió con sinceridad— _¿Confías en tu madre? —_El menor asintió— _entonces cuéntale, quítate ese peso innecesario —_le revolvió el cabello al chico y prosiguió con el siguiente problema que este le había presentado— _creo que lo de Yura deberías guardártelo, dejar de pensar en eso e intentar centrarte en lo que tienes ahora. Sabes que Yura suele enojarse con facilidad, solo habla con él y lo resolverán, tu eres el más maduro de entre ustedes dos —_Yuuri soltó una pequeña risa tras esa afirmación de parte del moreno. Seguiría el consejo de su amigo quien sabía más que él de la vida y se centraría en todo lo que tenía a su alcance por ahora y eso era: un noviazgo con Víctor y una amistad con Yuri, el tiempo diría lo que pasaría en el futuro, así que no valía la pena preocuparse por ello ahora.

Siguió el consejo de Otabek, decidió que lo mejor era contarle a su madre ya que sus decisiones no tenía por qué tomarlas en base a lo que Víctor estaba pasando en su hogar. Porque su familia era muy distinta, porque su madre era diferente a la de él y porque a él le gustaba ser sincero al menos siempre que podía.

— _¿Un novio? ¿Y cuando lo traerás a casa? —_preguntó Hiroko cuando escucho lo que su hijo tenía que decir. No la sorprendía el hecho de que a su Yuuri le gustara un hombre, ella sabía sobre las preferencias de su hijo incluso antes de que este mismo llegara a analizar la situación.

—_No puedes estar con alguien que no conocemos bien, Yuuri —_explicó Toshiya. Esta última reacción fue la que más sorprendió al menor, sabía que tendría el apoyo de su madre, pero jamás imaginó que su padre lo tomaría con tanta normalidad— _eres nuestro preciado hijo, así que tráelo mañana a cenar._

Silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas del menor, estaba feliz de tener padres tan comprensivos. Hiroko lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo maternal, el cual hizo que Yuuri se sintiera en completa confianza. Sus padres sabían que él estaba creciendo y solo querían cuidarlo. Era normal.

Al día siguiente tuvo su primera discusión con Víctor y lo peor de todo es que había sido por teléfono. El platinado sentía que su pareja debería haberle consultado antes de tomar una decisión como aquella, después de todo aquella relación era de ambos, por supuesto que Víctor no alzó la voz, pero dejó en claro sus puntos y Yuuri se exaltó llegando a cortarle al platinado. Cuando el azabache se calmó, volvió a llamar, disculpándose por su arrebato y explicándole a su pareja que no porque él había hablado con sus padres, lo harían con la madre de él. Víctor se sintió un poco más tranquilo con eso.

Puntual a la hora que fue citado, Víctor estaba en la puerta de la casa de Yuuri, llevando un presente para sus "suegros". Antes de tocar a la puerta, pudo sentir un aura amenazante por lo cual volteo hacia su derecha, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que parecían querer asesinarlo. El rubio estaba al otro lado de la cerca, el platinado lo observó y le sonrió con suficiencia, porque era él quien estaba ahí, a punto de entrar a la casa de su novio. Ninguno dijo nada, Víctor entró en la casa apenas la puerta se abrió, saludó cortésmente a todos y cenó con la familia de su pareja.

El platinado debía admitir que Yuuri tenía razón, que se sentía bien estar entre personas que lo aceptaban como era y donde no debía esconder el hecho de que estaba saliendo con Yuuri. Los padres del menor hablaron con ambos, exponiendo los puntos que les preocupaban para que el platinado supiera que ellos estaban al pendiente, después de todo su hijo solo tenía catorce, casi quince y Víctor era mayor de edad.

—_Fuera de la responsabilidad que tienes al estar con nuestro Yuuri, queremos que sepas que eres bienvenido en nuestro hogar —_explicó Hiroko con la calidez que la caracterizaba— _si quieres conversar o algo, siempre puedes venir aquí._

Víctor estaba realmente feliz de escuchar aquello, le llenaba por completo la parte del corazón que su madre dejaba vacía por el hecho de tener tantos prejuicios. Agradeció el gesto de la madre de su novio con un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió a la mujer, pero que aceptó con cariño, por su parte Yuuri se sentía contento de saber que ambos tenían el apoyo de sus padres y que Víctor también lo sabía ahora.

Mientras Víctor y sus padres se enfrascaban en una conversación sobre diversas cosas, Yuuri aprovechó de levantarse fingiendo ir al sanitario para escabullirse por la puerta del jardín trasero y ver si encontraba al rubio por algún lado. Quería arreglar todo ese mismo día, quería que su cabeza se quedara tranquila de una vez por todas.

— _¿Buscas a alguien? —_preguntó la conocida voz que agitaba su corazón.

—_A un gato arisco y gruñón —_respondió intentando calmar sus ansias— _Yuri, tenias razón. No está bien ocultarle cosas a mi mamá, así que ahora ya lo sabe… y tú también sabes que estoy con Vitya ¿Aún podemos ser amigos?_

Yuri observo al azabache y saltó la cerca con facilidad ya que esta no era tan alta, se acercó al menor y suspiro para luego pellizcarle la mejilla izquierda— _¿Te gusta él? —_preguntó sin soltar la cara del otro.

—_Si —_respondió sincero.

El rubio quiso preguntar si más que él, pero no era correcto. Con su mano libre pellizco la otra mejilla del más bajo y rio por el sonido de queja que este hizo— _es tu castigo por ser un malcriado —_lo soltó luego de eso. Yuuri sobó sus mejillas con sus manos— _siempre puedes contar conmigo, si te hace algo no dudes en contarme ¿Entendido? —_El chico asintió— _promételo —_ordenó acortando más la distancia entre ambos. Podía ver como Yuuri había crecido nuevamente, aunque aún le faltaba para ser de su estatura.

—_Lo prometo —_respondió sonrojado y desviando la vista.

—_Bien —_tomó del mentón al menor para que este lo mirara a los ojos y se acercó para besar su frente— _volví a vivir aquí al lado, así que cumple tu promesa._

Sin más que decir y así como llegó, Yuri se fue para su lado de la cerca. Dejando atrás los sentimientos de celos que lo invadían solo porque de esa manera debían ser las cosas, Yuuri tenía que estar con alguien cercano a su edad aún si era un chico como Víctor Nikiforov.

**Continuará…**


	29. 27

Yuri había recuperado más o menos la relación de amistad con su joven vecino, hablaban cada vez que podían y a veces Otabek se incluía a sus pequeñas reuniones por las tardes. Si bien no compartían todos los días, los viernes era sagrado que se juntaran hasta la madrugada en la casa de los Plisetsky a conversar, reírse un poco y desahogarse de lo larga y cansada que había sido la semana. Los adultos bebían algo de alcohol y Yuuri refresco, además de comer alguna cosa que pedían a domicilio ya que ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar. El más feliz de ver semanalmente a los tres chicos reunidos en su hogar, era Nikolai, adoraba escucharlos reír y meterse de vez en cuando en sus conversaciones, aconsejándolos gracias a sus experiencias de vida al tener ya tantos años en este mundo.

Los mayores problemas de Yuri eran con sus superiores, al ser alguien tan rebelde no dejaba que lo mandaran sin cuestionar y eso a veces le provocaba problemas en su nuevo empleo. Para Otabek no era tan complicada la vida, era serio en lo laboral y no discutía con nadie, incluso le habían ofrecido un ascenso que prontamente se haría efectivo. En el caso de Yuuri, sus problemas escolares no eran muchos, era un buen estudiante por lo que sus calificaciones no descendían, pero su relación con Víctor era complicada ahora que no iban en la misma escuela, en pocas palabras, sus problemas eran más amorosos que estudiantiles.

—_Solo déjalo y ya —_era la respuesta recurrente por parte del celoso rubio, que a pesar de ya llevar poco más de un año escuchando sobre aquella relación, aun no le gustaba nada.

—_Yura —_Otabek solo lo nombraba a modo de advertencia, para que no fuera tan duro con su manera de responder— _Yuuri, sabemos que es difícil ese tipo de relación —_comentó con conocimiento, ya que él y el rubio mantuvieron su relación solo poco tiempo después de entrar a la universidad— _lo importante es la confianza. Si no hay confianza, entonces no hay nada ¿Confías en Víctor? _

Yuuri pensó un momento, llevaban un año de relación con el platinado y hasta hace un par de meses atrás algo rondaba en su cabeza. Víctor lo engañaba o al menos eso pensaba, tampoco lo culpaba y es que él no podía darle aún algo que debía ser normal en una relación de adultos, el problema era que él no era un adulto y el sexo era un asunto que le complicaba un poco. No podía decirle eso a sus amigos, así que solo les comentaba que se sentía celoso de la cercanía que tenía su novio y el mejor amigo de este. No sabía cómo abordar el tema de las relaciones intimas, además de que seguramente Yuri querría ir a matar al platinado solo porque este ya le había propuesto tener su primera vez.

—_Confío en él, pero no confío en Chris —_expresó lo mejor que pudo mientras bebía de su vaso.

Yuri se sintió mal por el menor, sabía sobre esa sensación de no saber que hacía la otra persona, de si te estaba siendo fiel o había encontrado a alguien más, era lo peor. Se sentó junto a Yuuri quien estaba en el suelo y se recostó para dejar su cabeza en las piernas del menor, al azabache le gustaba tocar los rubios cabellos de Yuri y comenzar a trenzarlo, era su manera de relajarse y el mayor lo sabía.

—_Solo debes ir un día a buscarlo sin avisarle, así sabrás lo que hace cuando piensa que no te va a ver_ —le ofreció Yuri a modo de solución.

Otabek apretó su tabique nasal con el índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, no sabía cómo su mejor amigo aún era tan inmaduro con sus respuestas, aún así le agrado escuchar la leve risa de Yuuri por aquella "solución"— _Yura, no creo que…_

—_Si lo hago ¿Me acompañarían? —_preguntó Yuuri con voz inocente. Tenía casi dieciséis, pero aun así su rostro tenía rasgos infantiles, a pesar de que su altura había aumentado considerablemente.

—_Por supuesto —_respondió el moreno al instante, tragándose las palabras de regaño que iba a decir antes.

— _¿Crees que te dejaría ir solo? —_preguntó el rubio fingiendo indignación.

Yuuri se sintió más confiado con eso, iría de improviso, esperando no ver nada extraño y que su sorpresa no hiciera enojar a su novio. Víctor era una pareja amorosa y atenta, siempre lo estaba llamando y se preocupaba por él, aunque aún la madre de este no sabía sobre la relación de ambos, pero ese era otro detalle.

Víctor llevaba un año con Yuuri, había sido una relación larga con altos y bajos. No iba a negar que lo más difícil de la relación había sido el tener que reprimirse muchas veces al querer llegar más allá cuando estaban compartiendo besos y caricias, después de todo, él pasó de ser alguien sexualmente activo a no tener nada de nada. Era frustrante, pero el estar con la persona que amaba lo valía, al menos eso pensaba hasta que las cosas se le salieron de las manos hacía un par de meses.

Yuuri había estado con él en su casa un poco antes de una fiesta a la que el platinado asistiría. Como no podrían verse mucho la siguiente semana, habían acordado que ese día almorzarían y cenarían juntos, luego Víctor dejaría a su novio a salvo en su casa y se iría a la fiesta. Todo iba bien, su casa estaba vacía ya que su madre no llegaría hasta el día siguiente por lo que podían estar tranquilos. Almorzaron y se fueron a la habitación a ver una película acostados en la cama, por supuesto que poca atención fue la que le tomaron al filme ya que se preocuparon más de conversar y darse uno que otro beso, los cuales fueron aumentando gradualmente por el calor del momento. No supo cómo, pero termino sobre un Yuuri jadeante y completamente sonrojado, cosa que no ayudaba mucho a su resistencia, su mente le decía que hasta ahí debía llegar, pero las hormonas parecían ser más fuertes por lo que se atrevió a meter sus manos bajo la camiseta del menor, haciéndolo estremecer.

—_De… detente, Vitya —_pidió el azabache, aunque no parecía oponerse mucho por lo que él se atrevió a seguir.

—_Solo un poco más —_le dijo al oído mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, buscando que cediera.

— _¡Dije que no, Víctor! —_se exaltó el chico y entonces el platinado entro en razón, de verdad estaba incomodando a su pareja con su actuar. Que el cuerpo del azabache reaccionara a su toque, no significaba que él realmente quisiera esto o se sintiera listo.

—_Bien —_fue lo único que dijo e infantilmente se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dejando a Yuuri solo. Sabía que había estado mal, pero se sentía ofuscado. Estaba enojado con él mismo por no haber podido reprimir sus acciones y con Yuuri por no entender lo difícil que era para él.

Luego de ese suceso no hablaron más, Yuuri salió de la habitación y pidió ser llevado a casa, cosa que Víctor hizo de inmediato. El platinado ni siquiera intentó arreglar las cosas de camino a casa, necesitaba enfriar su cabeza, de seguro después de la fiesta todo estaría mejor, se relajaría y al día siguiente hablaría con Yuuri, se disculparía adecuadamente y volverían a estar bien. Al menos esa era su intención, pero no siempre las cosas salen como queremos.

La fiesta era una locura, por supuesto que había mucho alcohol al todos ser mayores de edad, además de la música que estaba a todo volumen y las personas que estaban completamente locas al tener un poco de libertad luego de una ajetreada semana universitaria llena de trabajos, presentaciones y exámenes sorpresa. Para quitarse el malestar que lo acongojaba, decidió comenzar a beber, no había cenado por lo que su estómago se encontraba relativamente vacío y el licor hizo efecto más rápido. Un poco mareado entre tantas personas a las cuales ya no les reconocía los rostros, se encontró con Chris y por supuesto se pegó a él tanto como pudo al ser el único que lo conocía desde siempre, alguien en quien podía confiar.

Poco recuerda Víctor de esa noche, bailes con movimientos sensuales, ganas de vomitar, besos y toqueteos en el pasillo de una casa desconocida, estar sin ropa sobre el colchón de alguien con quien sin duda era su mejor amigo. La sensación de estar con Chris nuevamente había sido demasiado buena, como si su cuerpo hubiese necesitado ese contacto desde hacía mucho, se sentía aliviado y por eso pudo dormir plácidamente. Al despertar su cabeza dolía, abrió los ojos notando que esa no era su habitación, lo segundo que supo fue que no traía ropa puesta— _mierda —_fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras se ponía el antebrazo sobre los ojos para evitar que la luz le molestara.

—_No estuvo tan mal —_respondió a su lado Chris. En cierto modo el platinado se sintió aliviado de que hubiese sido el rubio y no otro con quien se acostó la noche anterior, pero la tranquilidad se fue enseguida al escuchar su celular sonar y el rington personalizado especialmente para cuando Yuuri llamara fuera el que pudo reconocer.

Contestó la llamada lo mejor que pudo, mintiendo sobre su paradero y disculpándose por lo que había pasado la tarde del día anterior. Para Yuuri su novio sonaba realmente arrepentido, no pudo notar que detrás de esos _"lo siento", _había mucho por lo que Víctor se estaba arrepintiendo y no solo por aquel momento.

De aquella situación con Chris ya habían pasado dos meses, dos meses en los cuales el rubio se le había acercado nuevamente. Se habían distanciado un poco cuando comenzó su relación con Yuuri, ya que no era adecuado tener a su amigo con beneficios cerca mientras su novio debía ser su prioridad, pero ahora no tenía como decirle a Chris que se mantuviera lejos, No cuando este lo atacaba repentinamente en los pasillos del establecimiento y a él le costaba resistirse a aquella tentación. Si tan solo lograra que Yuuri accediera a que llegaran más allá, tal vez no necesitaría de su mejor amigo para sentirse mejor.

Yuuri estaba listo para ir al lugar donde su novio estudiaba, era sábado por lo que sus amigos mayores de edad, pero igual de infantiles que él, no tenían nada que hacer. Sabía que su novio salía a la una de la tarde ese día, lo había visto en el horario que tenía en su habitación, así que estaba seguro.

El azabache se sentía nervioso por aparecer repentinamente a buscar a su pareja que era mayor, después de todo el aún era un estudiante de secundaria y se notaba la diferencia. Yuuri se adelantó y los adultos se quedaron a la vuela de una esquina cercana, donde podían ver al menor y así suponer que era lo que sucedía en la distancia.

—_Deberíamos estar allá con él —_habló molesto el rubio que solo podía observar como Yuuri comenzaba a refregar sus manos entre sí por los nervios, mientras miraba a todos lados como si estuviese perdido.

—_Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí, Yura —_respondió Otabek apoyando su espalda en la pared y cruzándose de brazos, evitando mirar en dirección al menor o sabía que iría para intentar calmarlo.

—_Lo dice el que cayó de inmediato cuando se lo pidieron —_se burló mirando por un segundo a su mejor amigo— _no puedes evitar querer cuidarlo —_Otabek rodó los ojos, no podía negar aquello después de todo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que el moreno vio como Yuri se tensaba y salía de su lugar en dirección a donde se suponía estaba Yuuri— _es mejor que nos vayamos —_le dijo el menor al rubio, tenía los ojos llorosos— _no quiero que me vea aquí, por favor._

Otabek se acercó y alcanzó a escuchar lo último que Yuuri había dicho, le hizo una seña a Yuri y este tomó de la mano al azabache para que los tres salieran de ahí. Ninguno entendía que había sucedido, no se veía a Víctor por ningún lado así que era imposible que hubiesen discutido o algo.

**Continuará…**


	30. 28

— _¡Hey!_ —saludó el rubio quien estaba de pie frente a su casa y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Víctor no sabía a qué se debía el motivo de semejante visita, pero debía suponer que debía haber hecho algo malo… corrección, debía haber sido descubierto. Lo malo ya estaba hecho.

— _¿A qué debo este honor?_ —preguntó con una sonrisa amable, no se dejaría amedrentar por el hombre frente a él. Ya no era un niño y físicamente eran muy parecidos.

—_Aléjate de él, esta es una advertencia. La siguiente vez no vendré en buenos términos _—advirtió sin moverse de su lugar y con sus verdes fijos en los azules del menor. El rostro de Yuri estaba completamente serio, no mostraba enojo, de hecho, no mostraba expresión lo cual daba más miedo sabiendo lo explosivo que era el rubio.

—_Es mi novio ¿Por qué debería?_ —no admitiría algo si no le decían que era lo que había hecho primero, no era estúpido como para lanzarse solo a un precipicio—_ si tienes problemas con nuestra relación, no es mi asunto. Amo a Yuuri…_

Fue interrumpido por una risa fingida que emergió de los labios del contrario, lo observó un par de segundos esperando que esté hablara_— ¿Amar? ¿Siquiera sabes lo que es eso? No es amor si lo haces llorar._

—_Entonces tú tienes menos derecho que nadie para darme sermones ¿No? —_Contraataco sin perder su característica sonrisa que lo hacía ver tan inocente— _si recuerdo bien, eres tú quien ha hecho llorar a Yuuri antes._

El rubio se quedó en silencio, después de todo no podía negar aquello que le había sido restregando en la cara, ni tampoco podía aceptarlo de buenas a primeras, porque eso significaría aceptar los sentimientos que había estado intentando enterrar antes de siquiera darse cuenta que existían. Su amor por Yuuri Katsuki, su amor por un menor de edad.

—_Si no hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, te agradecería que te fueras —_añadió mientras abría la puerta para entrar y dar por zanjada esa conversación— _estoy cansado y quiero dormir._

—_Mentir te mantiene ocupado ¿No? —_Víctor se tensó un momento, pero luego se obligó a relajar los hombros y voltear— _Yuuri fue a buscarte hoy, te vio a la salida de la universidad… —_dejó las palabras en el aire, esperando que el otro se percatara de lo que intentaba decir, porque la verdad ni el mismo sabía que ocurría. El azabache no había querido abrir la boca y pensó que la mejor manera de obtener respuestas sería esta.

El platinado abrió sus ojos a más no poder por la sorpresa, de todas las cosas jamás pensó ser descubierto de esa manera— _¿Cómo que fue? —_Preguntó aún procesando las palabras— _¿Él me vio?_

"Bingo", pensó el rubio en ese instante— _por supuesto que te vio, por eso estoy aquí —_se acercó un paso hacia el joven de manera intimidante— _por eso vine a alejarte, solo le haces daño._

—_Solo es para aparentar, lo juro —_se excusó mientras sus ojos azules mostraban desesperación— _si le dije que sí a ella, fue solo para no levantar sospechas. Tú sabes que mi madre… ella no sabe que soy gay —_no sabía cómo arreglar esto, pensaba contarle a Yuuri mas adelante, pero todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza en ese momento. La presión de los estudios, la frustración de no poder tocar a su pareja, el meterse con otro y ocultarlo, además de esto que sucedía ahora. No podía con todo y lo peor era que él mismo estaba cavando más y más hondo su propio agujero.

Aquella tarde a la salida de sus clases se le presentó una oportunidad que no había buscado, pero que le venía como anillo al dedo. Su madre había estado fastidiándolo con respecto a tener novia, a salir con alguna chica y presentársela de manera formal, después de todo ya era un adulto; aquel día una chica con la que conversaba a menudo y con quien realizaba varios trabajos de la clase que tenían en común, se le acercó para pedirle que fueran novios ya que se llevaban tan bien. Víctor aceptó al verse arrinconado por las palabras de su madre y al estar en un lugar concurrido, no quería negarse en frente de tantas personas. Pudo ver como Chris negaba con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación, pero no le importó, ahora solo le quedaba hablar con Yuuri para explicarle, pero al parecer no había tenido tiempo.

Yuri entendió en parte, deduciendo por las palabras del platinado que hablaba sobre una chica y decirle que "si", suponía que había sido una confesión. Dio un suspiro, con razón Yuuri se sentía tan contrariado y no quería hablar, de seguro supuso que aquello sería por la madre de Nikiforov y no dijo nada para no dejarlo mal frente a él. Aún así no avalaba esa clase de comportamiento, el platinado era lo suficientemente grande como para afrontar las cosas, no entendía a que le tenía tanto miedo ¿Al desprecio de su madre? Si ella no lo amaba como era, entonces era mejor apartarla ¿No? Entonces pensó en su abuelo, en si él hubiese sido así y que hubiera hecho él.

—_Con mentir lo único que haces es aplazar lo inevitable —_le dijo mirándolo a los ojos— _ella lo sabrá tarde o temprano y ahora solo haces sufrir a Yuuri. Si quieres ocultarlo no incluyas a alguien más en tu problema, no es justo._

Víctor pasó saliva por su garganta, era egoísta queriendo acaparar todo de su novio cuando él no estaba dándose por completo. Plisetsky tenía razón y no podía contradecirlo, después de todo Víctor no era una mala persona, solo estaba tomando malas decisiones aunque su intención no era hacer daño. Aun era inmaduro a pesar de ser un adulto ¿A qué edad uno sabía exactamente que decir y qué hacer? Siempre pensó que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, mágicamente todo sería más fácil, sabría cómo hacer las cosas de la manera correcta y tendría todas las respuestas, pero así no era la vida, todo era un proceso de aprendizaje por medio de experiencias, de prueba y error. Agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo sin saber que responder, no quería admitir que lo mejor era dejar ir a Yuuri hasta ordenar su vida.

Yuri se sintió mal por el chico frente a él, después de todo sabía lo que era sentirse confundido y tener la presión de ser un adulto sobre tus hombros cuando aún no te sentías listo para lidiar con ello. Palmeo un par de veces la cabeza del platinado, como una manera de reconfortarlo, aunque no se retractaría de sus palabras. Lo quería lejos de su Yuuri, no quería que el menor se viera envuelto en problemas que no le concernían.

—_Hablaré con Yuuri… le diré todo —_fue lo único que respondió mientras daba un pequeño manotazo para apartar la mano de su cabeza. No era un niño pequeño y no dejaría que lo tratara como tal.

Víctor entró en su casa con rapidez mientras Yuri se quedaba observando el lugar por donde este había desaparecido. La vida era complicada y él no podía lidiar con las realidades de todos, así que solo se centraría en la suya y la de sus cercanos como lo eran su abuelo, Yuuri y Otabek.

Yuuri había visto algo que le revolvió el estómago y que lo confundía totalmente. Sabía que a Víctor no le gustaban las mujeres, bajo ningún motivo le parecían atractivas como para tener una relación con una y por ello estaba seguro de que lo que había visto era una farsa. No debía ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que todo ello era por la madre del platinado, para mantenerla contenta y ese no era el problema, lo que le generaba un sentimiento confuso era el hecho de que no sabía si podría apoyarlo con aquella decisión. Quería hacerlo, sentía que era su deber como novio permanecer ahí para él siempre que lo necesitara, pero esto era demasiado… compartirlo era demasiado.

El azabache le daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez al recuerdo de una linda chica de cabello largo y castaño pidiéndole a Víctor, su Víctor, ser el novio de ella. La sangre le hirvió al principio y tuvo ganas de apartarla de un empujón, aunque no fuera correcto, pero al escuchar la respuesta de su pareja quedó en blanco y solo pudo volver sobre sus pasos hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Quería abrazarse a Yuri y desahogarse con él, pero sabía que si hacía aquello este sentiría odio por su novio y eso no era algo que le gustaría, porque sentía amor por Víctor y no le deseaba mal a pesar de lo que había visto.

Se quedó acostado en su cama, boca abajo mientras pensaba y se calentaba la cabeza buscando una solución a esto, pero no la encontraba. No podía pedirle a Víctor que hablara con su mamá, pero tampoco quería compartirlo y mucho menos quería hacerle daño a un tercero. La chica que se había declarado al platinado no tenía porque ser engañada, no estaba bien que ella creyera que su amor era correspondido cuando no era así. No tenía porque estar en una relación falsa.

Cerró los ojos un momento intentando no pensar, al día siguiente se ocuparía de eso, por ahora solo quería dormir. Cuando el sueño estuvo a punto de llegar a él, su teléfono sonó quitándole todo indicio de somnolencia, más al ver el nombre en la pantalla de su celular.

—_Vitya —_habló rápidamente al contestar, estaba nervioso ya que no sabía si decirle o no lo que había visto ese día. Llegaba a sentirse culpable por haber ido de improviso, como si por su causa hubiese pasado aquello, tenía miedo de que su novio le recriminara que lo estaba vigilando y solo por ello sus manos comenzaron a transpirar y su voz tembló levemente— _¿Co- como estás?_

—_Bien —_respondió secamente, Víctor sentía que las palabras quedaban atrapadas en su garganta y no querían salir— _¿Cómo estás tú? —_sabía que la pregunta era estúpida, debía estar triste y enojado obviamente.

— _¿Yo? Bien… bien —_sentía como si la conversación no avanzara, como si ambos quisieran decir algo, pero ninguno se atreviera a tocar el tema; pero era imposible que fuera eso, porque Víctor no sabía que él sabía.

—_Yuuri, tenemos que hablar de algo importante —_se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos— _aunque tal vez sea mejor hablarlo en persona…_

— _¡No! —_se exaltó el menor, si estaba nervioso sin verlo a la cara, no quería imaginarse si estuvieran frente a frente— _no. Por favor, lo que tengas que decir… dímelo ahora._

—_Está bien —_Víctor caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, con el celular pegado a su oreja. No sabía por dónde comenzar, así que decidió ir al grano— _creo que debemos terminar. Yo no puedo seguir haciéndote esto._

Yuuri se quedó mudo, sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima ¿Terminar? ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Su cerebro no lo procesaba del todo a pesar de ser tan inteligente. Su inseguridad comenzaba a jugarle en contra a pesar de saber que con aquellas palabras se refería a que lo hacía por su bien, comenzaba a pensar que lo hacía porque algo le faltaba para ser lo suficientemente bueno para Víctor.

— _¿Es por esa mujer? —_preguntó mientras en su pecho se arremolinaba el enojo, los celos, la inseguridad y la tristeza. No sabía cómo manejar todo eso a sus quince años— _¿Es mejor ella que yo? ¿Es eso?_

Víctor se sorprendió un poco por el tono de voz de su pareja, Yuuri rara vez hablaba de manera tan brusca— _no. El problema soy yo —_respondió mientras ordenaba sus ideas para poder explicarle— _tú eres un buen chico, Yuuri y…_

— _¿"No eres tú, soy yo"? ¡¿Es eso?! —_Se exaltó el azabache— _¡Tonto Víctor! No quiero volver a saber de ti ¿Escuchaste? No vuelvas a hablarme —_tras decir lo último cortó la llamada y apagó el teléfono.

**Continuará…**


	31. 29

Víctor no sabía qué hacer, Yuuri no le contestaba las llamadas y las pocas veces que había logrado ir a verlo a la escuela, este se le escabullía entre las personas ignorando por completo el cómo gritaba su nombre entre el tumulto de estudiantes que ansiaban alejarse pronto de aquella cárcel que los adultos llamaban "escuela". Uno de aquellos días, Phichit lo había increpado, diciéndole que ya parara de acosar a su mejor amigo, que se fuera por donde había venido o llamaría a la policía ya que no dejaría a su casi hermano con alguien como él. Porque el moreno conocía bien la situación ya que Yuuri le había contado todo.

—_Pero necesito que arreglemos las cosas —_le dijo Víctor ya enojado por no tener ni siquiera la oportunidad de estar en buenos términos con el que fue su novio.

—_Eso es lo que tú necesitas_ —respondió el moreno mientras presionaba con fuerza su índice en el pecho del platinado—_ él necesita tranquilidad para aclarar su mente, luego de eso tal vez puedas hablarle._

Phichit no dijo nada más ni dejó que el otro hablara, simplemente dio media vuelta y corrió para alcanzar a Yuuri ya que en el último tiempo lo acompañaba todos los días a su casa para evitar que Víctor se acercara. No sabía si estaba bien o mal que no hablaran, solo sabía que su mejor amigo le había pedido ayuda para no ver más a su ex y él no traicionaría a Yuuri por nada del mundo, después de todo su lealtad estaba con él.

Víctor se quedo ahí, no podía hacer más ya que el moreno tenía razón. Otra vez estaba actuando egoístamente y bajo lo que él quería en vez de pensar en Yuuri. Se fue a su casa desanimado, no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie así que apagó su celular y solo se dedicó a dormir, más tarde vería que hacer para distraer su mente de los problemas para luego enfocarla en algo más.

El moreno alcanzó a su mejor amigo en poco tiempo, siendo cuestionado enseguida por este para saber qué era lo que había sucedido en aquella conversación con Víctor. Aunque Yuuri no lo admitiera en voz alta, estaba preocupado por el platinado y quería hablar con él, pero su orgullo no le permitía dejarse ver amable con este ya que si lo hacía estaba seguro de que caería nuevamente por el de ojos azules y esa no era una opción. Chulanont jamás mentiría a Yuuri, por ello le dijo lo que había pasado sin omitir nada, aunque se arrepintió un poco al ver en su mejor amigo un rostro preocupado; sabía que Yuuri se sentía egoísta al no hablar con el platinado, pero estaba en su derecho de serlo.

El camino a casa fue silencioso después de aquel evento y la conversación producida por este, Katsuki necesitaba sumirse en sus pensamientos un rato y el moreno lo entendía ya que habían sido amigos por muchos años. No necesitaban siempre decirse las cosas para saber lo que el otro necesitaba o quería.

— _¿Por qué esa cara? —_preguntó la voz de Otabek, quien pasaba junto a los menores dándose cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia cuando los saludo con la mano al pasar por su lado.

Yuuri levantó su mirada inmediatamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Otabek, como si necesitara aquello ese día, como si este fuera un salvador que había llegado a arreglar de algún modo desconocido su día. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que iba mirando el piso mientras caminaba hasta que Beka lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— _¿Por qué no estás trabajando? —_Yuuri preguntó de vuelta intentando desviar la pregunta del mayor.

Phichit solo saludó con un gesto de su mano y una pequeña sonrisa, no conocía del todo a Otabek como para meterse en la conversación, además de que el adulto se veía muy serio e intimidante en ocasiones.

—_Yo pregunte primero, Yuuri —_su tono de voz sonaba como un llamado de atención por la falta de educación del menor, lo cual hizo reír levemente a Yuuri.

—_Siempre tan serio —_respondió— _solo iba pensando en… en muchas cosas, es todo —_desvió su mirada levemente para darle a entender que no quería hablar de eso por ahora, necesitaba distraerse un poco.

Otabek asintió a modo de entendimiento, conocía a Yuuri desde hacía tiempo y entendía que era algo de lo que no quería hablar ahora, pero que tal vez luego soltaría toda la información si conversaban un rato. Siempre era así, el menor terminaba hablándole cuando tenía algún problema o estaba indeciso, porque sabía que él no le daría la respuesta que quería escuchar, sino a que creía correcta de acuerdo a la situación y que pudiera ayudarle a solucionar lo que fuera que lo inquietara.

—_Hoy pedí el día libre —_comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a los menores— _aproveche de ir a comprar algunas cosas por aquí cerca —_mencionó mientras levantaba las bolsas que traía en su mano izquierda— _y más tarde iré al centro comercial ¿Quieren venir? —_preguntó mirando a ambos chicos a la espera de una respuesta.

—_Ah… yo no puedo… debo ir donde Seung hoy —_respondió rápidamente el moreno menor. No era del todo cierto porque no era un deber y podía avisarle a su novio que no iría ese día, pero al parecer Yuuri necesitaba distraerse y él no encajaba bien junto a ese par que mantenía largos silencios y compartían pocas palabras. Phichit era más de hablar mucho.

Al final Otabek acordó que pasaría a buscar a Yuuri en un par de horas más a su casa, así podrían ir a dar una vuelta y conversar con tranquilidad, el menor agradecía internamente que Otabek le hiciera compañía, en esos momentos necesitaba conversar con alguien un poco más maduro que Phichit, además de que fuera neutral en la situación y el adulto era perfecto para ello.

Phichit se despidió de su amigo luego de dejarlo en la puerta de su casa y se apresuró a ir donde su novio, últimamente no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos debido a que el moreno estaba priorizando a Yuuri y eso causaba celos en Seung, celos que aunque el otro no lo mencionara, Phichit sabía que estaban ahí. El problema era que Phichit no le mentiría diciéndole a su pareja que era más importante que su mejor amigo, él siempre fue claro en que si Yuuri lo necesitaba estaría ahí para apoyarlo y acompañarlo aún si a Seung le molestaba la situación, aclarándole que si no le gustaba entonces podían terminar. Yuuri era como su hermano y no iba a abandonarlo por un novio. A Seung solo le quedaba aceptar la situación a regañadientes, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente no era una situación recurrente el hecho de que Yuuri necesitara de Phichit.

Yuuri se dio una ducha rápida, al salir de esta le avisó a su madre que saldría con Otabek en un rato más, a lo que la mujer solo le pidió que se cuidara, que llevara una chaqueta por si más tarde hacia frío y que le avisara a qué hora volvería a casa. Por supuesto que Yuuri solo decía que si a todo sin escuchar nada, porque su mente estaba en otro lado, pensando en Víctor y en como podía sacárselo de la cabeza pronto porque no valía la pena; pensando en Yuri y en como su enamoramiento por él también había salido mal de una manera u otra, tal vez solo le quedaba abrir su corazón a alguien más o cerrarlo para siempre. Eso era lo que quería hablar con Otabek, eso y varias cosas más.

El sonido de la motocicleta le avisó a Yuuri que su "cita" lo esperaba afuera, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y le dijo adiós sin poner atención a lo que ella le respondía, cerró la puerta tras él y corrió hasta donde el moreno lo esperaba con su rostro serio y un casco extra en la mano.

—_Llegaste justo a tiempo —_le dijo Yuuri ya que adoraba que fuera puntual.

—_No me gusta hacer esperar —_respondió encogiéndose levemente de hombros y pasándole el casco al menor quien se lo puso enseguida y subió a la parte trasera de la motocicleta. Hacía bastante tiempo que no salía con Otabek a pasear en ella.

La llegada al centro comercial fue rápida, el viento en el rostro de Yuuri se sentía demasiado bien, le enfriaba la cabeza y no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa más que en la agradable sensación y lo seguro que se sentía aferrado a la ancha espalda del moreno. Desde que se habían vuelto cercanos esa era la sensación que Otabek le regalaba siempre: Protección y seguridad.

Al llegar al lugar pasearon un rato, el mayor quería pasar a ver algunas prendas de vestir y Yuuri lo ayudo dándole su opinión a pesar de que su conocimiento sobre moda era casi nulo. Lo único que hacía era ver cómo le quedaba la ropa al mayor al salir del probador y asentir o negar con la cabeza para dar a entender lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Entre una cosa y otra hablaron de su vida cotidiana, la escuela y el trabajo respectivamente, recordando que pronto Yuuri cumpliría dieciséis.

—_Creo que me gustaría buscar un empleo de medio tiempo —_mencionó el menor y Otabek lo pensó un momento. Para un adolescente era importante tener su propio dinero y comenzar a pagar por cosas que querían, pero esto iba más allá de eso, después de todo últimamente había sido Víctor quien pagaba por las salidas con Yuuri y le regalaba cosas, en cierto modo para el menor en ese instante debía significar un tipo de independencia más allá que solo soltarse un poco de sus padres.

—_Es una buena idea, así podrías conocer otras personas y adquirir nuevas experiencias —_respondió mientras caminaban hacia donde vendían helados, habían decidido ir por unos para luego sentarse y charlar un rato. Dejó que Yuuri pidiera primero, un helado de chocolate fue lo que se le antojo en ese momento, mientras que Otabek pidió un batido con sabor a capuchino.

— _¿Crees que si conozco más personas pueda dejar de pensar en él? ¿Superarlo?—_preguntó directamente mientras se sentaban en una banca al azar, sabía que el moreno lo había invitado a salir para conversar sobre aquello, porque debía estar preocupado. Por un momento pensó que le hubiese gustado que Yuri estuviese ahí también, con su carácter fuerte, solo para que le dijera que era un tonto por pensar tanto en esas cosas.

—_Superar a una persona que te hizo daño no es dejar de pensar en ella —_habló con tranquilidad mientras miraba al frente, viendo a las personas pasar—_ superarla_ _es poder pensarla sin que duela —_aclaró el moreno y Yuuri sintió que aquellas palabras eran acertadas. Otabek tuvo su primera desilusión amorosa con Yuri, pero ahí estaba ahora como su mejor amigo y sin pensar en las cosas malas.

—_No necesitas superar a una persona que te hizo daño, es mejor matarla y así no te herirá de nuevo —_se escuchó la voz del rubio tras ellos logrando que ambos voltearan a verlo— _Me ofrezco como sicario para esa noble labor —_bromeó con una sonrisa ladina mientras tomaba la muñeca de Yuuri y acercaba hacia él, el helado que este sostenía para comer un poco como si fuera suyo.

— _¡Hey! Eso es mío —_reclamó el menor frunciendo el ceño— _además no mataras a nadie, no te quiero preso._

—_Eso quiere decir que si lo quieres muerto, pero que es más importante mi libertad —_Yuri saboreó el chocolate en su boca y luego rodeó la banca donde estaban sentados sus amigos para después hacerse un lugar entre ambos y quitarle el batido a Otabek. El moreno ya estaba acostumbrado así que solo lo dejó pasar.

—_Eso quiero decir que no quiero que el abuelo Nikolai se preocupe, Yura —_desvió la conversación el menor mientras volteaba hacia el lado donde estaba vacío para que el rubio no pudiera robarle más helado. Se sonrojó al pensar en que si ahora comía un poco seria un beso indirecto, eso lo hizo olvidar momentáneamente a Víctor, por lo que saboreo el helado desde el mismo lugar donde Yuri había puesto su boca antes. Estaba cerca de cumplir dieciséis, estaba cerca de recibir un beso real de parte del rubio, solo esperaba que este recordara la promesa ya que no se sentía con ánimos de refrescarle la memoria.

Yuri había acordado con Otabek que se encontrarían en el centro comercial ya que ambos tenían cosas que comprar, no se espero que llevaría a Yuuri con él, aunque tal vez se debía a que el rubio le había dicho a su mejor amigo que si tenía la oportunidad que conversara con el menor. Yuri sabía que él no era bueno con ese tipo de conversaciones y Otabek si, él se alteraría solo por ver a Yuuri herido y eso no era lo apropiado en ese momento.

—_No hay espacio en la moto para los tres —_aclaró Otabek luego de que bromearan un poco y se terminaran los postres.

—_Bien, el cerdito se irá conmigo en un taxi —_asumió el rubio como si él mandara.

—_Pero yo quiero ir con Beka —_se quejó Yuuri ya que quería sentir nuevamente el viento en su rostro.

—_No traes chaqueta y hace frío —_mencionó el rubio, entonces Yuuri sintió el eco de las palabras de su madre avisándole sobre la prenda de vestir. El menor frunció el ceño y ya no dijo nada, al parecer su día había vuelto a arruinarse.

Salieron del centro comercial a la calle y Yuuri sintió sobre sus hombros algo abrigador, observó a la persona más cercana y vio a Otabek poniéndole su chaqueta de cuero negra sobre los hombros. El moreno luego de hacer eso le lanzó las llaves de su moto al rubio quien las atrapó en el aire mirándolo confundido.

—_Me iré en taxi, ustedes vayan en la moto —_explicó mientras apuntaba las bolsas con compras que habían dejado en el piso al salir— _tengo muchas cosas que llevar. Mañana me la devuelves._

Yuri asintió y el menor se sintió nervioso, subiría a la motocicleta con el rubio. Su suerte estaba cambiando considerablemente. Los Yuris subieron a la moto mientras se despedían de Otabek con la mano; antes de que el mayor avanzara, Yuuri cerró el cierre de la chaqueta sintiendo enseguida el aroma del perfume de Beka, sonriendo por aquella sensación de seguridad que el moreno le transmitía incluso sin estar ahí. Yuuri se abrazó de la cintura del rubio y apoyó su nariz contra la espalda de este sintiendo el contraste de aromas, no podía decir cual le gustaba más.

Al llegar a casa fue Yuri quien se disculpo con Hiroko por traer tarde a Yuuri y por no avisar de antemano el horario de llegada.

—_Todo estará bien —_le dijo al menor una vez que estuvieron solos, despidiéndose de este con un beso en su frente. Sin mirar atrás se retiró a su casa, pensando en lo cercano que estaba el cumpleaños del cerdito y lo grande que se había vuelto.

**Continuará…**


	32. 30

—_Organizar un cumpleaños es molesto —_habló con enojo fingido mientras seguía metiéndose en cada tienda donde veía algo que llamaba su atención para organizar la fiesta de Yuuri.

Otabek seguía a su rubio amigo mientras lo escuchaba quejarse una y otra vez, contradiciendo con sus palabras su rostro emocionado y su andar ansioso que lo obligaba a caminar rápido con la intención de buscar todo lo necesario. El moreno solo sonreía levemente y negaba con la cabeza, este sería el primer cumpleaños en el que Yuuri tendría una fiesta con varios invitados y por ello habían rentado un salón para que todos pudiesen estar ahí. Yuri quería que todo fuera muy especial por varias razones, entre ellas estaba el hecho de que quería animar al menor por su rompimiento y por otro lado Yuuri cumpliría dieciséis, cada vez le quedaba menos para ser adulto y el rubio no había olvidado su promesa para con el joven azabache.

"_Soy un pedófilo"_ era lo que pensaba mientras imaginaba que besaría los labios de Yuuri por primera vez. No sería el primer beso de ninguno de los dos, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a ser especial ¿Verdad? Tal vez en estos momentos él era el único pensándolo y el menor ya lo había olvidado o simplemente ya no le importaba. Todos esos pensamientos le provocaban un estado de ánimo cambiante, parecía un adolescente que no sabía que sentir o que hacer, poniéndose un poco nervioso, algo irritado, muy ansioso y casi nada tranquilo.

—_Si es tan molesto no deberías haberte ofrecido con la señora Katsuki —_comentó el moreno solo por molestar. Le había agradado que su mejor amigo tomara esa iniciativa, Yuuri había estado muy inquieto por todo lo que tenía en su joven cabeza y esta era una buena oportunidad para que se distrajera y lo pasara bien sin pensar en el platinado, porque obviamente Víctor no estaba invitado.

Yuri murmuró quejas ininteligibles como respuesta a lo dicho por su amigo mientras le pasaba las bolsas para poder entrar a otra tienda a comprar. Llevaba de todo hasta el momento, adornos azules y algunos con motivos de caniches ya que era bien sabido que a Yuuri le encantaban, incluso la carcasa de su celular tenía perritos estampados; Aprovechó de escoger un regalo para el menor, velas para el pastel de esas que no se apagaban cuando las soplabas sin saber que Otabek las cambio por unas normales cuando el rubio no veía, ya que no podía dejar que Katsuki pasara una vergüenza delante de tantas personas. La idea era animarlo no deprimirlo.

Una vez terminadas las compras de los adornos, se dirigieron al departamento del moreno para dejar todo. No podían guardar las cosas en casa de Nikolai ya que Yuuri a veces iba a visitar al abuelo o al rubio como le era habitual y como la fiesta sería sorpresa no debían dejar cabida a la posibilidad de que el menor descubriera el secreto. Al terminar de ordenar todas las compras en el hogar de Otabek, salieron nuevamente para abastecerse de comestibles y cosas para beber, uno que otro licor que pudieran combinar con algún refresco para hacerlo más suave y que los menores no se emborracharan tan rápido, después de todo si eso sucedía los adultos tendrían que hacerse cargo y eso sería una molestia según Yuri, ya que Otabek y él serían los responsables en la fiesta.

Yuuri estaba un poco desanimado, nadie lo había felicitado ese día por su cumpleaños, nadie más que su madre quien le había llevado un cupcake con una velita sobre él a la hora de despertarlo. Hiroko le deseó un muy feliz cumpleaños y le dio un beso en la frente, Yuuri apago la vela con una sonrisa y le agradeció el gesto a su madre. Había pensado que ella le organizaría algo con sus amigos cercanos como los años anteriores, pero parecía que a los dieciséis ya era demasiado grande para celebraciones.

Se levantó y se vistió para bajar a desayunar con su familia, su padre también lo felicitó resaltando que ya era un año más grande y que ya casi era todo un hombre. El menor agradeció el gesto para luego sentarse a la mesa y observar su celular notando que no tenía ninguna felicitación por aquel día que se suponía debía ser especial y es que Phichit se había encargado de correr la voz para que nadie lo felicitara ni siquiera en redes sociales, que actuaran como si a nadie le importara. Suspiró con cansancio y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa para comenzar a desayunar, la tristeza no lo hacía comer menos sino todo lo contrario; repentinamente el aparato comenzó a sonar anunciando una llamada de su mejor amigo, dándole a Yuuri esperanzas de un saludo y tal vez una salida juntos por lo que contestó rápidamente sin importarle que estaba en la mesa junto a su familia.

— _¿Hola?_

—_Yuuri, que bueno que contestas. Necesito pedirte un gran favor —_habló el moreno al otro lado de la línea, intentando no reír y que su voz sonara convincente. Casi podía ver el rostro decepcionado de su mejor amigo y aunque le dolía un poco, sabía que lo que se venía sería mucho mejor y lo alegraría bastante.

—_Ah ¿Un favor? Claro… dime que es lo que necesitas, amigo —_respondió con voz desganada y recalcando la última palabra.

—_Vine a ver a Seung y me quede sin dinero para volver a casa ¿Podrías venir por mi y prestarme un poco? —_escuchó como Yuuri soltaba un suspiro cansado al otro lado del auricular.

—_Bien, iré enseguida —_el cumpleañero pensaba que seguramente su mejor amigo se había ido a dormir donde su novio y por eso había olvidado su cumpleaños. Se despidió del moreno y le avisó a su madre que saldría, esta le dijo que por lo menos terminara su desayuno y Yuuri mintió respondiéndole que no tenía apetito.

Tardó un poco en llegar a la casa de Seung ya que estaba algo lejos y los autobuses demoraban en pasar, la tristeza estaba pasando a ser enojo ya que él siempre se preocupaba de los cumpleaños de sus amigos, de saludarlos y llevarles aunque sea un pequeño presente, pero este día nadie más que su familia lo había saludado… ni siquiera Yuri le había escrito o llamado.

Vio a Phichit afuera de la casa con Seung tomados de la mano. Los saludó con una sonrisa falsa y le dijo a su mejor amigo que ya era hora de irse— _ah, es que Seung quiere que lo acompañe a buscar una cosa —_le comentó el moreno y Yuuri puso cara de pocos amigos— _me lo dijo recién y por eso no alcance a avisarte ¿Por qué no nos acompañas y luego nos vamos a casa? _

Yuuri quería gritar, explotar y decirle que era su maldito cumpleaños y no quería estar haciéndole favores a nadie, mucho menos acompañarlos a algo. Sabía que Phichit no le pedía dinero a Seung porque le daba vergüenza, pero si iba a acompañar a su novio a un lado creía que era cruel invitarlo solo porque le facilitaría dinero mientras hacía mal tercio entre ellos.

—_Está bien —_fue lo único que respondió de mala gana, después de todo tampoco era como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer ese día. Ya cuando estuviera a solas con Phichit le diría sus verdades o tal vez no, tal vez callaría como hacía a veces cuando algo le molestaba, pero estaba seguro que el moreno se daría cuenta de ello como siempre.

Subieron a un autobús y al bajarse Seung se disculpó diciendo que se había equivocado de dirección por lo que tuvieron que tomar otro, devolviéndose todo el camino que habían hecho para luego subirse a otro con la intención de llegar donde se suponía debían ir. Yuuri no entendía nada ya que se sentía desorientado por ir de allá para acá, además que no se concentraba en el camino por estar molesto y tener que pagar el pasaje de Phichit ¿Acaso era él su novio en vez de Seung?

Se bajaron del transporte y caminaron por diferentes calles, parecían pérdidos ya que nunca llegaban al destino y Phichit observaba el GPS de su teléfono a cada rato e indicaba una dirección distinta. Luego de casi una hora de dar vueltas llegaron al destino, Seung golpeó la puerta y esta se abrió dejándolos pasar. Parecía una película de terror ya que no se veía nadie tras la entrada.

Yuuri se mantuvo tras su mejor amigo ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con extraños o tener que ver sus caras. Cuando ingresaron el lugar se encontraba oscuro y el cumpleañero se tensó un poco al no entender que sucedía— _que extraño, me da una mala sensación este lugar —_comentó el moreno y Yuuri se aferró a la espalda de este. Phichit quería reír, tenía suerte que estuviera oscuro y que su mejor amigo estuviera a su espalda para que no viera su rostro.

— _¿Por qué no mejor esperamos afuera? —_preguntó el japonés cuando entonces las luces se encendieron y varias personas gritaron _"¡Sorpresa!" _casi matando a Yuuri de un susto.

El moreno se dio vuelta y abrazó a su mejor amigo— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri! —_lo felicitó con alegría en su voz y entonces el otro entendió todo, era una fiesta sorpresa. Los ojos del cumpleañero se humedecieron por la emoción del momento, logro ver a Yuri y Otabek por encima del hombro de su mejor amigo y supo que todo había sido un complot en su contra.

—_Chicos… ¡Gracias! —_dijo mientras soltaba a Phichit y se dirigía donde los mayores para que estos le dieran su abrazo de cumpleaños.

Yuuri observó el lugar completamente adornado, se notaba que habían pensado en él al hacerlo. Un gran pastel en una mesa y en otra todos los regalos apilados, mientras frente a él había un grupo de personas que podía reconocer ya que pertenecían a su escuela; con algunos hablaba de vez en cuando y con otros nada, pero aun así se sentía contento de que todos estuvieran ahí.

— _¿Te gustó la sorpresa? —_preguntó Otabek luego de felicitar al menor.

— _¿Qué si le gusto? Quería asesinarme de camino aquí —_comentó Phichit mientras se reía— _hubieran visto su cara._

Yuuri rio porque era cierto, su mejor amigo lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que estaba enojado y triste, pero ahora se encontraba feliz al saber que no lo habían olvidado, al contrario, lo tenían más presente que nunca. Su celular sonó anunciando un mensaje el cual leyó enseguida, era de su madre preguntándole si le había gustado la sorpresa, entonces se dio cuenta que hasta sus padres estaban confabulados con esto. Se sintió agradecido por tener tan buenos amigos y una familia que lo amaba.

—_Bueno ¿Qué esperas? Ve a socializar —_habló el rubio empujando al menor para que se dignara a saludar correctamente a los invitados y comenzara a mezclarse con la gente. Al parecer habían cumplido su objetivo ya que Yuuri entre su tristeza, enojo y felicidad no había pensado en Víctor ni un segundo.

El japonés se encaminó hacia los invitados, pero antes de llegar a ellos se devolvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos y abrazó a Yuri con fuerza por el cuello para poder hablarle al oído— _no te olvides de tu promesa —_le dijo para luego besar su mejilla y caminar nuevamente hacia donde estaban los demás.

Yuri se quedo de pie, sonrojado y sin saber que hacer exactamente ya que no se había esperado aquello tan pronto. Pensaba preguntarle más tarde al menor o abordarlo en medio de la fiesta de manera repentina, pero ahora sabía que Yuuri lo estaría esperando y eso lo ponía ansioso.

Víctor había despertado ese día consciente de que era el cumpleaños de su ex novio, quería saludarlo con un mensaje o una llamada, pero se había enterado sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le estaban preparando y no quería arruinar el momento. Para abstenerse de hacer algo se fue temprano a la casa de su amigo Chris para pasar el rato, últimamente esa era su rutina: ir, beber algo, conversar y satisfacer sus deseos. En esa ocasión no sería distinto, lo único diferente era que su mente estaba llena de Yuuri más que otros días, pensando en que quería verlo, estar con él ahora que estaba un año más grande.

Llegó a la casa del rubio y su rutina comenzó igual que siempre, solo que para finalizar, su deseo no era ir a la cama con este, sino salir en busca de alguien más y no de cualquiera— _Chris, creo que podríamos ir a una fiesta hoy —_habló mientras ya tenía un par de copas encima. Al de ojos verdes le pareció una propuesta interesante.

— _¿Tienes una en mente?_

—_Sí, tengo el lugar perfecto al que quiero ir —_comentó mientras abría la aplicación de Uber para que los llevaran al lugar indicado. Tenía suerte de que Phichit fuera tan bocón y que aún conocía personas en la escuela de Yuuri que le brindaban información cuando la solicitaba.

**Continuará…**


	33. 31

Conversó con muchas personas, a la mayoría las ubicaba de vista y tal vez habían intercambiado algún saludo, pero nada más que eso hasta ahora. Se le hacía divertido que recién hoy se sintiera con ánimos de entablar conversaciones más largas, descubriendo que tenía más en común de lo que creía con algunos compañeros de clase. Yuuri notó que todo el tiempo que se mantuvo en la escuela como un chico introvertido, se había estado aislando solo.

Durante la fiesta, de vez en cuando cruzaba miradas con Yuri, notando como el rubio a pesar de estar por su lado, estaba al pendiente de él. Siempre que observaba en su dirección, se encontraba con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban, atentos a lo que él estaba haciendo y eso comenzaba a gustarle. Parecía un juego de coqueteo.

Yuri conversaba más que nada con Otabek, no tenía intenciones de relacionarse con niños ya que le parecían aburridos. Si él mismo no se aguantaba a esa edad, suponía que sería difícil soportar a otros, aunque Otabek era bastante tranquilo a los dieciséis. Observó a su mejor amigo con detenimiento, intentando buscar entre sus recuerdos el como lucia este en aquel entonces, cuando eran una pareja joven e inexperta. Sonrió levemente por la nostalgia que lo comenzaba a invadir.

— _¿Bailamos? —_le preguntó al moreno arrepintiéndose al instante ya que Otabek se le quedó viendo extraño— _era broma —_se excusó soltando una leve risa y mirando en otra dirección.

El moreno tomó la mano del rubio y sin decir nada lo guió donde se suponía había un espacio abierto para bailar, el cual nadie estaba utilizando en ese instante. A Otabek no se le daba mucho la danza, pero se defendía de alguna manera en ese ámbito; comenzó a moverse lo mejor que pudo y Yuri lo siguió ¿Hacía cuanto no se divertían juntos en una fiesta? No lo recordaba, pero si podía decir que ahora sabía que extrañaba aquello. Bailar con su mejor amigo y reírse de sus pasos era algo que nunca cambiaría.

Los más jóvenes al ver como se divertían los adultos del lugar, comenzaron a rodearlos para luego atreverse de a poco a integrarse y bailar también. De alguna forma la escena paso de ser extraña a divertida, no les importó que fueran dos hombres juntos, así que tampoco se preocuparon de ellos mismos bailar con alguien de su mismo género. Chicos con chicas, algunos estaban de a tres y otros en pares de chicas o chicos. Todos se estaban divirtiendo.

Yuuri pudo ver a Otabek bailando con Yuri, se sintió celoso porque quería ser él quien estuviera con el rubio en ese momento, ansiaba estar cerca del de ojos verdes. Con eso en mente tomo una decisión. Tras beber un vaso de algo que no supo lo que era por estar distraído conversando, pero que le sabia amargo en la boca, entendió que lo hacía sentir más valiente, mas extrovertido, aunque aún sentía que le faltaba un poco más. Tomó otro vaso y antes de poder beberlo, Phichit se lo quitó de las manos.

—_Nunca has bebido, creo que sería mejor moderarse —_le aconsejó y Yuuri frunció el ceño. Se suponía que era su cumpleaños, lo estaba pasando bien hasta que vio a su Yuri y su Otabek bailando juntos, solos y sin él. Ahora su mejor amigo le quitaba el alcohol ¿Qué más seguía? ¿Debía irse antes de medianoche como cenicienta?

—_Lo necesito, dámelo —_le pidió con poca amabilidad al moreno, este negó con la cabeza y de un sorbo se bebió el contenido del vaso.

—_Ya no hay más —_le dijo riéndose un poco y Yuuri rodó los ojos— _no lo necesitas, vamos a bailar —_agarró a su amigo del brazo y lo llevó donde todos se divertían. Seung solo observaba en la distancia, no le gustaban las fiestas y mucho menos bailar, así que solo se quedó ahí viendo como su novio se divertía con alguien más. Como Phichit torturaba a otro hasta que se acordara de que el de ascendencia coreana existía y fuera a por él.

Yuuri se rindió y bailó con su mejor amigo, no era la primera vez que hacían aquello. Eran buenos en ello, como si pudieran expresar la música con sus movimientos, acaparando la atención de más de alguna chica ya fuera por envidia o gusto. Cuando Phichit recordó que había dejado a Seung cerca de la mesa con bocadillos, se disculpó con Yuuri y fue a por él, encontrándolo en el momento justo que este planeaba esconderse bajo la mesa con una botella de algo. Yuuri solo pudo compadecerse del chico quien fue arrastrado a la pista de baile, aunque el sentimiento solo duró un momento, luego vio como Seung se divertía y sonreía, cosa que rara vez pasaba. Suponía que se complementaban bien con su amigo.

El cumpleañero buscó nuevamente con su mirada el primer objetivo que había tenido antes de ser interrumpido, se sirvió otro vaso de algún licor que había sobre la mesa, sin preocuparse de que era, bebiendo no uno sino tres vasos. Ya habiendo encontrando el valor que creía perdido, se acercó a la pareja que parecía ya cansada, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No dejaría que nadie le robara a Yuri de nuevo, porque esta era su noche.

Los amigos miraron al menor con intriga al no saber qué era lo que quería, el aroma a alcohol llegó rápidamente a sus narices causándoles preocupación— _Yuuri ¿Cuánto bebiste? —_le preguntó el moreno y el aludido solo sonrió para luego levantar tres dedos mostrándoles la cantidad.

Yuri iba a decir algo, pero el cumpleañero fue más rápido y le quito la palabra— _Beka, baila conmigo ¿Si? —_le pidió mientras se ponía en medio de los mayores mirando en dirección al moreno.

El rubio quedó sorprendido, pensó que Yuuri se lo pediría a él ya que habían estado en un tire y afloje durante todo lo que llevaba la fiesta, pero al parecer estaba equivocado— _Entonces me voy por allá —_avisó Yuri con tranquilidad a los otros dos, no se iba a poner celoso de Otabek, después de todo eran amigos y sabía que el moreno jamás tendría malas intenciones con Yuuri. Al menos eso suponía.

Otabek asintió y el menor soltó un pequeño bufido al no conseguir la reacción que quería. Yuuri tenía ganas de ver al rubio celoso aunque fuera solo un poco, pero al parecer eso no pasaría— _¿Qué sucede? —_se atrevió a preguntar el moreno al ver como se desanimaba el otro.

—_Es que yo… solo quería… —_no sabía cómo explicarlo sin sonar tonto. En sus pensamientos le había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora que debía expresarla en voz alta no se sentía como tan buena.

—_Está bien si no quieres decirme —_lo calmó para luego tomar su mano— _entonces ¿Quieres bailar? —_cambió el tema para que este dejara de ponerse nervioso. Era e día de Yuuri y había que complacerlo.

Yuuri se sintió más tranquilo después del toque del moreno, como siempre este lo hacía sentir seguro. Asintió regalándole media sonrisa y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, al principio un poco descoordinado por no estar atento a lo que hacía. Otabek siguió los pasos del menor, aún no lograba captar lo que sucedía, se suponía que Yuuri quería estar cerca del rubio, entonces ¿Por qué lo había buscado a él?

Después de unos minutos sin decir nada y ver como el ánimo del cumpleañero volvía a elevarse poco a poco, el mayor pudo darse cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones de este. Noto como el menor se le acercaba más de la cuenta en ocasiones, mientras de reojo miraba en la dirección donde Yuri se encontraba distraído con su celular. Con cada intento de acercamiento hacía Otabek, había una reacción fastidiada del menor al no recibir la respuesta deseada por parte del rubio, ni siquiera una mirada de esos ojos tan llamativos.

Otabek se dio cuenta de para donde iba el asunto, de que era lo que Yuuri quería y le pareció divertido aportar un poco a la situación aprovechando que ya todos los invitados estaban en sus propios mundos y que Phichit estaba sentado descansando junto a Seung y muy cerca de Yuri, a la vez que observaba a su mejor amigo, contento de que este se estuviese divirtiendo.

Tomó a Yuuri de las caderas, sorprendiéndolo al acercarlo más a su cuerpo mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de los movimientos del menor. El cumpleañero no logró captar la razón tras esa actitud, pero le pareció divertido seguirle el juego al moreno, olvidándose de su objetivo principal. Dejando de tomarle atención a Yuri para centrarse en Otabek.

Yuuri pasó sus brazos por alrededor del cuello del mayor y Phichit como buen amigo aprovechó de picar con su índice la espalda de Yuri para luego apuntar en dirección a su mejor amigo con la intención de que este viera lo que sucedía frente a sus narices. Para el rubio no pasó desapercibida la cercanía que antes no estaba, había estado enviándose mensajes con Jean ya que se estaba aburriendo al no tener a ninguno de sus amigos cerca y lo último que había visto era a Otabek y Yuuri bailando a una distancia que él consideraba apropiada, no como ahora.

Al notar a Yuri alerta, el moreno prosiguió con su ayuda hacia el menor, acercando lentamente su rostro al chico frente a él solo como una insinuación para que el rubio tuviese oportunidad de llegar y separarlos tal y como pensaba que Yuuri quería, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Antes de que Yuri lograra llegar hasta ellos, fue el cumpleañero quien hizo desaparecer la poca distancia entre ambos rostros, plantándole un beso a Otabek, colocando una mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza de su acompañante para que no pudiera escapar.

Las técnicas que había aprendido con Víctor le venían como anillo al dedo en ese momento. Movió sus labios buscando la manera de poder meter su lengua dentro de la boca de su amigo, no era la primera vez que encontraba a Otabek atractivo, seguramente no sería la última y ya que Yuri no le había prestado la atención que quería, aprovecharía de obtenerla toda de otra persona.

El moreno decidió que ya nada podía hacer estando en esa posición, se dejó llevar un poco abrazando al menor por la cintura y dejando que este introdujera su lengua buscando la propia para comenzar a jugar entre ellas. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que un rubio celoso viniera a interrumpir.

Otabek no se equivoco, en poco tiempo alguien los separó. Empujo al mayor y abrazo a Yuuri mientras mostraba un rostro totalmente enojado— _de todas las personas, jamás me imaginé que sería contigo que lo encontraría así —_habló enojado el platinado, mirando casi con odio a Otabek quien no entendía de donde había salido aquel chico que no estaba invitado a la fiesta.

Yuri solo pudo observar con cólera como su mejor amigo le robaba el beso de Yuuri y Víctor le quitaba el protagonismo al ser quien separara a la pareja ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

**Continuará…**


	34. 32

La música se detuvo y todos fijaron su atención en el numerito que comenzaba a formarse entre el cumpleañero y otros tres sujetos— _suéltalo, ahora_ —ordenó Yuri con el enfado subiéndosele a la cabeza mientras miraba al platinado, se acercó un par de pasos al ver que el otro no le hacía caso siquiera, pero no alcanzó a interceder ya que fue Yuuri quien se separó de Víctor, zafándose de su agarre.

Yuuri no entendía mucho, la cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas y el estómago a revolvérsele. No quería ver a Víctor en ese momento, no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso en ese instante, lo único que había buscado toda la noche era besar a Yuri, sentirlo cerca, pero lo que simplemente recibió, fue una mirada desaprobatoria. Su labio inferior tembló y todos los malestares fueron reemplazados por unas inexplicables ganas de llorar ¿Qué estaba mal con él? no lo sabía, pero al parecer las decisiones tomadas no habían sido las mejores.

—_Quiero irme a casa_ —murmuró bajito, sabiendo que alguno de esos chicos lo escucharía al estar tan atentos de él.

—_Yo te llevo —_dijeron al unísono Otabek y Víctor. Confrontándose con las miradas, pero la discusión no dio a mas ya que Yuri tomó la mano del azabache y se encaminó a la salida del lugar sin decir nada, puesto que si no suprimía inmediatamente su enojo, terminaría peleando con los otros dos y no con palabras; estaba realmente seguro que golpearía a alguien esa noche si se quedaba.

Otabek soltó un suspiro mientras Víctor se giraba para seguir a la pareja, el moreno alcanzó a agarrarlo antes de que lograra salir, no era buena idea que fuera en esa dirección. Conocía bien a Yuri como para saber que si cualquiera se acercaba en ese momento, correría con mala suerte— _te acompañaré a casa —_le dijo con la intención de cuidarlo, aún recordaba al Víctor de hacía un par de años, al que tuvo que llevar a su casa también como en esta ocasión— _pediré un taxi._

—_Olvídalo —_respondió el otro, tirando bruscamente de su mano para soltarse— _me voy solo, soy un adulto —_dijo enojado mientras fruncía el ceño— _y no vuelvas a agarrarme —_concluyó para luego irse de ahí. Otabek solo esperaba que realmente no fuera a meterse donde no debía.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri era llevado por el rubio hasta la calle, para que luego este sacara su celular seguramente contactando con algún vehículo que pudiera trasladarlos a casa— _lo sien… —_intentó disculparse, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz del otro.

— _¡Cállate! —_no quería gritarle, pero así había salido su voz por estar reteniendo su enojo— _por favor, haz silencio_ —volvió a hablarle en un tono calmado, pero forzado.

— _¡Hey! No lo hagas callar de esa manera —_la queja llegó desde atrás, el platinado caminaba rápidamente hasta donde estaban, había llegado en el momento justo que el rubio gritaba— _esto ni siquiera es su culpa —_defendió a Yuuri— _si quieres gritarle a alguien, ve con tu amiguito._

—_No te metas en esto —_respondió entre dientes el de ojos verdes, empuñando su mano libre, mientras con la otra apretaba levemente la del azabache.

Yuuri sintió nauseas nuevamente, no sabía si por el alcohol o por el nerviosismo de que los otros dos se pusieran a pelear ahí mismo. Realmente no le tenía mucha fe a Víctor, en cambio sabía de buena fuente que Yuri podía pelear, aunque tampoco esperaba que el platinado se quedara de brazos cruzados esperando el primer golpe.

—_Quiero vomitar —_mencionó mientras cubría su boca con la mano y los dos mayores le prestaron su total atención. El bienestar de Yuuri era más importante que cualquier disputa del momento o al menos eso pensaron al principio.

—_Déjame ayudarte —_ofreció Víctor, mientras intentaba tomar la mano con la que Yuuri cubría su boca.

—_No lo toques —_dijo en tono de advertencia el rubio mientras golpeaba la mano del platinado para que la alejara.

—_No eres su dueño._

—_Y tú no eres nada para él, solo vete._

Víctor sintió como la impulsividad se apoderaba de él, como el enojo comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza y lo que había querido hacer hace tanto tiempo se veía como algo posible. Empuñó su mano y le plantó un golpe directo a la mandíbula al rubio quien lo recibió de mala forma, casi perdiendo el equilibrio al no esperarse esa reacción del otro. El alcohol en el cuerpo del platinado lograba que sacara a la luz lo que sea que sintiera en ese instante, lograba hacerlo más transparente y por ello, si estaba enojado, afrontaría la situación de mala manera.

—_Ups, perdón ¿Te hice daño? —_dijo en tono burlón y Yuuri sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, esto de ninguna manera podía terminar bien, él estaba a punto de vomitar y Otabek no estaba por ningún lado para detener la situación.

Yuri se puso derecho e intentó irse sobre el platinado, lo único en su mente era responder al golpe y masacrarlo contra el suelo como tantas otras veces había pensado. Ya tenía acumulando bastante, ese chico había herido a Yuuri y ahora creía que podía aparecerse como si nada. Sin más, empuñó su mano preparándola para devolver la acción, pero fue detenido.

El azabache en un intento de calmar la situación y sin saber que mas hacer, agarró fuertemente la mano de Yuri y con la que tenía libre, lo tomó de la camisa para acercarlo a él. Ni siquiera supo de donde había sacado la fuerza, pero lo hizo, logrando plantarle un beso brusco en los labios al rubio, dejando sorprendidos a ambos adultos.

No era como lo había imaginado, para comenzar le sabía a vomito y no había nada de romántico en aquella situación, pero era lo único que se le venía a la mente para distraer a los presentes y evitar una masacre; porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que Yuri no dejaría vivo a Víctor si lograba agarrarlo.

El pecho del platinado dolió, aquella imagen había sido peor que un golpe, peor que verlo besando al moreno. Era bien sabido para él que Yuuri sentía amor por Plisetsky, que su Yuuri tenía sentimientos por alguien más, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta era verlo de frente. No pudo con eso, simplemente se fue del lugar caminando y esperando poder despejar de una vez por todas su cabeza.

Yuri había quedado completamente sorprendido por el accionar del menor, todo en él se sintió tranquilo luego de sentir los labios ajenos. No iba a mentir, aquel había sido el peor beso que había recibido en su vida; brusco, sin nada de pasión y en un momento donde no venía al caso, pero había sido con Yuuri y eso lo cambiaba todo.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando se separaron, su labio roto dolía y eso le recordaba a quien se había marchado— _deberías dejar de ir besando a medio mundo —_se quejó, aunque por dentro sentía su corazón acelerado— _además, los besos son así._

El rubio se acercó lentamente a Yuuri, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras con su mano derecha lo tomaba del mentón. Fueron los segundos más largos de la vida del azabache. El tiempo pasó en cámara lenta, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, Yuuri entrecerró los ojos ya que se encontraba en un dilema al no saber si cerrarlos para sentir mejor o mantenerlos abiertos para poder ver aquellos ojos verdes que lo observaban intensamente. Sintió una lengua invasora a la que intentó seguirle el ritmo, dejándose llevar por la calidez ajena.

El azabache fue tomado por la cintura ya que poco a poco comenzaba retroceder y Yuri no dejaría que escapara, no ahora que por fin lograba probarlo y sentirlo de alguna manera. Quería más, ansiaba poder devorarlo, pero no era el momento y tal vez nunca lo sería, después de todo el trato solo era un beso y ya llevaban dos. Yuuri aún era menor de edad y su conciencia aún estaba demasiado presente en esta situación. Cerró los ojos, era la primera vez que recordaba hacerlo en medio de un beso, quería sentir y recordar aquello vívidamente; la sensación de Yuuri temblando entre sus brazos, esos labios que parecían por fin agarrar el ritmo, esa lengua que comenzaba a tomar el control de aquel beso.

Se separaron un poco, dejando que sus alientos chocaran y juntaron sus narices en una suave caricia. Yuuri sentía su estómago revuelto, pero esta vez sabía que no eran nauseas, las mariposas en su vientre revoloteaban rápidamente debido al beso— _debemos irnos —_le dijo Yuri en un susurro y el menor solo pudo asentir, las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta, todos los sentimientos queriendo salir por su boca, pero quedando estancados a medio camino.

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso, ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera sobre la situación vivida en la fiesta. Yuuri estaba nervioso por la amistad entre el rubio y Otabek, en el momento no lo había pensado mucho, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez esa amistad se rompería por su culpa. Lastimosamente la cabeza no le daba para abordar el tema en ese instante, había comenzado a dolerle y unas ganas de dormir se estaban apoderando de él rápidamente— _lo siento, Yuri —_se disculpó momentos antes de caer completamente dormido, solo pudiendo escuchar un suspiro por parte del rubio.

Yuuri despertó al día siguiente en su cama, con solo una camiseta y su ropa interior. Por un momento pensó que podría haber estado en la casa de Yuri como cuando era pequeño y dormía con él, pero eso hace bastante que ya no era posible y menos ahora que habían cruzado la línea. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño, al volver a su habitación se encontró con su madre quien le ofreció un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas para pasar el dolor.

—_Creo que es mejor que duermas un poco más —_comentó Hiroko y Yuuri hizo caso sin reclamar. La mujer no estaba enojada en absoluto, de hecho, se encontraba agradecida de que la primera vez que su hijo bebía demasiado había sido con alguien de confianza, quien lo había traído a salvo e incluso había ayudado a llevarlo a su cama.

—_Yo no lo forcé, Yura —_respondió Otabek ya comenzando a molestarse por como su mejor amigo abordaba el tema. Estaban en la habitación del rubio, Yuri lo había invitado para poder conversar sobre el día anterior.

—_Pero correspondiste, aún sabiendo que es un niño —_puntualizó con calma fingida, no quería discutir, solo dejar en claro las cosas.

—_¿No es lo que tú ibas a hacer también? —_preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja y pudo ver como el rostro del rubio enrojecía al instante— _lo hiciste —_corrigió sus palabras— _¿Y tienes el descaro de decirme eso? ¿Por qué no solo asumes que estabas celoso y listo?_

—_¡Bien! Me puse celoso ¿Si? Lo besé y ya. No volverá a ocurrir —_aclaró enojado consigo mismo, no sabía por qué le era tan difícil simplemente admitir todo lo que sentía, afrontarlo y tener una relación con Yuuri. Ya no podía culpar a la edad, a los dieciséis años el menor era completamente capaz de consentir, entonces ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿A que le tenía miedo?

—"_Las personas cambian" ¿Es eso? —_preguntó Otabek como si adivinara lo que el rubio pensaba. Eran mejores amigos de hace años, con solo ver el rostro de este podía saber que era lo que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento— _no quieres que vuelva a ocurrir porque estás asustado de que sus sentimientos cambien y los tuyos no._

Yuri solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, realmente se sentía como un cobarde, como un niño a pesar de ser por mucho, más grande que Yuuri— _es mejor que todo se quede como está._

—_Creo que es mejor que lo intentes, aunque lo pierdas después —_el moreno miró fijamente a Yuri mientras hablaba seriamente— _sé lo que se siente y si te soy sincero, nunca me he arrepentido de haber dicho lo que sentía alguna vez, de empezar alguna relación o de haber roto con alguien. No quiero quedarme pensando en el "qué hubiera pasado si…"._

—_Pero yo no soy tu, Beka —_palmeo el hombro de su amigo esperando comprensión y no consejos, eso era lo único que necesitaba— _así que tomaré distancia._

Yuuri se había quedado muy quieto tras la puerta, en su necesidad de hablar con Yuri había ido a su casa y por supuesto que el abuelo Nikolai lo dejó entrar. Sabía que no estaba bien husmear, pero realmente quería saber que diría Yuri respecto a lo sucedido, terminando por decepcionarse ya que con aquel beso se había ilusionado creyendo que por fin irían a algún lado, pero si Yuri no quería, nada podía hacerse. Estaba cansado de ser quien se acercara, si el rubio no era valiente ¿Qué quedaba para él?

**Continuará…**


	35. 33

Yuuri tocó a la puerta como si hubiese llegado recién y pudo escuchar la voz del rubio diciéndole que podía pasar. Se asomó un poco al abrir para luego entrar por completo mientras pensaba en que era lo que debía decir, que sería lo correcto para esa situación— _hola —_saludó a los dos mayores con nerviosismo— _yo, venía a disculparme por lo de ayer. Ustedes hicieron una gran fiesta y creo que la arruine al final. No recuerdo lo que pasó realmente —_mintió mientras sonreía con un rostro despistado, no sabía desde cuando había aprendido a fingir tan bien, pero ahora aquello le ayudaba bastante— _sé que bebí de más por el dolor de cabeza de esta mañana y que alguno de ustedes tuvo que traerme a casa. Por eso, lo siento mucho._

Yuri se sorprendió por aquello, no sabía si el hecho de que Yuuri no recordara nada era algo bueno o malo, pero si tenía que escoger, diría que le servía. No le diría lo que había sucedido, dejaría el asunto pasar y todo sería más fácil.

—_Me besaste —_aclaró Otabek ganándose una mirada asesina del rubio— _bebiste de más y me besaste, eso fue lo que pasó. Luego Yura te llevó a casa —_solo le contó su parte porque no haría el trabajo de Yuri por él, pero tampoco quería ser un mentiroso, así que por ahora diría una verdad a medias.

Yuuri se quedó estático, para luego obligarse a actuar sorprendido. Su preocupación por las palabras de Yuri era tan grande y el recuerdo del beso con él estaba tan latente, que había olvidado por un momento el asunto con Beka y Víctor— _¡Lo siento mucho! —_se disculpó nuevamente, exagerando un poco su reacción y esperando que fuera convincente para los otros dos— _seguramente, me dejé llevar. Gracias por cuidarme —_dijo esta vez mirando directamente al rubio que se veía realmente enojado.

—_No hay problema, son cosas que pasan —_respondió Yuri, quería decirle que también se habían besado, que con él fue mucho más intenso y que él jamás olvidaría ese momento; pero no lo haría, en este momento le era mucho más fácil de esta manera— _solo cuida cuanto bebes la próxima vez._

—_Si —_respondió Yuuri aguantándose las ganas de echarle en cara que eso no le impidió besarlo en la calle—_ ahora tengo cosas que hacer así que me voy, solo venía a disculparme por causar molestias —_miró al suelo fingiendo arrepentimiento y luego dio media vuelta para irse sin siquiera acercarse a los otros para despedirse como siempre hacía— _adiós._

El menor salió de la habitación sintiéndose aliviado por un momento, un corto instante que se vio interrumpido por la voz de alguien_—Yuuri, espera —_el moreno lo detuvo y se acercó por su espalda para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida— _tenemos que hablar _—le susurró en el oído, esperando que entendiera que no podían hacerlo ahí y en ese momento.

El japonés se tensó, por alguna razón sintió que Otabek podía ver a través de él como siempre solía hacer. Casi siempre era agradable, ya que podía conversar con él de cualquier cosa, pero ahora estaba siendo frustrante. Realmente quería dejar enterrada la situación del día anterior, si Yuri no había dicho nada al respecto significaba que aquel cobarde quería hacer lo mismo.

Asintió con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirarlo— _ve a mi casa —_murmuró para luego acercarse rápidamente al abuelo que estaba en el sofá de la sala fingiendo no ver, ni escuchar nada, después de todo ya estaba viejo y era normal aparentar que aquellos sentidos le fallaban— _adiós, abuelo. Vendré a verte mañana de nuevo ¿Si? —_besó la mejilla del mayor como era costumbre y este le sonrió contento.

—_Te estaré esperando, chico. No me falles —_Yuuri sonrió como respuesta y se retiró de aquella casa que era como su segundo hogar. Una vez afuera pudo respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad, realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo, si estaba bien o mal, pero eso ya no importaba.

•°•°•°•°|°•°•°•°•

Otabek se tomó su tiempo antes de ir a ver a Yuuri, algo se sentía extraño en la forma de actuar de este y no entendía como es que Yuri no se había dado cuenta. El menor podía fingir muchas cosas, pero jamás podría aparentar sonrojarse y en el momento en que le dijo de manera repentina sobre el beso, Yuuri no había enrojecido como haría habitualmente, tampoco tartamudeo y eso ya era bastante raro para aquella situación. Algo no encajaba sobre el menor teniendo una amnesia repentina y eso era lo que quería averiguar, además de ofrecerle algo que tal vez le serviría. Una idea fugaz había llegado a su mente, algo infantil, pero, ya que Yuri estaba siéndolo quizás funcionaría y lo haría reaccionar de alguna manera, ya fuera buena o mala. "El que no arriesga, no gana" pensó y con eso en mente tocó la puerta de la casa de los Katsuki.

—_Beka —_Yuuri apareció casi al instante, como si hubiese estado esperando por él junto a la puerta.

—_Podemos hablar aquí o damos un paseo ¿Qué prefieres? —_preguntó directo como siempre.

—_Paseo —_respondió rápidamente el menor y avisó a su madre que saldría un momento.

Caminaron juntos y en silencio durante un par de minutos, sin ningún rumbo aparente ya que realmente no iban a ningún lado, solo estaban haciendo tiempo para hablar. En cierto modo, Yuuri agradecía que conversaran de está manera ya que si había sido descubierto, no quería ver a su amigo a la cara cuando se lo dijera, eso sí lo mataría de vergüenza.

—_Creo que ya sabes que yo sé —_rompió el silencio el mayor.

— _¿Que es lo que crees que yo sé que tu sabes? —_preguntó solo por fastidiar, Otabek lo miró de reojo y el chico suspiró cansado— _bien… los escuché hablando hoy y decidí fingir que nada pasó ayer —_respondió con franqueza, estaba acorralado en ese momento, además de tener muchas cosas en su cabeza y no quería sumarle el hecho de tener que pensar de más en ese instante.

—_Entonces sabes que Yuri si siente algo por ti, pero no hará nada —_el menor asintió— _también recuerdas que me besaste descaradamente ayer —_Yuuri volvió a asentir mientras miraba al suelo a avergonzado— _viendo todo eso ¿Qué tal si te quedas conmigo? —_preguntó mientras se detenía en un lugar donde habían muchas áreas verdes y se sentaba en el césped, palmeando el lugar junto a él para que el otro se sentara también, cosa que hizo enseguida— _sal conmigo, Yuuri._

Los ojos de Yuuri se agrandaron al instante por la impresión, no se esperaba aquello— _yo no… —_no sabía como continuar su negativa, Otabek era lindo, realmente atractivo si lo pensaba detenidamente, pero sus sentimientos le pertenecían a alguien más. Antes, ahora y tal vez siempre— _yo…_

—_Solo para que Yuri lo crea y ver si se anima de una vez —_aclaró el moreno al ver como el menor hacía un nudo de sus pensamientos al no saber como actuar— _Yuuri, eres lindo, pero lamentablemente no creo que puedas enamorarte de mi y yo no soy de relaciones a medias —_habló con seriedad para luego regalarle una leve sonrisa, con la intención de calmar el ambiente. Si él hubiese estado en la situación de su mejor amigo, tal vez se hubiese dejado llevar antes, pero eso no era lo que sucedía y por lo tanto no había necesidad de pensar más de la cuenta.

Se sonrojó demasiado con las últimas palabras del moreno, Otabek lo creía lindo y eso ya era demasiado para él, más en ese momento ¿Qué debería hacer? Todo era muy complicado, Víctor había demostrado que seguía tras él y Yuri se comportaba como un cobarde, tal vez con esto podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro; el platinado terminaría rindiéndose al verlo iniciar una nueva relación y el rubio tal vez intentaría algo para tenerlo a su lado— _¿Prometes no enamorarte de mí? —_preguntó a modo de broma, entre nervioso y coqueto.

—_No puedo prometer algo así sí pones esa cara —_respondió a la vez que acercaba su rostro al de Yuuri, quedando a solo un par de centímetros de distancia. Yuuri aguantó la respiración y Otabek soltó una suave y ronca risa que no ayudó en nada a tranquilizarlo— _es broma, Yuuri —_aclaró— _solo quiero que él abra los ojos y haga algo._

Yuuri asintió para luego mirar directamente a los ojos del contrario— _entonces, acepto —_respondió con determinación, era ahora o nunca.

—_Bien, entonces le contaré a Yura en un par de días para que sea más creíble —_se levantó del pasto y estiró su mano para que Yuuri la tomara y se levantara también, ya era hora de volver a casa.

Caminaron de vuelta, deteniéndose un par de cuadras antes de la casa de Yuuri ya que ahí sus caminos se dividían. Otabek se iría a su departamento porque desde el día anterior no había descansado como era debido, se acercó a Yuuri para besar su mejilla, pero este corrió su rostro para rozar sus labios con los del moreno— _somos novios ahora, no lo olvides —_le dijo en un tono de advertencia que no combinaba para nada con su rostro sonriente.

—_No lo haré, lo prometo —_respondió para luego besar gentilmente la frente del menor— _iremos con calma. Nos vemos, Yuuri._

Tras decir lo último se retiró y Yuuri se quedó unos segundos ahí de pie, sonrojado y pensando que si pudiese mandar en su corazón, la opción más apropiada hubiera sido Otabek, eso o simplemente eran sus hormonas alborotadas por la adolescencia, que le hacían ver que todos a quienes encontraba guapos o llamativos, eran como príncipes o caballeros.

•°•°•°•°|°•°•°•°•

Yuri recibió una llamada de Otabek invitándolo a salir y diciéndole que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, no podía negarse cuando su amigo rara vez lo citaba para contarle algo. Solo lo había hecho cuando lo contrataron en el lugar que quería y cuando pudo rentar un departamento por sí mismo, esperaba que esta vez también fuera una buena noticia y así poder celebrar con él, porque la felicidad del moreno era la suya.

Llegó al lugar pactado, era un pub al que iban cada vez que necesitaban distraerse y beber algo. Entró y encontró a Otabek sentado en la barra, como aún era temprano, no había muchas personas y gracias a ello el asiento junto a su amigo estaba desocupado— _Beka ¿Qué tal? —_preguntó en un tono animado para luego sentarse y pedir un trago.

—_Hola, Yura —_respondió en su tono habitual, ya con una bebida frente a él.

Una vez que le trajeron su pedido a Yuri, se pusieron a platicar, creando el ambiente perfecto para que la noticia importante de Otabek fluyera con la conversación y no fuera esa la única razón para juntarse ese día, sino también relajarse y pasarlo bien. Entre un tema y otro terminaron hablando del futuro, de familia y de niños pequeños.

—_No me digas que dejaste embarazada a alguien —_el rubio molestó entre risas a su mejor amigo— _seguro de eso querías hablar ¿Eh?_

Otabek rio levemente por la broma, pensando en cómo reaccionaría Yuri cuando le contara realmente aquello que solo él y Yuuri sabían— _no puedo dejar embarazado a un chico, Yura —_respondió con tranquilidad mientras el otro se imaginaba a un hombre embarazado y ponía mala cara.

—_Entonces ¿Que es? Ya tienes un buen trabajo y un lugar para vivir, solo te falta una pareja —_bromeó el rubio para luego darse cuenta de que su amigo borraba la sonrisa de sus labios y volvía a estar serio— _¿Es eso? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?_ —Preguntó intrigado y un poco ansioso ya que Otabek no decía nada— ¿_Lo conozco? Más vale que sea un buen chico, porque tú te mereces lo mejor y…_

—_Empecé a salir con Yuuri —_soltó el moreno de manera repentina y Yuri se quedó helado.

**Continuará…**


	36. 34

—_Creo que escuche mal, repítelo_ —espetó el rubio, fijando sus furiosos verdes en el que había sido hasta ahora, su mejor amigo.

—_Tengo una relación amorosa con Yuuri Katsuki, tu vecino —_dijo el moreno con su seriedad característica, dejando al otro mudo por un momento.

A Yuri le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar como lo haría normalmente y es que jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado que Otabek estuviese interesado en su Yuuri, se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento y tomó con fuerza al moreno de su camiseta, acercándolo hacia sí mismo para encararlo— _más te vale que sea una maldita broma o no saldrás bien de esto —_era más alto, por lo que podía mirar al moreno hacia abajo, sumándole a eso el alcohol que tenía encima, se sentía invencible, no tomando en cuenta que Otabek le ganaba en fuerza.

—_No te tengo miedo, Yura —_respondió mientras apretaba con su mano la del contrario, intentando apartarla antes de que se desatara lo inevitable. No quería perderlo como amigo, solo estaba dándole un empujón y de paso hacerle ver a Yuuri como podía ser una relación madura y no como la que tuvo con Víctor, demostrarle que era lo que se merecía realmente.

—_Mantente lejos._

—_No estoy pidiendo tu permiso, esto ni siquiera es un aviso —_aclaró y se zafó del agarre del rubio— _solo estoy contándote lo que sucede en mi vida porque somos amigos. De seguro Yuuri también querrá contártelo y más te vale actuar bien —_su tono de advertencia se hizo notar en su última frase y Yuri lo miró con odio.

Otabek no iba a negar que le dolía un poco recibir esa clase de trato de su mejor amigo, pero lo entendía. Yuri estaba debatiéndose entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer, mientras él solo pensaba en que este era el último recurso para que quien estaba frente a él, tomara las riendas de una situación que venía aplazando desde hacía tiempo.

—_Ni siquiera te gusta —_escupió mientras daba media vuelta— _si quieres jugar, usa a alguien más._

—_No es como si pudieras hacer algo para detenerme._

A Yuri le faltaba valor para muchas cosas, entre ellas, el confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos y seguirlos, pero jamás le faltaría para proteger a quienes amaba. Se volteó nuevamente hacía Otabek, empuño su mano y le dio un certero golpe en la mandíbula, aunque no logró hacerlo caer— _más te vale no herirlo._

—_No soy tú, Yura —_respondió el moreno mientras llevaba una mano a la zona afectada intentando medir cuanto le dolía al tocar— _si tanto te molesta, haz algo más productivo que esto —_habló por última vez para luego irse del lugar, pasando por el lado de su amigo y aguantándose las ganas de devolver el gesto solo porque Yuuri le había dicho que no se fueran a las manos cuando hablaran.

Yuri empuñó sus manos sin poder hacer nada, ya lo había golpeado una vez y ganas no le faltaban de hacerlo de nuevo, pero sabía que no ganaría nada con ello, no tenía derecho a exigir nada después de haber decidido no seguir sus sentimientos.

•°•°•°•°|°•°•°•°•

Yuuri se sentía nervioso e impaciente, Otabek le había avisado que hablaría ese día con el rubio y desde ahí no había tenido noticias de él, esperaba que no hubiesen peleado ya que conociendo a Yuri, seguramente la noticia no le había gustado nada. Se acostó de frente en su cama y se puso a escribirle a Phichit para pasar el rato, le contó sobre el asunto con Otabek y su amigo le reclamó que ese tipo de cosas no se conversaban por medio de un chat sino que en persona, logrando que Yuuri accediera a que se juntaran un día para darle todos los detalles.

—_Por lo menos es un chico sexy, si no resulta el plan para que Yuri reaccione, te casas con Otabek y listo —_envió en un audio el moreno, como siempre simplificando todo.

Yuuri le escribió que las cosas no eran tan fáciles ya que él tenía sentimientos por su vecino y Phichit le dijo que tal vez ya no sentía nada y que solo era parte de su rutina el querer estar con alguien como Plisetsky. En ese momento el japonés se replanteó todo, quizás solo había estado obsesionado todo este tiempo con la idea de llegar a tener algo con Yuri, de que lo besara a los dieciséis, algo como un sueño que cuando lo alcanzabas dejaba de ser llamativo. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, cuando escuchó al rubio hablar con Otabek, inmediatamente pensó en mandar todo a la mierda y dejar de insistir, tal vez porque ya había obtenido aquel tan ansiado beso y ya no esperaba nada más.

Dio vueltas en su cama pensando y luego maldijo a Phichit por decirle esas cosas, solo lo confundía más. Se suponía que un amigo estaba para ayudar y no para darle más problemas.

"_Estoy aquí para decirte la verdad y no lo que quieres escuchar"_

Fue el mensaje que le llegó de Chulanont tras no haberle respondido el último texto, como si le leyera la mente o más bien, demostrando que lo conocía tan bien que sabía lo que pensaba.

"_Estás aquí para fastidiarme la vida!"_

Respondió y enseguida su celular sonó anunciando un mensaje de su mejor amigo.

"_No soy Plisetsky"_

Fue lo que recibió de vuelta y fue la verdad que más le dolió, porque desde que tenía una corta edad estaba enamorado de Yuri, año tras año pensando en él, creyendo olvidarlo para luego darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos seguían ahí, teniendo una relación con alguien a sabiendas que no podía entregarse por completo; pero ahora era diferente, porque esta vez era una relación fingida donde vería que tanto haría el rubio y tal vez donde se daría cuenta de que era lo que él quería realmente.

Yuuri pondría todo de su parte en esto para que se viera como un noviazgo real, aunque no hablaría con sus padres ya que no quería meter en problemas a Otabek por ser mayor, menos por algo que no era del todo auténtico. Si hubiese sido con Yuri, les habría dicho o seguramente él mismo rubio habría hablado con ellos para aclarar todo.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar indicándole una llamada de Otabek, la cual contestó enseguida, recordando su preocupación por cómo había ido la conversación entre los mejores amigos— _hola, Yuuri —_escuchó al otro lado del auricular y se sintió aliviado de que la voz de su "novio" sonara como siempre.

—_Hola, Beka ¿Cómo te fue? —_preguntó ansioso por saber.

—_Mejor de lo que esperaba —_Otabek hizo una pausa para darle una calada al cigarrillo que tenía en su mano— _solo tengo un poco roto el labio._

— _¿Cómo está Yuri?_ —el moreno rio para sí, Yuuri no cambiaba, se preocupaba siempre por el rubio antes que nadie.

—_Yo no le hice nada —_pudo escuchar como el menor soltaba todo el aire, al parecer lo había estado reteniendo luego de preguntar— _y yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, cariño._

—_Lo siento —_se disculpó apenado, pero no podía evitar pensar en su Yuri lleno de moretones por la fuerza de Otabek. Se quedó pensando un momento en que podía decir, teniendo una idea repentina— _Beka, quiero una cita._

—_Que novio tan exigente —_respondió y el japonés rio.

— _¿Quieres o no?_

—_Esa es mi frase._

—_Ahora es mía, porque estamos juntos._

—_Si quiero ¿Cuándo?_

Conversaron varios minutos más, poniéndose de acuerdo sobre el día y la hora, realmente parecía una cita y no algo fingido, ya que Otabek ponía de su parte pensando en lugares que pudieran ser divertidos y no donde salieran por el simple hecho de aparentar. Yuuri se sentía bien hablando de esa manera con él, tal vez podría acostumbrarse a ello.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri se encontró de frente con el rubio cuando fue a visitar al abuelo Nikolai, porque no dejaría de ir solo por ahora estar en una "relación" con el moreno. Lo saludó cuando este le abrió la puerta e ingresó al lugar sin mirarlo, iría directo donde la persona que le interesaba en ese momento— _¿Es cierto lo que Beka dijo? —_la pregunta se escapó de la boca de Yuri antes de poder detenerla, esperaba que el menor lo negara o que simplemente no supiera de que hablaba, pero al parecer no tenía tanta suerte.

—_Es cierto —_respondió el otro sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería el rubio.

—_¿Por qué él? —_volvió a soltar lo que tenía en su mente, acercándose un paso hacia el menor, quedando frente a frente y mirándose a los ojos.

—_¿Por qué no? —_respondió con una pregunta— _Otabek es una buena persona, deberías estar feliz de que estoy con alguien como él. Lo conoces, sabes que jamás me haría daño —_Yuuri estaba decidido a sonar frío, pero jamás se imagino que vería al que había sido su vecino por tanto tiempo, agachar la mirada.

—_Lo sé ¿Sabes? Sé que es mejor en muchos sentidos, sé que estarás bien, que te respetara y te cuidara… Sé todo eso, pero… —_no sabía que quería realmente, sentía que se quebraría. Tal vez lo que le dolía de saber sobre aquella relación era el hecho de que Otabek era todo lo que él no era, se sentía celoso y también inferior; era la primera vez que pensaba que no daba la talla para algo, que alguien era mejor que él.

—_¿Pero? —_preguntó Yuuri con un poco de esperanza, tal vez escucharía de la boca del rubio aquello que había estado ansiando oír desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Yuri suspiró intentando calmarse, tenía que ser un adulto y ver que esto tal vez era lo mejor— _pero nada —_respondió tajante, decepcionando al menor— _solo espero que todo vaya bien entre ustedes —_comentó para luego dirigirse a su habitación, siendo detenido por Yuuri quien lo agarro desde la ropa.

—_Yura ¿Puedo contar contigo si algo pasa? —_preguntó en un intento por mantenerlo cerca.

—_Si algo pasa, estaré ahí —_respondió sin voltearse a verlo— _pero no me pidas que me quede viendo como llevan esto, porque no puedo —_dijo con sinceridad y el menor lo soltó para que pudiera retirarse. Cada vez se confundía más, pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás, quizás esta experiencia les enseñaría cosas a ambos.

—_¡Yuuri! —_exclamó Nikolai saliendo de la cocina y yendo a abrazar al menor, sabiendo que este necesitaba aquello, ya más tarde le daría toda la atención posible a su nieto, quien de seguro también estaba necesitándola. No sabía exactamente qué pasaba, pero siempre se sentía como un déjà vu; estaban bien y luego algo sucedía que los distanciaba, dejaban de hablarse y luego volvían, un ciclo que nunca terminaba.

—_Hola, abuelo —_saludó mientras se dejaba envolver por aquel cálido gesto, realmente lo había necesitado, aunque no de él y extrañamente tampoco de Yuri, quería sentir los brazos de Otabek protegiéndolo del mundo y brindándole tranquilidad.

•°•°•°•°|°•°•°•°•

La relación entre Yuuri y Otabek iba mejor de lo que el menor esperaba, el moreno era atento, siempre pendiente de los estados de ánimo del japonés, contactándolo a diario y viéndolo cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre. Yuuri tampoco se quedaba atrás, Otabek había descubierto que su pareja además de ser más madura de lo que su edad dictaba, también era detallista y considerado, al tener un empleo de medio tiempo invitaba de vez en cuando a Otabek a algún lado que al moreno pudiera gustarle y se preocupaba por él. Ya llevaban dos meses en aquella supuesta farsa, sesenta días donde Yuuri ya había ido un par de veces al departamento del moreno, cocinando juntos, viendo películas y quedándose a dormir.

— _¿Por qué no podemos dormir en la misma cama? —_preguntó el menor en su segunda visita.

—_Porque no está bien aún._

—_Con Víctor dormía junto a él sin hacer nada, no te estoy pidiendo sexo, Beka —_reclamó molesto Yuuri para luego darse cuenta de que tal vez esta era la primera discusión de ambos, cayendo en cuenta sobre todo el tiempo que habían estado compartiendo juntos y que Yuri ni siquiera se había insinuado.

—_Está bien, tienes razón —_respondió Otabek y el japonés lo miró extrañado, estaba seguro que esto sería una discusión, pero el mayor le demostraba que podían llegar a acuerdos conversando y que no era orgulloso como para no admitir que otro estaba bien en lo que decía— _¿Vas a venir o no? —_preguntó al ver que su pareja se había quedado pensando y él había avanzado.

—_Ahí voy —_respondió con la mente en otro lado y se dirigieron a la habitación.

Otabek se acostó primero y Yuuri lo siguió, besándolo en los labios luego de decirle "buenas noches" para después acomodarse. El moreno lo abrazó por la espalda, quedando en la posición de "cucharita".

El menor se sentía protegido, con una extraña sensación de nerviosismo en el cuerpo que a la vez le brindaba tranquilidad, porque el moreno no tenía segundas intenciones como las veces que durmió con Víctor, ni tampoco lo trataba como a un hermano menor como sucedía con Yuri. Cerró los ojos y se durmió pensando en que la decisión de fingir una relación no era tan mala a pesar de aún no obtener el resultado que esperaban.

Al día siguiente, el moreno se despertó por el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta, se levantó aún medio dormido y abrió para ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con Yuri ahí— _¿Podemos hablar? —_preguntó sin siquiera saludar.

—_Creo que no es un buen momento —_respondió Otabek al pensar en Yuuri, quien aún dormía dentro de su habitación.

— _¿Por qué? —_Preguntó Yuri tornando su voz molesta— _¿Acaso escondes a alguien dentro? No me digas que estás engañando a Yuuri._

— _¿De qué hablas? —_preguntó el moreno aún medio dormido, pero sin delatar el hecho de que el menor se encontraba ahí.

Yuri se adentró a la fuerza en el departamento, no sabía que le enojaba más, si el hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviera con la persona que a él le gustaba, que estuviera con un menor o que engañara a Yuuri descaradamente. Caminó hasta la habitación de Otabek y cuando estaba a punto de abrir, el dueño de esta lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

Se escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y asomándose de esta, un Yuuri adormilado y con poca ropa— _Beka ¿Qué pasa? —_preguntó mientras se restregaba uno de sus ojos por el sueño.

**Continuará…**


	37. 35

No era como si no supiera que al ser pareja algo como eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era distinto. Imaginar que Otabek había pasado la noche con Yuuri, las cosas que podrían haber hecho y toda la inocencia que el moreno podría haberle quitado al menor, lo dejaba en un estado de confusión. Él no había querido ser la pareja de Yuuri por la diferencia de edad, quería respetar eso y dejar que su vecino siguiera su propio camino hacia la adultez, pero todo se venía abajo gracias a Otabek. Lo que él quería para Yuuri al parecer no era lo mismo que Yuuri quería para sí mismo.

—_Yuri… esto no es… _—balbuceó aun con su voz somnolienta, intentando cubrirse un poco al abrazarse a sí mismo. Mirando hacia el suelo como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

—_No tienes que explicar nada, Yuuri_ —Otabek se puso entre ellos y guió al menor dentro de la habitación nuevamente. Agradecía internamente que el rubio no actuara imprudente comenzando una pelea.

—_No hay nada que explicar, se ve a simple vista_ —dijo enojado el rubio y mirando fijamente a su amigo— _no puedo creer…_

—_¿Qué no puedes creer?_ —preguntó Yuuri, volteando enojado y dejando la vergüenza atrás por un momento— _¿No puedes creer que esté con alguien que me valora? ¿No puedes creer que me haya acostado con alguien? Dime ¿Qué?_ —estaba realmente irritado, quería que Yuri viniera y le dijera que lo quería, aunque fuera en un ataque de celos, pero no que lo hiciera sentir mal por tomar las decisiones que tomaba_— ¿O acaso no puedes creer que Otabek tuviera más valentía que tu para tener lo que quiere?_

La segunda pregunta le hizo hervir la sangre y la ultima lo descoloco por completo, había sido un golpe bajo— _hay veces que no solo puedes ir y tomar lo que quieres. No es tan fácil_ —respondió dando un paso adelante para hacerle frente al menor.

Otabek nuevamente iba a interponerse a modo protector, pero Yuuri no lo dejó, dando él también un paso al frente y confrontando esos furiosos verdes que lo acusaban de algo que no había hecho, pero que él prefería dar a entender que así había sido— _eso dices ahora, pero no fue así cuando me besaste. Avanzas un poco y retrocedes el doble, eres un cobarde_ —escupió sus palabras arrepintiéndose casi enseguida al darse cuenta de que se había delatado.

—_Si te acordabas_ —murmuró el rubio sorprendido, mirando a Otabek quien no tenía ninguna expresión, entendiendo que el moreno también lo sabía—_ ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?_

—_¿De qué hubiese servido? Aún así querías hacer como si nada pasara_ —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero lágrimas de impotencia y rabia al no poder hacer nada para remediar la situación, viendo que esta estaba peor que antes.

—_Entonces ¿Estás con Otabek porque te gusta o para sacarme celos? —_preguntó recordando la noche de la fiesta, ya que ese día había sido ese el objetivo del beso con el moreno y si Yuuri recordaba todo, entonces estaba esa posibilidad.

Yuuri calló, no sabía que responder a eso ya que era cierto, por lo menos al principio. Ahora realmente se sentía a gusto en aquella relación , aunque no amara realmente a Otabek— _ese no es tu problema_ —añadió el otro adulto al ver que su "novio" no podía formular una respuesta— _es nuestro, así que creo que deberías irte._

—_Si te ibas a meter con cualquiera al final, no tenía sentido negarte a ese mocoso platinado —_dijo en un falso tono de burla que realmente no sentía gracioso, solo estaba enojado y quería herir así como las palabras del otro le habían hecho daño también— _al final, todos te sirven._

Yuuri no alcanzó a detener el golpe que Otabek acertó en la mandíbula del rubio y mucho menos los que vinieron después de parte del más alto a modo de defensa. Solo pudo mirar cómo dejaban salir su enojo igual que animales salvajes, entre puñetazos, agarrones y patadas; revolcándose en el piso del pequeño departamento, botando cosas a su paso.

—_¡Es suficiente!_ —gritó para que se detuvieran, no podía controlar la situación que lo estaba superando por mucho— _estoy harto de todo, ¡me voy!_ —Yuuri entró en la habitación y azotó la puerta para luego cerrarla con seguro y comenzar a vestirse a la vez que arreglaba sus cosas.

Todos estaban enojados y lo peor de todo era que Yuuri se sentía como el culpable que había iniciado todo ese problema. Si él no estuviera ellos no habrían dejado de ser amigos, ni se hubiesen peleado.

Quería saber como estaban, si se habían golpeado fuerte, si estaban tristes y si había posibilidad de que arreglaran las cosas entre ellos; pero también quería irse y no saber nada más de nadie. Yuri lo había tratado como un cualquiera solo porque se había "acostado" con su novio, Otabek había dejado que la ira se apoderara de él y había llevado la discusión verbal a una física y él… él solo se había quedado mirando sin hacer nada, no poseía fuerza, ni tenía la madurez como para afrontar ese tipo de problemas.

Por un momento pensó que tal vez todo este tiempo Yuri había tenido razón al decidir no tener una relación con él, la diferencia de edad si o si les traería problemas por lo menos hasta que Yuuri fuera lo suficientemente maduro para afrontar las cosas, aun así, con Otabek estaba funcionando bien, entonces ¿Por qué con Yuri no funcionaría?

Tomó su celular y vio que tenía una notificación, lo último que le faltaba. Era un mensaje de Víctor pidiéndole que conversaran, que arreglaran las cosas para, en última instancia, quedar como amigos. Ya no tenía cabeza para nada, pero no podía ser tan insensible. Tecleó un _"nos vemos mañana a las 12 en el parque de siempre" _y guardó el aparato en su mochila para luego salir de la habitación encontrándose con Yuri y Otabek sentados en el sofá.

Parecían niños regañados, uno en cada extremo del mueble, mirando en direcciones opuestas y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Yuuri cuando este apareció— _parece que ya se calmaron _—les dijo sin mirarlos a la cara.

—_Yura, discúlpate —_ordenó Otabek y pudo oírse claramente como el otro chasqueaba la lengua.

—_No hay necesidad —_cortó Yuuri antes de que el otro hiciera caso— _nada cambiará aún si te disculpas, además… yo tampoco voy a hacerlo._

Yuri apretó los labios para evitar decir algo estúpido nuevamente, no había nada más que hablar, así que solo se limitó a levantarse del sofá para irse— _bien, nos vemos —_se despidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Nadie lo detuvo, dejaron que se fuera por su cuenta.

—_Al parecer ya se dio cuenta, tal vez sería mejor que dejáramos esto hasta aquí, Yuuri —_comenzó a decir el moreno, palmeando a su lado en el mueble para que el menor fuera a sentarse ahí y pudieran conversar.

Recién en ese momento Yuuri observo con detenimiento a Otabek, dándose cuenta de que tenía el labio partido, sin contar las zonas de la cara que seguramente, luego se verían moradas. Se acercó con lentitud, dejando su mochila en el suelo para luego sentarse junto a su novio, muy cerca. No había tenido tiempo de analizar bien lo de su relación con el mayor, pero tampoco creía que requiriera de mucha inteligencia el saber que hacer en ese momento.

—_Creo que estoy mejor contigo que sin ti, Beka —_contestó sincero mientras tomaba la mano del otro y entrelazaba sus dedos— _sé que ninguno de los dos está enamorado, pero si no es problema para ti, me gustaría seguir como estamos._

Otabek se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta, estaba seguro que Yuuri preferiría terminar con todo al sentirse culpable por su pelea con Yuri y él estaba dispuesto a aceptar, aunque dejándole saber que nada de lo ocurrido era su responsabilidad. No iba a negar que también se sentía bien en aquella relación, la compañía, el poder conversar y pasar el tiempo juntos era una de las mejores cosas que tenían además de compartir besos y caricias de vez en cuando. Yuuri en cierto modo le gustaba ¿Qué tanto? no lo sabía, pero si estaba seguro de que estando juntos se sumaban cosas buenas el uno al otro.

—_Esto no es problema —_respondió mientras chocaba su hombro con el del menos a modo juguetón— _el problema es Yura y creo que siempre lo será._

"_También Víctor", _quiso decir el más bajo, pero no se atrevió. No diría nada hasta hablar con él de buena manera y ver que era lo que realmente quería, tal vez si podían ser amigos y quedar bien, después de todo, Yuuri no lo odiaba— _creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de Yuri un poco —_comentó a modo de observación— _al menos yo, tú eres su mejor amigo y no puedes dejarlo solo —_aclaró a la vez que miraba al otro a los ojos.

El mayor rodó los ojos, era una de las pocas veces que el otro lo veía actuar inmaduramente, pero lo entendía. Otabek quería demasiado al rubio, sentía que debía cuidarlo porque era su mejor amigo y eso era lo que haría, pero también tenía su orgullo y Yuri no se había disculpado, lo cual dificultaba el hecho de poder arreglar su relación. También estaba el hecho de que había ofendido a Yuuri, cosa que no podía dejar pasar tan fácil, mas al tener en su mente que era su pareja.

—_Lo sé, hablaré con él de nuevo. Lo prometo —_dijo a regañadientes y besó la frente de su novio, reparó en el hecho de que el otro estaba ya listo para irse y suspiró— _¿Vas a irte de todos modos?_

—_No quiero estar aquí —_admitió aun molesto por la pelea en la sala. Había visto personas arreglar sus problemas a golpes, pero para él, esa nunca era la solución y no creía cambiar de opinión.

—_Entonces podríamos salir —_ofreció intentando captar el interés de Yuuri para pasar más tiempo con él. Cosa que funcionó porque recibió un beso en los labios como respuesta.

—_Ve a alistarte, te espero._

Yuri se fue molesto, enojado con Otabek por hacer que esta discusión se diera a cabo, enojado con Yuuri por hacerlo decir lo que dijo y enojado consigo mismo por echarle la culpa a otros cuando claramente todo lo que había sucedido era su responsabilidad. Ahora había descubierto que Yuuri estaba con Otabek para ponerlo celoso y bien que le había funcionado, porque ardía en celos, el mocoso tenía el merito por ello.

En vez de tomar un taxi, prefirió caminar un rato para enfriar su cabeza, no estaba de humor para hablar con otras personas, ni siquiera para decir "buen día" al chofer. Con cada paso que daba, más y más pensaba en aquella estúpida pelea que termino en golpes, se puso en el lugar de Beka, admitiendo que él en su lugar no hubiese sido tan suave al golpear, de hecho, el mismo quería pegarse a si mismo en ese momento por decir aquellas cosas. Siguió con su andar, con el enojo aminorándose a la vez que el aire frío le llegaba en el rostro y enfriaba su cerebro, dejándolo ver con mayor claridad la situación, analizando con sinceridad sus sentimientos y comenzando de una vez por todas a tomar decisiones sobre su situación.

Lo había decidido, intentaría acercarse a Yuuri nuevamente, recuperar lazos y mostrarle que podía ser un adulto maduro. Luego de eso… luego de eso definitivamente intentaría robarle el novio a Otabek, si al final Yuuri iba a estar con alguien mayor, prefería que fuera con él. No era un cobarde y lo demostraría.

**Continuará…**


	38. 36

—Viniste —dijo Víctor con voz sorprendida mientras se acercaba a Yuuri quien recién llegaba al lugar de encuentro.

—Dije que lo haría ¿No? —preguntó con una sonrisa medio forzada, quería ser amable, aunque le costaba al recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

—Lo sé, aun así pensé que tal vez podrías arrepentirte.

—Ahora sabes que no —Yuuri miró al suelo un par de segundos antes de volver a levantar su cabeza y ver los hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, dándose cuenta que carecían de brillo y notando que el platinado en sí lucía desaliñado. Su cabello corto y platinado se veía un poco desordenado y parecía como si no hubiese dormido bien— ¿De qué querías hablar? —se atrevió a preguntar para comenzar la conversación, en la medida que avanzara intentaría averiguar el por qué se veía así.

—Yo… bueno… —el más alto se sobó nerviosamente la nuca con su mano derecha— quería disculparme por todo lo malo que hice. Sé que tal vez no podamos retomar lo que tuvimos, pero… pero me gustaría ¿Mantener el contacto?

—¿Me estás preguntando lo que te gustaría? —interrogó el azabache para luego soltar una pequeña risa. No podía sentirse enojado con Víctor por siempre, entendía sus motivos para hacer las cosas y aunque eso no lo justificaba, todos cometían errores— podemos salir de vez en cuando… claro, si mi novio me deja —confesó con doble intención, la parte inmadura dentro de él quería que al platinado le doliera aquella frase.

—¿Es en serio?

—No, mi novio no es celoso y respeta mi espacio…

—No eso —aclaró negando con la cabeza— ¿Tienes novio? ¿Quién? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que acortaba un poco la distancia, asustando levemente al menor.

—Es Beka y no creo que sea te deba importar el tiempo que llevamos juntos —su voz sonó firme, al igual que su postura, ya que no quería mostrarse tímido.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Yo… —Víctor miró en otra dirección para luego dejar salir todo el aire que tenía guardado, inhalando nuevamente a la vez que volvía a mirar los ojos de su acompañante para poder seguir hablando— estoy con muchas cosas ahora. Solo quiero saber si es bueno contigo, es todo —puso una mano sobre el hombro del azabache esperando que este no lo apartara. Aun tenía sentimientos por Yuuri, pero debía canalizarlos de buena manera y eso implicaba dejar de lado los celos y el dolor que le había producido la noticia. Otabek parecía una buena persona, pero él no podía dar certeza de ello.

—Es muy bueno, Vitya —respondió con una sonrisa, agradeciendo internamente que no le preguntara sobre estar enamorado. Posó una mano sobre la del mayor, dándole a entender que podían tener ese tipo de cercanía, ya que sabía que Víctor era esa clase de persona, pegajosa— es muy atento y lo que necesito en este momento.

Víctor asintió para luego sonreír con sinceridad, era un alivio saber aquello— entonces, te invito a almorzar. Ahora que estamos juntos deberíamos ponernos al día —ofreció ya que necesitaba distraerse, últimamente en casa estaba teniendo problemas para ocultar su "yo" real.

El más bajo sabía que algo sucedía, se había dado cuenta en el momento en que se encontraron y entendía que Víctor poseía pocos amigos verdaderos, a diferencia de él que tenía a Phichit a pesar de que este estaba en su propio mundo a veces. Accedió a la invitación, él también tenía cosas de las cuales hablar y pensaba que esto sería bueno para ambos.

Almorzaron juntos y hablaron bastante sobre sus sentimientos, sobre los que tuvieron en el momento de su rompimiento, sin dejarse nada guardado para poder dejar todo saldado antes de iniciar nuevamente como amigos. Yuuri sabía que ellos podían llevarse bien siempre y cuando Víctor no tuviese sentimientos románticos por él. Víctor por su parte sabía que ellos podrían retomar una relación de amistad siempre y cuando Yuuri no supiera sobre lo que había en su corazón, aquellos sentimientos que seguían ahí esperando por el azabache.

—Me sorprendió que fueras tú quien tomara la iniciativa —Otabek estaba sentado frente a un malhumorado rubio, en una cafetería cerca de su departamento.

—¿Tienes que atacarme indirectamente? —preguntó ofendido— estoy intentando hacer las paces y tu vienes aquí con tu mala actitud —los ojos verdes mostraban de todo menos enojo, el moreno lo conocía bien y podía ver que solo estaba nervioso y arrepentido por su forma de actuar.

—Está bien, lo siento.

—Ahora vamos bien…

—Siento que seas una mierda. Un idiota, desconsiderado, egocéntrico y ahora además, dramático —puntualizó Otabek, si quería que las cosas cambiaran tenía que dejar de siempre ceder ante Yuri solo porque eran mejores amigos. Ambos debían cambiar para bien.

El rubio se había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta, sorprendido de ver al moreno de esa manera. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella actitud— dijiste una grosería —murmuró aún en estado de shock, como si no se lo creyera.

— ¿Para eso me llamaste? —realmente estaba comenzando a enojarse, no quería que fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

—Obviamente no te llamé para que me insultaras —se indignó nuevamente Yuri, sacando su voz.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dijera que todo estaba bien y termináramos las cosas con un beso?

—Oye, no me coquetees. Tienes novio —respondió riendo y logrando que el otro sonriera levemente— ahora además de grosero, eres infiel. Jamás lo pensé de ti, Beka —Otabek rodó los ojos y Yuri volvió a reír— lo siento ¿Está bien? Lamento como actué, lo que dije y que nos peleáramos. No quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, no quiero alejarme de Yuuri de nuevo y mucho menos quiero actuar como un cobarde —se sintió más liviano una vez que soltó lo que quería decir.

—Yura, no dejaremos de ser amigos —dejó en claro— y no creo que Yuuri te quiera lejos, pero respecto a lo último… pienso que es tarde para hacerte el valiente, porque yo no voy a apartarme.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, te haré a un lado yo mismo —respondió con seriedad, tornando su mirada fría.

—¿Es una amenaza? —sonrió de lado, por primera vez lo veía serio con respecto al adolescente.

—Es una realidad —aclaró— tal vez no pronto, pero si en un futuro.

—Si dices eso es porque sabes que tienes un largo camino que recorrer.

—No voy a negar que dejarás la vara alta, pero lograré pasarla sin mucha dificultad.

—Bien —el moreno se relajó un poco al ver la actitud del rubio— solo te diré algo, se hará lo que a Yuuri le haga feliz porque en este momento, para mí, él está por sobre nuestra amistad.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza, aquellas últimas palabras lejos de hacerlo sentir mal, lo aliviaban. Si él volvía a meter la pata, Beka estaría detrás para que el pequeño cerdito no se desmoronara. No era como si Yuuri necesitara de otros para estar bien, pero una ayuda nunca estaba de más.

Lo que habían pedido llegó a su mesa luego de que la camarera sintiera que era seguro ir, la tensión al comienzo de aquella conversación la habían sentido todos en el lugar. Mientras degustaban su café y demás, aprovecharon de conversar sobre cosas sin importancia, después de todo se habían mantenido un poco distanciados desde antes de la pelea. Se burlaron de la manera de pelear del otro y terminaron admitiendo que ninguno de los dos podía golpear en serio cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo, ya que siempre estaba el temor de hacerle más daño del que querían.

Terminaron de conversar y salieron del lugar volviendo a ser los mejores amigos, bromeando entre ellos y estando mucho más tranquilos que cuando ingresaron a al café.

—Entonces, estamos en contacto —el moreno estiró su mano para estrechar la del rubio, ya era momento de despedirse.

—Por supuesto —respondió mientras tomaba la mano ajena y tiraba de ella para abrazar a su amigo— espero… —en ese instante no pudo seguir hablando, en la distancia dos personas habían llamado su atención repentinamente— ¿Ese no es Yuuri?

Otabek se separó del abrazo para poder mirar también, notando que Yuuri iba junto a Víctor, con este muy pegado a él, aferrado de su brazo izquierdo— sí es —respondió con un tono de voz neutro.

El platinado estaba pasándola bien con Yuuri, realmente había sido relajante aquella salida y haber podido distraerse a la vez que hablaba un poco de sus problemas. Luego de unos minutos de caminata se dio cuenta que Otabek y Yuri se encontraban a poca distancia por el otro lado de la calle, entonces, en un acto de inmadurez se colgó del brazo del menor ya que sabía que a este no le molestaría, pero no sabía sí causaría celos en su nuevo novio. Esperaba que sí.

El rubio fue el primero en reaccionar y avanzar para cruzar la calle, pero fue detenido por su amigo quien lo afirmó del hombro para luego negar con la cabeza— ¡Yuuri! —gritó a la vez que alzaba su mano a modo de saludo.

El menor detectó la voz al instante y buscó con la mirada el origen del sonido, encontrándose con su novio y el rubio que hacía que su corazón se acelerara a pesar de todo. El moreno parecía serio y Yuri, enojado, por lo que no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, reparando recién en que estaban muy cerca con Víctor. Yuuri respondió el saludo moviendo su propia mano y zafándose del agarre del platinado para luego cruzar la calle al llegar a la esquina, justo cuando el semáforo dio verde.

—Beka, Yura ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —preguntó mientras el platinado los alcanzaba.

Otabek quería saludarlo con un beso en los labios, pero estaban en público y la diferencia de edad era evidente— Yura me llamó para disculparse —contestó mientras pasaba su mirada del menor hacia el platinado. Parecía que no había dormido en días y aunque no era su problema, le preocupaba un poco, después de todo sabía sobre su situación. Supuso que Yuuri y él también habían arreglado sus asuntos y que el joven azabache no había podido negarse a acompañar a Víctor.

—¿En serio? —la voz de Yuuri sonó incrédula, examinó al rubio con la mirada para darse cuenta que lucía levemente avergonzado al haber sido expuesto.

—¿Es tan extraño?

—Para alguien tan orgulloso como tú, sí —respondió sincero el menor, le alegraba que estuvieran bien entre ellos— pero es bueno, hiciste un buen trabajo —dijo mientras se levantaba sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar la cabeza de Yuri y palmearla como si fuera un cachorro o un niño pequeño— estás madurando.

—No lo fastidies tanto o retrocederá más de lo que avanzó —puntualizó el moreno y Yuuri rió por eso.

—Lo dejaré pasar esta vez —aclaró el rubio, no iba a enojarse por tonterías ese día que todo había salido tan bien. Si quería hacer cambios debía comenzar por pequeñas cosas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	39. 37

Víctor se sentía fuera de lugar, el ambiente frente a él era muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrado, muy cálido y sincero a diferencia de como era todo en su casa y con sus amistades, tan frío y falso. Sabía que él tenía gran parte de culpa sobre eso, al fin y al cabo, había dejado ir al único con quien podía ser realmente él mismo. La sonrisa de Yuuri realmente le daba la sensación de que todo estaba bien, pero esta no iba dirigida hacia su persona, sino a un rubio de carácter estridente. Se dio cuenta de que esto nunca había sido una competencia por el amor del azabache, ya que el corazón de ese chico siempre le había pertenecido a Plisetsky, solo que a él se lo habían prestado por un periodo indeterminado de tiempo y no supo cuidarlo.

―Me tengo que ir ―habló fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras agarraba el rostro de Yuuri para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla― debo llegar a casa pronto o mi madre me hará problemas ―su excusa era buena, estaba seguro de que nadie dudaría de ella. Ya había entendido que no había nada para él ahí.

― ¿Seguro? ―preguntó el menor mirándolo un poco preocupado por la repentina despedida.

―Déjalo irse, te está diciendo que debe volver a su casa ―Yuri le restó importancia al asunto solo porque para él era mas agradable el ambiente si Víctor no estaba cerca.

―Sí, Yuuri, no te preocupes ―le besó la otra mejilla y miró hacia los otros adultos― nos vemos pronto, bye-bye ―se despidió con un gesto de su mano y emprendió su camino. No era muy largo, pero sabía que con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza se le haría eterno.

Yuuri observó un poco preocupado al platinado mientras se marchaba, sabía que las cosas debían afectarle más de lo que decía, pero si él no quería hablar, nada podía hacer para ayudarlo. Solo le quedaba esperar a que llegase el momento en que Víctor confiara en él para contarle sus problemas, para que pudiera abrirse sobre todo lo que lo estaba acomplejando, porque estaba seguro de que no solo era por la ruptura entre ellos o el asunto de que tuviera nuevo novio.

―Es mejor si nosotros también nos vamos, Yuuri ―Otabek llamó la atención del menor para que este supiera que irían a casa, aunque había un problema.

—¿Trajiste el casco extra? —preguntó Yuri al recordar que su amigo seguramente habría venido en su motocicleta, viendo como este negaba con la cabeza— si quieres me das las llaves y te vas con Yuuri en taxi —ofreció luego de pensarlo bien. Si fuera por él, preferiría irse con el menor, pero estaba decidido a no tener discusiones innecesarias, aunque no sabía cuánto duraría de esa manera.

Yuuri se colgó del brazo de su novio y sonrió— gracias, Yura —su alegría no era por poder irse con el moreno, sino por la actitud del rubio, ya que jamás hubiese pensado que él mismo ofrecería una solución como esa. Tal vez realmente estaba intentando cambiar su actitud.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Los días que siguieron después de aquella ocasión se sintieron como si fueran de una realidad alterna, un universo paralelo que a Yuuri comenzaba a gustarle.

En las mañanas, al salir de casa para ir a la escuela se encontraba con Yuri quien iba a su trabajo. Este lo saludaba, para después caminar juntos a la parada del transporte publico; una vez ahí, conversaban de todo y nada, era su momento a solas y al menor le agradaba bastante. Tomaban autobuses distintos, por lo que cuando llegaba el de alguno de los dos, debían despedirse.

Durante el día se mensajeaba con Otabek, como era habitual, y ahora también con el rubio quien le escribía seguido preguntándole cómo estaba su día y haciéndolo reír con uno que otro meme que se encontraba por las redes sociales. Esto no pasaba desapercibido para Phichit, quien siempre que podía miraba con curiosidad la pantalla del celular de su mejor amigo para saber con quién hablaba y de que, cosa que a Katsuki no le molestaba para nada, después de todo, él no le ocultaba nada, no había secretos entre ellos.

—Al parecer realmente quiere hacer un cambio —comentó el moreno— pero, Yuuri, eso no significa que vaya a decirte que te ama o algo parecido.

El de ascendencia japonesa frunció un poco el ceño ante esas palabras— eso ya lo sé —contestó un poco molesto. No estaba enojado con Phichit, pero si con el hecho de que este tuviera razón.

—No te enojes —dijo soltando una suave risa y abrazando a su amigo por los hombros— sabes que me preocupo por ti y no quiero verte desilusionado o herido.

Yuuri apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno mientras murmuraba nuevamente que lo sabía. Ese día en especifico la ultima hora se le había hecho más larga al encontrarse pensando en lo que el moreno le había dicho.

Cuando las clases terminaban como siempre, los amigos caminaban juntos a la parada, tomando el mismo autobús siendo Phichit quien se bajaba antes, dejando a Yuuri solo. Había días que al bajar del transporte se encontraba con el rubio ahí esperando y aquel era uno de ellos, por lo que sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente al verlo ahí de pie mientras observaba su celular.

—No tienes que esperar por mí —comentó quitándole importancia a la situación.

—Al bajar vi que venía tu autobús, así que decidí ver si venías en él —respondió sincero a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

Para Yuuri aquella actitud era diferente a la habitual, no sabía cuánto le estaba costando al rubio intentar decir las cosas vergonzosas de manera más directa, como el hecho de que se había quedado ahí para verlo.

—Tuviste suerte —respondió sonriendo y comenzando a caminar junto a Yuri.

—Tú tienes suerte de que quisiera esperarte.

—Dejémoslo en que ambos tenemos suerte —el rubio asintió para luego preguntarle al menor como le había ido en la escuela y que cosas había hecho aquel día.

Entremedio de las palabras y la caminata, Yuuri tuvo el impulso de querer tomar a su acompañante de la mano como lo hacía cuando era un niño, aunque sus intenciones estaban lejos de ser iguales a las de aquella época. Ahora quería tener contacto con la piel ajena por su deseo egoísta de querer sentir al rubio cerca. Últimamente se sentía de aquella manera debido a la cercanía que estaban teniendo todos los días al pasar tiempo juntos y a solas, aunque fuera por periodos cortos.

Por su parte Yuri se estaba esforzando, realmente quería hacer las cosas bien, dejar de mentirse al decirse que nada le afectaba y que podía simplemente desechar aquellos sentimientos que tenía por el menor. No podía avanzar tan rápido como hubiese querido, pero podía dar pequeños pasos hacia adelante, siempre avanzando y dejando de lado aquel hábito de retroceder por miedo a salir herido o herir a alguien. Yuuri siempre había sido directo y firme al demostrar como se sentía, así que a él como adulto le tocaba mostrar la madurez que había ido adquiriendo gracias a su experiencia en la vida.

El rubio pudo darse cuenta que había algo más en la mente de Yuuri que la conversación de aquel momento, podía sentir un poco de tensión, como si el menor quisiera algo, pero no se atreviera a decirlo, pero, ¿qué sería? Si aquello hubiera pasado años atrás, cuando el adolescente a su lado era tan solo un pequeño niño, él hubiera tomado su mano para darle valentía y mostrarle que estaba ahí para él. Tal vez podría hacer lo mismo está vez, solo un poco, quería tomar aquella mano que hace tiempo no juntaba con la suya.

—Si quieres algo, solo dilo —comentó al mismo tiempo que acercaba su diestra a la izquierda de su acompañante y aprovechaba de entrelazar sus dedos en un gesto inconsciente.

El azabache se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia el lado contrario de dónde se encontraba Yuri, aquello había sido como si hubiera leído su pensamiento y por ello no sabía si estar emocionado o solo pensar que fue una coincidencia. Una agradable coincidencia.

—Pensaba en cuando era pequeño y tomaba tu mano —confesó sin mirar al mayor.

—Aun eres pequeño para mí —respondió y pudo ver cómo el menor volteaba a verlo con el rostro enojado, logrando hacerlo reír— me refiero a tu porte —aclaró y sostuvo con más fuerza la mano del otro.

Yuuri pensó en las palabras de Phichit en ese momento, no debía hacerse ilusiones ya que Yuri solo intentaba ser amable, no significaba que fuera a corresponderle.

—Vas a confundirme —murmuró bajando la mirada.

El mayor pudo oírlo claramente, quería decirle que no era su intención hacer algo como eso, necesitaba explicarle que estaba intentando ser valiente también y afrontar sus propios sentimientos, pero era difícil. Tal vez, un beso podría explicar sin palabras todo aquello que quería expresar.

—Yuuri —llamó su nombre al mismo tiempo que tiraba de su mano para acercarlo hacia sí.

El corazón del menor retumbaba fuertemente, tanto que este podía sentirlo en sus oídos, pero la sensación duró poco al escuchar la voz de otra persona.

—¡Princesa! —gritó alguien a poca distancia y ambos Yuris se separaron de golpe como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo malo— al fin llegas, me preguntaba por qué tardaban tanto.

—Jean, idiota ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó malhumorado, odiaba aquella broma de su amigo donde lo trataba como a una chica.

—Necesito hablar contigo y pedirte un favor —Jean ni siquiera se fijó en qué Yuuri estaba cerca, parecía cansado a pesar de que mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien, vamos a casa —respondió el rubio— nos vemos, Yuuri —se despidió del menor agitando su mano rápidamente y se fue junto a JJ hacia su casa. El impulso que había tomado en el último momento se había desvanecido por completo y solo quedaba la vergüenza de lo que había intentado hacer y no funcionó.

Yuuri se quedó ahí sin saber que había ocurrido, intentando ordenar todo en su cabeza para poder entender que hace un par de minutos Yuri había hecho que ambos se acercarán demasiado. Corrió dentro de su casa, podía sentir como nuevamente el pecho se le aceleraba, saludó rápidamente a sus padres y subió a su habitación ya que necesitaba tranquilidad ¿Podía tener esperanza gracias a aquellos gestos que el rubio tuvo con él? Necesitaba hablar con alguien, llamaría a Phichit o mejor… Beka, él tal vez podría decirle algo más alentador que su mejor amigo; aunque Otabek era su novio y sería raro hablar de eso con él, ¿no?

Tomó su celular y lo meditó por unos minutos antes de decidir no hacer nada, sería mejor no contarle a nadie ya que si nada ocurría y solo era él imaginando cosas, no tendría que sentirse avergonzado con otras personas por pensar de más. Se guardaría aquello para él mismo, no necesitaba contarle a nadie.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Yuri no entendía por qué Jean lo había estado esperando cerca de su casa— podrías haberme llamado —dijo mientras metía las llaves en la puerta para abrir.

—Te llamé diez veces, pero no contestaste.

El rubio quería golpearse a sí mismo por haber dicho lo anterior, cada vez que se encontraba con el vecino ponía en silencio su teléfono para que nadie los interrumpiera, ni cortará el ambiente entre ellos; pero al parecer JJ había encontrado la forma de hacerlo de todos modos.

—Solo pasa, ¿quieres? —se apresuró a decirle luego de abrir la puerta— abuelo, ya llegué y traje un amigo —habló con voz fuerte mientras seguía el delicioso aroma que lo guiaba a la cocina, seguramente Nikolai ya estaba preparando la cena.

—¡Hola! —saludó el anciano luego de asomarse a ver a quien había traído su nieto— hace mucho que no te veía por acá… mmm… ¿Juan?

Yuri soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de desagrado de Jean por aquel nombre que su abuelo le había puesto— es Jean, abuelo —aclaró para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al mayor.

—Lo siento, ya sabes que con la edad se olvidan las cosas.

—No se preocupe —respondió JJ restándole importancia a la situación, acercándose a Nikolai para estrechar su mano— lo siento por venir sin avisar, señor Plisetsky.

—Eres amigo de mi Yuratchka, así que eres bienvenido cuando quieras —el abuelo correspondió el gesto y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al invitado.

—Abuelo, estaremos en mi habitación un momento —el mayor asintió y Yuri le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que lo siguiera, cosa que Jean hizo inmediatamente.

—Tu abuelo es amable como siempre —comentó mientras entraba al cuarto y se sentaba sobre la cama como si fuera suya.

—Bien, ¿de que quería hablar? —preguntó directo el rubio apoyando su espalda en la pared y cruzando sus brazos.

—Sucede que necesito un lugar donde quedarme por un mes más o menos —no era del tipo de persona que le gustará depender de otros, pero no tenía otra opción— peleamos con Isabella y me sacó de nuestro departamento.

—¿Qué? ¿Ustedes… pelearon? —aquella noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, Jean y su pareja llevaban un tiempo juntos, eran como la pareja perfecta que siempre se apoyaba y que nunca tenía problemas.

El de cabello negro asintió y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro un momento— mis padres viven en Canadá, así que no puedo ir allá, al menos no por ahora ya que mi trabajo está aquí —explicó con seriedad, pasó una mano por su cabello con notoria frustración mientras dejaba salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y volvía a sonreír forzadamente— no tengo a nadie más, pagar por otro lugar por ahora me es imposible y por eso quería pedirte este favor.

El rubio se acercó a Jean y puso una mano sobre su hombro, sabía que era un momento difícil, sobre todo porque si se había planteado incluso el irse a Canadá significaba que seguramente el problema no tenía arreglo; pero él no preguntaría más de la cuenta, no era de meterse en problemas ajenos.

—Puedes quedarte, es decir, hablaré con mi abuelo, pero estoy seguro que no se negará.

Jean aprovechó la poca distancia para abrazar a Yuri por la cintura y dejar su máscara de lado— gracias, eres un gran amigo —le dijo a la vez que el rubio levantaba los brazos para no tocarlo más de la cuenta, dejaría que lo abrazara por ahora solo porque sabía que se sentía mal.

Nikolai no tuvo ninguna objeción respecto a que Jean se quedara, le dijo al invitado que podía estar en aquella casa a todo el tiempo que quisiera y JJ se sintió aliviado por el apoyo. Siempre se había sentido solo en un país que no era el suyo, además de que no solía caerle bien a las personas por su actitud optimista y altiva o al menos así era hasta que conoció a Yuri. En ese tiempo el rubio estaba también en un lugar extraño y de alguna manera logró acercársele y experimentar un poco lo que se sentía estar con alguien de su mismo sexo, logrando al final quedar solo como un par de amigos.

La cama de Yuri era bastante grande, por lo que ambos durmieron juntos esa noche, aunque el rubio puso varias almohadas en medio simulando un muro y advirtiéndole a Jean que no se pasara de listo.

Al día siguiente ambos se fueron juntos al trabajo, en la parada del autobús se pusieron a conversar sobre asuntos de trabajo ya que no estaban en la misma sección y no hablaban seguido. Yuuri como todos los últimos días, se apresuró a salir de casa para poder ver a su rubio, quería hablar con él y tal vez preguntarle directamente que era lo que pasaba entre ellos para evitar confusiones, pero al salir no lo vio esperándolo como siempre, así que se encaminó solo a la parada y al llegar lo que encontró ahí no le agradó mucho ¿Qué hacía Jean ahí? ¿Se había quedado a dormir con Yuri?

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	40. 38

El ver a Jean aquella mañana junto al rubio no le hizo nada bien, pero sería respetuoso y se comportaría como era debido— buenos días —saludó, fuerte y claro para que los adultos le prestarán atención ya que se veían bastante metidos en su propio mundo, uno del que Yuuri se sentía excluido.

—Oh, Yuuri, no te había visto. Buenos días —cuando el de ojos verdes le habló, ni siquiera lo miró por más de un segundo antes de volver a dirigir su atención nuevamente a JJ.

—Buen día —contestó Jean a la vez que le revolvía el cabello al menor— niño, has crecido, hace mucho que no te veía.

—Aun me falta por crecer —murmuró mientras intentaba ordenar su pelo con los dedos— ¿Qué hace por aquí? ―preguntó curioso.

—Se quedará en mi casa unos días…

—En la casa de tu abuelo —aclaró Yuuri sin querer y Jean rio por eso logrando que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

Yuri dio un codazo a su compañero para que dejara de reír— como sea, se quedará conmigo y ya —no podía debatir el hecho de que la casa no era suya.

El menor quería preguntar más cosas, pero sentía que sería demasiado irrespetuoso puesto que involucraba a una persona que él no conocía y por eso no le tenía confianza— entiendo —dijo para luego quedarse en silencio, pensando que tal vez desde ahora todas las mañanas serían así y eso no me agradaba para nada.

Sacó su celular buscando distraerse un poco, le escribió "buenos días" a su novio y le preguntó si ya estaba listo para ir a trabajar. Otabek no tardó mucho en escribirle de vuelta preguntándole si algo había sucedido ya que era extraño que le enviara un mensaje a esa hora; usualmente Yuuri lo texteaba al llegar a la escuela. El menor tomó disimuladamente una foto de los dos adultos junto a él y se la envió al moreno, este no entendió que hacía el compañero de Yuri ahí, pero sabía que al menor no le agradaba del todo.

Otabek llamó por teléfono a su pareja con la intención de que enfocará su atención en él y así no se sintiera ansioso por estar con otras personas, cosa que resultó bien, ya que pudo escuchar la voz del rubio preguntándole con quién hablaba y eso solo podía significar que estaba faltó de atención.

El transporte de Yuuri llegó primero, logrando que se sintiera afortunado de poder huir de ahí rápidamente. Se despidió de los mayores con un gesto de su mano y subió. El trayecto se le hizo largo mientras mil cosas se le venían a la cabeza sobre lo poco que había escuchado que los otros hablaban; en un momento oyó a Jean mencionar que años atrás él y Yuri salían seguido juntos, entonces el rubio lo había hecho callar como si fuera un tema prohibido.

En la escuela por suerte tenía a su mejor amigo y otros compañeros con los cuales podía distraer su mente, aquel día alguien de su salón había llevado un juego de cartas que se llamaba "Uno", por lo que en cada receso se entretuvieron con eso. Phichit se sintió traicionado cuando en un momento del juego Yuuri le lanzó un +4, logrando que este tuviera que tomar cuatro cartas del montón; pero se vengó cuando nuevamente fue su turno e invirtió el sentido de las jugadas, quedando antes que Yuuri para devolverle un +4. Había sido muy divertido.

El camino de regreso a casa fue entre risas y bromas con su mejor amigo, desde hacía tiempo que el tema de conversación no era otro más que sobre Yuri u Otabek, lamentablemente el momento de separarse llegó y en Yuuri los pensamientos infantiles que lograban ponerlo celoso comenzaban a aflorar nuevamente. Sabía que, si algo había pasado entre Jean y el rubio no era de su incumbencia, que, aunque no le gustará, no podía cambiar lo que ya había pasado, pero, ¿qué pasaría si tenían algo de nuevo? ¿Dónde quedaba todo el avance que habían tenido el último mes con Yuri? Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que su mejor amigo le había advertido antes: no había nada entre él y su vecino, nada más que amistad y por eso no tenía derecho a ponerse celoso. Aunque era inevitable.

Cuando bajó del autobús, Yuri no estaba ahí esperándolo y eso lo desanimó aún más, aunque decidió auto convencerse de que tal vez aquel día, este había salido más tarde del trabajo, cosa que a veces ocurría, solo que en aquella ocasión él estaba más pendiente porque quería verlo. Simplemente se fue a casa pensando en que aquella debía ser la razón.

Antes de cenar Yuuri recibió un mensaje del rubio disculpándose por no haberle escrito antes y explicándole lo ocupado que había estado por la gran carga laboral de ese día, el menor sabía que Yuri no le debía explicaciones, pero se sentía feliz de recibirlas sin pedirlas. Iba a responderle que no se preocupara y que descansara bien, pero decidió llamarlo ya que quería escuchar su voz. Un tono… dos tonos… al tercero sonó como le contestaban, pero la voz que escuchó no le gustó nada.

—¿Aló? —Jean había tomado el celular de Yuri ¿Por qué?

—Ah ¿Está… Yuri? —preguntó indeciso, quería cortar, pero a la vez quería saber dónde estaba el rubio.

—Se está dando una ducha ¿Quieres que vaya y le pase el teléfono?

—¡NO! —gritó para luego cubrir su boca por el arrebato— no, no es necesario. Me tengo que ir.

Tras sus últimas palabras cortó la llamada y apagó su teléfono, no quería que el rubio lo llamara de vuelta, porque no sabía cómo responderle si Jean le decía que le había gritado. Era un temor estúpido, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que aquello lo pusiera mal. Se fue a dormir con aquello en mente.

Durante el resto de la semana los días fueron iguales, Yuri ya no lo esperaba afuera de su casa en las mañanas y solo se lo encontraba en la parada junto a Jean. Por suerte no le había mencionado el incidente del teléfono, tal vez JJ ni siquiera le había avisado que lo habían llamado.

El último día de la semana fue el más desagradable, ya que escuchó como los adultos hacían planes para salir a pasar el rato juntos, aunque Yuri había dicho que invitaría a Otabek. Yuuri solo pudo fruncir sus labios, gesto que pasó desapercibido para el rubio.

Aquel día no pudo dejar de pensar en que saldrían esa noche, en qué harían y el por qué él tenía que ser un mísero estudiante que no tenía la edad suficiente para acompañarlos. Si tan solo hubiese nacido antes muchas cosas serían distintas, como el hecho de que podría relacionarse con Yuri y este no estaría en un constante debate interno debido a la diferencia de edad.

Al salir de la escuela Phichit tomó el rostro de Yuuri e hizo que mirara en dirección hacia donde terminaba la pared de la escuela— Beka —murmuró un poco sorprendido al darse cuenta que su novio había ido por él, estaba de pie, apoyado sobre su motocicleta observándolo en la distancia.

—Ve, te esperan —lo incentivó el moreno para luego darle un empujón ¿Qué importaba si había muchas miradas curiosas? Nadie se imaginaria que aquel hombre era el novio de su mejor amigo, con suerte y pensarían que era su amigo o algún pariente.

—Nos vemos, Phi —se despidió Yuuri y caminó con rapidez hasta donde se encontraba Otabek. Había estado necesitando verlo, todo el día con pensamientos negativos rondando en su cabeza y, como siempre, llegaba él a salvarlo de alguna manera— Beka, no esperaba verte hoy —dijo mientras se ponía frente a él sonriendo contento.

—Si quieres puedo irme —respondió el moreno y Yuuri negó con la cabeza— has pasado mucho tiempo con Yura últimamente, me tienes abandonado —se quejó en broma al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el casco al menor para que se lo pusiera.

—Tienes razón —recibió el objeto y lo colocó en su cabeza, pero Otabek fue quien lo abrochó y ajustó— es viernes, tal vez podría ir a quedarme contigo hoy y así estarás a la par con Yuri.

Otabek sonrió, pero no respondió, solo se limitó a subirse al vehículo y esperar a que Yuuri se montará tras él. Aceleró y condujo hasta su departamento, el menor aun llevaba puesto su uniforme así que no era buena idea salir de esa forma, por suerte en su hogar tenía ropa casual del chico por las veces que este se había quedado a dormir.

—Primero, llamarás a tu madre para pedirle permiso para salir, porque tendremos una cita —habló por fin el moreno una vez que se bajaron de la moto— luego de la cita, si aún quieres quedarte puedes llamar para preguntar si puedes estar aquí el fin de semana —su voz era tranquila, pero firme.

Tocó la nariz de Yuuri con su índice y le sonrió al ver su rostro confundido el cual era normal, después de todo le había dicho que saldrían, pero estaban caminando hacia su departamento. Le parecía tierna aquella expresión y el como a pesar de eso, no preguntaba nada. Necesitaba que el menor se distrajera y se calmara un poco, sabía que los últimos días debían haber sido malos al no tener nada de atención por parte de Yuri; pero nada podía hacerse sobre eso, ya que el rubio le había contado que su amigo tenía un problema.

—Si vamos a una cita ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó mientras subían en el ascensor y aprovechaba de escribirle a su mamá que iba a llegar tarde a casa porque saldría con Otabek. Si bien ella no sabía sobre su relación con el mayor, lo conocía desde hacía años, así que le tenía confianza y pensaba que hacían "cosas de chicos" cuando su hijo iba a quedarse con él.

—No podemos salir si vas con uniforme —aclaró mientras abría la puerta y dejaba que Yuuri entrara primero— deberías llamarla, un mensaje es muy informal.

—Si me quedo el fin de semana, la llamaré —respondió y le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono donde su madre le escribía que estaba bien y que se cuidara, además de enviarle saludos al mayor.

Otabek asintió y dejó los cascos sobre el sofá, mientras tanto el menor iba a la habitación de su novio a cambiarse la vestimenta. No tardó mucho y salió, el moreno silbó a modo de piropo haciendo sonrojar a Yuuri quien pensaba que su novio era un exagerado ya que solo era ropa normal.

El mayor se levantó y caminó hacia su pareja, lo tomó del mentón y aprovechó de besarlo, jugando un poco con su lengua. Sabía que no podían hacer eso en público, por eso estaba aprovechando la intimidad de su hogar para ello y Yuuri no se quedó atrás, agarrando a Otabek de su camiseta para que no se separara del beso; no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado aquel tipo de contacto.

Luego de quedar un poco acalorados, salieron para aprovechar de tomar aire fresco y enfriarse, lo mejor sería el subir a la moto. En el trayecto al estacionamiento aprovecharon de conversar y se tomaron de las manos, ahí el menor pudo comparar la sensación entre la mano de Otabek y la de Yuri; para él realmente era distinto, ya que con el rubio se sentía nervioso y su corazón se aceleraba, en cambio con Beka estaba tranquilo y se sentía protegido, como si nada pudiera dañarlo al estar con él. Por supuesto que la sensación de casi estar muriendo sonaba peor, pero la prefería solo porque era con Yuri.

Otabek tenía todo planeado para ese día, haría que Yuuri pusiera toda su atención en él. Aquel día había sido invitado por su mejor amigo a salir, pero él priorizo a su novio, no solo porque fuera su pareja, sino porque estaban en esa relación para apoyarse mutuamente y sabía que el menor lo estaba pasando mal, ya que podía leer entre líneas cuando esté hablaba sobre Yuri y Jean.

Fueron al cine a ver una película de la que Yuuri le había hablado antes de que estuviera en cartelera y que parecía muy emocionado de ver, compartieron las palomitas y disfrutaron de la función tomados de las manos.

Al salir fueron a un centro de entretención con juegos mecánicos, en los cuales ganaban tickets para poder canjear un premio. Otabek ganó bastantes en el juego de pulsadas y otro que consistía en golpear con un mazo la máquina; Yuuri prefería aquellos donde debías lanzar balones o golpear topos. El último juego fue uno que parecía un vehículo todo terreno, se metieron y deslizaron la tarjeta, en él había una pantalla donde se veía como si condujeran ya que ellos debían guiar el juego con sus volantes a la vez que disparaban a distintos seres que parecían venir del espacio; no lograron avanzar mucho ya que Otabek disparaba incluso a los monstruos que le tocaban a Yuuri. Notaron que cuando llegó el "game over", el juego les mostraba su compatibilidad, la cual se media de acuerdo a su sincronización durante el juego. El porcentaje fue igual a setenta, debido que no lograron hallar el modo de concordar bien en el juego, pero lo habían pasado bien entre gritos y risas puesto que el vehículo vibraba cuando algo pasaba y los sonidos eran fuertes.

Después de aquello llevaron sus tickets, que eran muchos, al mesón donde entregaban los premios, notando que todo era una estafa. Por todo lo que habían conseguido solo les alcanzaba para un par de gomas de borrar, por suerte tenían formas de animales y habían de caniche así que se llevaron esas. Otabek había sentido que sus esfuerzos valían poco al obtener un premio tan pequeño, pero al ver qué Yuuri sonreía contento se dio cuenta de que podría volver mil veces más solo por eso.

Al final de la cita fueron al patio de comidas y mientras el mayor pedía, el menor aprovechaba de sentarse para no perder la mesa y de llamar a su madre para decirle que quería a quedarse a dormir en casa de Otabek, notando que tenía varios mensajes de Yuri sin abrir. Hizo su llamada primero, no tuvo ningún problema ya que su progenitora confiaba en él y luego abrió los textos para notar que el rubio estaba preocupado al principio porque no respondía y luego le escribía que el moreno ya le había dicho que saldrían. Aquello respondió a Yuuri algo que aún no preguntaba a su novio, el por qué esté no había ido con los otros dos esa noche.

—Listo, llamé a mi mamá y dijo que estaba bien —avisó al mayor cuando este se acercó con la bandeja y se sentó.

—Muy bien, entonces nos vamos directo a mi casa después de comer.

Yuuri asintió contento— gracias, Beka —realmente se sentía mejor después de haber compartido con él— en serio me divertí hoy.

—Somos novios y amigos, además me gusta pasar tiempo contigo —respondió y comenzó a comer con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Al terminar se fueron a casa, ambos estaban un poco cansados, después de todo habían salido luego del trabajo y la escuela. Lo mejor era que les había alcanzado el tiempo para hacer todo lo que el mayor había planeado y su mejor recompensa fue ver plasmada la felicidad de Yuuri en su rostro.

Al llegar, Yuuri tomó una ducha rápida y se fue a la cama a esperar a Otabek quien también había ido a bañarse. Mientras estaba solo en la habitación aprovechó de darle una ojeada a las redes sociales, para publicar las fotos que había tomado de su cita y recibiendo de inmediato un "me encanta" y un sticker de un oso enamorado por parte de Phichit, ese chico parecía estar pegado a Facebook siempre.

Bajó un rato por el muro y se encontró con fotos de Yuri en un bar bebiendo, siendo abrazado por Jean. No pudo evitar sentir que le hervía la sangre ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca? Aunque por otro lado se sabía hipócrita ya que hace poco había subido fotos parecidas. Apagó la pantalla del teléfono y lo dejó sobre un mueble, esperando que el mayor saliera pronto del baño para poder dormir.

Otabek apareció usando solo un bóxer y una camiseta, Yuuri se sintió infantil con su pijama, aunque no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir y usaba eso; por alguna razón esa noche se sentía más consciente de lo que el otro vestía, tal vez porque quería concentrarse en otra cosa y olvidar la foto que había visto.

Altin se sentó en su lado de la cama y le pidió a Yuuri que se acercara para secarle el cabello con el secador que previamente había conectado. El menor se sentó entre las piernas de su novio y este procedió a dejar que el aire caliente llegará a la cabeza del otro; le gustaba cuidarlo, aunque con eso Yuuri sentía más la diferencia de edad.

—Listo, a dormir —anunció el mayor cuando terminó, pero su pareja parecía no querer hacerle caso.

Yuuri volteó levemente su cuerpo y atrajo hacia él a Otabek para besarlo, quería dejar de pensar en todo en ese momento y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que esa, después de todo eran una pareja.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	41. 39

Otabek correspondió el beso, pero cambiándolo poco a poco de uno desesperado a uno lento y suave. Mientras Yuuri intentaba acelerar el ritmo, el mayor lo obligaba a aminorarlo ya que sabía que el otro podía tomar decisiones apresuradas por el calor del momento, decisiones de las cuales después podría arrepentirse o sentirse culpable. Ya había pasado por esa etapa, donde el cuerpo se alborotaba con facilidad y más aún si estaba usando como escapatoria el contacto físico.

En un arrebato, Yuuri mordió el labio del mayor, estaba molesto de que el otro no lo dejara avanzar— ¿Acaso no te atraigo ni siquiera un poco? —preguntó para luego alejarse y cruzarse de brazos. Sabía que no estaba bien el enojarse con el otro, pero no podía evitarlo al sentirse rechazado por el que se suponía era su pareja; si bien no estaban enamorados, se suponía que había un poco de atracción entre ellos, ¿no? Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo, Víctor siempre intentó avanzar un poco más allá y él no se sentía listo, así que lo evitaba o se negaba ¿Se sentiría el platinado también insuficiente gracias a eso?

—Yuuri, esto no es lo que quieres —Otabek se mantuvo calmado, entendía la frustración de su pareja y más o menos la razón por la que quería tomar ese camino, pero realmente no creía preparado al chico para pasar al siguiente nivel— no se trata de si me gustas o no, creo que eres lindo y alguien con quién podría hacer más que solo besarnos, pero no creo que hacer esto solucione lo que está en tu cabeza.

—¿Piensas que no sé lo que quiero? —seguía de brazos cruzados y con su rostro enojado, que lejos de causarle alguna sensación desagradable al mayor, lo llenaba de ternura; pero evitaba reír para no quitarle la seriedad a la situación— ¡No me trates como un niño!

El moreno suspiró y pensó por un momento en que debería hacer, las experiencias eran intransferibles y los malos ratos a través de la vida eran inevitables y necesarios para poder aprender. Si realmente la gente aprendiera de las vivencias ajenas, serían una sociedad totalmente evolucionada y pacífica.

—Esta bien, entonces dejaré de contenerme —Yuuri bajó la guardia al escuchar esas palabras y Otabek aprovechó para tomarlo del brazo atrayéndolo hacia sí— ven aquí —al ya estar cerca, se dispuso a besarlo con ímpetu, tomando el control de la situación y no dejando al otro ni siquiera separarse para respirar.

Otabek pudo ver cómo Yuuri intentaba seguirle el ritmo a la vez que le sostenía la mirada, así que lo empujó de espalda contra el colchón. Se separó un momento para quitarse la camiseta y volvió a acercarse, notando satisfactoriamente como Yuuri estaba completamente rojo, pero no decía nada, ni se retractaba. Se acercó nuevamente, colocándose cuidadosamente sobre el cuerpo del menor, apoyando sus antebrazos a cada lado del rostro de este y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros para rozar los labios ajenos con los suyos un par de veces antes de continuar besándolo.

A Yuuri le estaba costando mantener su mente ahí y eso era bueno, ya que quería dejar de pensar, ¿verdad? Estaba nervioso, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba levemente al tener el del moreno tan cerca. Era muy diferente a las veces que había estado con Víctor, donde si bien sentían un poco de la piel del otro, nunca habían estado con el cuerpo tan expuesto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras comenzaba a sentirse caliente solo por ser besado, no sabía dónde poner sus manos así que las puso sobre el pecho de su pareja y las apartó rápidamente al sentir la calidez ajena, además de aquellos músculos que solo se había limitado a ver hasta ese momento

—Detente —murmuró el menor al sentir como su novio comenzaba a dejar un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su cuello.

Otabek se detuvo enseguida y se quedó mirando el rostro avergonzado de su pareja, esperaba no haberse pasado de la raya— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó a la vez que acariciaba el rostro de Yuuri para ayudarlo a calmarse.

Yuuri asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza— yo solo… no sé que me pasa —confesó y el moreno lo ayudó a sentarse para luego envolverlo en un abrazo esperando a que siguiera hablando— siento que quiero, pero a la vez estoy indeciso.

—Eso está bien.

—No lo está, te dejaré con las ganas. Lo siento.

El mayor soltó una pequeña risa por lo que el otro había dicho, si bien tenía razón no era algo grave, al menos no de que preocuparse; después de todo él actuó sabiendo que esto podía pasar.

—Yuuri, nadie te está apresurando. No tienes que sentirte presionado por nadie, ni siquiera si crees que lo dejaras "con las ganas" —lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, pero luego lo alejó enseguida. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo que había despertado en él o lo haría sentir peor— creo que es mejor si lo haces con alguien que realmente quieras y no por despecho, por querer olvidar a alguien más.

—Beka… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Alguna vez te has acostado con alguien para poder olvidar? ―preguntó curioso, el moreno siempre le daba consejos, pero debía saber las cosas por alguna razón.

—Solo una vez, pero no me sentí nada bien después de eso —contestó sincero. Cuando su relación con Yuri terminó, ambos tomaron malas decisiones que les enseñaron como actuar en el futuro o al menos él intentaba aprender y no cometer el mismo error dos veces.

—Debí hacerte caso antes —dijo más para sí mismo que para Otabek— ¿Te volviste a enamorar después de terminar con Yuri? —aprovechó de preguntar ya que el moreno estaba hablando más que de costumbre.

—Me han gustado personas, pero no ha llegado a tanto —Yuuri frunció los labios ya que no era la respuesta que hubiese querido escuchar, por lo menos estaba seguro de que Beka no seguía tras él rubio— ahora vamos a dormir, acomódate mientras voy al baño.

—Esta bien.

Otabek se levantó y se puso su camiseta bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuri quien pensaba que tal vez más adelante y mentalizándose mejor, podría intentarlo de nuevo con su novio. "Mejor no", pensó luego de bajar su mirada desde el pecho del otro hasta su bien marcado abdomen y notar que más abajo se encontraba un gran bulto que solo lo hacía pensar en lo mucho que dolería. Se tapó la cara intentando ocultar el rojo de esta y volteó hacia otra dirección. El mayor simplemente fingió no darse cuenta y se fue.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

El sábado se levantaron y desayunaron como era habitual, decidieron que harían durante el día y Yuuri se sintió con más confianza para preguntarle cosas privadas a su novio.

—Cuando estuviste con Yuri ¿Quién era el de arriba? —preguntó directo y Otabek casi escupe su café al no esperarse aquellas palabras en un momento como ese.

—A veces él, a veces yo —contestó sintiéndose avergonzado por primera vez al hablar de algo como eso. No entendía cuál era el interés del menor sobre su relación con el rubio, quizás simplemente tenía curiosidad de como era este en una relación.

La tarde pasó tranquila, fueron al supermercado que quedaba cerca del edificio para comprar algunas cosas con las cuales cocinarían, una vez ahí compraron también algunos dulces y snacks ya que en la noche tendrían un maratón de una serie que a ambos les había llamado la atención. Llegando al departamento cocinaron juntos mientras conversaban de distintas cosas, para Yuuri se había vuelto entretenido preguntar cosas privadas con la intención de ver a Otabek nervioso ya que no era algo que se diera habitualmente; pero gracias a ello también tuvo que hablar de su intimidad para con su anterior novio, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de confesar algunas cosas. Sentía que ahora eran mucho más cercanos que antes.

La noche llegó y se acomodaron en el Sofá con las luces apagadas para poder prestar atención a la pantalla, de vez en cuando Yuuri se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su novio cuando las escenas eran demasiado tensas. Repentinamente la serie se vio interrumpida por el tono de llamada del celular del menor, haciéndolo saltar del susto, ya que en ese instante todo estaba silencioso.

—Es el tuyo —dijo Otabek mientras le alcanzaba a su pareja el móvil que estaba en la mesa de centro.

—Gracias —tomó el aparato y lo miró extrañado al ver el nombre de Víctor en él, usualmente el platinado solo le enviaba mensajes— ¿Hola? —respondió y tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído ya que el otro le contestó gritando muy animado.

—¡YUUUUUUURIIII! —por la voz, parecía que había bebido de más— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué estas haciendo? Yo estaba aquí pasando el rato y de repente me acordé de ti, ¿sabes?

—Vitya ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó al escucharlo así, parecía muy fuera de sí.

—No, no. No deberías responder una pregunta… dos preguntas, con otras dos preguntas.

—Mmm estoy bien, viendo una serie —respondió rápido a la vez que se ponía de pie y Otabek lo miraba extrañado, había logrado oír un poco de la estridente voz al otro lado de la línea y podía ver el rostro del menor preocupado— ahora tú responde…

—Lo que tú quieras, lindo Yuuri —interrumpió y el aludido podía jurar que podía ver aquella sonrisa de corazón.

—¿Dónde estás? Creo que deberías ir a casa.

Víctor le dijo a Yuuri el nombre del lugar y le comentó que no podía ir a casa ya que no tenía su auto en ese momento, que tenía que esperar a alguien que lo llevaría a casa. Repentinamente la voz de otra persona, que se escuchó lejana, los interrumpió y el azabache pudo oír como un hombre le preguntaba con quién hablaba y lo obligaba a cortar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se sacó de encima la pregunta el moreno cuando vio que su novio se ponía algo pálido y quitaba el teléfono de su oído.

—Vitya… él… —no sabía cómo poner en palabras tantas cosas, pero lo mejor era ir por lo más importante— parece que bebió de más y alguien lo obligó a cortar.

Otabek asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar, fue a la habitación y volvió con su chaqueta— dime dónde está, iré por él —se ofreció de inmediato, era un amigo de Yuuri y si bien era un adulto lo sabía algo inestable cuando bebía.

—Iré contigo —se apresuró a decir, pero el otro se negó— ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Porque seguramente deberé entrar a buscarlo y no voy a dejarte solo afuera —su voz era firme, no daba espacio a réplicas y por ello Yuuri se quedó en silencio, aunque quería objetar— quédate aquí, ¿sí? Lo llevaré a su casa y luego vendré aquí —abrazó a su novio para darle tranquilidad y besó su frente— te llamaré si algo pasa.

Otabek salió y abrió su aplicación para contactar con un auto, no podía ir en su moto ya que si el chico estaba borracho iba a ser difícil que se mantuviera firme en la parte de atrás. Suspiró en un intento de mantenerse tranquilo, solo tenía en mente entrar al lugar, encontrarlo y sacarlo de ahí; solo esperaba que no hubiera problemas y si llegaban a haber, que por lo menos el problema no fuera que no supiera donde estaba Víctor.

Cuando salió del edificio solo tuvo que esperar por un par de minutos y él vehículo ya se encontraba ahí, se subió y le dio la dirección del lugar.

Mientras tanto Yuuri esperaba en la sala del departamento, caminando de un lado a otro y sin saber que hacer; quería ayudar, pero no sabía cómo, así que nuevamente se sintió insignificante por ser tan menor. Decidió que para estar más tranquilo le enviaría mensajes a Phichit para ver si estaba disponible y así distraerse un poco o al menos, desahogar sus preocupaciones con él. Su mejor amigo respondió enseguida y así Yuuri le contó lo sucedido, el moreno solo le escribía que ya había hecho algo al decirle a Otabek y que este fuera, también lo felicitó por tener un novio tan preocupado. El de ascendencia japonesa definitivamente se sintió más tranquilo con las palabras de su amigo, porque tenía razón, Beka era alguien muy confiable.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que Yuuri despabilara al estar cabeceando en el sofá. El menor se levantó con rapidez y se acercó al recién llegado notando que tenía un moretón en la cara y no se veía nada bien.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?! —preguntó sin tocarlo, debido a que no sabía si estaba herido en alguna otra parte y tenía miedo de causarle dolor.

—Nada grave, lo importante es que lo encontré y lo llevé a su casa —sus palabras fueron pocas y cortantes, le había prometido a Víctor que no hablaría de lo sucedido, puesto que no quería preocupar a Yuuri ¿Y como él podría negarse a ese chico cuando tenía esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y se veía tan arrepentido?

—Pero estás herido ¿Peleaste? —no le gustaba que el otro no le contara, se sentía nuevamente excluido, pero está vez con Otabek. Justo cuando ambos se habían acercado tanto— vamos, responde.

—Ya respondí, no hay nada más que decir —su voz salió cansada y el menor entendió que ya no diría nada más respecto a ese tema.

Después de eso el mayor se dio una ducha y se puso ropa cómoda, le pidió a Yuuri que se fueran a dormir ya que sentía que esas últimas horas habían sido demasiado largas y ambos se acostaron sin intercambiar muchas palabras.

El domingo transcurrió como si en la noche anterior no hubiese ocurrido nada. Desayunaron y conversaron igual que el día anterior, Otabek tenía su personalidad habitual y después de almorzar terminaron de ver la primera temporada de la serie que habían dejado pendiente. Antes de las diez de la noche, Yuuri ya estaba sobre la moto de su novio siendo llevado a su casa.

Yuuri le pidió a Otabek que lo dejara a un par de cuadras para poder despedirse con un beso antes de que se separaran, si bien habían tenido un pequeño mal momento antes, este no podía opacar todo lo bueno del fin de semana.

—Pero que exhibicionistas —Yuri apareció cerca de la pareja y a pesar de su ácido comentario, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. No estaba contento por la situación, pero si por al fin ver a su vecino.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó Yuuri recordando que estaba molesto con el rubio por ignorarlo durante la semana.

—Tal vez —respondió con sinceridad y le palmeó el hombro a Otabek a modo de saludo, para luego seguir su camino a casa. Solo había salido a comprar.

El menor se sonrojó por la última mirada que el de ojos verdes le había dado, realmente no había comparación con lo que el rubio le hacía sentir con gestos tan pequeños a diferencia de los demás. Otabek por su parte entendía que tal vez pronto esta relación cumpliría con su objetivo y llegaría a su fin, cosa que no le molestaba, pero sabía que extrañaría la cercanía con Yuuri.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

El lunes comenzó bastante bien, había sido bueno el que se quedará en casa de Otabek todo el fin de semana, ya que había logrado relajarse y pensar mejor en las cosas. Sobre todo, con ese final el día domingo.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron tranquilos, a Yuuri ya no le molestaba tanto encontrarse a Jean en las mañanas ya que el rubio había empezado a unirlo a las conversaciones, explicándole lo que no entendía. En las tardes, Yuri no podía esperarlo ya que por alguna razón su cantidad de trabajo había aumentado, pero lo compensaba con mensajes que le enviaba constantemente al menor para reemplazar la conversación que no podían tener.

Phichit por su lado intentó inútilmente sacarle información a Yuuri sobre lo que había pasado con Víctor, quería saber el chisme, pero con decepción se enteró que ni su mejor amigo sabía bien que había ocurrido en ese momento, solo sabía que el platinado estaba bien. Yuuri no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente a Vitya que era lo que había pasado, ya que había decidido simplemente dejarlo en el pasado, pensaba que ya llegaría el momento en que el mismo platinado le contaría por su cuenta.

Un par de semanas más tarde, cuando Yuuri iba camino a su casa, pudo escuchar las voces de Jean y Yuri en el jardín delantero del vecino, pudo verlos al entrar a su propio patio y entonces el rubio fijó su mirada en él.

—Hola, Yuuri —lo saludó el rubio apoyado en la cerca. El menor pudo notar que estaba fumando, al igual que su invitado, quien solo agitó su mano a modo de saludo.

—Hola. Saliste temprano hoy —comentó al notar que ya estaban en casa.

—Sí, hoy fue un mal día —comentó Yuri y bajó la mirada, era una de las pocas veces que el menor lo había visto hacer eso, lo cual hizo que se preocupara y se acercara a la cerca.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mientras se atrevía a acariciar el cabello del mayor, colocándolo detrás de su oreja para verle mejor el rostro.

—Hoy me despidieron del trabajo y nos están pidiendo la casa, ya que los dueños van a venderla —Yuuri sabía que el rubio y su abuelo rentaban aquel lugar, así que algo como esto era probable, pero era un gran problema en ese momento y más con la situación que le estaba comentando.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
